The SongMaker
by Anne Burnside
Summary: Carpathian Series - An ancient Carpathian surfaces to fulfill a promise made to the former Prince long ago. But he also holds a dark secret he vows never to reveal...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The "SongMaker" - based on Carpathian Series

Deep beneath the earth, Armando slowly woke to the sound of voices singing inside his head. His heart began to beat, his body warming from the circulation of his blood within his veins. Armando's gut clenched, his sudden hunger for blood so strong it overcame his exhaustion.

It was time.

For so long he had waited, locked beneath the earth for most of the last few hundred years. He now only lived to fulfill the one promise he made so long ago to the former prince of his people. And now, finally, it was time.

Armando burst from the ground, shifting into a large, grey owl to hide within the darkness of the night. Despite his hunger, he took a moment to breathe in the fresh night air and soar toward the full moon that brightly lit the sky. The singing within his head was gone, but to Armando it had been a signal that it was time to perform his final duty before facing the dawn. His emotions were barely existent at this point and he saw only in shades of grey. He was grateful for his life to finally be at an end.

His instinct led him far away from the Carpathian mountains, seeking prey that would not be close to any of his people within the area. Armando would introduce himself when the time was right. The current prince only needed to know of Armando's message, imprinted in his memory from hundreds of years ago.

He spotted a house which still had lights on inside and he landed on a branch in a nearby tree. Surprisingly, the light did not flicker as it normally would from a lantern. He flew closer and discovered the light came from some type of round object, not fire. It was then he also realized there were no horses but some odd carriage with wheels. The house was also strange, not made from wood but some other material he did not recognize.

Armando frowned to himself. He had been gone for so long that he was out of touch with whatever updates had been discovered in the last few hundred years. He would have much to learn. But he shrugged it off. His only task was to regain his strength in the next few weeks, waiting for the impending ceremony which would signal his appearance.

Armando flew to the ground, shifting back to human form as his feet touched the grass. He peered inside the window and completely froze.

A small woman was talking loudly to a man in the room. Her voice traveled within his mind, unexpectedly hitting him hard. The world turned upside down and for a moment he was blinded by the light and colors he saw inside the room.

_Impossible._

He was seeing in full color, the light making him briefly shield his eyes as he made out the woman who was wearing a pink blouse and…pants? Since when did women wear men's clothes? Armando blinked, suddenly realizing he should care less about the fashion of a woman and the reality of what seeing in color meant.

_Lifemate._

Why now? Did the former prince see this in his vision? He had not indicated such a thing, only that it was vital for Armando to deliver a message to his son Mikhail when it was time.

The man stepped closer to the window and Armando let out a slow hiss. Whoever he was, the man had lewd thoughts, looking at the woman as if she were his alone. As Armando penetrated the man's memories, he bared his fangs.

The man was married in human tradition to his life mate.

xxxxx

Janelle shook with anger as her husband had once again been out late. Even worse, they were on vacation! They were from the United States and she thought the travel to some distant land would help them concentrate on their marriage.

But as usual, Randy was behaving as the deceptive husband she'd married long ago. She knew the relationship was mentally abusive, but Janelle couldn't find it within herself to leave him. Perhaps it was because she'd lost her parents at such a young age, she was terrified of losing anyone ever again, even if they were hurting her. But she also believed divorce was just wrong. The vows she took meant to stay married to Randy in sickness and in health.

Unfortunately, she found out later the marriage was doomed to be only in sickness. Randy was extremely possessive of her, refusing to allow her to work or even have friends. But he made it quite clear early in their marriage that he could do whatever he wanted. She strongly suspected he saw other women, but he always denied it.

Randy placed his hands on his hips after she'd finished her millionth argument with him. He looked at her like she was an idiot and he shook his head. "You know, I'm really tired of having to even tell you where the hell I am all the time."

"We're on vacation!"

"Yeah, so? Don't I get a little time to myself? All I ever do is work to give you everything you want. I deserve a little party time now and then."

"You go out every weekend!"

"Spare me another lecture and wait for me in bed."

"Why?" she shot back. "Most likely you've already had a woman tonight! So why do you need me in your bed?"

"Shut your mouth!" Randy snapped. He suddenly smiled at her. "Come on, baby. You know you're the only woman for me. Ever think that I want something from you because I _didn't _cheat? Maybe I've had a few drinks and enjoyed just looking at a few women but then I just want you."

Janelle logically knew that might not be true. Randy was more than capable of having sex at least two or three times in one day. Despite the fact that he was almost forty, he still had the stamina of damn teenager. But the weak side of her wanted to believe him. Although she didn't believe in divorce, he certainly could have left her long ago. He really did love her…isn't that what mattered?

xxxx

Armando had never felt such rage at the man married to his lifemate. As far as he was concerned, her husband was vile. The man's memories revealed affairs with numerous women. He also controlled his wife, limiting her freedom and ability to see the truth. Armando found his feet moving closer to the house while his fangs were bared.

_He wanted to feed to the point of killing the man._

Armando tore himself away from the temptation. For thousands of years, he held himself to a strict code of honor and had never broken one law. In his old life, he condemned any Carpathian who broke any law, citing that their race must hold themselves to the highest standard or they were no better than those who gave up their souls to become vampire.

Still, he found himself shaking while he walked away. His lifemate was in that house, married to a human. Everything inside of him screamed to claim her and convert her from human to Carpathian. He was the oldest living Carpathian and his knowledge was extensive. Armando knew it could be done.

But she was married to a man who would not let her go. It was against the law to take a human life, nor could he simply erase the husband's memory of so many years. Making a human forget a few minutes while taking their blood was one thing, but removing a lifetime of memories was impossible. Even worse, Armando was well aware of the limited time he had. For the first time, he felt real fear that he would give into temptation and break every law to do what he wanted. He held a dark secret within him that he had no intention of ever revealing, even to the Prince. All the more reason to believe the possibility of becoming a vampire was very real. Deep down, he knew even if he could somehow be with his lifemate, there would be no time for a proper courtship. He was too old, too far gone to hold back and he worried the claiming could even end up placing her life in danger. He had waited too long. The darkness within him may be uncontrollable to the point that he could still even turn while he completed the ritual.

Armando closed his eyes in pain at the situation. Now, he was even more dangerous to anyone who dared to come near him…which could also mean the Prince.

Breathing heavily, Armando realized his lifemate was not his decision. When the time came, only the prince could decide his fate. Armando would seek the dawn before he broke any law. Honor was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikhail kissed Raven and smiled down at her while she held their son. He turned to Gregori who was closely guarding him. "I can tell you hate this."

"Standing out in the middle of a valley with my daughters and your son is not something I can just casually accept." Savannah smiled and shook her head. She and Skyler were holding Mikhail's grandaughters.

"All the warriors are here as well," Mikhail pointed out. "This ceremony has not been performed for hundreds of years." Mikhail was determined to bring back some of the ancient traditions. While nothing was certain, the mantel of power could pass on to his son someday. It was important that all warriors gather for this event, to formally recognize his son.

"I didn't say I objected to the ritual itself. Your son may very well be the next prince and so this ceremony marks the dawn of a new generation in your bloodline. I'm just not thrilled to be out in the open where any vampire can easily see us."

"Let them see," said Mikhail in a calm voice. "Let them see how the Carpathian people continue to grow strong. Although Xavier continues to be a threat, we are now gaining ground and there is once again a feeling of hope."

Gabrielle and Lucian stepped forward to lead an ancient chant. Soon every Carpathian was raising their voice, chanting the old language as they paid their respect to the Dubrinski family and the birth of a new child. When the chanting stopped, Desari stepped forward and began to sing, her voice captivating everyone. Mikhail was told by Gabrielle and Lucian that this particular song was composed even before their time. The last time it had been sung was at this same ceremony after his own birth.

Once more the Carpathian people joined in, singing in their ancient tongue. Mikhail swelled with pride as his people welcomed his son. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the sound of his people who for a moment in time, were in celebration and not war.

But the sound of a male singing caught his attention. Desari's voice usually was the highest and sweetest sound to be heard. But surprisingly, this voice even rose above her. He opened his eyes and noted Gregori was on full alert after hearing the same voice.

_Who is it?_ asked Mikhail privately to Gregori.

_I do not recognize him._

By now, several of the warriors had even glanced behind them, wondering who was singing. And then Mikhail saw a dark figure far off in the distance emerge on top of the hill. It was simply astounding that despite the distance, this warrior's voice could be heard above all others.

The song reached its peak with Desari singing in a voice which reached heights like no other Mikhail had ever known.

But the male's voice was still stronger.

_My God, Gregory, _said Mikhail. _Do you feel it?_

Gregory did not reply but the prince knew his second in command was experiencing a connection with every living Carpathian. Only when Mikhail and Gregori unleashed their unified power during a battle was anything like this felt before.

Mikhail noted even Desari seemed surprised, glancing toward the hill where the warrior stood. Gregori stepped closer to him, positioning himself to defend the prince should it be necessary. The song finished with the warrior's voice echoing throughout the valley, the notes fading with a soft breeze. Every warrior bowed with respect in acknowledgement of Mikhail's position and that of his son.

Every warrior except the ancient who remained standing on the hill in the distance.

Gregori gave a low hiss, narrowing his eyes at the male. Mikhail, in his peaceful demeanor, simply held up his hand before speaking in a calm voice. "Warriors, we thank you for honoring my family and pledging your allegiance to serve our people. All are welcome to return to my home as honored guests." He intentionally made sure to say this while looking at the warrior who stood alone and distant from all others.

_We do not yet know who he is, growled Gregori._

As the crowd of warriors began to disperse, Mikhail watched as the ancient transformed into a large grey owl that flew to a nearby tree. The owl watched him for a moment of time, as if trying to decide if he should accept Mikhail's invitation.

The wind began to pick up and Raven huddled close to him. Mikhail placed his arm around her, nuzzling the top of her head for a moment. When he looked back at the tree, the owl was no where in sight.

Lucian and Gabrielle suddenly appeared in front of him. He noted the look of concern on their faces and Mikhail sighed as he knew they did din not believe his invitation to the unknown warrior was wise.. "You're not going to give me a lecture as well, are you? I have your little brother who does that job just fine." He expected some light hearted remark in return, but the twins glanced at each other, most likely exchanging communication between them. "Tell me," demanded Mikhail impatiently.

Gabrielle spoke first. "We believe we remember him."

Mikhail crossed his arms over his chest. "And? What is his name?"

"He is called the SongMaker."

"SongMaker?" asked Mikhail, raising an eyebrow.

They both nodded. "It is said he actually created not only some of the ancient songs, but also some of the healing chants," added Lucian.

"Interesting," murmured Mikhail. "So he is from your time? An ancient around your age?"

The twins hesitated.

"Well? Yes or no?" asked Mikhail in exasperation.

It was Gabrielle who answered. "We were children."

"Children as in how old? In those days even fifty years of age was considered a child of our race."

Lucian slowly shook his head. "We have one memory of him, Mikhail. We remember, sitting in a circle with other children around a fire while he sang to us." He paused and then continued. "We were no more than six or seven years old."

"Impossible!" hissed Gregori. "Both of you are thousands of years old."

"He is the oldest," insisted Lucian.

Mikhail stared back at the tree where the owl had been. "Then we must meet with him." He looked at the twins. "Will he accept the invitation to my home?"

Both twins nodded. "He will come."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Armando circled above the forest, trying to cool the overwhelming sense of emotions that at times seem to paralyze him. After finding his lifemate a few days ago, he had to call upon every ounce of self-discipline he possessed. The urge to bind her to him was almost impossible to fight. Then again, even if he allowed himself to indulge in such emotion, Armando wasn't sure if he'd say the ritual words first or kill the husband.

In the body of the owl, Armando flapped his wings hard, agitated at the situation. For so long he wanted rest. He promised to deliver this message and thought he would seek the dawn. But the female now complicated everything. He'd considered not even telling the prince about her and simply seek the dawn as planned. But his damn strong sense of honor was at stake. The information had to be given to the prince.

For a moment, Armando closed his eyes. How he wished he did not have to give the information to Mikhail. The decision to break the law was not an easy one. Even if Mikhail did allow it, Armando was worried. As the oldest Carpathian, his power would be deadly should he turn vampire. And what of his life mate? Even if she did survive the ritual, she would certainly curse him with the fact that he gave her no choice in the matter.

As his wings grew tired, Armando finally made his way to Mikhail's home. Secluded and up high in the mountains, it was well protected. He could sense a number of warriors surrounding their prince, willing to protect him at all cost. He descended and landed in an open window, simply perching for a moment as he looked inside. It reminded him of an enormous ballroom and for a moment, Armando shuddered at a sudden memory he held from so long ago. His preference was to never see such a room that stirred too many haunting emotions. While he would reveal some of his past, Armando would never disclose the one horror in his lifetime that would shame him for all time.

Armando shifted into human form making himself dressed in a simple, deep blue silk shirt and black trousers. His chestnut hair was long and he wore it tied back in the common tradition of the male warriors. The room was filled with fellow Carpathians, gathered to celebrate Mikhail's continued bloodline and his first newborn son. Far on the other side of the room, he saw the prince who was now watching him in return.

He strode forward, determined to uphold his honor no matter what the outcome. But Armando slowed in his pace when ever warrior in the room took a step forward to shield the prince. He stopped and the tension in the room began to build.

xxxxxx

Mikhail frowned as his warriors positioned themselves in a defensive gesture when he had invited the unknown ancient to his home. He was about to become angry when the ancient suddenly bowed elegantly before everyone in the room and spoke in a strong, clear voice.

"I pledge my loyalty to Mikhail, prince of the Carpathian people, son of prince Vladmir and… ," he hesitated before adding, "…grandson of he who originated the race."

The room was deathly silent after the ancient offered his formal pledge, revealing that he had knowledge of Carpathians even before Mikhail's father. The prince finally spoke. "So you are the oldest."

The ancient closed his eyes for a moment before speaking in a quieter voice. "I am the oldest."

"What is your name?"

His face remained expressionless. "Armando."

Mikhail motioned for him to come forward. Armando moved toward him and the warriors grew tense. Mikhail glared at them in response before speaking to the ancient again. ."Some say you go by The SongMaker."

The ancient appeared to finally give a slight smile. "The SongMaker…yes, that is what some used to call me."

"Because your gift is singing," acknowledged Mikhail.

"In some ways."

A realization came to Mikhail. "The healing chants and others…you wrote them." The room erupted in murmurs from this comment and the prince held up his hand for silence.

Armando gave a slight bow of his head. "Some of them, yes."

Gregori's voice entered Mikhail's mind. _No Carpathian could live this long. Not without turning._

_You are saying he is already vampire? We would know, _Mikhail answered.

_Would we? How do we know he is not something else, possessed by someone such as Xavier. Anything is possible._

"You are wondering how I am still alive…or not vampire," said Armando in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The question does come to mind," said Gregori in a hard voice.

Armando turned his gaze on Mikhail's second in command. "My life would have been far shorter if I, unlike others, chose on a regular basis to break the laws of our people."

Gregori crossed his arms over his chest. "One must do what is necessary to protect the race and the prince of our people. It is loyalty alone which is judgment. "

"So you justify breaking the laws our prince created to protect, rather than obey his command."

"Are you questioning my loyalty?" hissed Gregori.

"Enough," said Mikhail in a calm voice. "SongMaker, we are honored with your presence. You are a guest in my home."

Armando bowed his head. "The honor is mine."

"Tell us how you survived all these years, especially without anyone knowing of you."

The ancient seemed to gather himself for a moment and drew a deep breath. "Long ago, I served your father. But I was losing my battle to the darkness, my emotions completely gone. I was seldom seen, spending most of my time in the ground as I tried to avoid any temptation to turn. The last time I saw you was at the moment of your birth where I performed the ceremony in private with only your parents. By that time, I knew I was a real danger to your family. I requested your father's approval to seek the dawn."

Armando's eyes seemed to glitter for a moment. It was hard to tell what color they even were as they were somewhat hazel but changed to the point Mikhail swore they were blue, then even green. The ancient seemed weary, as if he were willing himself to carry out what he needed to do.

"Your father denied the request," Armando continued. "At that time, the Carpathians were still allies with the wizard world and those who knew magic. It was his request to journey with a wizard called Javier to far off lands." The ancient hesitated and his eyes looked down at the floor, before speaking in a quiet voice. "That was the beginning of my journey into hell. Javier controlled my mind and my emotions until I became nothing more than his puppet. I was at the mercy of his control and forced to do his bidding."

Mikhail's chest tightened. The oldest Carpathian stood before him, admitting that he was captured and held by the worst kind of their enemy. And it was because of an order from his own father.

Still not looking at Mikhail, the SongMaker continued. "Before the Carpathians understood how jealous the wizarding world was of our immortality, many were seen to be true friends. Javier was exceptionally well thought of as he appeared to have great concern over the issue with our males losing all emotions. We assumed it was because he desired to prevent our males from turning to vampire. He had experimented with spells and potions to bring back some emotion, even demonstrating it on me before the prince. Javier claimed he needed more time, to travel and find a permanent solution to our problem."

"Prince Vladmir privately revealed to me that he had a vision and that I could not be lost for the sake of the Carpathian people. Although he would not tell me all the details, the prince directed that I must live to see his son's next generation before I could seek the dawn. His hope was that Javier would be able to sustain my life until this time. What he did not know, was Javier's experiments were meant to use emotions against a male and I was his perfect specimen. Like a child, I was spoon fed emotions, never enough to cause me to turn vampire, but instead turn me into an addict, experiencing great pain unless he gave me what I needed. My hatred for him was like nothing I had ever known, but his control was absolute. I knew what he was doing to me and how he controlled me, but as hard as I tried, I could not escape."

"What happened?" Mikhail asked softly.

Armando slowly raised his eyes to look at him. "His other experiments discovered a way for him to live longer than any other wizard, but he still grew old. When the day came where he found himself too weak to control me any longer…I killed him. He was an enemy to the Carpathian race and so I carried out his sentence as was my right under our laws."

The ancient's eyes for a moment appeared to fade and become dull, as if no color at all was in them. "I had…some lasting effects from what he did to me. At times I still had fleeting emotions, but over time they faded, leaving me with little hope. And now, I am…very tired." He closed his eyes. "I am so very tired, Mikhail."

"There is still hope," replied Mikhail, trying to ease Armando's weariness. "Our males are finding more of their lifemates, some of them human females who are strong psychics."

"Of this I know," said Armando with what sounded like regret in his voice. "And I find myself in a very difficult position where only you can make a decision, one that I fear will be one of your most difficult." He suddenly raised his head, his voice growing stronger. "However, first I must carry out my final duty to your father. There was a message he made me promise to give you. May I sing it for you?"

"My father sang it to you?"

Armando shook his head. "No. Your father was a terrible singer, or at least, for a Carpathian."

Mikhail smiled while there was quiet laughter in the room.

"But he knew words," said the ancient in a firm voice. "Words that always spoke of wisdom beyond what even we understood. There were times we never completely understood his directive until a certain moment in time. All I know is that the time has come to deliver this message to you. He requested that I use my gift for you to experience all that he felt during that time."

Mikhail nodded in agreement.

The SongMaker took a step back, the warriors in the room also moving back to give him more space. But then he slowly turned his head and looked past the line of warriors. Desari stepped forward, her eyes locked with his.

Her lifemate Julian hissed and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Armando looked calmly at Julian. "Fear not, warrior. I will not harm her."

"And how do I know that?" he growled.

To Mikhail's surprise, Lucian and Gabriel stepped forward.

"Let her," said Lucian.

"She will share her gift with him," said Gabriel.

Desari turned to her lifemate. "It is fine, please, trust me."

Julian glared at the ancient but then reluctantly released Desari. She walked toward him and then stood by his side, facing Mikhail.

"Close your eyes," commanded Armando. When she did so, the ancient closed his as well. "Feel the song within me. Do you hear it?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Focus and let me flow through you. Feel nothing but me."

Julian grew rigid but Gabriel and Lucian nodded, understanding something they seemed to be remembering.

Desari began to softly hum, until it grew into a long drawn out melodic cry and then Armando began to sing on behalf of Mikhail's father:

_Remember, I will still be hereAs long as you hold me, in your memoryRemember, when your dreams have endedTime can be transcended Just remember me_

The SongMaker opened his eyes, staring through into the wall of windows behind Mikhail that revealed the night sky._I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,It is the last light, to fade into the rising sunI'm with youWhenever you tell, my storyFor I am all I've done_

Armando closed his eyes and it was then everyone in the room let out a gasp as images of ancient Carpathians began to appear. Every warrior recognized relatives and family members long since gone. The ghostly images were walking into the room, talking with each other, practicing their battle skills. Images of children ran through the room, their laughter heard while the sound of music filled the room.

_Remember, I will still be hereAs long as you hold me, in your memory_

_Remember me_

Armando opened his eyes and Mikhail was shocked to find that his eyes were no longer there, instead only brightly glowing white while a breeze filled the room. Mikhail held his breath while his father appeared, standing right in front of him.

_I am that warm voice in the cold wind, that whispers_

_And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

_As long as I still can reach out, and touch youThat I will never die_

Mikhail's father faded along with all the images of Carpathians from the past. The SongMaker's voice grew quieter.

_Remember, I'll never leave you_

_If you will onlyRemember me_

As Desari's voice echoed the lyrics from Armando, a surge of energy pressed into the room. Gregori stepped slightly in front of Mikhail for protection, but what they felt was the same back at the earlier ceremony. The power of every living Carpathian here or not, was flowing through all of them. Armando gathered the energy in the room and it seem to explode as suddenly there were no longer any walls around them. Instead they found themselves back in an ancient village, a Carpathian village where all had gathered around Mikhail's father.

_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold meIn your memory_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended_

_I live forever _

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Remember... me..._

Everything faded into darkness until the room finally returned to normal. The SongMaker suddenly swayed and Mikhail stepped forward to catch him, despite Gregori's protest. But Armando caught himself and staggered toward a nearby chair. He sat down, obviously exhausted by the effort from his power as the room erupted into discussion of what they just witnessed.

Mikhail glanced at Gabriel and Lucian and found the twins were the only ones in the room not saying a word, but staring intently at the SongMaker. In all his years, Mikhail had never seen the two ancients in such a state, as if almost in awe with complete respect at the oldest Carpathian still alive.

_Author's Note: The song is Remember sung by Josh Groban so I certainly don't want to take any credit for the song. But the words and music fit this story well so that's why I decided to use._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm going out."

Janelle frowned as her husband grabbed his jacket. "What do you mean? Alone? Again? What if I want to go?"

Randy turned around and glared at her.. "I need some time alone."

"You mean time with other women."

He rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to go through this?"

"How many times do you have to keep lying to me?"

He crossed the room and grabbed her arm, painfully twisting it. "I give you everything you want. You don't have to work or anything. So I should get a little time to myself when I want it. You got it?"

Janelle winced as he squeezed her arm. "I want to work. Why did I get a college degree? You're the one who wants a stay at home wife!"

His eyes narrowed. "Oh please. You can't keep a damn job. How many employers let you go?"

She bit her lip, upset that for some reason, she was unable to keep a job. When she first started working at a law firm, everything was going great. She was on her way to becoming an attorney someday and she was determined to finish even more school. When Randy came into her life, she was amazed he would date her. He was the GQ model that could have any woman he wanted. She was plain and simplistic, nothing like the flashy type of women he would normally go for. He claimed that was the reason he was so attracted to her…because she wasn't flashy and he wasn't looking for a trophy wife.

At first, he was completely charming to her, courting her to the point it was impossible to say no to him. For some reason, she wasn't attracted to very many men, but he was compelling, and she felt pressured from her friends and coworkers to not let him go. Her parents died in a car accident when she was a young child and she grew up in foster care. With no parents to turn to for advice, she listened to those around her.

But after she married him, things changed. It started so slowly at first, the little remarks he began to make about how she looked or acted. Then he began to complain about her working long hours, twisting it in a way so it felt like it would benefit her, not him. Randy would point out she looked tired and the stress didn't make her feel good. His sexual demands began to increase and when she said no, he'd point out her job was taking away from their love life.

Janelle never seemed to want sex and admitted to herself she did it out of more obligation than anything else. But she loved her job. She was good with people and figuring out solutions to problems. But when her manager fired her suddenly, Janelle was devastated. She had no idea what she'd done wrong and they wouldn't tell her. She tried finding work, but every time she did, it seemed like no one wanted her. Janelle was disheartened to think her former employer contacted all the other law firms. Randy told her it was because she took too long to do her job, that they probably wanted someone more efficient. But before the hurtful remark could register, he'd sympathize and tell her they were crazy for firing her.

Soon, Janelle began to doubt herself and her ability.

Randy was always right there for her, saying he'd take care of her no matter what happened. He was a police officer and they didn't have much money. But he claimed money didn't matter when it came to taking care of her. So she gave up on the career and decided to be a simple homemaker. Randy wanted children and she assumed that would be the next step. But after being married to him for two years, she couldn't stop herself from taking birth control pills. She didn't think bringing children into this marriage was going to help things.

Now he was beginning to physically hurt her at times. Her arm hurt and she knew there was going to be a mark left on her skin.. Janelle yanked her arm away from him. "I thought we came on this vacation to see if we could make this work."

"Yeah, well what's going to happen to you if you get a divorce? You have no money, no skills. You'd be out on the street for sure."

She raised her chin. "I could find a way. I can live on my own just like I used to."

He laughed. "Yeah, if you can hold a job. Good luck with that."

Her stomach tied into knots. She didn't understand why employers didn't seem to like her.

Randy suddenly pulled her into his embrace. She tried to push away, but he forcefully kissed her. "Stop being like this. You know I love you."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Come on, I just need some time alone. We can't be together 24/7. No couple can be together like that, even on vacation. Look, tomorrow night I want to go hunting but then the next night I'll take you out to a real fancy dinner. How about that?"

"That's not going to solve our problems."

"You know, it takes two in this marriage to work things out. We even saw that counselor, the one my buddy recommended that helped his marriage, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? What did the guy say?"

Janelle closed her eyes. She'd been surprised when the counselor took Randy's side, telling her she had to be more understanding. He pointed out Randy's job was very stressful so he was likely to snap at things once in a while. And time alone was just something Randy needed. By the time she left the session, Janelle was beginning to doubt her own objections to how Randy treated her. The logical side of her brain knew this wasn't right. But the emotional side of her couldn't believe this was happening and maybe it was her fault.

"Come on," he said in a pleading voice. "Let's not fight. I love you. I will always love you. Isn't that what matters? You were meant for me, no one else."

After he kissed her and left, Janelle stared out the window at the moon. There was something more she was meant to do. She felt it. But she was married to a police officer who would probably never let her go. Her only choice would be to hide from him and what kind of life was that? Would it be any better than the life she had?

As Janelle's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't answer her own questions. She felt lost and alone.

xxxxxxxx

Mikhail offered his wrist to Armando as the ancient sat warily, trying to recover from the power he'd just unleashed from his song. "I offer my blood freely."

Gregory stepped in. "As is my right to protect the prince, I believe it best for you to take my blood."

Mikhail glared at him but Gregori was stoic. _You do not know everything about this ancient. I feel he is hiding something. I do not yet trust him, _the healer said in their own private link.

Armando gave a soft laugh and both men looked at him. The SongMaker raised his head to look at Gregori. "Ah, I see. So I should take your blood in the event you need to hunt me down."

"You would be able to find me as well," pointed out Gregori. "Unless you are afraid?"

The ancient disregarded the insult. "I would gladly accept your offer so I am assured that should something happen, you _would _be the one to destroy me. But I cannot take blood from any Carpathian."

Gregori snorted. "You speak quite the contradiction. What possible reason could you have not to accept my blood other than to avoid being destroyed?"

"Prince Vladmir."

"My father?" asked Mikhail.

"Yes," replied Armando in a calm voice. "Although he could not tell me the reason why, he insisted that I not take any Carpathian's blood in the future until I know the right time. I now only look to humans for what I need."

"How will you know the right time?" asked Mikhail.

"And how do you know it's not now," interjected Greogri, never taking his eyes off the ancient.

Armando shook his head. "I do not know." He struggled, but then slowly stood. Like all Carpathians, the ancient was tall, but he probably had a good few inches more in height compared to other warriors. His very presences, even in his weakened state, dominated the room. Only the prince and Gregori were seen on a more powerful level.

"The message my father sent," said Mikhail quietly, "what does it mean?"

Armando's eyes regained some of their color and for a moment they glittered. "I am sorry, Mikhail. I was only the messenger. He gave me no other instruction except that I would know everything in time. Even your father, with his gift of vision, did not always understand what lie ahead in the future."

Mikhail was disappointed but nodded his head. "I will remember each word. But words cannot express the gratitude I have for carrying out my father's order. He would be very pleased with you." The prince bowed his head in a respectful gesture. But then he straightened. "Which also means you must find a way to stay with us. I ask that you search within yourself to find what is needed to hold on a little longer. As I said before, there is more hope today than ever before."

The SongMaker closed his eyes for a moment before speaking quietly. "I cannot. While everything inside me demands to follow my prince, I also know his protection comes first. Look into my mind, Mikhail. I offer freely so you can see I speak the truth. I am too close to turning. Honor is all I have left and I must face the dawn before turning vampire."

xxxxxx

Armando held his breath. While he gave the prince access to his mind, he would still hide away the one moment in his life which could bring dishonor should anyone know what he did. But Mikhail only had to touch his mind for a moment. The prince grew rigid and Gregori stepped closer for protection. Armando knew Mikhail and Gregori now knew what he said was true. He was uncertain how much longer he could last.

He heard Mikhail give a hard exhale. "Is this your only wish then? I would not take away your honor. But I understand now by what you meant earlier. This is a difficult decision for me. You would provide much knowledge to us."

Armando's heart sank and he looked sadly at Mikhail. "I am sorry, Mikhail. But there is more you must know. And for the first time, I must ask you to make another decision…to consider if one of our laws should be broken."

Gregori raised an eyebrow and Armando did his best to ignore him. He already knew the Dark One had broken a number of laws but justified it in his pursuit of keeping the prince safe. Armando did not care. Breaking any law created by their maker violated a male's honor.

Which is exactly why only Mikhail could make this decision for him.

"I have a lifemate that is human," Armando announced.

The room reacted with a gasp and Mikhail stepped forward. "You have not said the ritual words. Where is she? You must bind her to you now. Why do you wait?"

Armando swallowed hard and was silent for a moment. "Exactly Mikhail, I cannot wait."

Raven, who was Mikhail's lifemate, looked confused. "I do not understand. If you cannot wait, you must go to her, talk to her. All of us women know it is very difficult at first. But in time, she will understand and accept you. As long as she has a choice, she will see you are meant for her."

Armando bowed deeply to Raven and spoke in a broken voice. "I…cannot."

Mikhail placed a hand on Raven's arm. "He is out of time. There can be no courtship."

The women in the room looked at each other while Raven visibly trembled. "Of course there can be…"

Gregori interrupted before she could finished. "I have touched his mind as well. Even with the knowledge that he has a lifemate, he will not last. The darkness has spread too far within him."

Raven's face turned to shock. "Are you…are you saying she would have no choice?" She looked at Armando. "You would take her when she is…unwilling?"

The women in the room erupted as all of them began to talk at once. The males in the room tried to calm them down, but the tension in the room only grew.

Mikhail raised his hand and his voice. "Enough!" His deep voice was commanding and shook the room, making everyone silent. He turned toward Armando. "So this is the decision before me. Take your lifemate immediately or the darkness will overtake you."

"If I have the strength, I will not harm her," Armando said softly. "I would create only blinding pleasure."

"But she would not know what is happening until it is done!" cried Raven.

Savannah, Gregori's lifemate and daughter to the prince also spoke. "Can you even say with confidence that you would not hurt her during the ritual?"

Armando could not stop himself. "No more than as it was with your own lifemate." He cursed himself as the room grew cold and Gregori actually growled.

"That is none of your business," he hissed.

Raven looked at Savannah. "Is this true?"

"No, I accepted him…nothing happened."

The healer shifted in his place. "No, Savannah, he is right. I waited too long."

"No! You didn't hurt me!"

Gregori sighed while Mikhail remained silent. "Savannah, I almost turned and yes, I hurt you. If anything, it should make you understand the danger Armando's lifemate may face if he is allowed to claim her."

Armando dropped the next bombshell. "She is married."

Gregori sharply turned his head toward him as his silver eyes flashed and Mikhail frowned.

Raven took a step forward. "And so not only are you forcing your claim on her, but now you are taking her away from the man she loves?"

The SongMaker could not help the hiss that escaped him. "Her husband is vile and completely controls her. He mentally abuses her to the point that he twists her world into only thinking she must stay with him."

"And his mind?" asked Mikhail.

"He will not let her go. He is fixated on her and I can speak with certainty that it will take no small amount of erasing of the mind."

"What would happen to him?" asked Raven.

Armando replied so softly, Raven had to lean forward to hear him. "There can be only one mate."

Mikhail looked at her. "If the husband is a serious threat to her, then there may be no choice."

Lucian spoke up. "We must protect our own race, Raven. While we do not take innocent lives, there are times it becomes necessary to break the law."

Raven's eyes flashed with anger. "So you would kill her husband, and hand her over to be raped."

"_Raven_," said Mikhail in a sharp tone. "It would not be like that…he would not intentionally harm her."

A female warrior named Destiny stepped forward. The Carpathians did not realize that Armando recognized and knew the origin of each individual. Another one of his gifts was that he need only to look upon a Carpathian and knew their name and entire family line. He also had a hidden talent for knowing who would be future lifemates even when Carpathians were still children. But he kept this information to himself, making sure to use this particular gift only when necessary.

Destiny lifted her chin. "Not intentionally, but he might end up killing her anyway. And even if he is successful and she only feels pleasure, how is this different than the modern era of data-rape where women are unknowingly drugged. They might not feel any pain because they have been seduced, but does that make it right?"

"You are talking in human terms," said Lucian. "Carpathian lifemates are meant to be together. One cannot live without the other."

"It is still wrong," said Ivory who Armando recognized with surprise was lifemate to…Razavan. Armando shifted uncomfortably as he could feel the past presence of the wizard Xavier within the Carpathian. While Armando's experience was not quite the same, he felt an immediate link with Razavan and how a wizard controlled him.

"It may be wrong in the short-term," said Lucian, "but we must consider the future. This woman will also not live. Do you want the emptiness she probably feels to consume her as well? She will die. The decision before us is to allow the risk of the SongMaker taking his lifemate or she will suffer in the years to come. Either way, she is in danger."

"Only Mikhail can make this decision," said Armando.

Vikirnoff shook his head. "This decision should go before the council. Look how divided we are on this."

"You mean between women and men," said Ivory. "As I recall, the council is mostly men so that doesn't leave a lot of room for debate, does it?"

Razavan reached out and held her hand. "I would stand with the women on this issue."

"So would I," said a warrior Armando recognized as Nicolae Von Shrieder. This was not a surprise when the SongMaker made the connection to his life mate Destiny. She had been captured as a small child by a vampire and forced to be what he called his mate before Nicolae finally taught her how to kill him. But the damage to her as a child impacted their union.

Adian Savage, a warrior with golden eyes frowned. "This is more complicated than the matter of just considering if the woman should have a choice. We condemn her to death if she is not taken by him."

"Well, if I were her, I'd rather at least know about it!" snapped Raven.

Armando turned his gaze upon the prince as the room once more filled with voices, each Carpathian discussing their own opinion on the subject. Mikhail met his gaze and both stood silent for a moment, simply looking at each other. It was finally Armando who spoke in a deep voice with an eerie tone that sounded much like that of a vampire, signaling once more he was on the edge.

"Only Mikhail will make this decision," the SongMaker said as he continued to look upon the prince. "I will accept no other decision. The law says we do not take innocent lives. This woman is innocent. Her husband, while I detest him, has committed no crime against us, nor has he ever killed anyone himself. Therefore, he is also innocent. In one way or another both of these innocent lives would be taken by our hand if we act."

"And yours as well," said Mikhail.

"Yes," replied Armando. "If you do not allow me to claim her, then I must seek the dawn before it is too late. Should this be your decision Mikhail, I do ask that you select your best warriors to ensure I do so. I only want to die with honor and they will make sure I carry out the task."

Mikhail said nothing and the room was deathly silent.

After a moment, Lucian spoke. "Your father would want you to make this decision Mikhail. I agree with the SongMaker, this is for you to decide."

The Carpathians seem to be holding their breath, waiting for the a response from their prince.

Mikhail made no facial expression and it was hard to tell what the prince was thinking at his moment. But he finally spoke in a firm voice. "So be it. As dawn is almost near, you will hear my decision tomorrow night. You must find it within yourself to hold until that time."

Armando elegantly bowed low, his head dropping with mixed emotion. Tomorrow he would have his answer. But no matter what the decision, either action would be the most difficult of his life.

_Author's Note: Hopefully this all makes sense!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following evening, Mikhail stood on the verandah that wrapped around his house, staring out into the night. It was early and Armando would expect his call before dawn.

"It's wrong."

The prince sighed as he turned around to face Raven. "Do you think I make this decision lightly?"

"The only decision is to give her a choice."

"And what do you propose? Shall we go visit her _and _her husband this very night to discuss the matter?"

"We could talk to her alone!"

"And how do you think she will take the news? Not only what we are but the fact that she must leave her husband?"

"But he is abusing her!" Raven said with anger.

"_I cannot guarantee her safety even if she wanted to leave him!" _snapped Mikhail. The look of shock on her face from his tone made his chest grow tight. "Raven," he said in a calm voice, "I do not wish to take her choice away. And yet, she has no choice. Either way, she will die. It is either risk her life being claimed by her mate, or for her to die slowly of the emptiness that will consume her."

"Then we must tell her," insisted Raven.

Gregori's voice cut into their conversation. "Do you recall as a human how you felt when you found out what we were? A few hours of discussion is not enough time."

Raven faced her son-in-law. "I thought Mikhail was to make this decision by himself. Yet you just happened to be here."

"As are you."

"I am his lifemate!"

"But the decision is not yours."

Mikhail warily looked at Gregory and mentally gave him a look of annoyance. _As if I need your help in making the situation even worse with my lifemate._

_Someone has to protect you._

_Either that or you were looking for an excuse to escape the same thing from Savannah._

_That too._

"I know you are both having a conversation without me," said Raven in a loud voice.

"I am sorry, my love. Gregori was just telling me how Savannah is just as unhappy with the situation."

"Then perhaps you should listen to your daughter and your lifemate."

"There is no time to discuss this with Armando's lifemate," interjected Gregori. "Believe it or not, I too wish it could be so. But I have touched Armando's mind…"

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "Time and time again I have heard how every male can no longer wait. Yet he has waited this long to deliver Mikhail's the message sent by his father. I do not see how he cannot simply wait even a few more days!"

Gregori looked at Mikhail. The prince frowned but answered on their private path to what he knew Gregori wanted to say to his lifemate. _Tell her._

Gregori looked down at Raven. "Armando was having dark thoughts even about you."

"What do you mean?"

"His is so filled with darkness that it was taking all his self-control to push the evil back. But I saw what was underneath. The urge to claim any woman, even the prince's very lifemate was there. Even tonight when he returns, this ancient has a very real fear that he could attack you or any female."

Raven looked at Mikhail. "Is this true?"

"Yes," answered the prince in a grave tone. "Now imagine him trying to have a calm conversation with his true lifemate. Gregori and I agree, he is out of time. He is watching her now and if any Carpathian attempts to talk with her, he will become violent, possibly turning to vampire in a haze of dark emotions."

"Lifemates cannot hurt each other," protested Raven. "I don't believe he would do any harm to her. It's not possible."

Mikhail's voice grew low. "You do not remember when I first took you."

"You didn't hurt me."

"I almost took your life, Raven."

Gregori nodded. "And Armando was right about me hurting Savannah. It is something I will always regret as I waited too long . Now think of what it might mean for the oldest living Carpathian."

Raven walked toward the rail and stared out into the night. "So you have already made her choice."

Mikhail walked up behind her. "No," he answered softly. "Armando is so close to turning…if I let him claim her, what will happen? She may die painfully. Worse, we will have to destroy him and he will not die with the honor he seeks. His honor is all that he has left."

Gregori stepped near the rail on the verandah. "He may still lose that honor if he seeks the dawn. He may still turn, Mikhail. Faced with death, his demons may consume him."

"I disagree. He insisted on being surrounded by warriors which still signifies his intent to do what is right. Even if he turned vampire, his last act was one of honor in an effort to ensure my protection."

"What will you decide?" asked Raven softly.

Feeling the weight of this decision was beginning to wear upon Mikhail. He absently rubbed the back of his neck and then wrapped his arms around Raven. As they both gazed out into the night Mikhail answered her. "I can only hope Armando is stronger than he realizes. He will have to find it within himself when I give him my decision."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Armando knew he shouldn't be watching his lifemate. He knew there was a possibility that he could lose control. The darkness within him had spread to the point where he was beginning to have unspeakable thoughts to claim any woman he encountered. .All he could think of was to find emotion…to feel anything. And now his lifemate was only several feet away in a small cabin. But Armando knew Mikhail's warriors were watching him, ready to intervene should he lose control.

And he was grateful for them.

Honor meant everything to and he did not want to lose what he had left. There was only one moment in time when he had committed the worst crime he ever could against a human. The dark secret was buried deep but he worried if Mikhail allowed him to claim his lifemate….she might think of him as a monster should she discover what happened so long ago.

Then again, if he claimed her without a choice, she probably would think he is a monster regardless. Even if they were meant to be together, would she ever forgive him? Armando was beginning to think the best choice was to seek the dawn.

But it was not his decision.

As he watched from the forest, he could see her brushing her hair through a window and he could not help his body's immediate response. He shifted in place as a wave of desire hit him hard. He could picture that beautiful mahogany hair spread out on soft pillows as she lay naked beneath him. The thought of this made his hands curl into fists as he tried to regain control of himself. He grabbed onto a small tree to stop himself from rushing forward to claim her.

The tree snapped in half.

A red haze was overtaking him. Armando found he couldn't breathe and panic began to set in until a hawk suddenly flew into his face. He stumbled backwards as the hawk came at him again, scratching his left cheek with sharp talons. Armando shook his head, the red haze fading. When the hawk circled back, he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture and the enormous bird instead settled within a large tree.

As blood ran down his cheek, Armando gave a respectful bow to the hawk. "Thank you, Aiden. You have my eternal gratitude."

The hawk flew down, shifting into human form with golden eyes that matched his blonde hair. "How is it you knew me?"

"All of Mikhail's warriors are watching me," he replied.

Aiden's beautiful eyes narrowed. "No, I meant how is it that you know my name? I reside most of the time in the United States. And last night I was never introduced to you."

Armando sighed as he was not ready to reveal all of his gifts. He hadn't been thinking clearly a few moments ago so now he had no choice. "When I look upon any Carpathian, I know their name including their family line."

"How is that possible?"

"It is one of my gifts."

Aidan leaned against a tree. "That's quite a gift. Never have I heard of such a thing."

"You are thinking it gives me an advantage…that I could use it in some way against others."

"The thought does cross my mind."

Armando bowed his head slightly. "Then I ask for you to be present should Mikhail make the decision to let me seek the dawn."

The golden warrior raised an eyebrow. "Your lifemate stands just feet away and yet you demand for Mikhail to make a decision when it comes to your life."

"You saw just a moment ago how close I am to turning vampire. If I claim her, I may take her life in the process. Only Mikhail can make this decision because of the high risk."

"You take great pride in obeying all laws," said Aidan.

"I do."

"While I disagree with Mikhail making the decision, I respect your high sense of honor." Both of them suddenly stilled at the sound of Mikhail's voice.

_I call upon the SongMaker and all warriors to my home._

Armando held his breath. If all the warriors were called, it had to mean Mikhail's decision was for him to seek the dawn. Even Aidan seemed to look uncomfortable, his face taking on a grim expression. Armando stood tall and nodded at the warrior. After taking one last look at his lifemate, he shifted into an owl and flew toward Mikhail's home. The sky was soon filled with other owls and hawks, all of them descending upon the home of the prince.

Gregori stood on the balcony, keeping a careful eye on all the warriors as they landed. His silver gaze found Armando. The SongMaker quickly shifted into human form, landing on his feet in front of Mikhail's second in command.

"He is waiting for you," Gregori said in a calm voice.

"Thank you," he replied as he headed toward the house.

"How did you know."

Armando stopped, knowing what Gregori was asking even though he made it more of a statement. "You are asking how I knew about you and Savannah's first joining."

"Yes. Do you have visions like Mikhail's father?"

Armando put his hand on the exterior door, preparing to enter the house. "No. But your eyes are a reminder of what laws you broke. And you paid the consequences as a result."

"Sometimes laws must be broken for the end result."

Armando turned and glared at him. "_Never. Our laws should never be broken without the consent of our prince." Before Gregori could respond, Armando yanked open the door and strode into the room._

_Only to freeze in place._

The warriors were in a circle and they parted for him to be in the middle. Armando swallowed hard as he stepped forward. This was what he originally wanted…to face the dawn. While he regretted not being able to protect his life mate, he knew Mikhail would give assurance of her safety.

Mikhail suddenly appeared, the circle opening once more so he could step in front of Armando. The SongMaker held his head high, prepared to hear the decision. Mikhail slowly approached, his eyes dark and his face without any emotion. Their eyes met and Mikhail spoke in a low voice.

"You will claim your lifemate."

Armando's heart almost stopped but he numbly bowed to Mikhail who then walked past him and out of the room. Gregori now appeared before him.

"You and all the warriors will convene tomorrow evening to discuss how Mikhail's decision will be executed."

There were mummers in the room and Armando noticed some of the women standing far away, including the lifemate of the prince. He bowed his head slightly toward her but she stiffened and quickly left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You want to go where?" asked Janelle as she looked at Randy who was getting dressed. He'd just gotten out of the shower and she thought they were getting ready to go to dinner. But apparently, he had something else in mind.

"I told you," he said in a gruff voice as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head, "we're going to see the Dark Troubadours."

"The Dark what?"

"Oh for God's sake," grumbled Randy. "They're a band."

"Never heard of them."

"Of course not," he said in a condescending tone. "You never seem to keep up with anything. You'd think with you not having a job you'd at least keep up with music and whatever else is popular."

"I've heard of lots of bands," Janelle replied defensively. "Do you have this Dark band's CD?"

"See? If you knew anything, you'd know that no one has their CD because they don't record their songs."

"Why not?"

Randy grabbed his watch and started fastening it around his wrist. "That's what makes them popular. People want to hear their music so badly, they'll do anything to see a concert. It's what makes them so mysterious."

"That doesn't make sense. If they're so good, why not record their songs and make more money?"

"It's called a publicity stunt!" snapped Randy. "God, you really don't know anything, do you? I thought if you had a college degree you'd at least know the concept of marketing."

Once more, Janelle felt like a foolish, naïve housewife. "I thought we were going to dinner."

"And pass up seeing The Dark Troubadours when they're playing tonight? Are you insane?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "How did you get tickets?"

"Last night when I was at the bar."

"You mean in the early morning hours?" grumbled Janelle. The sun was just coming up by the time he made it back to their cottage.

Randy shot her a look of annoyance. "Well, lucky thing I stayed out until I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have been around when the band's bodyguard walked into the tavern with a boat load of tickets. Hell, there was still a decent crowd there and I was damn lucky to get two of them!"

"I just thought…well, that we'd spend some time alone together."

He placed his hands on his hips. "I can't believe you are being this ungrateful."

"Ungrateful? You're the one who broke his promise to take me to dinner!"

"You know, a lot of women would be thrilled to go see this concert."

"Well, maybe you should take one of them."

Randy smirked. "Maybe I should."

Her eyes began to sting with tears. "I can't believe you just said that."

He snorted. "You started it!"

"All I wanted was a nice, quiet dinner…not a loud rock concert!"

"Fine then! I'll go alone!"

Janelle thought he was about to storm out the door when he suddenly stiffened and the anger dissolved from his face. Slowly, he turned and looked at her.

"Hey, how about this?" he asked in a light tone, "why don't we go to dinner first and then the concert. Okay?"

_Odd. _Since when did he ever compromise? "Um, I guess…"

"Yeah, that will be good," he said in a tone that sounded a little strange to her. "We'll leave in about ten minutes. It'll be fine. We'll make it to the concert in time and that way you'll want to go with me."

Janelle went from crossing her arms over her chest in anger to feeling like she was now holding herself. His reaction was scaring her. Then he suddenly blinked and looked at her.

"Is that what you're wearing?"

She absently pulled on the hem of her sweater. "Yes."

"Well it looks terrible on you. If I'm going to be seen with you then you'll need to dress a lot sexier."

Ah, now there was the Randy she knew. "Well, I guess I could put on a dress…"

"Yeah, put on the short red one. You know, the one that has the real low neckline."

"I hate that one. It's way too revealing."

His eyes narrowed. "You're going to a damn rock concert, not a symphony. So fucking put it on or I'll rip off that stupid sweater right now!"

"Okay, okay," she muttered. She turned to walk back to the closet. Janelle looked down and saw the flyer for The Dark Troubadours on the nightstand next to the bed. She was immediately drawn to it and picked it up. As soon as she touched it, her whole body seem to shudder and Janelle recoiled in fear.

"Come on," said Randy impatiently. "Get a move on!"

"No…I…I don't want to go," she stammered.

Randy was next to her in an instant, ripping the flyer out of her hands and shoving her into the closet. Before she could even protest, he yanked the sweater over her head. He cruelly squeezed her arm and Janelle winced. He pulled her close and his mouth came up by her ear.

"You will get dressed now or so help me I'll show you what my real anger can feel like, got it?"

Numbly, Janelle nodded and reached for the red dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Armando drew a deep breath as he looked around the guest bedroom in Mikhail's home. Candles flared at his command and the soft glow outlined the enormous bed. In a few hours, his lifemate would be in this bed…underneath him.

His chest tightened.

Armando hated the entire situation. He wanted to court her, to show her he could be what she needed. He wanted to show her real love, something far different than what she knew with her human husband.

But he was out of time.

Fear was all he knew at the moment. He was seriously lacking self control and the danger to her was very real. Before this night was over, Armando may take her life. It was the reason he had to complete the ritual in Mikhail's home as it would be surrounded by warriors, ready to strike him down should he turn to vampire.

Greogri loudly protested the location from the standpoint that it was the home of the prince. But Mikhail seemed confident that the location would actually help Armando keep his strength. The SongMaker admitted to himself that the prince might be right. To turn vampire in the home of the prince would take away his last sense of honor.

Although he did detest how the location would not be private. All Carpathians could hear and sense when a ritual was being completed within their recent vicinity. Mating was as natural to them as sleeping underground. But should his lifemate survive the ritual, she would be horrified. He was going to seduce her with other warriors close by who would know what was happening should there be a need for them to intervene.

And her husband…

Armando closed his eyes. She would never forgive him.

"It is almost time," came a soft voice.

Armando turned to see Darius standing in the room. The SongMaker nodded. "Thank you for your help. I understand you saved a number of children including your sister when so many Carpathians were lost so long ago. They are indeed a strong clan under your leadership."

Darius shrugged casually but his strong shoulders rippled with muscle. "I did not save them all, but yes, they are strong. The Dark Troubadours will be a good diversion for you."

Armando grimaced. "Indeed." He sighed. "I take it there were no issues in convincing the husband to attend such a concert."

Darius leaned against a nearby wall. "They argued as you said they would. For a moment, the husband was going to leave without her, but I captured his mind long enough to ensure he changed his decision."

"And my lifemate?"

"She has some psychic ability," replied Darius quietly. "She has a sense that something is wrong."

"Or that she in danger," interjected Armando.

"Possibly. But she is no better off in staying with her human husband."

Armando felt his anger surface. "What happened?"

Darius hesitated but almost smiled. "Perhaps if I tell you, it ease your guilt over the situation."

"I see."

"He is on the verge of now physically abusing her. Should you not have found her, I have little doubt she would soon have a number of marks and bruises."

The SongMaker closed his eyes for a moment. "My anger and action toward him will not ease her hatred for me in the future with what I must do."

The voice of the prince made both of them straighten. "Which is why you will not take the life of the husband."

Armando turned and bowed his head. He could not help the edge of anger in his voice. "You will let him live even if his memory cannot be erased?"

"No," replied Mikhail softly. "But it will not be you who will take his life."

"Who then?" asked Darius.

"Only me," replied the prince. Before Armando could protest, the prince held up his hand. "You will not be responsible for his death. It is wrong for you to break this law when it is your lifemate's human husband. No, only I will carry this burden as is my right with this decision."

Armando swallowed hard. "Thank you…Mikhail."

The prince nodded. "Now, it is time."

xxxxx

Janelle clung to Randy as they made their way through the thick crowd. She was amazed how so many people seemed to gather in the middle of nowhere. The concert was being held in a clearing within the forest. Torches lit their path and as they neared what appeared to be the entrance of the site, Janelle stiffened.

"Is that the bodyguard who gave out the tickets?" she asked as she pointed to a large male standing near a tree. His muscled arms were crossed over his chest and he was carefully watching the crowd.

"Oh yeah, that's him. Scary looking bastard, isn't he?" laughed Randy.

At that moment the bodyguard's eyes met hers and Janelle shrank back. It was as if the bodyguard somehow knew exactly who she was and she had the urge to run.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" snapped Randy as he pulled her along.

"He…he makes me nervous."

"Oh come on, baby, I'm here to protect you," he purred. Randy glared at the bodyguard when they walked by him. "Keep your eyes to yourself there, buddy."

The bodyguard's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," said Randy, "I'm talking to you. There's plenty of other women here for you to check out, so quit staring!"

"Randy!" gasped Janelle. "Be quiet!"

But Randy stopped right in front of the guy. "What? Got nothing to say to me?"

Janelle desperately tried to pull him away. "Let it go, will you? Come on, let's go!" She froze as the bodyguard gave way to a slow smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" snarled Randy.

The bodyguard dropped his arms and seemed to slightly bow his head. "Forgive me," he said in a smooth, low voice. "I understand why you want to protect something so precious…I highly doubt any other female of her caliber would take you."

"Why you son of a-"

"Is there a problem?" came a low and compelling voice that made Janelle shudder. Her hand covered her mouth in shock as another similar man but with even broader shoulders appeared. His eyes…were silver?

"Yeah, we have a problem," growled Randy. "Seems like this bodyguard wants to put his hands all over my wife!"

"Is that so," replied the man with silver eyes. His voice was so beautiful that Janelle wanted him to actually speak again. "Darius, perhaps you should check to make sure the other bodyguards are in place for tonight's event."

"Darius?" laughed Randy. "That's your name?"

Janelle trembled as the other man's silver eyes narrowed but the voice still smooth. "Please, forgive us for any inconvenience. Take this," said the man as he handed Randy a ticket, "it will allow you to have as many drinks as you wish."

Randy snatched up the ticket. "Yeah, that sounds fair. Just tell your little boy to back off quicker next time."

Darius seemed to growl but the man with silver eyes stepped slightly in front of him. "Please, enjoy the concert."

Randy made a point of slipping his arm around Janelle's waist and pulling her close. He shot the bodyguard one more glare and pushed her toward the entrance. As soon as they got past some long tables, they were inside the clearing area where the stage was set up. There were no seats of any kind and so they headed to an area in the middle where the crowd was beginning to gather.

Randy spotted the bar. "You want anything?"

"Ah, no."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Wait!" said Janelle. The crowd was beginning to press in close as music started playing. "I want to come with you."

"No way, this is a great spot. Stay here and keep it for us."

"But, how will you find me?"

The music was getting louder and Randy raised his voice. "Don't worry, I'll find you. Just stay here." He stopped for a moment and frowned. "You didn't put on anymore lipstick after dinner."

"So?"

"So? I like hot red lipstick on you. Put some on for Christ's sake. You look plain enough as it is."

Her anger surfaced. "Apparently that bodyguard thought I looked okay."

Randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body. His hand yanked the back of her hair and he looked down at her with disgust. "You want some loser bodyguard on steroids? Chances are he just wanted a quick tumble with you and nothing else! So you better start appreciating what you have or you'll be out on the street. You got that?"

Janelle wanted to yell at him but with so many people around, she didn't want to cause a scene. The music playing was also eerie and she was beginning to feel like someone was watching her. She suddenly felt scared. "Please don't leave me."

He mistook what she meant. "Like I said, you better start pleasing me more or you're not going to have me around. Now wait right here."

"No, Randy…wait!"

He shook her off and slipped through the crowd. Janelle desperately tried to follow him, the people wouldn't let her through to follow after him. She tried to tell them to move but the music was so loud, no one could hear her. Frustrated she looked at a few of them only to be shocked. Their faces were mesmerized, almost as if they were in some type of trance with the music.

And then a female voice started singing.

Janelle had never heard anything like it. Slowly, she turned around to see a young woman with long dark hair on the stage singing while the band played. The music began to change and Janelle became aware of her heart thudding within her chest. The crowd in front of her seemed to slowly part and she inhaled sharply. Several feet away from her was a tall man, facing her. His long chestnut hair was tied neatly behind his head and he wore an elegant blue silk shirt that was slightly open, revealing heavy muscles. He looked like something she'd seen on the cover of a romance novel.

_You are mine._

Janelle gasped as there was a clear voice inside her head. Her stomach tied into knots as everything inside her came alive. Her body responded to the voice, her womb clenching and her breasts tightened. Dear God, she wanted him! What was wrong with her? At the same time, Janelle felt something else…like she was in very real danger. She turned to flee.

_Stop._

Her feet wouldn't move and Janelle was paralyzed with fear.

_Turn back toward me._

Like a robot, her feet automatically turned her back around to face him. He was still several feet away, but she still couldn't move.

"No," she whispered.

_Author's note: There seem to be a lot of people following each chapter. Am I on the right track with this story?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mikhail watched the human called Randy saunter over to the bar area. The prince nodded at Natalya who was also watching him. Her lifemate Vikirnoff stayed close by should there be a need to intervene if things did not go as planned.

"Give me a beer," said Randy to the bartender.

"Maybe you'd like to buy me one too?" asked Natalya as she walked up next to him. The human turned and looked at her, his eyes looking her up and down as if she were a meal. Vikirnoff stiffened but Mikhail sent him a warning to stay in place.

"Well, aren't you something else?" smiled Randy as he leaned back against the bar. "Are you looking for some company?"

Natalya smiled back even though her stomach felt sick as she read his thoughts. "Maybe. Are you here with someone?"

The bartender handed Randy his drink. "Just my wife, but don't worry, she's nothing compared to you. I'm surprised you don't have guys hanging all over you. You've got one hell of a nice figure."

Natalya raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight…you're here with your wife but want me."

"That bother you? I guarantee if it's not you, it'll be someone else."

"You get women that easily?"

Randy smiled. "All the time. You have to admit, you don't see guys who look like me very often."

Vikirnoff snorted. _Natalya, get on with it before I either become sick or take the guy's head off._

She nodded. "You know somewhere we can go?"

"We're in the middle of a damn forest. Plenty of trees around here." He tugged on her arm. "Come on, let's take a stroll, shall we?"

Natalya gave a fake laugh and began to walk with him. _He didn't even buy me a drink!_

_And this surprises you? _

As they made their way into the forest, Mikhail and Vikirnoff followed, making sure to remain hidden.

_If he even touches anything else other than her arm…_

_Easy, Vikirnoff_. Mikhail assured him. _We just need to get him alone for a moment._

_You sure you want to even try and erase his memory? Killing him might be the best solution and I could do it for you._

Mikhail shook his head, but smiled. _No Vikirnoff, only I will carry out the decision should death be necessary._

_Pity._

The wind suddenly picked up and the moon fell behind the clouds. Vikirnoff and Mikhail slowed as a shadow passed over them.

_Not good,_ Vikirnoff moved in front of the prince. _Natalya, hang back. We are not alone._

_Mikhail_, growled Gregori, _stay where you are._

The prince sighed. _Don't worry, your helpless chick is being protected by Vikirnoff. Besides, I gave my word to the SongMaker. We cannot delay in this task._

Gregori's voice was adamant. _Vikirnoff, you will keep Mikhail in place until I am there or you will answer to me._

Vikirnoff clearly hesitated as his lifemate was still with the human. Natalya sent him the equivalent of rolling her eyes. _I can take care of one small human, thank you very much._

_Not the point and you know it._

_Oh please, as if I need you and your big ego to defend me._

The attack came from the east, the vampire launched himself right at Mikhail. A blur of claws went for his throat but Mikhail simply dissolved into mist while Vikirnoff slammed himself into the vampire. But this was an older vampire which had actually set a trap, planning on Mikhail to dissolve. With Vikirnoff distracted, Mikhail took shape…only to find himself in front of another vampire.

The prince raised himself up to his full height, prepared to take on the vampire's charge. The vampire battling Vikirnoff broke off and joined the one standing in front of Mikhail. Vikirnoff was there in seconds, stepping in front of Mikhail to take on the brunt of the attack. Claws ripped through Vikirnoff's chest and he fell to his knees while blood poured out of his chest.

"Vikirnoff!" screamed Natalya.

"Who?" asked Randy. "Wait! Where are you going?"

_Natalya, stay where you are!_

_No, Vikirnoff! I'm coming to help!_

Gregori suddenly appeared and took Vikirnoff's place in front of Mikhail. As Gregori began to attack, Mikhail turned around in time to see Natalya running toward them. "No!" the prince called out. "Natalya, stop!"

Sure enough, Randy came running after her. The human stopped dead when he saw the site before him. Natalya reached her lifemate who was by now too weak to stand. Gregori slammed his fist into the chest of the vampire he was battling and extracted the heart.

"_Holy shit!"_ Randy yelled. He turned around to run, but the remaining vampire had taken to the air and landed in front of him. Randy backed slowly away. "What the _fuck_ are you?"

The vampire smiled, revealing sharp, yellow fangs as he spoke in a low voice. "There must be a reason you are with them. Come to me."

Randy was helpless as the vampire overtook his mind and he walked steadily forward. Mikhail struck hard at the vampire, hitting him across the face so that he lost his balance and stumbled backwards. The prince grabbed Randy who looked at him with wide eyes. But the vampire managed to regain his footing and lunged at Mikhail.

Finished with incinerating the vampire's heart, Gregori intervened and shoved Mikhail aside. But this was a master vampire who shifted with lightening speed into a hawk. The bird went after Randy, landing on top of him. As the talons dug into his skull, Randy screamed in agony as the bird continually tore through his flesh. Mikhail cursed and was next to Gregori in an instant, both of them ready to strike again.

Faced with two powerful hunters, the vampire shifted into human form. He took Randy into a chokehold, holding his sharp claws against the human's throat. The vampire smiled at Gregori and Mikhail. "Tell me why this human is of importance to you."

Gregori calmly moved forward. "Ricardo, is it not? I have been hunting you for a while now. Stop delaying the inevitable and face your death with honor."

Ricardo gave a low laugh. "You do not frighten me, Dark One. I have lived far longer than you and will do so for years to come."

Randy struggled in Ricardo's arms. Blood was pouring down his face and he began to beg for his life. "I'll give you anything you want! Just let me go!"

Ricardo tightened his grip on Randy. "Is that so? Tell me, Mikhail, why does this human matter to you?"

"Let him go," said Mikhail in a calm voice.

The vampire bent his head closer and Mikhail knew he was touching Randy's mind. Ricardo's eyes widened in surprise. "This human…he is married to….someone of importance." He smiled. "A very special female?"

"Come now, Ricardo,' said Gregori in his mesmerizing voice, "stop making this harder on yourself. Come to me and I will end your pain."

The vampire was frozen for a moment but then shook his head. "Ah, but he could be married to _my _lifemate."

"She is not your lifemate," replied Mikhail. "Now let him go."

"You lie," snapped the vampire. "Therefore, I will keep him as a pet…maybe even a food source should I have the need."

Gregori suddenly called down lightening to strike a nearby tree. The loud crack startled Ricardo, giving just enough time for Mikhail to attack. He wrenched Ricardo's arm away from Randy and then struck the vampire in the face. Ricardo screamed in agony as he fell backwards into the burning tree.

In the blink of an eye, Mikhail was in front of Randy, blocking the man's path as he tried to run. The prince held up his hands. "If you want to live, you will do as I say."

"Fuck that!" yelled Randy. He tried to run again, but Mikhail matched his every step. "Get the hell away from me!" Randy shouted.

Just as Mikhail began to capture Randy's mind, the vampire shot into the air, his flesh on fire as he came down on top of the human. Randy screamed as Ricardo bit into his neck and dragged him to a nearby marsh. Before Gregori or Mikhail could stop him, the vampire quickly disappeared into the muddy water.

"It's not worth the risk, Mikhail," said Gregori as the prince took a few steps toward the marsh. "The human is already dead and Ricardo is a master vampire. He has an alliance with other vampires and will be calling for them. We must leave as this is not the time."

The prince frowned as the murky water turned red. "I should have tried harder, to give the human at least a painless death." He sighed. "But at least it was not Armando that took his life." He looked at Gregori. "Vikirnoff needs blood as do you."

The healer quickly made his way over to Natalya who was holding her lifemate. Kneeling down, Gregori nodded at Vikirnoff. "You stayed with Mikhail. You have my gratitude."

Vikirnoff gave a half smile and clutched his chest. Natalya was already attempting to heal him and Gregori quickly joined her. Within moments, the healer was finished and shakily stood. Mikhail tore open his wrist and offered it to his second in command.

In the distance, the music grew louder. "We must return," said Vikirnoff. "All the warriors needs to be close by should Armando not have the strength to do what he must."

Mikhail watched as Gregori sealed his wrist before he spoke in a quiet voice. "He must find his strength or he will be a great loss to our people."

"How can you be sure?" asked Gregori, "I feel the evil within him. Even should he be successful with his lifemate, there is something he is hiding."

"And I feel it is the right decision. I cannot explain it, but I know he was sent by my father for a reason."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janelle was frozen in place. As the man walked toward her, she wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. Where was Randy? Would he come back to help her?

_You belong to me, not him._

She shuddered. Not only could he communicate telepathically, he could read her mind. She was desperate to escape but there was nothing she could do. No one around her seemed to even notice what was happening; they were completely oblivious to anything except the haunting melody being sung by the lead singer.

As the man stepped close, Janelle gave one last effort to try and free herself, hoping she could somehow reach him. _Please, let me go._

_I cannot. _

There was the sound of regret in his voice and Janelle latched onto it. _You are scaring me. Please, I can sense you don't want to do this. If you have any heart, please don't hurt me._

For a brief second, the man hesitated and Janelle's chest swelled with hope. But to her dismay, he continued toward her and she was helpless to stop him.

_I am sorry,_ he said in her mind as he reached for her. The music grew louder, as if somehow building to whatever he was going to do. And then she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her toward him in one swift movement. His head dipped down, with his lips brushing against her neck.

Janelle's legs nearly gave out as her body seemed to cry out for him to take complete control of her. She gasped as he pulled her even closer. She felt the tip of his tongue on her skin, as if he were tasting her. His grip tightened and his mouth moved upward, his lips feathering kisses toward her jaw line.

And then it happened.

His mouth came down hard on hers and she trembled from the intensity of his kiss. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced; he licked at her lips until he gained entrance. Her head fell back as he possessed her mouth while his fingers gently touched her hair. She was helpless to stop her growing desire. Janelle tried to escape the feeling, her mind continuously trying to intervene, logically telling herself that this was wrong. This man was not her husband and he was seducing her. But each time she tried to think, he seemed to block her thoughts. She attempted to mentally separate from him, to find a way to resist. Yet again, he continuously flooded her with only a blinding desire to be with him.

xxxxxxxx

When Armando captured his lifemate's mouth, he tried to be gentle, but the darkness within him was growing. He kissed her hard, immediately demanding full possession of his mouth. He could sense the warriors watching him, but Armando was more aware of the females. As Armando roughly kissed her, he felt every female Carpathian nearby shudder. His heart fell at the realization that each of them only wanted his lifemate to have a choice; they wanted her to be with him but also have freedom.

Armando wanted nothing more than to give his lifemate what they wanted. Yet he was already losing his control. He felt the outline of her body beneath the dress she wore and he desperately wanted to claim her. Her mind was incredibly strong and it took most of his concentration to block any of her resisting thoughts. At every moment, Armando focused on giving her nothing but uncontrollable pleasure, something he knew she never felt before in her life. He whispered seductive thoughts into her mind, ensuring she was blinded by his desire.

She gave a soft moan and suddenly gripped his shoulders. This one small movement from her broke Armando's willpower. He felt the urgency to take her blood, his body craving her taste. His released her mouth and bent down to her neck again. He nipped at her neck and she tilted her head, giving him easy access to her vein.

But dark emotion was beginning to overtake him. He wanted not only to taste her, but to feast. His chest tightened with fear as his body seemed to be out of control. Images of her underneath him, her neck sliced open for his pure pleasure swamped his emotions. He tried to push the dark thoughts aside, agitated that he was losing strength.

The thought of her husband came to his mind and how he possessed not only her mind but also her body. He growled and the red haze returned. He had the urge to suddenly find her husband and slit his throat. The voices in his head whispered to him, urging him to give in and hunt the man. Armando wanted to take pleasure in giving him the pain he deserved.

_And let her watch you do it._

Armando cursed as the voices in his head were beginning to tempt him beyond any logic. His lifemate suddenly whimpered and he realized his hand was gripping her wrist to the point she was in pain. Armando felt the warriors closing in around them and he could not help the hiss that escaped him. He gave into the overwhelming urge to feed and Armando groaned in pleasure as his fangs sank into her neck. The taste was like nothing he'd ever known and with dread, he realized he wasn't able to stop.

_Author's note: Me and my cliffhangers..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Armando shuddered with the effort to hang onto his sanity. The taste of his lifemate's rich blood was addictive and he was helpless to stop himself. He opened his eyes and growled at a warrior who was now only several feet away from him. He blinked and realized it was Razvan. The Carpathian met his eyes with a steady gaze, as if willing Armando to take regain control or else he would strike.

And then Armando saw a small girl run behind Razvan.

A chill went down his spine and he slowed in his feeding. He cringed, praying the image would not reappear and for a moment, he thought he was back in control. Yet Armando's confidence faded as soon other warriors began to appear in the crowd, circling…preparing to attack…

He whirled around to hiss at those behind him. Within the crowd he recognized several warriors including Gregori. Anger swept through him with the irrational thought that they would dare to take his life mate away from him.

_They know, _said the dark voice in his mind.

Armando pulled his lifemate even closer. _No one knows…they do not know what I was or what crime I committed._

As the warriors began to step closer, the dark voice was insistent. _They know you do not deserve a lifemate because of what you did. You betrayed the most sacred of all vows you took. They will strike you down._

Armando felt power surge within him, the red haze taking him again as he began to hungrily feast once more on the female he held. He was gaining strength from the rich blood. She would serve him well…she would provide the strength he needed. His power would be unmatched by any Carpathian. There was no need for any of them and he could destroy them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_He is killing her,_ said Julian. With Armando's eyes turning red, the warriors determined his battle was lost.

_He is turning, _agreed Vikirnoff who had joined the circle within the crowd.

The music began to slow and the crowd became anxious, suddenly aware something was wrong.

Darius shot his sister a glare. _Desari! Keep singing. Do not allow the humans to know what is happening!_

_I don't want you to destroy him._

_We have no choice._

_Please, _whispered Desari into his mind, _there must be something you can do._

_He is lost, _Darius replied as he circled to the right for a better position. _Why is he so important to you? He is killing the female!_

_He is like me._

Darius realized what his sister was saying to him; that this was the only other Carpathian who had the gift of song like she did. The SongMaker was full of power and experience, someone who could teach her far more than anyone else.

_Sing! _Darius snapped sharply as the female within Armando's arms began to go limp.

Desari hesitated but heard the command in her brother's voice. She began to sing once again, calming the crowd into a trance.

The warriors moved in and were about to attack when Lucian and Gabriel suddenly spoke together as one voice to all of them.

_Stop. Give him more time. You must wait._

_We cannot, _protested Julian, _we are out of time._

_The humans in this gathering will all die,_ pointed out Virkirnoff. _We all feel the SongMaker's immense power. As a vampire, it will take all of us to bring him down._

Mikhail's voice made all of them grow still. _I agree with Gabriel and Lucian. We will wait._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Take all of her._

The dark voice was growing louder by the moment. Armando wanted to follow it, to be the most powerful Carpathian.

He heard the sound of a child's laughter and almost choked when he saw once more the little girl running behind another warrior.

He closed his eyes. _It is not real…she is not real…_

The little girl giggled and Armando jerked when he realized the child was now right next to him, staring at him with a smile.

And then she was gone.

Armando would never forget her. His very honor was at stake and he understood the message he'd just received. Slowly, Armando pulled away from his lifemate's neck, sealing her wound. The warriors remained still as he opened his shirt, sliced his chest open, and commanded his lifemate to feed. He wanted to say the words to bind her to him but something inside himself refused. He should be alone with her during that moment, not in a crowd or with warriors watching them.

As soon as she took enough blood from him to survive, Armando continued to hold her mind. He picked her up into his arms while letting out a hiss to the nearby warriors.

_I am in control, Mikhail. Have them back off._

_It shall be done,_ replied Mikhail. _Warriors, give him space._

As they finally stepped back, Armando didn't wait and took off in a dead run. When free of the crowd and any possible human witnesses, he transformed into large blue dragon, carefully carrying his life mate to the home of the prince.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What stopped him, Mikhail?" asked Vikirnoff. "It was as if he saw something."

"Or someone," said Gregori in a quiet voice. The prince looked at him in question and the healer continued. "There is something he is hiding, Mikhail. I do not know what it is but I feel it. His stare was one of seeing someone."

Mikhail watched the dragon flying away in the distance. "Then it was a good vision as it gave him the strength he needed."

"Or a vision of evil and what it would create," replied Gregori softly.

Mikhail suddenly grinned at his old friend. "You don't like him."

"I never said that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I just don't trust him."

"You never trust anyone when you first meet them."

"And yet you seemed to trust all new ancients that appear out of nowhere. Why would I trust the oldest Carpathian who is so close to turning? There are times that I wonder how soft you are growing in your old age."

"Or perhaps I am learning to trust my own instincts."

"I believe in you, Mikhail. But I am also bound to protect you. There is much to learn about the SongMaker before I can trust you are safe with him. But first, he must complete the ritual safely with is lifemate."

"His journey will be difficult," acknowledged Mikhail, " but I believe he will succeed." He nodded at the other warriors who were waiting for his signal to follow the dragon. He would also follow but first wanted to see Raven and his son who were being protected at a secret location. He hoped by telling her Armando showed signs of strength that it would somewhat relieve her, although he wasn't sure how long it would take this time for her to forgive him.

"Keep your distance," commanded Mikhail. "It is obvious your presence makes him defensive. Stay alert but let him have this time alone with his lifemate. You will know should something go wrong."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Armando transitioned to human form as he landed on the verandah that wrapped around Mikhail's home high in the mountains. The house was enormous with more than enough room. One could easily get lost in the sheer size and different levels of rooms.

But he was still agitated that he was being watched.

He wanted complete privacy, but he had no choice. He might have strength at the moment, but for how long? When he began to physically take his lifemate, anything could happen. He absently nuzzled the top of her head with his chin as he carried her through the house. He held her mind completely, not giving her any choice and he hated it. At least he would do everything in his power to make sure she only felt and remembered physical pleasure.

If he could keep her light with him.

Making his way down to the lowest level, he entered the bedroom and commanded the candles in the room to flare. He saw the enormous bed in the soft glow of the light. He shut the door behind him, placing additional safeguards in place. He knew the warriors could still reach him, but he wasn't going to make it easy on them. Armando gently lowered his lifemate onto the bed and she gave a soft whimper. He winced at the sound, recognizing that despite his hold on her mind, her psychic ability was still strong and she sensed danger.

Armando drew a deep breath and shed his clothes. He stretched out on the bed, pulling her close. He decided to keep her dress on for a while longer as the thought of her naked body touching his might be too much for him. He hoped by saying the words would ease some of the dark voices within him.

Armando kissed the top of her head, enjoying the scent of her hair. His fingers trailed down her arm and he realized she felt cold. Cradling her within his arms, he bent down and softly kissed her lips. They were like an unopened rose bud, soft and delicate…just waiting to open. His tongue tasted her lips, gently probing until she opened for him. The feel of such heat within her passionate mouth made him shudder with longing. He intensified the kiss and she was responding back to him, her body blindly reaching for what it knew it needed. Her small hands were now on his broad shoulders, gripping him hard as if she didn't want him to stop. Armando moaned and lost all thought of trying to be gentle.

In one fluid movement, he tore the dress she wore in half, splitting it from the low neckline down to the short skirt. Armando swore under his breath as his eyes fell upon a black lacey bra with matching panties. His body reacted with pain, hard and hot with the need to take her. The red haze was returning once more and he fought to regain control.

_Pin her hips and possess her._

Armando growled at the dark voice. He was not turn vampire…he would not listen to it.

_She is yours for all eternity. Take her now. _

He groaned and before he could stop himself, Armando waved his hand so that all of her clothes were now gone. The sight before him was the most beautiful female form he'd ever seen. As her breathing increased, her breasts rose and fell, a temptation he could not resist. Bending his head down, Armando took a nipple within his mouth while his hand reached for her other breast. She moaned in response and Armando continued to build the feeling of wanting him in her mind. He grew even more tense as her fingers dug into his shoulders while he continued his exploration.

When his hand finally trailed down to the soft juncture between her legs, Armando let out a hiss when he felt her secret place. With all his strength, he made sure to gently insert a finger and test her readiness. She was slick and hot for him, driving Armando nearly insane. Unable to hold back any longer, he nudged his knee between her legs so she would open further for him and he settled on top of her.

Armando grit his teeth as he began to enter her. His intention was to say the words at this moment, but the red haze came crashing down on top of him. With one swift thrust, Armando invaded her. She cried out, but he seemed to no longer care if it was because of pain or pleasure. As he began to drive himself into her, Armando's teeth sank into her skin above one of her breasts. She gasped but he held her down easily.

_Never stop. Take all of her._

Hot blood once more poured into his mouth and the roar of pleasure hit him hard. He suddenly couldn't see or think clearly. He was supposed to do something…to remember something.

_Keep her. You know what you need to do. Find it._

Armando was no longer himself. He was not only mating with her hard and fast, he now was looking inside her body…searching out what he needed. As soon as he found it, Armando shuddered with the force of his release, his seed spilling into her as he thrust helplessly against her softness. But he never slowed, his appetite insatiable, wanting even more of her blood.

_Forget keeping her. There are many others the prince hides. Feed until this one dies. You can find another one…_

Inside his head, Armando cried out in fear as he was lost. There was no logic, only pure feeling that was driving him down a dark path. There was a disturbance in the air and Armando knew the warriors were once more closing in as they sensed what was happening. He growled in frustration but was unsure if it was because of the darkness overtaking him or if it was his desire to kill the nearby warriors.

Suddenly, he was aware of wetness on his forehead and when he looked up, he realized she was crying. Something twisted inside of him, suddenly realizing what he was doing was wrong. Armando pulled abruptly away, sealing the wound with his tongue. His hand went beneath her head and pulled her to him. Once more he sliced open his chest and commanded her to feed. Still inside her, his body reacted with overwhelming pleasure at the feeling of her feeding from him.

He couldn't help himself. After she took enough blood, he commanded her to stop. Cursing, he bent down once more and pierced her chest with his fangs. The taste of her rich blood was something he could not get enough of; it was sweet and coppery…addictive.

_You will be addicted to her as you were to your emotions fed to you by the wizard._

Armando tried to not listen to the voice but was it true? Would this female control him? He would be bound to her for all eternity. Could the wizard even be using her against him? He would never allow anyone to control him again.

_Which is why you must take her life. Feast on her and strike down the warriors who hunt you._

Just as he began to lose control, an image of the little girl came to his mind. She looked at him with enormous eyes, breaking through the red haze. The memory hit him hard and once more he sealed his life mate's wound with a flick of his tongue. Clarity came to him as he remembered his purpose. Her skin looked translucent and once more he slit his chest, commanding her to feed from him. His breath came out shakily as he began to chant the words. "I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life to you."

_NO! _

Armando ignored the dark voice. "I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body." He moaned again as the feeling of her mouth on him was almost too much, but he continued to say the words in a ragged voice. "I take into keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be placed above my own. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

He felt the two of them knitting together as one. As he continued to thrust inside of her, Armando made sure her mind was swamped with pleasure; that she felt what he did. His heart was beating wildly out of control. But he was relieved as there was no longer a dark voice. Instead, only his mind and heart were leading the way. He slowed his pace and commanded her to stop feeding. Now he focused only on giving her burning desire and she cried out. With great satisfaction, he absorbed the pulses of her release and went over the edge with her, his hoarse cry echoing in the bedroom.

Armando panted heavily and almost collapsed on top of her. Instead, he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. He remained joined with her, locked within her sweetness. He tried to steady his breathing as he gently stroked her hair, afraid to release her mind and what she would think once she realized what happened.

It was hard to believe that he was actually holding his lifemate. Armando closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation of pure feeling…and not feeling controlled by anyone else. It was his own emotions, caused by what was around him, or rather, the woman held within his arms. He frowned and realized he did not even know her name. Gently, he probed her mind…

_Janelle._

He sighed with contentment at the sound of such a beautiful name. There would be a difficult journey ahead of them, but Armando was determined to try and court her now. She was now bound to him and perhaps he could still try and give her some choices.

Suddenly, Janelle's body convulsed and she cried out. Armando tightened his hold and looked down at her. His grasp on her mind was ripped away, and she pushed against him, breaking their union as she rolled onto her back. She gasped, her entire body trembling.

Armando quickly bent over her, quickly touching her mind. He was shocked to find her in severe pain and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh…_God._ What did you do to me?" she asked in a broken voice.

This was not supposed to happen. Why could he not capture her mind and calm her? But when her body convulsed again, Armando's chest filled with dread. How many times did they exchange blood? He couldn't remember through all the dark emotion he'd been feeling during the ritual. Yet her cries gave him the answer.

"Please," she begged. "Make it stop!"

Armando swallowed hard. "I…cannot."

"Please! It hurts…I hurt so-" Her words were cut off by another convulsion, her body rippling with pain.

_Mikhail! _Armando desperately reached out to the prince. _What is happening?_

The prince responded with a calm voice. _You know the answer. She is changing to Carpathian. It will be a painful transition._

_Why can't I take away her pain?_

To his annoyance, Gregori answered. With no private link between himself and the prince, the healer could hear everything. _She must do this on her own. There is nothing you can do. You must wait until it is safe enough to place her to sleep. She must rid herself of all human toxins._

_And you call yourself a healer? _snapped back Armando.

_If you had more control, perhaps she would not be transitioning at this moment._

_Like the control you had in making Savannah yours at the very moment of conception?_

A clap of thunder shook the house as a warning sent by Gregori.

_Enough! _commanded the prince. _Armando, focus on your lifemate. She will need you through this time._

Cursing, Armando gathered Janelle into his arms and held her as she cried, the pain ripping her insides apart.

xxxxxxxx

Janelle thought she was going to die as the pain spread throughout her body. Where was she? Had she just done what she thought with this man? _She had sex with him! Never before had she been so consumed with actually wanting sex and she obviously couldn't resist. Horrified at herself, Janelle looked at the man above her who seemed to be looking at her with concern._

"_Who are-" She was cut off once again as what felt like a knife stabbed her in the stomach. She rolled over and vomited repeatedly._

When she stopped, Janelle realized he was stroking her hair and whispering something to her in a foreign language. She tried to breathe and her stomach lurched again. The sight and smell of what came out of her made her nauseous all over again. Janelle felt a flutter of air next to her face and realized the man waved his hand. Suddenly the floor on the side of the bed was completely clean, erasing all traces of her being sick.

"How…how did you do that?" she asked in a weak voice.

His large hands gently rolled her onto her back. Two beautiful dark brown eyes looked met her gaze. He whispered something again that she did not understand.

"I do not…understand," she choked. Her stomach was turning inside out, the pain spreading up into her chest.

"Listen to the sound of my voice," he said softly. "Focus only on me, feel me…"

"I only feel pain!" she gasped. Janelle couldn't help it and screamed again as her body convulsed. From that point on, she last track of time. It felt like hours passed by with nothing but her wish to die. The man comforted her the best he could, holding her and continuing to whisper soothing words. A few times, she helplessly grabbed onto him as the pain took her over the edge. He nuzzled the top of her head, pulling her into his chest. Janelle realized they were both naked but didn't care. Nothing mattered except the pain…

Finally, when she thought she couldn't take one more moment, he seemed to issue a sharp command. The last thing she remembered was what he said: "Sleep, my lifemate…my love."

_Author's note: Hi there, if folks could give me a few thoughts...it always helps to encourage me to keep going. Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Janelle slowly came awake, opening her eyes with hesitation as she braced herself for another wave of pain. When nothing happened, she stayed flat on her back, breathing at a steady pace and feeling grateful that whatever happened seemed to be gone.

Why had she been so ill? What happened?

She turned her head slowly and found two dark eyes looking at her with concern. A flood of memories choked her as Janelle suddenly remembered everything from Randy leaving her to the this man capturing her mind and her…_body._

Self-preservation made her sit up and grab the sheets at the end of the bed. Janelle scrambled to the edge of the mattress as her mind began working on how she could escape. She inhaled sharply as the man slowly sat up across from her. His shoulders were enormous and he had a wide muscular chest. His face was almost flawless, like something every woman had dreamed up in a fantasy. But his eyes looked flat and sad, as if he'd experienced the pain she'd been feeling. Or could it be something else?

She shook her head, snapping her mind back to the reality of the situation. She appeared to be in a bedroom or suite of some sort. A few candles on a nearby dresser gave off a soft glow, barely lighting the room. "Where am I?" Janelle asked in a shaking voice as she held the sheet to her chest.

"We are in the home of our prince." His voice was beautiful, as if it had a chime in the sound of it. His facial expression was hard to read as he continued. "There is much to explain but I will begin by saying I hope you will forgive me someday for what was done."

Janelle swallowed hard. "And what have you done?" she whispered.

His eyes looked even more tired as he drew a deep breath. "You have been…transformed. We are what is called Carpathian."

Janelle's head began to hurt. "You mean we are in the Carpathian mountains…that you are a Carpathian?"

"It is not just my origin, but rather, what I am. We are of the earth with special gifts."

"Gifts?"

Suddenly more candles flared; they were everywhere, spread through the room on various tables and even attached to the wall.

Janelle squeezed the sheet she was holding to herself. "How did you make that happen? Are you trying to scare me with magic tricks of some sort?" She waited for him to answer but instead covered her mouth in shock as he suddenly shifted into a large owl. Before her very eyes, she saw him change into the bird which was now looking at her with unblinking eyes. "No," she choked. Here heart hammered with fear as the owl tilted its head at her.

And then he was in front of her again; a large man sitting calmly on the bed as if nothing happened. To top it off, he was now fully dressed in a white silk dress shirt and black pants. "I'm sorry," he said with regret in his voice. "it was the only way to make you believe."

Janelle grabbed the sheet and jumped out of the bed. She wrapped it around herself as she bolted for the bedroom door. But as soon as she touched it, a surge of power hit her hard and she fell to the floor.

She heard the man mutter something under his breath and then his face appeared in front of hers. "Forgive me," he said in a deep voice, "I should have warned you about the safeguards."

Before he could help her stand, Janelle sat up and scooted away from him, her back now leaning against the bed frame. Her movements made her suddenly realize that her chest had a dull, aching pain. Janelle gasped as she glanced down under the sheet to find a bite mark above her breast. The memory of his body on top of hers came rushing back, as well as…_his teeth sinking into her flesh._

"Get away from me!" Janelle screamed. "You…you bit me! Oh God, no! I remember now! You _actually drank my blood!"_

He remained calm despite her hysterical state. "It is natural for us."

"To drink blood?" Her stomach twisted in knots as a thought occurred. "Show me your teeth," she demanded.

"I am not a vampire."

"No? Then show me your teeth!"

He sighed. "I do not want to frighten you further."

"Because you have fangs?"

"Yes."

_Oh God! _Was this really happening? Janelle trembled. Maybe none of this was real. Or had the pain she experienced made her actually go insane?

"You are not mad," he said softly.

"Please don't tell me you can also read minds."

"Then I will not."

She breathed heavily. "But you can."

He took a few steps back, giving her some space. "Perhaps we should start again. My name is Armando." He took an elegant bow, like something old world style she'd only seen in the movies. When he straightened, he looked at her expectantly.

Right. This was where she was supposed to say her name. She shifted uncomfortably as she knew he was reading her thoughts. "Janelle," she whispered.

"It is my honor and privilege to formally meet you."

"You mean after you abducted me and then seduced me?"

He appeared to wince. "I regret that it had to be done."

Janelle felt a flare of anger. "It _had _to be done? In what way did you have no choice? Obviously _I _didn't have one!"

"You are my lifemate."

"What?" she asked .

"A Carpathian male only has one lifemate. We live hundreds, even thousands of years. Without our lifemate, we lose all emotion. That is when they turn to what you know as a vampire."

Her heart began to race. "This can't be real. What you are saying is impossible."

"You are one of us."

"No, I'm not!"

Armando walked further away from her to a sitting area with a fireplace. As if demonstrating he was trying to be patient with her, he gestured to a nearby chair. "Would you care to sit?"

She shook her head, although she was feeling extremely self-conscious by bed they shared last night. Janelle suddenly realized she had no idea what time it was and how Randy must be worried to death.

A fierce expression crossed Armando's face. "He would have been more concerned that you were no longer under his control. And it is not morning. It has been a full day since I brought you here. It is now early evening."

"Evening?" she gasped. "Randy has to be wondering where I am! I'm sure by now he's called the local authorities!"

Armando sat down in one of the chairs. "No, no one will find you."

Her heart stopped. "Are you saying I'm your prisoner? What are you going to do to me?"

"It is not like that. Although," he hesitated, "it is true you are tied to me. We are now bound to each other. You are my lifemate."

"Bound? What do you mean?"

"Lifemates, once bound, cannot survive without the other. Should anything happen to you, I would also perish."

"I don't understand. Are you saying, I'm like…a wife to you?"

His tone became gruff. "Human marriage does not compare to the bond between lifemates."

"But I'm already married! I can't be your…whatever it's called!"

"Lifemate," he said again. His tone grew gentle. "And I must tell you something else, but I wish you would please sit down where you can be more comfortable."

On shaking legs, she slowly got her feet. "Where are my clothes?"

He waved a hand and she gasped as she felt a wisp of air. The sheet she held was suddenly gone and she was in a dress. Wait, a very _old fashioned _dress. She suddenly realized she couldn't breathe as a corset suffocated her ribs. "What the hell is this?" she demanded as she reached around to try and find a way to loosen the back of it. Looking behind her, she discovered it had some type of bustle and a train. "Get me out of this! I can't breathe!"

xxxxx

Armando blinked and realized she was now shocked by what he made her wear. It was actually a very elegant dress, the finest silk ever made. But now she was even more uncomfortable and breathing hard. He waved his hand again to loosen the corset. Janelle let out a huff of air in relief but still glared at him. "Why are you dressing me like this?"

Well, at least she'd gotten past the fact that he dressed her out of thin air. But her anger hadn't dissolved even though she could breathe better. "I'm sorry, do you not like the color?" It was a pretty pink but which brought out the color in her face.

"No! I mean…this style! This…whatever is this? Is this from the 1800's or what?"

Ah, yes. Armando realized he had no idea what the fashion of women was today. He recalled seeing her in pants including some of the other women. But he hadn't been paying attention to any specific details. He suddenly felt very helpless, not knowing what to dress her in so she would be pleased.

Good God, he was already failing as her lifemate.

"I'm not your lifemate!"

Armando sharply inhaled. She had just touched his mind for the first time. Not the best impression, but it was a start. Pleased, he sat back in the chair. "I am afraid I do not know the fashions of this time period as of yet."

"You can't be serious. You're really that old?"

"By far older than the 1800's," he said without hesitation.

She was quiet for a moment and he touched her mind, Armando could feel the swirl of confusion and disbelief. But then she looked at him.

"Well, what about what women wore to bed? They had, like, night dresses or something, right?"

He nodded and waved his hand again. A soft white cotton night gown with long sleeves covered her, the skirt just touching the floor. She seemed to sigh in relief.

"Still too old fashioned, but much better."

"Women seem to show a lot more skin in today's world," he said.

"Yes, thank God for that," Janelle muttered as she looked down at the sleeves.

"I can make it shorter," he offered.

She held up her hands. "No, no. I…please, I think I've had enough with clothes for now. Well, actually, my mind has had enough of everything right now."

He nodded in understanding. "You are overwhelmed at what I am and what has happened to you. But eventually, you must accept it."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't accept any of this! As for being this thing you call your lifemate, I simply cannot do it. You need to let me go."

Armando frowned. "You still do not understand. I am powerless to let you go. The ritual has been completed."

Shock filled her face. "Ritual?"

"Yes."

"As in…you drinking my blood and…having sex with me?"

"That is part of it," he replied. "But the male also says words that binds the female to him."

"Look, I don't care. I can't be with you. I don't even know you! And besides, I'm already married!"

This was the moment he was dreading, but he needed to tell her. "Will you not sit? Please?"

"I don't care how polite you're trying to be! Nothing you say will make me think I have to be with you! I am married to someone and I need to find him. I belong to someone else!"

Armando felt his emotion surge, his anger spilling out at the man she referred to as her husband. "_You are mine. Now sit down."_

He immediately regretted his sharp, gruff tone which actually made the room vibrate due to his power. Janelle seemed to freeze as a flicker of fear came across her face. Nervously, she walked over to the chair across from him and sat down.

Armando gave a deep sigh. "Thank you. I will work on trying to keep my emotions under control. It is difficult for me as I have not felt such raw feeling in quite some time."

""Because you think I am your lifemate which brought back your emotions."

"Yes," he said, relieved that she seemed to be listening to some of what he said.

"I'm sorry, but you must understand, I already have a husband."

"Your husband is…gone."

She sat up straight. "What do you mean gone?"

Armando shifted uncomfortably. "He is…"

Armando saw her eyes fill with tears before closing them. "Please, no, don't say it. He's not…" she choked for a moment. "He's not dead. He just can't be."

"I am sorry."

Janelle's eyes snapped open. "You killed him!"

"It was not me," he replied softly, grateful that Mikhail had made such a decision.

"But if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." She made it a statement and he winced slightly.

"I am not sure," he replied slowly. "Our intent was to erase his mind, to erase all traces of you."

"But instead he's dead!" Tears were now streaming down her face and she tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand. "You've taken away everything from me! My entire life is gone!"

"And what kind of life did you have, Janelle?"

She looked at him with anger in her eyes. "What? How can you ask me something like that?"

"Because you are upset for the way you are feeling."

"Of course I'm upset! You just told me Randy is dead!"

"No," he said softly, "you are upset because you are relieved."

"That's not true," Janelle said as she began to cry even harder. "You don't know anything! How dare you!"

Armando wanted to reach out and hold her but knew that was not the right thing to do. "

"You did not love him."

"Of course I did!"

Armando sighed. "You are crying because you are feeling guilty. He would have never let you go and now you are free from him."

"And instead I'm chained to a monster for life!" she snapped.

"You are not my prisoner. I can only hope that you will learn to understand me and that our bond will strengthen."

"What you call a bond is nothing more than keeping me your prisoner! If I'm truly free, you will let me go!"

"You have to try and understand that being lifemates means we can never be apart because our bodies and minds must touch each other or it…is very uncomfortable."

"I don't believe you."

"It is true. Carpathians mating is very intense and our physical need will grow even stronger over the years. Your body cannot be without mine."

"Are you saying that I will actually want to have sex with you all the time?"

Armando's own body tightened at just the thought of her body underneath his once more. "I can feel your body's hunger for mine as we speak."

"You just told me my husband died and now you think I want to have sex with you?" Janelle grasped the arms of the chair, as if trying to hold herself together.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want you like that! This is wrong and you know it!"

"You re talking in human terms," Armando tried to soothe her. "It is natural for you to feel what you are feeling toward your lifemate. We can never be apart."

"I have to get out of here," she said in a shaky voice as she stood up. Armando was on his feet and about to stop her when he realized grabbing hold of her was not the wisest things to do when trying to get her to trust him. She stopped short right before the bedroom door. In a choked voice, she spoke again with her back to him. "You said I wasn't your prisoner. If that's the case, then let me out of here."

Sadly, Armando realized the only way to help the situation was to allow her to have more time. "As you wish," he said softly. With a wave of his hand, the safeguards vanished and she tore the door open, running out of the room and leaving him in despair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Janelle tore through the enormous home, looking for a way out. She soon realized she was in the basement as there were no windows anywhere. Finding a staircase, she raced up the steps only to find yet another level with no windows.

How far underground did this house go?

She was in a vampire's house, so God knew how many more levels she had to climb!

_There are only three levels underground. Two more flights and you will be on the main level._

Janelle froze as Armando's voice suddenly spoke within her mind. "Get out of my head!"

_You do not need to speak out loud. I can hear your thoughts._

"Exactly! Stay out!"

She actually heard him sigh. _I apologize. Go and get the air you seek._

But not freedom. She didn't care if he heard that thought since it was true. Janelle continued climbing until she finally reached an area where she could see windows.

Lots of windows.

She realized she was standing in an enormous room, the windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling which was several feet above her head. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and the light cascaded over a variety of expensive furniture. But the trendy furniture wasn't a stuffy feeling, rather tastefully decorated and comfortable.

Janelle spotted a set of French Doors and yanked them open. She flew outside only to find herself on a large verandah that wrapped around the house. She let out a gasp when she looked down. The home was far up in the mountains, so high she couldn't even see the bottom as clouds and fog blocked her view.

There had to be a way down. Janelle began to follow the verandah, searching for any additional staircase or garage. After walking for quite a while, she was shocked when she came upon a large grassy area, like a huge meadow. There were various gardens with stone paths for walking. The moon cast light on various plants and flowers that seemed to endlessly stretch out as far as the eye could see.

How any of this was possible up on a mountain was a completely mystery to her.

Regardless, she enjoyed walking through the grass, her bare feet feeling cool as the blades tickled her feet. There was a soft, crisp wind which gave her a peaceful feeling. She was still frightened and wanted a way out of here, yet this area definitely calmed her nerves.

It also made her begin to think more.

Was Randy really dead? How did he die?

Tears formed in her eyes once more. She hated herself because of the way she was feeling. Armando was right. Janelle felt extreme guilt over the situation. She'd thought about leaving him more than a few times. Her fear of what he would do prevented her from carrying out any of those plans. Randy was well known in the police force and she imagined he would make up any story to paint her as the one who was wrong. Even worse, she didn't seem to be able to hold any job. How could she live on her own?

There was suddenly a feeling of complete emptiness that consumed her. Janelle crossed her arms and held herself. It was like nothing she'd ever known. She had no one. No parents, no real friends. There was nothing. Sadness cascaded and hit unexpectedly hard. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she began to sob, unable to hold back any longer.

"I cannot bear it when you cry."

Janelle whirled around to find Armando standing several feet away from her. The instant she heard his voice, the sadness within her actually eased. It was as if his voice chased away all hopeless feelings.

And she resented him for it.

Her throat tightened. "Go away."

The look of sadness on his face almost made her sorry for what she said. But this was a man who kidnapped and seduced her. Not to mention he was a damn vam-

"I am _not _a vampire," he interrupted. "I am Carpathian. _You _are now Carpathian."

"No, I'm not!"

"Why then, did you experience such pain? Please, after last night, I cannot bear for you to be in pain again. You must accept my mind touching yours or it will grow worse."

She almost choked. "I don't want you in my head! I want privacy!"

He held out his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I can still give you some privacy. I promise not to read your thoughts, just touch your mind so you feel assured."

"No, I don't believe you."

"I am asking you to try and trust me. I know this is all a shock to you. But you cannot survive without me."

"Why should I believe a man who kidnapped me? And what about the sex?"

She saw him visibly stiffen. "I can only hope you will forgive me. But can you deny what you felt?"

"You mean fear?" she snapped.

"No," he replied softly, "the pleasure. For the first time in your life, you experienced real lovemaking."

"Lovemaking?" she asked in an incredulous tone. "I think that was more like forced sex."

"It is true I held your mind. But your body also acted on it's own. It sought out mine to seek the release it finally needed."

Janelle's faced burned. He was talking about her having…

"You cannot even say the word," he said with a slight tone of amusement.

"We don't need to talk about me having the big 'O', so drop it!"

Armando arched an elegant eyebrow. "The big 'O'? I have never heard such a term."

"I don't want to talk about this!"

He gave a soft laugh. "You are blushing."

She changed the subject. "I want out of here."

Armando's face became serious again. "And where would you go? I promise I will take you wherever you wish. But I must remain with you."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "But I want to be alone! And now that you are telling me all this, I feel trapped!" She wiped away a tear, furious at herself for crying. "I don't want you to touch me in any way! Not your mind and certainly not your body!"

"Then you will stay here. I cannot allow you to leave these grounds without me. It is too dangerous, especially if you refuse to touch my mind."

"So I am your prisoner, then."

"I am trying to give you choices," Armando corrected.

"To stay in your house or leave with you? Doesn't sound like much of a choice to me!"

"As I said before, this is not my home. We are guests of the prince."

"Prince?"

"Yes, Mikhail is the prince of our people. He is allowing us to stay here until I can build our own home."

Okay, the shallow part of her had a fleeting thought of what he meant by building a home. She'd never had a brand new home before. Randy had always wanted to live pretty simple…so he could afford to buy a nice car and go out all the time.

"You can have any home you wish. Whatever you can dream, I will build for you."

Janelle shook her head, trying to knock some sense back into herself. "Buying material things won't work on me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Armando saw the fleeting thought Janelle held of a new home. He sensed she'd never had a real home. After her parents died, she most likely moved around until she finally married the human male. Armando would move heaven and earth to build her dream home. But not just a physical house, he would ensure it was a home filled with love.

For a moment, he had doubt about this thought. He had absolutely no bond with his lifemate. She didn't trust him and believed he held her as his prisoner. The only bond he had was the physical tie of their bodies and minds. The challenge before him was overwhelming.

This would have been the perfect opportunity for Janelle to even just touch his mind which would reassure him. But she only stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest; her mind completely closed from him.

Armando drew a deep breath. "I do not wish to buy your trust, Janelle. If you could just try…"

"No!" She was beginning to cry again. "Leave me alone."

His heart heavy, Armando touched her mind one last time in an effort to ease her. Within hours, she would become too uncomfortable to ignore her needs. "Very well, I will let you be."

"Promise?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Armando's jaw clenched. "Your mind and body will crave mine. However, I…will not ask you. You must come to me should it be too much for you."

"That will never happen."

He bowed deeply to her. "You only need to call me." Before she could say anything else, he disappeared, dissolving into a fine mist and traveling back inside the home. He took shape in a room with windows that looked out onto the garden. She was still standing in the same spot with her arms wrapped around herself. She finally turned away and his heart sank as he watched her walk toward a fountain.

"How is she?"

Even at the sound of Mikhail's voice, Armando continued to watch her. "How do you think?" he answered.

"And you?"

Armando frowned. "I have never in all my existence experienced the pain I now feel. I have betrayed her and she thinks of me as a complete stranger. I'm beginning to think you made the wrong decision, Mikhail. Perhaps you should have let me seek the dawn as it may have been less painful."

"I highly doubt that," said the prince. Armando detected a hint of amusement in his tone. "It can be very difficult at first but give it time."

"She refuses to let me touch her mind."

"Eventually she will have no choice."

"I hate this," muttered Armando. "I have no control over the situation."

Mikhail gave a light laugh and clapped Armando on the shoulder. "Get used to it. Once tied to a lifemate, it turns your world upside down. Raven still scares the hell out of me sometimes. But words cannot express what I feel for her."

"Her pain is unbearable for me."

"That is because it is your duty as her lifemate to see to her happiness."

"And how can I even possibly do that? Look at what I've done. I took away her freedom."

Mikhail's voice softened. "That is not completely true. You knew what little life she had."

"The human husband…what happened? I heard the various communication going on between Carpathians but not the details."

"A master vampire had planned an attack. Somehow he knew I was in the area and paired with another vampire in an attempt to get to me."

"You should have let me handled the situation. It was far too dangerous for you."

Gregori's voice cut in. "Which is why I am always nearby," he said as he walked into the room.

Mikhail scoffed. "Ah yes, because I am so helpless I cannot defend myself."

"Well, you are getting old."

Armando looked at Mikhail. "Who was the vampire?"

The prince shook his head. "I do not know. He did not resemble any Carpathian I used to know. He took the human with him into the swamp."

Gregori nodded. "Any master vampire could be thousands of years old. It is not always easy to recognize them." His silver eyes narrowed at Armando. "Unless you can."

The SongMaker turned away and stared back out the window. Janelle was still standing by the fountain motionless. He desperately wanted to touch her mind, to see what she was thinking, but he refrained.

"Well?" prompted Gregori.

"No doubt Aiden said something to you," replied Armando in a soft voice without turning around.

"What?" asked Mikhail. "What happened with Aiden?"

"Armando was never introduced to Aiden and yet knew who he was," said Gregori in a low voice.

"You know every Carpathian?"

The ancient slowly turned back to look at Mikhail. "When I look upon them, yes."

"In other words, even if you have never met them? You suddenly know who they are?"

"It is one of my gifts."

Gregori crossed his arms over his chest. "And you can recognize vampires?"

"Who they once were as Carpathians? Yes."

"That is quite a gift," replied Mikhail. "And do you know their lifemates as well?"

Damn. The prince was dead on in pressing the issue further. "Yes," he answered honestly.

Gregori raised an eyebrow. "I suspected as much since you immediately knew Savannah was mine."

Armando took a long look at Gregori. "And what you did."

"Excuse me?"

"It is against our laws to converse with a child while still in the womb."

Gregori stiffened. "How is it that you know not only who we are but the events in our lives?"

He shrugged. "Once I recognize a Carpathian, any significant events within their lives flash through my mind."

"Could this be possible with vampires as well?" asked Mikhail in a thoughtful voice.

"Possibly. I am only a warrior when necessary as it was not meant to be my main purpose in serving our people."

"Singing," said the prince, "it soothes and calms even the most distant warrior."

"Is that your only purpose?" asked Gregori in what Armando detected as a sarcastic tone.

The SongMaker looked coolly at Mikhail's second in command. "Your sister appears satisfied with such a purpose. Or is it that she is a female so therefore such a talent is fine for her, but not me?"

"Or that you are hiding something else you do."

Mikhail sighed. "Enough, Gregori." He looked at Armando. "As we also know, the SongMaker is responsible for some of our healing chants as well. That is a purpose which has saved countless lives." Suddenly, Armando stiffened as sadness swept through him. He turned around to find Janelle now sitting by the fountain and weeping.

"Why do you not go to her?" asked Gregori. "Touch her mind and at least ease her."

"She refuses me. There is nothing I can do. She must come to me."

"I would not allow my lifemate to suffer like this. You are not helping."

"Oh? Like all you did for Savannah when you first bonded with her?"

Gregori growled. "You know nothing of what happened."

"Stop," said Mikhail in a calm voice. "Each pair of lifemates must connect and sort through their first bonding within their own way. We will leave you for now, but call upon us if you need anything." Armando bowed his head at the prince. "Thank you, Mikhail."

"And you do not need to be so formal to me. I do not expect you to bow down to me all the time."

"I fear that is something I can never change," replied the SongMaker. "It is too far engrained within me."

Mikhail smiled. "I will not force the issue, but know it is unnecessary."

After the two left the room, Armando closed his eyes, trying to block out the sadness penetrating his very soul. He clenched his hands into fists. This was unbearable. Before he could stop it, the clouds moved in and it began to rain. He cursed himself for not having more control. When he looked outside, Janelle was jumping up and running back toward the house.

Once inside, she slammed the door shut and stood on the far side of the room, shivering. Instinctively, Armando wanted to wave his hand and immediately make her dry while explaining to her that Carpathians could actually regulate their body temperatures. But he remained completely still, trying hard not to reach out to her when he said he would not.

Surprisingly, she didn't try to leave the room. He noted the cotton nightgown had been completely soaked within just a few minutes of the downpour and he could easily see the outline of her breasts. Armando shifted uncomfortably as he also saw her nipples straining now against the fabric, her body already calling out to him.

Janelle stiffened even more while she trembled. Most likely, she was feeling the same thing he did with being so close to him. It became so uncomfortable, Armando took a few steps back from her when all he could think of was tasting her lips once more. He needed to leave before he did anything he regretted.

With her eyes glued to the floor, Janelle finally spoke in a quiet voice. "Armando…?"

He held his breath, remaining completely still.

Janelle slowly raised her eyes, filled with tears. He could tell she was in great pain, the sorrow she felt consuming her. And yet her body was throbbing, filled with a terrible ache only he could fulfill.

He couldn't stand it any longer.

"I am…asking," he whispered. "Please."

She gave the barest nod of her heard which was all it took. He was across the room in an instant, his mouth coming down on hers. She went limp, giving herself over to his passionate kiss. Within moments, Armando picked her up and carried her back down to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Janelle slowly came awake, a feeling of complete warmth spreading throughout her body. She felt calm and rested. Her eyes opened when she began to hear a faint heartbeat beneath her head. It was then she realized she had been sleeping on Armando's chest.

Images of what they had done flooded her mind. She felt ashamed but had to admit she'd just had the best sex in her life. The terrible ache she felt was eased by him and her body seemed to crave everything he gave her. Janelle's face felt hot as she remembered how he touched her. Armando seemed to know exactly how to arouse her to the point of a blinding pleasure she'd only thought possible in her dreams. And the way he kissed was absolutely sinful, his lips impossible to resist. Still, she felt horrified that she was now in bed with this man when her husband had died only a day ago. Or was it two days? Janelle trembled as she'd lost sense of time.

As the heartbeat became louder, Janelle slowly lifted her head. His eyes were still closed and he appeared to be asleep. For the first time, she studied his face and found it to be ruggedly handsome. He had a strong jaw line along with a sensual mouth. But despite the fact he was sleeping, he still looked worn, as if he had been through some type of trauma in his lifetime.

Then again, maybe that's how you looked after a few thousand years.

_At least I only look a few thousand years old. I consider that a compliment._

Janelle gasped at the sound of his voice in her head and sat up. When she realized she was naked, she quickly grabbed the sheet. "I thought you were asleep."

He opened his eyes. "If you can hear my heartbeat, then I am not asleep."

She swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"We as Carpathians normally sleep in the ground during the daylight hours. Our hearts stop and we become lifeless."

Janelle felt her heart begin to pound. "And you say you aren't vampire?"

"No."

"But you drink blood."

He sighed. "Most of the things you know are from human folklore. What is different is perceived as evil."

"But you can turn into a vampire…after losing emotion."

"It is now impossible for me to turn.

Janelle fiddled with a nearby pillow. "Because of me."

"Yes," he replied softly. "You are my lifemate."

"I just…still can't believe any of this."

Armando felt a wave of sympathy for her. Instinctively, he reached out and touched her face, his fingers softly stroking her cheek. "I wish I could make this easier." For a moment she seemed to enjoy his touch but then she pulled away.

She glanced around the room and shifted in the bed. "Can you give me some clothes?"

"Yes, but I need you to picture it in your mind."

"Why?"

Armando laughed softly. "Because apparently you did not like the dress I created for you the last time you wanted clothes."

"So…you really have no idea what women wear today?"

"I have not really paid that close of attention. I have been in the ground for the last few hundred years. I have much to learn."

"Why were you in the ground so long?" she asked. The thought was a bit horrifying to her.

"It was the only way to avoid the temptation of turning. Many of our hunters seek seclusion when they are close to turning vampire. It is their last attempt to hold out until they find a lifemate."

"So, it's probably a shock to you that women wear pants."

He shrugged. "A little. But we did have a few women hunters who were Carpathian. They dressed like the males even thousands of years ago."

"Oh." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean by a hunter? You don't kill humans for blood do you?"

"No. We have provided safety for some humans throughout our history. Our hunters seek out the vampires to destroy them."

"You…hunt your own kind?"

He tried to be patient. "As I have said, we are not vampire. We must protect our females and children. The mind of a vampire is twisted and evil. Many of them believe any female that is Carpathian or has psychic ability will make them feel again."

"And so you kill them?"

Armando leaned back against the headboard. "Only some of us are designated hunters but we all have ability to be warriors when needed."

"What do the others who are not hunters do?"

He shifted uncomfortably. He should tell her what his purpose was to the Carpathian people but he didn't feel ready. The truth was he wanted nothing to do with his purpose. If the Carpathian people thought his sole purpose was singing, he was fine it. His nickname as SongMaker didn't make them suspect anything else.

With the exception of Gregori.

Mikhail's second in command could be a problem. He was still suspicious of him. Then again, with the crime Armando committed so long ago, the Dark One should be watching him. Armando would never be able to forgive himself. He could only hope to hide it as long as possible from Janelle.

For now, Armando wanted the focus on her. "Others provide what the people need. Some are artisans or jewelers. Each has a special gift." He changed the subject before she could ask about him. "So are you going to show me the clothes you wish?"

"Um, okay." She closed her eyes but found herself embarrassed.

"What is wrong?"

She opened her eyes and found it hard to resist looking at his bare, muscular chest. "Can you really see everything in my mind?"

"Yes."

"I just…I don't like that. It feels like an invasion of privacy."

"As I said before, the bond between lifemates is nothing like a human marriage. There is nothing about you which would make me want to leave you. I love you unconditionally."

Janelle swallowed hard. "You…love me?"

It was amazing to him, but true. He could not lie to her. "Yes. You are perfect to me in every way. I have dreamed of you my entire life."

Janelle exhaled. She was never going to live up to his expectations. He was handsome and beautiful while she was plain looking and boring.

"You are beautiful," he said softly.

She shook her head as thoughts of how many times Randy said she wasn't good enough popped into her head. "I've always been plain. Hardly any men ever noticed me and most women were shocked that Randy fell in love with me."

"It was not love. Your husband only controlled you," he said in a gruff tone. When she stiffened, Armando cursed himself. He was still getting used to his own emotions and the mere thought of her human husband made him feel a burning anger he could not explain. "Forgive me," he said, making sure he tone was now gentle. "It is just that your husband never appreciated the beautiful woman I see before me."

"I'm not. There is nothing special about me. I can't even seem to keep a job."

Armando frowned. "And why do you think you could not keep a job?"

"I don't know. They never told me."

"Or it could be that your husband threatened them," Armando said quietly.

Janelle stared at him. Was this true?

"Search your mind," said Armando, "and think of all the times he was actually happy when you learned you lost each job."

That was partly true. He seemed to always soothe and comfort her so well when she got fired. And Randy used to tell her over and over how much he loved her even if she couldn't keep a job. He said there was nothing wrong with being a housewife even though she never wanted to be one.

"Exactly." Armando tilted his head at her. "He wanted you to be his prisoner and so he found a way."

Janelle felt her chest tighten. "How do you know?"

"I can read human minds quite easily."

"You…were watching us."

"For a short time, yes."

"And that's how you found out about him." Janelle bit her lip for a moment. "You were able to read his thoughts."

"Yes," Armando admitted. "I looked into his mind and found a man who controlled you. Each time you had a job, he threatened to cause trouble for those who hired you. "

Randy had a lot of influence in their small town. For all she knew, he could lie about something her employer did wrongly to her so that even the entire police force might give her managers a rough time.

"How do I know you aren't just saying this to try and convince me you are a better choice? For all I know, maybe you're the one manipulating me!"

Armando rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling tired. He hadn't been in the ground to rejuvenate these last few days and he needed the soil to help him rest. The lowest level of the house did help, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Yet he refused to sleep in the ground without her. With how much time it was going to take to gain Janelle's trust, he might be completely drained before he could ever truly sleep again.

The logical side of himself took over. He needed to feed. Armando badly wanted to take her blood while they made love. She wasn't ready for that and they needed to go slow. He wasn't sure exactly how to tell her she would also need to feed soon.

He turned his attention back to their conversation. "Lifemates cannot lie to each other. You only need to touch my mind to know the truth."

Janelle hesitated. She wanted to reach out to his mind. It was as if she was actually craving to do such a thing. But she was also afraid. Janelle wasn't sure if she was ready to see what might be the ugly truth about Randy. Deep down, she knew Armando was probably being honest.

And she hated it.

"Close your eyes and show me what you wish to wear,' said Armando gently.

Janelle sighed and pictured some simple blue jeans and a cotton button down shirt. She gasped as suddenly she felt a wisp of air and looked down to find herself fully clothed in exactly what she pictured.

Armando waved a hand and in an instant he was also fully dressed. "Forgive me, but I must leave for a short time."

"Why?" she asked with suspicion.

"You already know why."

Janelle untangled herself from the sheets and got out of the bed. She backed away. "To drink blood."

"It is how we live."

"How you live." Her stomach suddenly felt sick. This was not happening. She was tied to man who was thousands of years old and fed on humans. What had she done? She was having sex with a complete stranger!

Armando sensed the sudden shift Janelle's thoughts and feelings. He was losing her…again. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"No? Tell that to my dead husband! You're responsible for his death. I don't know exactly how the details as to how he died but can you deny if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive?"

"No, I cannot deny it," whispered Armando. "If I were not here, he would still be with you."

"Just go." She desperately needed to be alone for a moment. "Get out!"

He immediately shifted into mist and was gone.

Janelle put her face in her hands and tried not to cry. She was so confused. She was ashamed to admit she was glad to be free of Randy. What kind of person was she? And all of this vampire stuff was just too hard to believe.

Hoping to get her mind on anything else, she ventured out of the room and back up the stairs. Sure enough, it was still night. God, would she ever see the sun again? Was she now one of these Carpathians?

"Good evening."

Janelle was so startled by the voice that she jumped. A man who was about the same height as Armando stood before her. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you."

"Who are you?"

He gave her an elegant bow. "I am Mikhail. You are a guest in my home."

"You're the prince?"

He responded with a small smile. "It is unfortunate at times, but yes."

Janelle absently rubbed her arms, feeling nervous in front of him. "How can it be unfortunate?"

"I am responsible for the survival of our species. We have been on the verge of extinction although we have more hope today than ever before. Females are a rare gift for us and the unattached males are desperate."

"Which is why I'm here and my husband is dead.," she said in a low voice. She shook herself, irritated at her lack of manners. "I'm sorry…this has all been a shock to me."

"There is nothing to apologize for as you are the one who has been placed in a difficult situation. I can only assure you that in time you will trust your lifemate."

"How can I trust a man who admits if it weren't for him, my husband would still be alive?"

Mikhail's face suddenly turned serious. "You think this is Armando's fault."

"Of course. He did this to me."

"If you are to blame anyone, it should be me."

Janelle took a few steps back. "Excuse me?"

"Armando came to me so that I would make the decision."

She began to feel cold. "What do you mean?"

"It is against our laws to simply kill an innocent human life. Armando prides himself on never breaking any of our laws. He wanted to seek the dawn but discovered you. He placed the decision before me."

Janelle trembled. "Are you saying…you decided to murder my husband?"

Mikhail straightened but met her in the eye. "Yes."

"Or else you would have decided that he would…seek the dawn. Do you mean…"

"He would commit suicide," answered Mikhail plainly.

"He was willing to do that? Instead of my husband, Armando would have died if you did not allow him to claim me?"

"He was close to turning. I know there was doubt in his mind if I made the right decision as he was afraid of hurting you. I made the decision; it was not him."

Janelle turned away to look out the window at the moon. The man who was now her lifemate had been willing to die. And now he was living with her yet still feeling responsible for killing her husband.

"It may not help," said Mikhail, "but he is in great pain over what happened. He would have died rather than hurt you. But you must also understand, had Armando faced the dawn, the emptiness you felt would have eventually consumed you. You would have not been able to live without him."

Janelle closed her eyes. How many nights had there been like this one where she stared out into the night sky feeling like there was something else? It was as if she always knew she was in the wrong place.

Now she had a new life. She could either choose to resist it or embrace it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Armando was fortunate to find a local farmer still working in the late evening. Within moments he captured the man's mind and Armando created a feeling of friendship. The farmer would only remember that his neighbor Mikhail sent his greetings and wanted Armando to introduce himself. The SongMaker called the man and within moments bent his head to feed. He was careful to heal the wound with his tongue and continue to make the farmer feel as if nothing happened other than the two of them talking.

As Armando left the farm, he stared up into sky filled with stars. He thought of all the times he'd looked at them and dreamed he was back here in his homeland; free of the wizard Javier. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the memories, but found it impossible…

"_Where are we going?" asked Armando as they traveled on horseback further and further away from the Carpathian mountains. Prince Vlad had commanded he follow Javier who seemed determined to find a way to sustain emotions for the Carpathian males. Reluctantly, Armando obeyed. While he would always honor whatever order his prince gave, the SongMaker was weary. His strength was fading and his emotion was gone. For a time, he had brief surges of feeling when he sang. But now, there was nothing left, not even for the children of the village who tried endlessly to follow him in hopes of seeing the oldest Carpathian smile again. _

_The wizard gave a light laugh and urged the white stallion he rode to gallop even faster. "I can imagine this is quite a slow pace for you. I myself enjoy traveling by horse. It is amazing to me that such a magnificent animal such as this obeys my every command."_

"_You did not answer my question," said Armando as he urged his own stallion to catch up to Javier._

"_We must travel by the sea. Soon enough in the next day we will be boarding a ship I secured. I could ask for you to fly us over the ocean, but I'm not ready to risk the safety of my beautiful stallion just yet."_

_Armando looked over at the wizard. "Are you saying I am that close to turning?"_

_Javier eyes appeared to soften. "Although you have been my friend for only a short period of time, I sense it is upon you. It was wise of prince Vlad to make this decision. Together, we will find the answer which shall sustain your life."_

"_Perhaps I have no desire to continue such a life."_

"_Oh come now, do not tell me you have not dreamed of your future lifemate."_

"_My sense of honor comes before all else. I would rather face the dawn than risk turning to vampire."_

"_I will not allow either of those things to happen."_

_The SongMaker stared at the rocky road ahead. "You seem quite confident."_

"_I must keep some sense of focus," Javier replied. "As should you. Still, it may help to lift my own spirits if you use your gift. You have the most beautiful voice. "_

_Armando did not feel like singing…he did not feel anything. But he would do what he could to assist his friend. He lifted his chin and began to sing, his voice carrying the tune of an ancient Carpathian song he sang many times to soothe and calm even the most distressed of souls. _

_When the song ended, Javier smiled. "Interesting. Your notes still have the same effect on me but not yourself. Do you feel nothing at all when you now sing?"_

"_There is nothing," replied Armando in a flat voice._

"_How terrible for you. The one gift you have that for so long has helped aid other warriors but cannot help yourself."_

_They rode in silence for the next few hours. Armando sensed the dawn was near and he shifted uncomfortably on his stallion._

"_Do not worry," said Javier. "There is a cave nearby where we will rest. I have something I wish to show you that I found there."_

_Armando raised an eyebrow. "You have been here before?"_

"_A friend of mine, the wizard Xavier, told me that he was experimenting with some of the richest minerals found in soil for some of his spells. I believe what I found will aid my purpose as well."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There," said Javier pointing to a large rocky mountain. "Unfortunately it is still some distance away. The sun will be up soon, so I must trust in you to carry us there."_

_For some reason, Armando did not like that Javier avoided his question, but he had no reason to distrust the wizard. Some of Javier's spells had indeed brought him fleeting emotions. Prince Vlad had been impressed and believed if anyone could find a solution, it was him. The SongMaker shifted into the form of an enormous dragon. He calmed the horses as he carefully reached down and captured them within his talons, carrying them safely to the mountain. He circled for a short time before Javier pointed out where the entrance was to the cave. After safely setting them at the mouth of the cave, Armando shifted back into human form._

"_Excellent," chimed Javier. "Thank you, my friend."_

_Armando slowly entered the cave, grateful for the darkness as the sun was beginning to dawn. His body felt sluggish and weak. Without hesitation, he walked further down the dark tunnel, seeking the solitude of the earth. What surprised him was a dim light, far off into the distance._

"_What is that?"_

"_You will see," replied Javier with what sounded like an excited tone. _

_The sun was rising. "I must rest."_

"_Of course, very soon. But I want to try something."_

_As Armando came upon the strange glow, he realized there was a small area where the walls were lined with some type of glittering minerals. He heard Javier's voice, chanting something under his breath and Armando froze._

"_What is the matter, friend?" asked Javier._

_Armando began to breathe heavily. "There is something…different."_

"_Different?"_

"_I…cannot explain."_

"_Do you feel something?" asked the wizard with a gleam in his eyes._

"_No…"_

"_Ah, but I think you do. I only need to tell you how to feel."_

_Before he could ask what he meant, Javier chanted something he did not understand and a surge of power struck Armando so hard it took his breath away. Dear God, he felt…relief. A wave of emotions flowed through him. He gasped and whirled around to look at Javier._

"_What is this?"_

_Javier laughed. "What do you think?"_

_A burst of joy hit Armando. "Have you really found the answer? Something to do with these minerals?" He gazed at the walls with happiness. "I can feel…I feel everything."_

"_Indeed."_

"_We must share this immediately with the prince," said Armando with excitement. But suddenly the happy emotion he felt was sucked out of him, and the SongMaker staggered toward one of the walls. He was back to his normal state with no emotion and his body weak from the rising sun._

"_I think not," said Javier in a low voice. Armando turned to look at him and was shocked to see an evil smile upon the man's face. "Look around you. This is a very small sample of minerals. It is only enough to use on you."_

"_There must be more. Or perhaps only a small quantity is needed."_

_Javier laughed low. "Only with my secret spell does it work to do as I bid. Do you really think I would share this wondrous secret with anyone else?"_

"_Why would you not?" demanded Armando. _

"_Oh please, think of it! I, Javier, control the oldest Carpathian. Why would I want to share that secret? It gives me respect and power in the wizarding world. They laughed at my ideas, the thought that I could find a way to control others. But like my beautiful stallion, you shall become my prize to show. Xavier will have no choice but to appreciate what I have done and perhaps even consider sharing some of his recent experiments with me."_

"_What experiments?" Armando asked with confusion. He did not know the wizard Xavier well, only that the man wanted to share his talents and teachings with the Carpathian people._

"_Immortality of course. He has made progress. It is only a matter of time before a solution is found."_

_Armando shook his head. He would warn the prince and immediately reached out on his private link. _

_Pain sliced through his head and Armando fell to his knees. Each time he tried to reach out to Prince Vlad, the pain hit hard and was agonizing. _

"_Hurts, does it not?"_

_Armando tried to keep his head from splitting in two. "What…is…this?'_

"_You are mine and will only do as I command."_

_He grit his teeth in response. "Never."_

_The wizard muttered a spell and Armando was suddenly on his feet, the feeling of emotion fully restored. But instead of feeling anger, only gratitude surged through him. The feeling of relief was back, his body eagerly accepting any emotion it could find, no matter if it was controlled by him or not._

"_Stop," choked Armando as he tried to fight the sensation._

"_Very well."_

_Once more the feeling was sucked out of him and Armando fell to the floor of the cave. He was exhausted and found himself violently shaking. He was suddenly desperate for the emotion, the withdrawal almost as worse as the pain in his head when he tried to contact prince Vlad. _

_Javier kneeled down beside him. "It is useless to fight it. You will go to ground and tomorrow…tomorrow will be a new beginning for us."_

Armando shuddered at the memory. Javier had been right…it was a new beginning for him; a journey into a hell he could never had imagined. He soon learned that fighting was indeed useless. It was complete torture, being forced to feel what he knew was not logical. The oldest Carpathian was now nothing but a puppet. He prayed for death, even tried to find ways to commit suicide. But Javier's control was absolute, using emotion to control his every thought to prevent ending his life.

Eventually, Armando had no choice but to endure the emotion forced upon him but found a way to fight just enough so he still had some control. It was painful, but he refused to feel the full extent of happy or joyful emotions Javier used on him. This was especially true when the wizard had guests in his home. To the best of his ability, he remained stoic, refusing to even smile as wave after wave of happiness filled him. Despite this, Javier's colleagues were extremely impressed and it quickly catapulted Javier into the highest level of society. Armando's life became nothing more than being Javier's prized possession and his voice was frequently used for entertainment at elaborate parties. Still, he fought every joyful sensation, every feeling of happiness that the wizard created.

Anger, on the other hand, was something Armando fully accepted whenever given the chance. Javier usually used that particular emotion when he wanted Armando to defend him, sometimes even chancing upon vampires to destroy. But the wizard was always wise enough to immediately withdraw all sensation once any threat was removed. Many times, Armando found himself in the full throes of withdrawal, his body violently shaking from the horrible pain brought on by his emotional addiction created by Javier. Sometimes it would take even weeks for him to recover from such a withdrawal.

"Who are you?" asked a small voice.

So engrossed had Armando been in his memories that he did not see the farmer's little girl who came up behind him. He whirled around and looked down at her. His heart began to pound and his palms grew sweaty.

"Go back inside," the SongMaker said in a shaking voice.

_What is wrong?_

Armando's heart leapt. Janelle had just reached out to him. No doubt she felt his distress. He tried to calm himself. _Nothing,_ he answered. _I thank you for your concern,_ he added.

"What are you doing here?" asked the little girl.

Armando desperately wanted to leave, afraid she might even reach out and touch him.

_Why are you afraid of a child? _Janelle's voice was incredulous.

_I am…just afraid for her. She should not be out in the darkness of the night._

_It doesn't feel that way to me, _she answered. _It's like there's something else…_

Armando clenched his jaw, a streak of fear running through him. Please…not yet…he was not ready yet to reveal the crime he committed to his lifemate. He glared at the little girl. "Go back inside now or you will be hurt."

"By who?"

Armando hissed. "By me! Now go!"

The little girl's eyes grew wide and she ran back into the house.

He felt Janelle's shocked response. _You wouldn't hurt a child._

_I just needed to say something that would make her return to the safety of her house._

_You could have just walked her inside._

He changed the subject. _I am returning. _Armando waited for a heartbeat and where there was no response, he transformed into an owl. He flew back to Mikhail's home, landing on the rail of the verandah. He was startled to find the lifemate of the prince sitting in a nearby rocking chair. For a moment, his heart nearly stopped as he thought she was rocking Mikhail's newborn son within her arms. He didn't want to panic at the sight of another child. But to his relief, he saw she instead held a pup. She looked up at him and Armando transformed to human. He bowed low to her. "Good evening."

Raven went back to looking at the small animal within her arms. "Someone killed a pack of wolves," she said, her voice filled with grief. "This small little one is all that remains of his family."

"I am sorry,' said the SongMaker softly. "Do you have any clues to who did such a thing?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "No. But it was a massacre. We are hoping to raise this one with Ivory's pack of wolves."

"Is there anything you would like me to do?"

Raven slowly stood, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "No, I think you've done quite enough since introducing yourself to us."

Armando cringed. "Have you spoken with Janelle?"

"I don't need to speak with her to know what pain she is in. But no, I haven't yet. Mikhail spoke with her briefly this evening and now she is out in the garden." She turned on her heel and walked into the house.

Armando heard a sigh and then the voice of the prince. "You must forgive her. It will take some time to understand the decision I made about you."

"It was I who forced the decision on you, Mikhail. I deserve her anger as well as that of all the females. It is wrong not to give a lifemate any choice with being bound to the male."

Mikhail arched an eyebrow. "There are many times our males have no choice either. They must claim their lifemate or turn."

Armando looked toward the garden, his eyes already searching for Janelle. "Long ago, our females did have some choice. Many even knew their lifemate years before they were bound to each other. It gave each of them time to learn about themselves and the world independently."

"That time has long since past," replied Mikhail. "I can only hope you will add to our hope that the future will once more find traces of what used to be. I believe you are part of that key."

Armando felt a lump in his throat as he was unsure if he was really meant to be any part of a solution for their future. "Was the wolf pack destroyed by a vampire?"

Mikhail rubbed the back of his neck. "We are uncertain. Some were shot while others were killed by arrows. So it appears humans were involved. There are none in the nearby town who would ever do such a thing. So one has to wonder if the work of a vampire was still involved."

"If I may be of any assistance, please let me know."

The prince nodded. "There is one thing I would ask. I assume you will be looking to create a home of your own when the time is right."

Armando nodded. "It still feels like it will take quite some time before she is completely ready to start a new life, but yes. I do not wish to impose, especially as your lifemate is unhappy with my presence."

Mikhail smiled. "I believe I would face the wrath of my lifemate with or without you in my home. But as you said, it will take time for Janelle to fully accept you. I would ask that you allow the locals to build your home rather than you instantly creating one. We do what we can for them and they tend to be too proud just to simply accept gifts from us. We find allowing them to offer their talents eases their suspicion and makes them feel worthy of the money we pay them. Of course, should they do anything you dislike, you can quietly change it at a later time."

Armando thought about the idea and remembered Janelle's brief excitement over creating a new home. Material items may not win her heart, but it certainly helped to pave the way in giving them both something to work on together. "I agree with your suggestion, Mikhail. If it will help with your locals, then I will do what I can."

"It is settled then. I will give a heads up to the local architect that when you will contact him when you are ready."

Armando thanked the prince and then walked toward the garden. He found Janelle sitting by the fountain again. He held his breath as he approached her, feeling like he was walking on eggshells as he was uncertain how she was feeling.

"I think I'm learning how to block my mind from you," she said without looking at him.

He exhaled. "Because you continue to reject me."

She turned her head. "No…I mean…I don't know you yet. I just meant that I was trying to get used to this whole…mind sharing thing."

Armando walked closer. "And by learning to close off your mind, you feel this gives you some of the privacy you seek."

"I know it's not important to you, but it is to me."

Actually, Armando was beginning to understand this with how he had been feeling moments ago in front of the farmer's child. He could not lie to his lifemate but if he found a way to not volunteer information, that might be for the best. Luckily, she'd only briefly touched his mind and hadn't taken the time to really dive into his thoughts and memories.

"Is it true you would have died if Mikhail had decided for you to do so?"

The SongMaker stiffened. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged indifferently. "It would not have lessened the pain you were feeling."

"True," she said softly, "but I do want to know everything that matters."

Guilt swamped Armando as he hadn't told her everything about his past, including the wizard Javier. But another sensation drifted through him. He looked at her closely and found her skin translucent. "You need to feed."

Janelle's stomach tied in knots. "I don't want to drink blood. Can I really not eat food?"

"You will become sick if you do."

She swallowed hard. "I just can't bring myself to do it."

"I can help you," he offered.

Janelle slightly trembled. "Like before…you did it before and I can't really remember other than having some knowledge that it happened."

He nodded and did not move. Armando wanted this to be her decision.

"Okay, let's just get it over with," she muttered.

Not exactly the most romantic of thoughts, but Armando would take whatever he could get from her. Slowly, he walked over and sat down on the bench with her. "Come here," he whispered. She scooted closer and Armando took her within his arms. He held her for a short time, just simply stroking her hair while she continued to tremble. He could feel wetness on his shirt and he immediately tilted her chin up to him with his fingers. Armando bent down and kissed the tears rolling down her face. "You are my lifemate," he said in a husky voice. "We are meant for each other." He captured her mind and the tears stopped. Never taking his eyes off of hers, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He gave the command to feed and she leaned forward to comply.

The minute her teeth pierced his chest, Armando let out a curse. His body roared for release and he wanted her underneath him while he plunged into her softness until she screamed with pleasure. Armando tightened his hold on her and forced himself to remain still. He never wanted to take advantage of her. She needed to trust him.

He let out a long sigh. But then, how could she trust him when he hid such a dark secret? Armando closed his eyes. The road ahead of them was going to be a long one indeed.

_Author's note: I'm not used to how this author does POV so forgive me as I begin to try and switch back and forth between the characters within the same section. I more comfortable doing one at a time in each section but do find with how complicated the characters are, it makes sense to switch more often. Anyway, thanks to those of you giving reviews. I really appreciate them as they help motivate me to write more. -Anne_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Janelle opened her eyes to find herself simply sitting on the bench in front of Armando as if nothing happened. She blinked and found a sweet coppery taste in her mouth. "Is it done?"

"Yes."

"And I have to do that every night?"

"It is how we live."

She frowned. "I'm not sure I can live like this."

"I wish I could make it easier for you."

So did she. This was just going to take a while…like maybe a lifetime. How fun was this going to be? No more food, no more pizza. Hell, there were more than a few lonely nights when Randy was gone that chocolate was her best friend.

She expected some response from Armando since she hadn't closed her mind. Instead, she found him staring at the fountain. It was then she realized he looked rigid all over. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. She reached out and touched his arm.

Armando quickly stood and turned away. His pants were already uncomfortably tight, the feel of Janelle's mouth on his chest arousing him to the brink of pain. He tried to hide it from her so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"But _you _are uncomfortable."

He froze. She had touched his mind. "I'm sorry. My…needs…I can't seem to hide it from you."

"Feeding makes you aroused."

Armando swallowed hard. "Carpathian lovemaking can be very…what is the word? Wild, I suppose." He looked at her intently. "But I would never hurt you. Because I am bound to you, it is your needs that will always come before mine."

Her own body immediately responded and she looked away. There was still a part of her that felt guilty for what she was doing. But another part of her was eager for more of him. For the first time in her life she was actually craving sex. It was exciting and she felt alive.

She noted that he wasn't approaching her, but remained still. It was as if she had complete power over him and the situation. If she said no, he wouldn't protest at all, citing only what she wanted was what mattered. Janelle shifted on the bench. This was different than Randy. He always said he wanted to please her or that he loved her but his actions said differently.

Armando turned his gaze back to the fountain in an effort to cool down his body. It was several tiers made out of marble with various statues. Lights from the bottom pool cast waves of shimmering golden colors on the water. The wind picked up giving him some cool relief and he felt a little more under control.

"Okay."

He turned around at the sound of her voice. "Excuse me?"

She stood up. "I'm going back to the bedroom."

Armando's body tightened all over again. "Is that…an invitation?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I want you so badly that I cannot wait for the bedroom." He suddenly pulled her close and his lips came down to meet hers. She had no time to even gasp as he immediately took possession of her mouth. Steering her toward a stone wall, Armando pressed her against it and let his hands begin to roam the curves of her body.

Janelle gave herself up to him, her body eager and excited to accept his. She felt him pressing up against her and she grabbed hold of his wide shoulders as he deepened the kiss. A fleeting memory of Randy passed through her mind and she stiffened, suddenly realizing she wanted to be in the bedroom.

Armando almost growled when he saw an image in her mind of Randy forcefully taking Janelle against a wall. It was apparent she gave in because she felt like she had to but was unhappy. Worse, she felt like a prisoner again.

There was no way in hell Armando would be compared to that insignificant human. He quickly picked her up and in the blink of an eye had them both back in the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed. However, he was unable to help himself and immediately removed her clothes with a wave of his hand. He cursed himself for being too impatient…

"I wanted them off too," she whispered.

For a moment, his heart soared as she was repeatedly touching his mind and getting his thoughts. He bent down and kissed here again, his own clothes quickly disappearing. He bent down further and nuzzled her neck, his fangs elongating with his need to take her blood. Prince Vlad had forbid him to drink from any Carpathians, but did say he could take from his lifemate once he found her. Armando hadn't even dwelled on the statement since he never thought he would find her. But now, he was eager to taste her again.

He gently nipped at her neck, desperate to feed from her.

_And if I say no?_

_Then I will not, _he answered.

_But you want to so badly._

Armando pulled away and looked down at her. "Just because you say no to something I want, does not mean I will love you any less. You should not let guilt dictate as to what you decide. You do not want me to feed from you so I will not." He smiled at her. "There is a variety of other things I also wish to do."

Janelle was now blushing but she also wanted him to continue. Without hesitation, he bent down and captured her lips once more, taking her into a world of pleasure she used to think was only in her dreams. She arched up her hips, hoping he would take her quickly.

Armando resisted her invitation, instead taking his time to sinfully kiss her until she was molten liquid. His fingers trailed down and he teased her until she was whimpering for release. Only then, did he gently insert a finger within her folds and she cried out. She was so slick and wet for him, Armando growled. But he had to have a taste of her first before anything else.

She was still floating in pleasure from her first release and he prowled down her body. Settling between her legs, Janelle suddenly stiffened at the realization of what he was doing. Randy had never done this with her, making her feel like she must be too unattractive for this type of lovemaking.

_You are absolutely beautiful, especially here,_ Armando assured her as he spread her lips for his first taste. His tongue had her gasping and he gave her no choice. He tasted her with sure strokes, pleasuring her until he once again felt her shudder with release. Unable to deny his needs any longer, Armando rose above her and pinned down her hips. He entered her so slowly it was maddening. Her fingers tightened on his arms.

_Please, _was all she could think. He was going to drive her insane.

That was all it took and Armando thrust hard, both of them crying out at the same time. And then he was in complete control, pushing in and retreating with firm thrusts until once more she cried out. As her body trembled, Armando let go of his control and yelled in a hoarse voice as he emptied himself into her. Before he collapsed on top of her, he rolled to his back, taking her with him.

For a moment, all they could do was try ad catch their breath. It was Janelle who finally spoke first. "Can one die of pleasure?"

He laughed softly, pleased that she was finally discovering what real lovemaking could be like, especially as Carpathian. "We shall find out together," he answered. And before she could make any other comment, in a quick flash she was once more on her back with Armando's hips moving, his body gliding in and out of hers.

Hours later, Janelle woke up to find herself sleeping within Armando's arms. She heard his heartbeat, although it was very faint. She remembered him saying he usually slept in the ground so he was probably exhausted. She just needed to tell him to go ahead and do it without her.

Then again, that was most likely the reason he wasn't sleeping in the ground because he wanted her with him. Her throat tightened at the thought. Being buried alive wasn't exactly her cup of tea no matter what species she now was. Maybe he could make her forget like when she had to feed from him…

From out of nowhere, Janelle saw a horrifying image in her mind: Armando was in an enormous mansion, the furniture very old, like from the 1800's. He was dying. She was horrified to see multiple wounds covering his body. There were pools of his blood on the floor and Armando slumped to the marble floor. A man was towering over him, screaming something at him. Whatever was happening in this memory, she felt Armando's stoic refusal, sinking into a world of pain and fully accepting that he was going to die. But something changed, and a hunger she could not explain was so overwhelming, it almost caused her to cry out. The man was smiling now and even laughing. Now she felt Armando fighting something…something that was making him lose his control. Janelle's heart was beating hard as an unexplained wave of terror washed over her.

Then she heard Armando actually scream in horror from where he lay in the bed. In a flash, he bolted from the bed, his eyes wildly looking around the room. She could see him shaking and he was bathed in sweat.

"Armando?" she asked with alarm. "What just happened? What's wrong?"

Breathing heavily, he looked down at her. "Janelle?"

"Yes, it's me," she replied as she sensed he suddenly wasn't sure of where he was or that she was even in the room.

He raked a hand through his hair. "I…I need to get some air." Before she could ask any other questions, he dissolved into mist and traveled back up to the garden. He took form in front of the fountain again and breathed in the cool air. Morning would be here in a few hours so he was grateful he had this last chance to be outside.

Armando cursed. The wizard had still given him lasting effects and memories that would haunt him forever. He'd never forgive himself for what happened. No amount of control that Javier had over him could ever be an excuse for the law he broke. Janelle appeared not to understand so he was grateful she didn't see everything. Carpathians didn't dream, but he did. He laughed bitterly. If only he was capable of _dreams. _He had nightmares.

"Armando?"

He cursed and turned around to find Janelle standing at the entrance to the garden. She was breathless, as if she ran up all the flights of stairs in an effort to get to him. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I don't understand. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Something like that, but it's gone."

"What was it about?"

He hesitated but then found a way to answer honestly without telling her everything. "I was fearful of losing control and turning."

"But it didn't happen, obviously."

"No."

"You were probably a lot stronger than you thought."

Armando winced and turned away. "No, I was weak."

"How can you say that? You didn't turn…"

He sighed and turned his head to look at her. "Can we…just not talk about this, at least, for now? I need…"

When he stopped speaking, she became concerned. "What? What do you need?"

"I just need you," he whispered.

Janelle immediately stepped forward and embraced him. She gasped a little as his arms tightened around her, as if clinging to her. Whatever happened had obviously made him feel vulnerable. She held him, stroking his hair. Despite her guilt over Randy, she had to admit, this was relationship was beginning to feel like real love. This powerful man who could have any woman, only wanted her for comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Armando reluctantly agreed to attend a gathering of the local Carpathian community. The prince observed Janelle was beginning to accept her situation and thought it may be an opportunity to introduce her to others so she wouldn't feel isolated. Every few weeks, the prince held the gathering at someone's home to discuss the latest events and keep in touch. It was Shea and Raven who insisted on these gathering as their numbers began to increase. Although all of them lived in the Carpathian mountains, the region was so large it was easy not to see some of their neighbors for months. Their species was still in very real danger of becoming extinct, and the prince admitted his lifemate and Shea were right about gathering together on a consistent basis. They needed to re-build a community, especially if they wanted a safe, environment for children to have more friends. All of them were still very weary of recent attacks from vampires who seemed determined to band together and hunt them.

Raven, however, was not exactly eager to have Armando at the gathering. They had just arrived at Jacques and Shea's home. After Mikhail warmly greeted his brother, Raven could not help herself when Jacques asked if Armando would also be arriving.

"I suppose it depends on what Armando decides for his lifemate," she said in a low voice. She quickly turned on her heel to greet more guests who just arrived.

"Obviously she still has not forgiven you," said Jacques with a sympathetic tone to Mikhail. He eyed Shea across the room who was holding their son. "I guess I'm lucky that Shea is just simply fascinated with the fact that we now have the oldest Carpathian within our midst. She hasn't said much about the situation even though she knows Raven is still upset."

Mikhail nodded. "You are fortunate to be married to a healer with a scientific mind."

Gregori's voice cut in, signaling his number two was never far behind and always listening. "_I _am also a healer but you don't see me as trusting of the situation."

Julian laughed as he came to join them. "Since when are you ever trusting of any situation?"

Gregori snorted. "So very true. I should have known better than to send you to protect my sister."

The golden warrior shrugged and grinned. "On the contrary, you sent me because you didn't trust she was well enough protected…a wise decision on your part as she turned out to be my lifemate."

"So," asked Jacques returning to the subject of Armando, "is the Songmaker and his lifemate going to arrive?"

Mikhail sighed. "I believe so. I think it is important for Janelle to meet others."

"And what was Armando's reaction?" asked Gregori.

"I will concede he was reluctant, but I believe it is because he wants her to feel secure before meeting more of us."

By now, the large room was filled with warriors and their lifemates. The unattached males stood on the outside walls, not joining in on the conversation as much as guarding their prince. As always, Gregori kept a careful eye on them, always on the alert of the possibility that one could have already betrayed them. He wanted only attached males at these events, but Mikhail was insistent to ensure that all were welcome, citing that any exclusion would only increase a hostile environment for any males close to turning.

The wind outside the house picked up and two owls landed in the windowsill. The large grey owl shifted and the room quieted as Armando took human form. He scanned the room for a moment before finally looking back at the small, snow white owl that still perched in the window. The ancient nodded at her and waved his hand. Within moments, Janelle stood close him, nervously clutching his arm.

As no one approached the couple, Mikhail strode forward with Gregori close behind. He bowed elegantly to Janelle and clasped forearms with Armando. "We are pleased you decided to join us," said the prince with a smile.

"It is an honor," replied Armando in a formal tone. He bowed his head toward the prince's brother. "Jacques, son of Prince Vlad, thank you for welcoming us in your home."

"The honor is mine," he replied clasping forearms with the SongMaker. "Mikhail has said you can tell the lineage and name of every Carpathian once you look upon them, including the identification of their lifemate."

"Indeed," said Armando softly, not volunteering any further information.

"Tell us," challenged Nicolae who joined them, "who is the lifemate to Jacques in this room.?"

Mikhail began to protest but the Songmaker held up his hand. "I understand your doubts." He scanned the room and spotted a petite woman with red hair. "Shea, daughter to Rand and a female human named Maggie O'Halloran. She is a gifted healer and…" Armando paused and looked at Jacques.

"What is it?" asked Julian.

The ancient's eyes seemed to soften. "She found you…saved you."

Jacques widened his eyes. "You…know…about what happened to me?"

"The images flash through my mind." Armando said nothing more, not wanting to discuss a subject obviously so painful to remember. He now understood why Jacques seemed somewhat unstable. There was no danger in the male turning, but his mind had gaps of memory loss mixed with scars of an unthinkable torture for any Carpathian. To be a prisoner within the very earth they loved…it was painfully ironic.

Jacques diverted his eyes away from Armando, seeking out his lifemate for reassurance. She smiled at him and instantly Mikhail's brother felt at ease once more. He pushed aside his painful past and focused on Janelle. "Please, let me introduce you to my lifemate," he said with an elegant bow to her.

Janelle tightened her grip on Armando's arm and he tried to reassure her. _I will always be watching you; you are safe._

_You promise you won't leave me?_

_I would die before that would happen._

Given the fact that Armando had already been willing to give up his life before claiming her, she knew better than not to believe him. She swallowed hard and numbly nodded at the man named Jacques. She walked with him across the room where he introduced her to a beautiful red haired woman holding a young child.

"Oh, you must be Janelle!" she exclaimed.

"Um, yes."

"I'm Shea. Jacques, do you mind?" she asked as she held out the young boy to her lifemate. He smiled and kissed her before whisking what had to be their child away. Shea grinned at her. "How are you doing? I was part human before I met Jacques. I know the transition into the Carpathian world can be difficult."

She remembered moments ago Armando saying the woman's mother was human. "Yes, it's a bit surreal at the moment."

"I can imagine, especially being married to the oldest Carpathian."

Janelle hid her shock. "He's the oldest?"

"Oh…you didn't know?"

"Well, I mean, I know he's very old. I just assumed there were others as old as him."

"Not that we know of, which is all the more interesting. We might learn a great deal from him. I know Desari is certainly anxious to have him as a mentor."

Janelle frowned. "Who is Desari?"

"She's not here yet. I'll introduce her to you when she arrives. She has the same gift as Armando."

"Gift?"

Shea titled her head with a quizzical look. "As in singing."

At that moment, Armando touched Janelle's mind and she immediately went blank. She didn't want him to know the conversation she was having with Shea and learning about something he obviously hadn't told her. Concentrating, she thought of how her first experience with transforming into an owl was shocking but also interesting. She glanced at him and he gave a slight smile before concentrating on whatever conversation he was having with the prince.

Janelle quickly turned her attention back to Shea. "He sings."

"Yes, you didn't know?"

"No. Is…singing a big deal in the Carpathian world?"

"Well, all Carpathians have some gift in singing, but nothing like Desari, and certainly none like Armando."

"Why? What's so special about his singing?"

"It's hard to explain, but when he sings, he has the power for every Carpathian to hear him, wherever they are. Even more amazing, he seems to be able to pull memories from his mind as well as anyone around him. Lucian and Gabriel remember a little of his past; they are a few thousand years old but were only children. They can remember Armando creating songs from memories of others, even writing some of the healing chants we have today. Because of this, he is called The SongMaker."

Janelle was silent. Why hadn't Armando said anything to her? She remembered him saying Carpathians had different gifts, but he hadn't said a word to her about any of this.

"Janelle?" A small, dark haired woman joined them. "I haven't even had the chance to introduce myself to you. My name is Raven. I am Mikhail's lifemate. I'm…sorry for your loss."

For a moment, Janelle's heart stopped, the guilt swamping her instantly with the fact that she was suddenly not only sleeping with Armando, but even beginning to think there was a chance she could fall in love with him. She took a step back. "It's not your fault."

Raven frowned. "I'm afraid it is…or at least, it was Mikhail's decision."

"He already told me."

"But that doesn't mean it was right."

"So, you would have wanted Armando to die?"

"Of course not! I just wanted you to have a choice. You were taken so…forcefully."

Janelle was silent. That was partly true, but she didn't really feel any pain other than the conversion. But even if she'd chosen, that would've been unavoidable regardless. "I don't think it really matters, now."

Another woman joined them. "Yes it does." She smiled. "My name is Destiny. The Carpathian males do tend to dominate and make many of the decisions, even when we ourselves want to be hunters. You agree, don't you Ivory," she said, nodding at a tall woman who was also nearby and listening.

Janelle's heart began to beat a little quicker. It felt like they were suddenly pressuring her to take sides. "I'm not what you call a hunter."

"But you should have the choice. If you wanted to be a hunter, wouldn't you want it to be your decision?"

"I'm not sure I know enough to understand what you are saying or what you are asking me."

Shea frowned. "I think we need to leave this subject alone for now until Janelle gets used to our world."

"You mean as Armando paints the world he wants her to see," said Ivory.

Janelle felt closed in, panic beginning to rise. She was just meeting these women for the first time and already she wasn't pleasing them. She was never good at pleasing anyone…

Janelle felt a wisp of air and jumped when she heard Armando's deep voice. "Forgive me, but I need to take Janelle back to Mikhail's home. She isn't feeling well and too polite to say anything."

Raven's eyes flashed in annoyance. "Or you didn't like the topic we were discussing."

"I have no objections to women being hunters."

The statement made the women react with silence, obviously stunned he would say such a thing. But Armando could also feel Gregori's piercing stare, the healer obviously disagreeing with such a sensitive subject. The SongMaker didn't really care to discuss his opinion with anyone at the moment. His main concern was to get Janelle away from these women who were making her feel like she had to please them.

Shea diplomatically changed the subject. "You just arrived. Why don't we have Janelle sit down for a moment and we'll let her rest. It's easy to forget how overwhelming this all can be."

Janelle didn't want to sit down. She wanted to leave, suddenly on the verge of tears as it felt like everyone was staring at her. She felt Armando stiffen and he shook his head. "We have not been in the ground and are both exhausted. It is still difficult for her to accept our ways. We apologize for the brief appearance but it is time for us to depart." He bowed deeply to Shea. Then he took Janelle's hand and within moments, both of them were transformed into owls. The grey owl flew to the window and perched for a moment, actually bowing its head at Mikhail. Then both took off and were gone.

Byron came next to Jacques to stand by his side as they watched the owls fly off. "Well, that didn't last too long. Have you heard him sing since claiming her?"

Mikhail sighed. "No. It will take time. We need to let them be for a while."

Shea joined her lifemate, reaching out to hold his hand. "Then it might be a very long time. She didn't even know he is called the SongMaker."

Gregori crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would he hide such a thing from her? My brothers said he used to sing all the time. Why would he not do so now? It may even ease his lifemate."

Mikhail looked across the room to find Raven standing by herself, looking out a window at the moon. "I do not have all the answers, Gregori," said the prince softly. "But I do not regret my decision. The oldest Carpathian very well may still have some secrets, but it is for him to reveal in due time should he choose to do so." He steadily walked away from them, making his way toward Raven. Silently, the prince stood next to her until finally she leaned against him. Mikhail softly kissed her head and wrapped an arm around her.

Still frowning, Gregori shook his head and walked off to find Savannah.

"Nothing like a little tension to be normal for us," said Byron with a slight chuckle.

Jacques elbowed his friend in a mocking jab. "I'm sure if there wasn't any such tension, you'd create it anyway."

Byron suddenly had a thoughtful expression. "You know, I think there might be a way to entice Armando to sing."

Shea began to laugh. "Byron, why do I have the feeling you are up to no good?"

He shrugged in response. "Sometimes we all just need a little…persuasion." He glanced toward his lifemate Antonietta and gave her a wink. Despite her poor eyesight, she smiled and shook her head, as if she knew exactly what he was planning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You're exhausted."

Armando found himself rubbing his eyes. "No more than you."

"Because I'm not sleeping in the ground," answered Janelle. They were back inside the enormous guest bedroom within Mikhail's home. After being Carpathian for more than a few days, she was beginning to sense more things around her. Which also meant feeling the dawn approaching.

"It is natural for us. The soil rejuvenates our bodies. You would feel much rested on the next rising."

Janelle bit her lip.

Armando felt a wave of sympathy for her. "As you were human, I understand the thought is frightening. But we do not need air; our hearts slow and stop."

"Like we're dead."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "But we are not. You must trust me."

"I'm not sure I can trust someone I don't really know," she muttered.

Armando tilted his head. "We are lifemates. We are one."

Janelle hesitated at his comment. If that were true, why didn't she know he was called The SongMaker? After they left Shea's home, she'd tried a few times to touch Armando's mind. But it was as if she could only touch the surface, like he was blocking her.

Armando held out his hand. "Please…trust me. I will not let anything or anyone harm you. I will make sure you do not even remember being asleep in the ground."

Janelle shuddered. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her close. Janelle laid her head against his broad chest as his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "I'm scared."

Armando looked down and then placed his fingers under her chin. He tilted her face up to look at him. "Look at me," he whispered in that sinful voice that made her melt.

One moment she was looking into his eyes, the next moment she was opening her own. Janelle found herself in the bed they'd been using since she was converted. She turned her head and found Armando lying next to her. He was watching her as his fingers stroked her arm.

"I thought we were going to go into the ground."

Armando cleared his throat. "We did."

Janelle sat up, shocked that it was already done. "We did? It's the next day already?" She suddenly realized cool air was hitting her chest and she looked down to find herself completely naked. Janelle yanked a nearby sheet to cover herself.

"Yes," replied Armando softly. "It is the next rising. You did not want to remember anything." He sighed as he looked at her hand clutching the sheet to her chest. He felt slightly guilty as he'd been lying in the bed for a while just gazing at her while she was still under his command. By the time he finally woke her, Armando's desire to take her again was almost unbearable. "Please do not hide yourself from me."

Janelle's pulse jumped at the sound of his husky voice. She knew instantly what he needed and she could not deny her own needs. And Armando had been right, she suddenly felt very refreshed with more energy. She also felt…hungry.

Maybe she'd be able to do it this time; to feed from him while they made love. She saw him inhale sharply at her thoughts and her own body responded. She was aching for him. He whispered something in a language she did not understand and then shook his head.

"You are killing me," he said softly.

"Armando…"

Before she could even finish her words, he was on top of her. They were suddenly kissing each other with such passion she thought they would be on fire. He groaned and bent down to taste he breasts. His fingers trailed down, and began to intimately touch her so that the ache within her became unbearable. "Please," she whispered.

He moved on top of her and began to nuzzle her neck. She arched up to him and then gasped as he thrust inside her while sinking his teeth into her neck. Janelle thought she would've felt some kind of pain but instead it was such an intense pleasure she thought she might die. The world seemed to disappear and her body was spiraling out of control. She was crying out and then heard him give a shout as well.

She felt him lick the bite and then he raised his head to look at her. He kissed her lips softly and then to her astonishment she felt him become aroused once more. He was still inside of her and his hips began to move insistently, seducing her body all over again.

"Janelle," he whispered.

It was a plea. She was hungry…she _wanted _his blood. He added more encouragement by pulling her closer, giving Janelle full access to his chest. She was unable to hold back, and she found herself reaching for him. When her teeth finally pierced his skin, she heard Armando cry out. He began to move in sure, long strokes, the pleasure so intense she didn't think she would live through it. The taste of him was nothing like she imagined. His blood was sweet but also strong and powerful. Janelle could actually feel her body eagerly absorbing his blood, giving her even more strength.

They stayed joined for the next few hours, each taking their time to explore even more new pleasures neither of them ever knew existed.

"Why are we here again?" asked Armando as they stood in an enormous theater.

Byron grinned. "I told you. The town architect is a huge fan of opera. One of the most famous singers is visiting the region."

"Region?" echoed Armando. "It took us forever to travel here. If I had known it was so far away from the Carpathian mountains, I would not have accepted the invitation." Janelle shifted uneasily next to him. He reached down to hold her hand. She wasn't used to traveling as an owl and it had been too long of flight. He should have carried her and worried she was already exhausted. The winter nights were long so they had several hours before dawn. But still…

Byron was insistent. "His time is extremely limited. This is the perfect opportunity to introduce yourself and Janelle."

"I would think there would be another way," replied Armando in a low voice. Something about the glint in Byron's eyes didn't sit well with him.

Byron's lifemate, Antoinetta took his arm. "I think you just wanted to show off our visiting star."

"Star?" asked Janelle.

"Carlos De Luca," she answered. "He was born into opera. Both of his parents were singers. He took a vacation here but needs to practice for some upcoming performances."

"He has quite the entourage," laughed Byron. "Even his own small orchestra follows him everywhere."

A different voice chimed in. "And we have to struggle in working with him for every cent." A short, older man with thick dark hair approached them. He was wearing what looked like a fairly expensive black suit.

Byron shook the man's hand. "Alberto, how are you?"

"Not the same since Antoinetta deserted me."

"Oh please," she said with laughter in her tone. "You have quite the appeal in attracting new talent."

"None as talented as you."

Byron gestured to Armando. "This is Alberto, a family friend that organized a number of Antoinetta's concerts."

"It's nice meeting you," said Alberto shaking Armando's hand. "Are you a fan of Carlos?"

Armando stiffened. "I have never heard of him."

"Ah, I see. Not a fan of opera at all then?"

"I did not say that," replied Armando evasively.

Janelle looked up at him. When she touched his mind, it was completely closed off from her. Janelle glanced at Byron who was still smiling and suddenly realized he was in fact up to something…and it had to do with singing. But she couldn't see him just suddenly volunteering to sing in front of everyone.

A crashing sound echoed through the theater and they turned to watch a tall, robust man striding across the stage. He glared at Alberto and raised his voice. "How many times must I tell you I will not stand for cheap meals!"

"Ah yes," murmured Alberto, "our star." He raised his voice. "Come now, we'll find something suitable for you." He hurried toward the stage.

While Carlos continued to complain, Byron sighed. "He's worse than I remembered."

Antoinetta laughed. "His ego will someday get the best of him, I'm sure."

"Obviously," said Armando slightly annoyed at the entire production. "Where is the architect?"

Byron had the nerve to look clueless. "He should be here by now. He wanted to listen to Carlos while he rehearsed. I see the owner of the theater on the other side. Come on, Atoinetta, let's go see if he's seen Tom yet."

The two of them conveniently hurried off, leaving Armando and Janelle standing to watch a weary Alberto try and calm down the irritated soprano on stage. Armando sighed. "I am sorry, I did not realize it would be like this. I was truly hoping to spend an evening with you in planning our home."

"Yes, well, at least we are getting some entertainment I suppose," replied Janelle as she watched Carlos throw some music sheets at the director who was now trying to also calm the singer.

Armando shook his head. "Perhaps it would have been easier if I had just planned the building of our future home, but I wanted to give you freedom to do so."

She looked at him. "Really? So you are saying you could have just designed the whole thing yourself?"

"Of course. It would be exactly what you want."

"How do you know?"

Armando tilted his head at her. "I realize we are still getting to know each other, but I know much about you."

"Because you can see in my mind."

"Yes," he said, sensing she was suddenly irritated. "But I try hard not to invade your…privacy. Yet I could not help see some of the images flashing through your mind on your dream house."

"And yet I can't see everything in _your_ mind."

He reacted by clenching his jaw. "There is nothing for you to really see."

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really," Janelle said in a flat voice.

The director suddenly called out and the musicians took their seats. On his command, they began to play. Within moments, Carlos was finally singing.

Armando frowned. Carlos wasn't horrible, but wasn't the best either. He'd heard better human singers hundreds of years ago in his opinion.

_He's actually quite good._

Armando stiffened again at the sound of Janelle's voice in his mind. "You think…he is good?" he asked eyeing the soprano.

"It is said he is one of the most famous opera singers in the world."

"Just because he is famous does not mean he has a great voice."

"I think he does."

That comment hit Armando hard. "Why?"

"He is a nice voice. It's soothing." The music became louder.

_Soothing like a howling cat, _said Armando on their private link.

_And you can do better? _

_By far._

The song abruptly ended with Carlos suddenly shouting a string of curses at the director. Alberto rushed forward, once more trying to calm down the agitated soprano. But Carlos shoved him out of the way and stomped off the stage. Alberto gave a nervous smile toward Byron and the owner of the theater. "He's just taking a short break," he called out.

Armando could not hold back his soft laughter. "Your soothing soprano seems to have more interest in his ego than singing."

"So now you're making fun of me."

He sharply looked at her. "No. That is not what I meant."

"Randy would say comments like that."

It felt like she'd just stabbed him in the chest. "My sincere apologies. That was not my intent."

"Really? So what made you say such a thing? I tell you I like something and you just made fun of it."

"I did not-"

"You compared what I called soothing to a howling cat."

"I did not mean to insult your opinion." He couldn't help himself. "It's just that in my opinion, the cat would sound better."

"So you _do _have an opinion on things." There was dripping sarcasm in her voice.

"What?" He was growing more and more confused by this conversation every moment.

"An opinion," she continued. "Because usually all we do is talk about me."

"I have been trying to get to know you…to please you."

Janelle let out a huff of air. "That's not how it works."

"How what works?"

"A true relationship!" She was now looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Randy only insulted me. You try to please me for fear of being compared to him. And yet then you hide your real thoughts and opinions from me!"

Armando felt numb. "I never lie to you."

"No, you just hide your thoughts."

He swallowed hard. He wasn't ready. "I…am trying to protect you."

"As in how? What is there to protect me from?"

Armando's heart was not pounding. "From…what I really am," he whispered.

"If we are lifemates, then I have to know everything."

"I am unsure of where to start," he choked. God, he did not want to have this conversation.

Janelle's anger turned to concern. She was shocked to see Armando, so powerful and knowing, actually trembling. He was extremely distressed and when she touched his mind, she was shocked to find him thinking she was going to hate him even more. Whatever happened in his past, he was now terrified to reveal to her.

And it had nothing to do with just singing.

She was silent for a moment. If he was going to reveal his true past to her, she needed to have him trust her. It was also better to take one step at a time. If singing was the least of his secrets, then she needed to start there.

"What about singing?"

Armando blinked, unsure if he heard right. "Singing?"

"Shea told me your nickname was the SongMaker."

Was this what Janelle was upset about? How she didn't know about him being called the SongMaker? His shoulders slightly eased. "I did not think to tell you."

"It's obviously something the other Carpathians think about. Why is that?"

"It…it is one of my gifts."

"So why didn't you think to tell me?"

He shifted in place. "My focus has been on you."

"Exactly! If you want me to trust you, I need to get to know you too. Don't you understand?"

Armando tried not to frown. In truth, he did not need Janelle to know about him. He only wanted to make her happy. There was no happiness from his past. He reached out and touched her arm. "I will give you everything you want. You only need to tell me what you want me to be and it shall be done. I would do anything for you."

Janelle jerked away from him. "You don't get it, do you? You can't buy me with just giving me things or thinking if you act like what I want that it's going to make me feel better."

"Then what do you want?"

"To know you!" she suddenly shouted. Everyone in the theater was now looking at them but she didn't care. "I don't know who you are! You expect me to be in this relationship but it isn't one if it's only one sided!" The tears were now blurring her vision and she turned away.

Armando grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

"Let go of me! I don't want to be near you."

He hesitated, but then let her go. He watched as she stormed off across the theater and Antoinetta rushed over to comfort her. Byron looked at him helplessly, unsure of what to do.

Armando felt his heart turn over. What did she want? He couldn't tell her everything. He should have admitted to her that her comments about the soprano made him jealous. And besides, she had no idea what real singing could be like.

Singing…

He hesitated. It had been so long since he truly sang anything because he wanted to do so. Sure, he sang for the prince, but that was also because it was an order he carried out by Vlad. Armando couldn't even remember the last time he sung because of his own free will. In truth, he hadn't felt like it. The emotions that made him sing for Javier had been false.

But he could feel now.

Armando closed his eyes. He was nervous, unsure if he could actually find it within him to sing with his own true emotion. He thought of Janelle, of everything he'd already put her through in becoming his lifemate. And how much he already loved her.

He began to sing.

Janelle was wiping away her tears when she heard him. It was quiet, so soft at first she didn't know where it was coming from. But then as Armando's voce grew stronger, she was astonished. He was singing the same song the soprano had sung earlier and yet it didn't sound at all the same. It was beyond soothing…it was absolutely beautiful. His eyes opened and he looked at her. The words were in Italian so she didn't understand, but she knew he was singing every word for only her.

The musicians suddenly joined in and she stood frozen as that voice became even stronger, even more confident. He slowly moved toward the stage and then was upon it. The music and his voice reached such beautiful heights, it made her tremble. Each note, each sound, seemed to vibrate through her, reaching deep down within until it finally found her heart.

When the song ended, Janelle found herself right in front of the stage, looking up at him. Never had she suddenly wanted a man so much. Janelle found her heart pounding and her body painfully aroused. His singing had sent her over the edge.

Armando felt the waves of desire running through Janelle and he made no move to hide his own arousal. He took one step and gracefully jumped down off the stage, landing a few feet from her. He heard the murmurs from the orchestra but completely ignored them. Armando was throbbing for release and slowly he walked toward her.

Janelle found him towering over her, his enormous strength so prominent where she knew he could easily hurt her. But she completely trusted him now. Whatever happened in his past, she knew it wouldn't make any difference. He was truly her other half. Shea had been correct in the fact that his singing was more powerful than anything she could imagine. But no one knew what it felt like with the power of his voice directed only at her.

In one quick movement, Armando swept Janelle up in his arms and in a blink of an eye, they disappeared out the nearest door. He found a long hallway and saw a nearby closet. He took her inside of it, kissing her roughly as he set her back down on her feet. The closet door slammed shut behind him and he ensured it was locked.

They were now kissing in a frenzy of passion and Armando unbuttoned her blouse while her fingers tugged at the belt on his pants. Impatient and mad with longing, Armando waved his hand and instantly both of them were naked. He took her against the wall, his hips surging into her softness. She gasped with each powerful thrust. Only moments later, both were crying out, drowning in the such an exquisite release that neither would ever forget this one moment in time.

Back in the theater, Byron stepped in front of Alberto who was attempting to follow the couple out the door. "I believe it's best if they are left alone."

"But…did you hear that voice? It was amazing! Good God, I must have him!"

Byron looked at Antoinetta and grinned. "No one can have him." He looked into Alberto's eyes. "He was a good singer, but not as good as Carlos."

Alberto blinked, momentarily frozen by Byron's eyes. "Oh yes, of course not. No one compares to Carlos."

Byron's voice dropped an octave, his tone carrying throughout the theater. "Armando should be left alone. He sings well, but Carlos is the one you follow."

The musicians all numbly nodded their heads, as if in some type of trance. Within a moment, things were back to normal as the director ordered the musicians to warm up more. Alberto shook his head and the ran off to find Carlos.

Byron kissed Antoinetta and within moments both of them were traveling back to Mikhail's home. He should have announced himself but was simply too excited. He burst into the Mikhail's living room and found himself before Gregori.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Gregori. "You come by unannounced?"

"It is fine," said Mikhail with great patience.

Byron was beaming. "I couldn't help it. I had to let you know."

Mikhail raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"The SongMaker. He was singing again and on his own free will."

Gregori folded his arms. "And why did we not hear him? No other Carpathians felt it like we did the first time."

"He sang only to his lifemate," Byron explained.

The prince smiled. "And how did you accomplish such a thing?"

Byron shrugged. "I only needed to provide him with a little persuasion."

"Where is he now?"

"Ah…he's busy."

Mikhail chuckled while Gregori shook his head. "He is still hiding something."

"Perhaps," answered the prince. "But whatever it is, it may be the key to what our people need."

"Or the key to our destruction," the healer warned.

Janelle lay on the floor of the closet with Armando. He'd created blankets and pillows for her comfort. They should have gone back into the theater but since they'd spent a few hours away, Byron and Antoinetta had probably already left.

She scooted slightly away from Armando, watching him. He'd actually dozed off, sleeping more like a human. Maybe because he was the oldest Carpathian he needed more rest. She felt slightly guilty about this as he'd only been in the ground once these last several days. She made a note to herself just to tell him to continue to have them both sleep in the ground. As long as he could make sure she had no memory of it, she'd be fine.

Janelle suddenly stiffened. The dream…or…nightmare…it was back. She saw the images again in Armando's mind. There was blood all over him, pools of it on the floor. He was in so much pain she wasn't sure how he endured it. But he had complete resolve that he was going to die. He _welcomed _death but she didn't understand why. The man she'd seen before appeared. He was by far shorter and appeared to be human as he showed signs of aging. The man had a sneer on his face. Within moments the shouting came back, the man towering over him and cursing.

And then the hunger. Janelle once more cried out at the feeling. The hunger was actually worse than the pain. Her entire body throbbed with the need for blood, as if instinct was taking over to survive no matter how much he wanted death. Panic rose, and she saw Armando trying to fight the feeling. He was feeling pure terror right now and Janelle tried to see why. The images were fading but she was determined to see what happened.

A flashing image of a small child appeared, looking at him with complete trust. He was reaching for her, his fangs elongated, his eyes red with hunger and darkness. The man was laughing. Just as about Armando's teeth pierced the girl's neck, he woke with an agonizing scream.

Armando bolted upright, jumping in one motion to his feet. His entire body was trembling and his mind was going in circles. At first he was unsure of where he was but then it came rushing back to him. He looked down to find Janelle in a kneeling position on the floor. Tears streaked down her face and her hand covered her mouth in horror.

_She knew what he'd done._

_Author's note: Sorry, been busy and I am going out of town for the next few days on business. I promise I will try to get to more details in this story about what happened in Armando's past soon so it's a little more clear._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_Welcome, sire," said a servant bowing._

_Armando silently followed Javier into the enormous home. He'd lost count of how many homes the wizard appeared to own. They had spent most of their time in England, France, and Italy. But when Javier heard how the wizarding community was expanding to the Americas, he began plans for building yet another home. They'd traveled by sea for weeks. Crossing the vast ocean was dangerous, with even Javier conceding that Armando could not do such a feat by himself. As a result, Armando was confined to a large crate in the bottom of the ship during the day. When the sun went down, he would emerge under Javier's control. The wizard kept the same hours as he did, making sure he only slept during the day so he could keep a careful watch on Armando at night._

_Fighting the emotions Javier used on Armando drained much of his strength. During the day when the sun was high, Armando was completely helpless. He experimented a few times with giving into Javier's control to the full extent, hoping to reserve some of his strength and find a way to destroy the wizard while he slept. But Javier seemed to always know if Armando was plotting. The wizard would suddenly withdraw all emotion, leaving the SongMaker in the painful throes of withdrawal. _

_He now stood in the open foyer, observing an enormous staircase and marbled floors. To his left there was a large room and he slowly walked through the entry way. A small gasp caught Armando's attention and he was surprised to see a small child who was staring up at him from the floor on her hands and knees. She had been scrubbing the floor and quickly stood up. She was wearing what appeared to be a servant's dress with an apron. She was so small, Armando guessed she could not have been more than five years of age. Her hair was worn up, covered by a maid's bonnet. She had enormous brown eyes that widened as she looked up at him._

_Armando heard a scoff from Javier who had walked up next to him. "What is that doing in here?"_

"_Oh forgive me sire," exclaimed a plump housemaid rushing forward. She glared at the child. "Bow to him!"_

_The small child immediately curtsied._

_Javier frowned at the maid. "This is an upper class home, madam. I expect older girls in my household."_

_Armando remained motionless. He knew Javier preferred beautiful, mature girls to serve him…in a variety of ways._

"_Oh, we have by far older girls, sire."_

"_Fine then. Throw this one out."_

_The housemaid hesitated. "We have a few other young girls as well…the local orphanage fell on hard times. Each household in the area took in what they could. If we make them leave, they have no place to go."_

_Javier hissed with frustration. "Fine! I cannot have my new neighbors thinking I am uncharitable." He narrowed his eyes at the housemaid. "But they better not get in my way or break anything. I expect them to be working for their food."_

"_Of course, sire."_

_There was the sound of running feet, the rest of the household staff now lining up in the room upon hearing their new master had arrived. Armando was not surprised to see over fifty men and women. With such an enormous estate, it would take quite a large staff to maintain it. Javier knew Armando had the power to clean and repair anything within seconds. But a staff such as this was also seen as part of establishing Javier's level in society. Not to mention it would be too difficult to explain to humans how such a home was kept up without staff._

_Javier walked down the line, closely inspecting the staff, especially the prettier women. Armando noted there were indeed a few more children, but older at around seven to ten years in age. The butler of the house strode forward to take direction. _

"_I sleep during the day," Javier said with a hint of smugness directed at Armando. "Therefore the staff will keep noise to a minimum during the day. Most of you will also stay up throughout the night. I typically rise around 4 pm and sleep at 7 am. Now then, I was told there was a bedroom created with a storage area underneath the floor, correct?"_

_The butler nodded. "Yes sire. Will that be your room?"_

"_No, that room is intended for my head of security," replied Javier motioning to Armando. "He will sleep when I sleep. Now, where is the ballroom?"_

_Armando saw the staff looking upon him with fear. He'd now been introduced as Javier's bodyguard which explained his height and muscled stature. The children especially appeared to be extremely nervous, their eyes looking downward to avoid his._

_Except for the smallest girl._

_She was staring at him. It was obvious she was still afraid, but appeared to also be fascinated by him. When Armando touched her mind, he stiffened with shock. The child had a powerful mind, obviously psychic. He had heard rumors that there were some humans with such a gift that could be turned into Carpathian. And unfortunately, he knew why she had a sudden interest in him. All Carpathian children felt an unexplained influence when they looked upon him, although he would not dare speak of it to Javier._

"_This way, sire." _

_Armando followed the butler and Javier back into the foyer and down a long hallway. The ceilings were at least twelve feet above them with intricate designs painted in gold. The walls were blue with decorative candle operas lighting the way. When they entered the ballroom, Armando could not help from growing cold. It was the largest ballroom he'd ever seen. He closed his eyes, dreading the parties he knew Javier would plan…_

A wailing child brought Armando back to the present. Back in Mikhail's home, he and Janelle had been invited to an informal gathering to discuss some of the local town people and their challenges. Mikhail appeared to have great affection for many of the humans, some who were trusted to even know about the Carpathian species. In return for their secrecy, the prince often resolved any issues with the town struggles from a monetary standpoint. Equipment to clear roads during the winter and maintain it during hot months was apparently something that needed to be upgraded. Falcon and his lifemate Sarah had arrived as well as Jacques, Shea, Gregori, and Savannah. Several others were also in the room, some of which Armando had not yet met.

"We can place the order today," said Jacques in a loud voice over the crying. Raven shifted the wailing infant in her arms and placed him over her shoulder, trying to quiet him.

"Winter is almost here," said Falcon. "The equipment may not get here in time for the first snow fall."

"Should that happen we'll create the illusion that one of us repaired the existing equipment," said Mikhail.

Jacques grinned. "In other words, we'll say we fixed it and just make the snow disappear off the roads. That's much easier to begin with."

"True," said the prince, "but not everyone knows who or what we are so we have to keep up some explanation." The wailing grew louder and Mikhail had to mask his frustration.

Shea looked at Raven sympathetically. "He seems to still be having some trouble."

Raven shifted the infant back to her lap so he was now on his back. "Yes," she sighed. "I don't know what it is. He eats and sleeps fine. It's just waves of frustration all the time from his mind. Even Gregori's powerful melodic chant cannot seem to soothe him."

Janelle squeezed Armando's hand. _You can. Sing to him._

Armando grew rigid. _I do not know if….I can._

_What little I saw in your past was not your fault._

_But even you were horrified. How can it not be my fault? I killed an innocent child!_

_Not by your own will._

_No, Janelle. I was not strong enough. Javier's control lingers inside me even today. I cannot be around children. I never want to harm another child again._

_But you wouldn't! And that wizard is dead!_

Armando sighed. _The risk is too great. I will never trust myself to be alone with a child again. Javier could still live inside of me…I had lasting effects with the emotions he poured into me. He may have a way of reaching me from beyond. I will not risk it._

"Little brother," crooned Savannah who walked over to Raven, "what is wrong?"

Janelle looked at her lifemate. _Please. For me._

Armando cursed under his breath. _Only for you._

He began to sing softly and it wasn't before long when everyone in the room became silent. To everyone's astonishment, Mikhail's son soon had his wails turn to sniffles until he was suddenly silent as he stared at Armando.

It was then everyone began to realize Falcon and Sarah's children began to appear in the room. They had been playing video games downstairs while the adults had their meeting. But now, one by one, they silently came into the room. They were enraptured, even Travis the oldest boy, as he stared at the SongMaker while he continued to sing.

Falcon watched with surprise as their smallest child, Emma approached even closer. She stopped where Falcon was sitting which was right next to Armando on the couch.

The SongMaker immediately spotted her and almost stopped singing. But Janelle urged him on.

_I am with you._

Her belief in him gave him the strength he needed. Blocking the child from his mind, he closed his eyes and raised up his voice. A slight gasp was heard through the room as once more every Carpathian felt connected. Mikhail knew that Armando's song was reaching every Carpathian in the world, no matter where they were.

The song reached beautiful heights before finally slowing down. Armando's eyes opened and for a brief moment they were only white light. Seeing Mikhail in front of him, his eyes faded, returning to normal before bowing his head toward the prince as the song ended.

And then a squeal of delight came from Mikhail's child that had everyone laughing. Even Raven was smiling and had tears in her eyes as she looked at Armando. "Thank you," she said with a grateful voice. "I believe this is the first time I can remember in a long time that his heart is much lighter."

Mikhail nodded. "Thank you for your gift."

Armando bowed his head once more at the prince, trying to ignore the child who was so close by. "Emma," scolded Falcon in a light tone, "it's not polite to stare." But the little girl continued to look at him, as if she was mesmerized.

The same look by the child he killed so long ago.

Armando jerked away from Janelle as a feeling of suffocation came over him. Fortunately, no one seemed to be aware of how bothered he was at the child's presence as the adults began talking again, many standing and getting ready to leave.

As some of the Carpathians moved around the room, Mikhail nodded at Greogri. "And now what do you think of our SongMaker?"

Gregori was narrowing his eyes past Mikhail. As the prince turned around to look, he saw Emma run up behind Armando. She tugged on his shirt. When the SongMaker turned around, he reacted so quickly in shock that he backed up and hit the wall.

Armando swallowed hard as he looked at the little girl.

"Hi!" she said with bright, innocent eyes.

He couldn't speak. But his mind was going in circles.

_Do you remember the taste of that innocent child's blood?_ said a dark voice that was his own.

Armando closed his eyes. He did remember and a flashing image came to his mind of taking the one small child he killed and feasting on her.

Janelle's voice suddenly cut into his mind. _That is not you. Stop._

He opened his eyes to see her come up behind Emma. "Emma? I think your parents are looking for you. Come with me, let's go find them."

The relief Armando felt was obvious as the child skipped away with Janelle, even though the little girl still made a point to look back at him and smile. He let out a deep sigh. When Janelle returned, he captured her head and bowed, placing his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

She grabbed hold of his hands and squeezed. "I would trust you alone with any child."

Gregori frowned from across the room. "The children…they all seemed to be attracted to him." He noted that several other children around the room could not help but keep glancing at Armando.

Mikhail shrugged. "That voice would attract anyone."

"But why in particular children? And why is he so afraid of them?"

"He does appear nervous around them," Mikhail agreed.

"Nervous?" echoed Gregori. "More like terrified." The healer crossed his arms over his chest. "There is something still not right. He is still hiding something."

_Author's note: The song that inspired this chapter is by Andrea Bocelli called Per Noi - beautiful song that almost sounds like a lullaby. Big thanks to Kuroneko13, Mels, and DarkMage for you reviews. They keep me going. -Anne_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"As I said, it's a surprise."

Janelle scowled at Armando as he lead her by the hand down a darkened path in the woods. "You could at least give me a hint as to where we are going."

He only chuckled in response.

"Fine, then." She looked around anxiously. The moonlight was cascading down upon them but it was still very dark. "I miss the sun," she said softly.

Armando looked at her with sympathy. "We can still go out in the early evening where there is some daylight. Perhaps tomorrow I will take you for a walk at that time of day."

They came upon a clearing and Janelle found herself looking up what appeared to be a large mountain. He grinned at her and then transformed into an owl. He launched himself in the air and circled above her head. _Come._

Janelle bit her lip. Transforming into an owl was still not something she was able to do on her own.

_I will hold the image for you._

She nodded and was soon following him up the mountain. They came upon a large, flat area on the mountain and Armando landed. He guided Janelle carefully so she followed suit.

_Do you like it?_

Janelle breathed a sigh of relief once she was back in her own body again. Being an owl was fascinating, but she definitely preferred being human.

_Carpathian,_ corrected Armando. _And you did not answer my question._

"What am I looking at?"

As Armando turned into human form, he smiled at her. "The view."

Janelle couldn't hide her surprise. "For…for our home?" When he nodded at her, she felt a burst of excitement. It was absolutely beautiful. And it looked like there would still be enough space for a yard or garden. She threw her arms around Armando and kissed him. "Thank you!"

He grinned boyishly as he looked down at her. He felt true happiness as her face lit up in gratitude. "You are most welcome," he replied and kissed her in return. Her lips were so soft and warm it took only seconds for him to become aroused. Pulling her close, he took advantage of the situation and slowly nuzzled her neck. She sighed and burrowed into him, tempting him beyond reason to nip her neck. He closed his eyes as he could hear her pulse beating…calling out to him. Armando's fangs elongated at the sound and just as he was about to pierce her skin, something else reached his ears…

Janelle thought for one moment he was going to feed from her but she suddenly found herself being shoved away from him. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. Armando let out a curse and quickly bent down to help her stand.

"My apologies," he muttered.

"Um, it's okay," she replied. Wait, something was very wrong. He was breathing hard, his jaw was clenched, and she swore every muscle in his body was tense. "Armando?"

He turned away from her, looking up at the moon. "We should return to Mikhail's home. It is very late."

"But…what's wrong?" When he bowed his head, she came up behind him. "Tell me."

Armando swallowed hard. Slowly, he turned to face her. "I…must ask you to forgive me, yet again." He shook his head. "I continue to fail you in every way possible. I am not the lifemate you deserve."

"What are you talking about? I know you haven't told me everything about you past, but I know enough. There is nothing you can say that will make me think less of you."

"Janelle, the night I took you. I was so close to turning…"

"I know," she said softly. "But everything is okay now."

"No," he choked, "it's not." He took a step back from her. "I was almost lost that night…even now, I don't exactly remember everything. There were dark voices…talking to me, tempting me to do evil things. I wasn't thinking straight."

"But you didn't listen to it," Janelle insisted.

"Unfortunately, I now remember I did listen to one fleeting thought. I didn't even remember it…until now."

"What are you talking about?"

His heart was pounding. "You are carrying my child."

Janelle just looked at him. The words didn't even register.

He tried again. "The voice…it was making me think you would leave me. I had to find a way to keep you. It made me think that if I found something within you…while we mated."

Her eyes widened with shock. "Are you saying that you knew…you were able to knowingly get me pregnant?"

"Yes," he whispered.

She trembled and wrapped her arms around herself. For a moment, she looked away, out into the night at the spectacular view below. Armando bowed his head.. He knew she hated him…

Janelle was at first upset but the more she thought about it, the more she admitted that this was a little exciting. She'd always wanted children and Randy had derailed that dream. Now she was realizing more and more that Armando was truly the one for her. It would still take time, but it was meant to be. This is a happy moment, she suddenly thought. Janelle looked up at him.

"So I guess we'll need a nursery in our new home."

Armando looked at her with shock. "You…would want this child?"

She suddenly was hugging him. "Yes! Armando, it will be fine. I've actually always wanted a child…"

He shook his head and backed away from her

Janelle's breath caught in her throat at his reaction. Now she was feeling tears burn her eyes. "But…this is our child. You can't possibly be thinking…"

Armando bowed his head. "We will need to discuss this further."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "You don't want it…do you." She made it a statement.

"It is too dangerous, Janelle."

She wanted to scream at him. No, she wanted to hit him! How could he possibly think he'd hurt his own child? "You can't mean that! Armando! This is your child! How can you say you wouldn't want it?"

He grit his teeth. "I never said I did not want the child. What matters is that it stays safe. And as much as you do not want to hear it, that means thinking about giving it up to another couple where it is loved."

Janelle backed away from him. "No," she choked. "You can't mean that!" Her anger spilled over, her emotions distraught that he was not the man she thought. "You are wrong! Stop these stupid thoughts that you would harm a child! It would _never _happen!"

Armando moved so fast she didn't have time to react. In an instant, he was in front of her, his large hand holding her face, giving her no choice but to look into his eyes. "You wanted to see into my mind?" he hissed. "Look for yourself at the disloyal Carpathian you do not wish to see!"

Janelle gasped as she was suddenly thrust into his mind. Her eyes grew wide as she saw…everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I am right," said Gregori as he stood across from his prince. They were in Mikhail's home and the healer was pushing the issue of Armando.

Mikhail eyed his old friend warily. "He has done nothing."

"Not yet," said Gregori.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"I want the truth and he will not provide it."

Mikhail sighed. "Fine. Proceed with your plan. But this is the last time. If we do not find anything, then we leave them alone."

"We will find out the truth," insisted Gregori.

"I'm wondering if your older brothers agree with you."

The healer scoffed. "There is no need to bring them into this."

Mikhail cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? They have great respect for the SongMaker."

"And I was put on this earth to protect my prince. There is no need for their involvement."

"Too bad. I've already summoned them."

The voice of Darius broke into their minds. _The SongMaker has answered my call._

Gregori nodded. _Remember, be sure to take him to the very outskirts of the mountains._

_He already suspects something._

The prince agreed. _The last time someone lured him away from the Carpathian mountains, he was imprisoned for many years. Is Nicolas with you?_

_He is. We have convinced the SongMaker that the soil we found in a cave contains suspicious minerals. As you suspected, he fears they are the same as what the wizard found._

_Tell us when you are far enough away._

Lucian and Gabriel shimmered into the room. The twins glared at their younger brother. "What is the meaning of all this?"

Mikhail crossed his arms over his chest. "Apparently, your little brother believes the SongMaker is still a threat of some kind and must find out what he's hiding."

Lucian frowned. "He is a private man. And his years with the wizard must have been hell. Why would he wish to volunteer anything else?"

"And how do you explain his fear of children?" demanded Gregori.

Gabriel tilted his head. "Maybe he just doesn't like them."

The healer gave way to a small smile as soon as his brother said the words. "But everything inside of you says that should not be the case. Something is wrong. Do you feel it?"

"Okay, I get your point and yes I agree, something doesn't feel right" admitted Gabriel. "But that doesn't mean he's dangerous."

Mikhail leaned back against a nearby wall. "You are the only ones who remember him. Have you searched your memories?"

The Dark Twins looked briefly at each other before Lucian sighed. "Yes, we have thought back to that time. But we were so young, Mikhail. We only remember vague impressions. We were awed by his very presence and wanted to follow him everywhere. It was almost as if we hero worshiped him even though we barely knew him."

"And yet you were only children," replied Mikhail. "He does have an unspoken power about him. Even without singing, you can feel it as soon as he enters a room."

"Well, he is the oldest Carpathian," pointed out Gabriel. "There have been many recent re-discoveries of our past including a deeper connection to Mother Earth than even we could have imagined."

_We are on the outskirts of the mountains, _said Darius.

Gregori nodded as Mikhail frowned. He summoned Raven and within moments, she walked into the room with Janelle. The prince noted the female suddenly looked tired…worn. "Is everything okay?" he asked with concern. "You look as if something has shaken you."

Janelle held herself within her arms. "I'm…fine."

Armando immediately felt her stress. _What is going on? _He was flying at a high speed, trying to keep up with Darius and Nicholas who were insisting the cave they discovered was nearby.

_I don't know. The healer is here along with what appear to be twins._

_Gregori's brothers?_

_Yes, I guess. They look like him._

Mikhail's eyes seemed to soften. "Janelle, we know there is something wrong. You have to understand, my second command is very protective of me," he said with a slight glare at Gregori. "He senses Armando is hiding something."

Janelle swallowed hard. "Are you saying…you are worried he's dangerous?"

"Is he?" asked Gregori with a raised eyebrow.

Mikhail shook his head. "I do not believe that. But what is it that Gregori feels?"

_Tell them nothing! _hissed Armando. _It is not their business._

Janelle bit her lip.

"I know he is talking to you," said Gregori approaching her. He towered over her, those silver eyes knowing she didn't want to say anything. "If there is something you need to tell us, now is the time."

"Why not ask him?" she choked.

"Because he will not tell us," replied the healer in a deep voice. "It is my duty to protect the prince and I will find out what he is hiding."

_The SongMaker knows! _warned Darius. _He is turning around. We cannot stop him._

Mikhail stepped in front of Gregori, trying to ease Janelle's tension. "You are loyal to your life mate as you should be. But if there is something wrong, perhaps we can help."

Janelle was feeling extremely overwhelmed. She wanted to obey her lifemate and yet the fact that she carried his child made her desperate to try anything. Now she was shaking, trying to hold back tears as she recalled the images Armando sent through her mind.

_Janelle_, whispered the SongMaker, _I do not want you to suffer on my account. My duty is to see to your happiness even though I repeatedly fail. This is not your burden to bear. They knew this would be the way to find out by using you against me. _

_But I'm not against you! _Janelle was now crying, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

The prince looked at her with concern. "I hate doing this to you. But maybe we can help. Please, Janelle. Tell us what is wrong."

_Tell them. I cannot bear for you to be in such torn pain._

Janelle raised her head. "He…was under the wizards's control when it happened, but he thinks it's his fault. It was his main…priority…his main purpose in life."

"What do you mean?" asked Mikhail. He suddenly felt cold, as if he knew something dark was now being revealed.

"He…" She could not say it and choked.

Gregori's voice softened. "Tell us."

"He killed a child!" she finally blurted.

Mikhail hid his shock. "But not by his own free will. It was the wizard?"

Janelle nodded. "He fought a master vampire, protecting Javier. He hadn't…fed that night. When the battle was done, the sun was rising. He was losing too much blood…he was dying. He _wanted_ to die. There was no staff in the house. Javier had sent them away due to the attack by the vampire. But the little girl…she wouldn't leave because of him."

The prince found his heart beating hard. "And Javier made him feed from her."

"He fought as hard as he could…he did. But Javier built on his natural hunger, the darkness within all unattached Carpathian males." Janelle's voice shook. "He couldn't stop himself. She came to him willingly, wanting to please him." She closed her eyes. "The whole time he fed from her, he was screaming inside his mind. I can hear it even now." Janelle choked again and covered her ears for a moment with her hands before trying recompose herself. She opened her eyes and looked at the prince. "He believes he was weak and that Javier still lingers within him. He doesn't believe he can control himself around children…he remembers the sweet taste of her blood and how much he craved it. He believes himself to be a monster."

Gregori clenched his jaw. "And what of the child you carry?'

"You…you know?" she asked.

"I can hear it's heartbeat," he replied softly.

Janelle began to shake. "He doesn't want it. His own child!" Raven stepped close and hugged her. But a wind swept though the room, pushing Raven back. Armando took form in front of Janelle. He bared his fangs at Gregori.

"You did not need to force this confession out of my lifemate."

The healer tilted his head back at him. "You would not tell us."

"It wasn't you," said Mikhail in a firm voice. "It was Javier."

Armando gave a cold laugh. "The child I drained dry was psychic Mikhail. Do you understand? She was destined to become one of us."

"It makes no difference to me," insisted the prince.

"It makes _every _difference!" hissed Armando. "_I _was the protector of the most sacred innocent lives of our people."

In that very moment, Lucian and Gabriel suddenly looked at each other, their faces suddenly showing recognition of a memory long forgotten.

Mikhail caught their thought and he looked at Armando in astonishment. "You were a teacher." He drew a deep breath. "That is why the children are intrigued with you. It is your power…your purpose."

"Yes!" snapped Armando. "_I _took the most sacred vow among our people! _I _am the one who taught all Carpathian children, the one who was entrusted with their care! That is why they are attracted to me. My power was to teach all of them. Their parents entrusted me with their care and protection. I have violated the very thing I was born to do!"

Mikhail slowly shook his head. "I do not believe that. You were drained dry and under a wizard's control."

"I was weak!" spat Armando. "I should have died first!" Janelle was now sobbing and the SongMaker pulled her close. "You cannot trust me with any child, Mikhail, especially with your own child."

The prince raised his chin. "I would trust you to care for my child."

"Then you are a fool and you should listen to your second in command. Fear me for the right reasons. I now question why your father wanted me to return to you when he may have even known the crime I would commit. What purpose could I possibly have now?"

Mikhail's steady gaze never wavered. "To teach our children again. Our population is slowly increasing with more new hope than ever before. We are in need of a teacher."

Armando gritted his teeth. "Never."

"How is it you do not think it was only Javier?" challenged the prince.

Armando closed his eyes. "Because…I…crave the blood I tasted." His eyes now looked at the prince and took on a dark sound. "Have you ever tasted an innocent child, before? The taste is like nothing you could imagine. It is strong and…addictive."

"You were unattached," pointed out Mikhail. "You had no lifemate to hold you. What you experienced was the darkness within you calling. You are not the same male today."

Armando's eyes appeared to glow. "I crave it today…whenever I even see a child."

"You crave the memory of the taste," said Mikhail. "You would not do it today. I am certain."

The SongMaker looked at Gregori. "And what say you, healer? Do you believe your prince is correct? Do you trust leaving your twin daughters alone with me in my care?"

Gregori frowned. "I do not know you well enough."

Lucian and Gabriel interjected. "We would."

The SongMaker sharply looked at them and Lucian nodded. "If I had a child, I would leave them with you. I trust in you."

Armando felt sick. They had no idea of the darkness still lurking within him. They didn't understand how he cared and loved for the little girl who worked for Javier. And then he carelessly took her life while she looked at him with trusting eyes. And now, each time he sees a child,, Armando relived the same horrifying images over and over. And the sweet taste of her blood was a memory that disgusted him.

"Keep your children away from me," the SongMaker said in a firm voice. He immediately swept up Janelle who was still crying and carried her out of the room.

_Author's note: Sorry - I've had the flu and I'm still not better! I'll take any sympathy I can get!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Armando set Janelle down on the bed. She didn't say a word to him as he warily joined her. Instead, she closed her eyes and he knew she wanted to simply sleep. Dawn was a few hours away but he obliged, completely understanding how tired she was from such an emotional night. He whispered the command and she was immediately asleep. In a few hours, he would carry her to the secret door in the floor that led to the rich soil both of them needed so badly to regain strength.

But he was so tired, he closed his eyes. And before he could stop it, once more he was re-living the past he so longed to forget…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be of care!" snapped Javier as two men moved an enormous grandfather clock into the ornate living room. Armando had just emerged from his room in this new American home and noted Javier had wasted no time in purchasing more lavish items for decoration. The wizard was known to rise a few hours before him, when the sun was still high and humans were awake so he could visit their businesses.

Before long, new visitors began to introduce themselves. Some were from the local town, others were neighbors of various wealthy family bloodlines. Javier continued to only introduce Armando as his security, one who watched over the elaborate assets the wizard continued to accumulate.

But when the first local wizard paid Javier a visit, the welcome from changed considerably. Armando watched with mild interest as this American wizard was led to secret rooms in the home that held all of his experiments. As expected, the visiting wizard was impressed but certainly did not see Javier on a higher level.

Until Armando was revealed.

After ordering all the staff to disperse, Javier challenged the wizard if he'd ever encountered a true Carpathian. Most wizards, even those in foreign countries, were aware of the difference between Carpathian and Vampire. But none had ever encountered one that had been actually captured and held by a wizard. The American wizard doubted Javier at first, disbelieving Armando was truly Carpathian. But when Armando was forced to create materials out of thin air, the new wizard was truly impressed. Soon word was quickly spread to other neighboring wizards what Javier had accomplished.

Before long, lavish balls were held with only the most elite in society. And as always, Armando was forced to sing while the wealthy danced and stared at him with amazement that a living Carpathian was at a wizard's control.

Armando endured the entire ordeal. As always, he fought Javier and refused to smile at anyone. The wizard shrugged off Armando's defiance. Seeing that the Carpathian was not going to be a gracious host, Javier spoon fed the SongMaker just enough emotion which compelled him to obey.

The children who served in the household were terrified of him. Whenever Armando appeared, they would run if they were able to do so. And as Armando usually accompanied Javier wherever he went, the children always had an excuse to leave the room; Javier hated children and never wanted to see them. But the little girl who Armando had first encountered in the new American home always lingered. She would stare at him whenever she got the chance. With such a psychic mind, Armando knew she felt his power that called Carpathian children to him. She was a rare gift. But she would still never linger long with Javier present.

One evening Armando caught a glimpse of the little girl as she was getting herself a glass of water. It was obvious that she was getting ready for bed as she wore a simple but tattered night dress. When she saw Armando, she froze. Then Javier entered the kitchen and she ran.

"What the hell is this?" grumbled Javier as he picked up what appeared to be a doll made out of straw. The little girl must have left it behind. It wasn't much of a doll, just bits and pieces of cloth and straw tied into the shape of a baby.

Javier threw it into the fireplace.

Armando heard a small whimper and realized the child was hiding behind the servant's door. She had returned for the doll but instead witnessed the wizard burning probably the only toy she ever had. Javier rifled through some of the drawers, looking for some document he swore was left in the room. Frustrated, he slammed the drawer shut.

"This document," Armando said quietly, "is it the signed contract that gives you control over the local mines?"

"Yes, yes," muttered the wizard.

"I believe you left it in the sitting room. I recall you placed it inside the drawer of the small oval table next to the fireplace."

Javier eyed him. "Since when are you suddenly so helpful?"

Armando shrugged. "If you find the document, then we can finally leave."

"Feeding! Always on your mind to do such a thing. You do realize there are plenty of servants in this house that could sate your needs."

The SongMaker sighed. "I crave the night; the freedom to be outdoors."

Javier chuckled. "At least you appreciate some of the emotions I give you." He suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. "And I haven't tried the emotion of lust on you. Perhaps that is what you really need."

Armando turned away. "Perhaps you need to just focus on getting that document."

He heard the wizard chuckle again as he left the room. Armando was expected to follow, but he lingered for just a moment. The little girl was sneaking peeks at him through the cracked opening of the servant's door. Armando walked over to the fireplace and reached into the flames. He heard the little gasp from the child and Armando actually smiled. Her eyes grew even wider as he pulled back from the fireplace holding the most beautiful baby doll. Armando knew she was still too afraid to come into the room so he carefully placed the it on the counter where her former doll had been left. As he pushed his way through the main kitchen door, Armando saw out of the corner of his eye the little girl sneaking inside to get the doll. And for just a moment, the SongMaker felt…free. It may have been Javier's forced emotions but Armando enjoyed the memory of his time with the Carpathian children. How many times had he seen a child struggle in learning something only to see them beaming at him after he instructed them? To give a child the knowledge and happiness they deserved was something Armando could not deny.

All the more reason Armando still tried to free himself.

There were a few times even in this new American home that Armando attempted to kill Javier. His next attempt was before a number of guests when Javier was caught off guard. He'd fed well that night, gathering the strength he needed. As a result, Armando caused a great deal of injury to the wizard but was unable to deliver any fatal blows before Javier managed to suck the emotion completely out of him. Armando's body had collapsed onto the floor. Writhing in agony from the withdrawal of the emotional addiction, the SongMaker crawled to his room in hope of reaching the secret trap door in the floor, desperate to bury himself within the soil.

But after a fellow wizard cured Javier's wounds, he found Armando and began to severely beat him. The other wizards laughed as Javier kicked his torso and face, causing numerous broken bones. After spitting on him, Javier left Armando who was in severe pain.

Too weak to move, Armando could do nothing more than succumb to the violent shaking of the withdrawal and he groaned in pain as he convulsed with broken bones. When the door slowly opened, Armando cringed as he thought Javier had returned to administer more punishment after his guests left. But instead, little fingers came upon the edge of the door, followed by an innocent, sweet face. Armando was relieved it was only the child and yet he wasn't pleased she also saw him in this state.

She tiptoed into the room and whispered to him. "You are hurt."

Armando found it difficult to talk and waved her away as another series of violent convulsions overtook him. The girl dropped to her knees.

"What can I do?"

Realizing she wasn't going to leave, he weakly gestured toward the door in the floor.

"Do you want me to open it?"

When Armando nodded, she went over and pulled up the door. The sweet smell of soil beckoned Armando and he tried to crawl towards it. He was shocked when the little girl took his hand and began to try pulling him. There was no way such a small child could move him, but the gesture gave Armando a burst of strength. He slowly moved, making the child think she was the one pulling him. When he finally was close enough to the opening, Armando simply rolled and fell into the soil.

The child nodded. "This is a good place to hide from him."

Of course she didn't understand that he needed the rich earth to rejuvenate. Days later, he made sure to distract Javier long enough to sneak a private visit to her while she was in bed. The children were crowded into a tiny room and he carefully stepped over the numerous cots as they slept in on the floor. Kneeling down next to the girl, Armando brushed the hair out of her face. When she opened her eyes, he produced a large apple from under his cloak. The little girl gave a wide smile, her hands barely able to fit around the size of it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded at her and was about to leave when she whispered again.

"What is your name?"

"Armando," he replied softly. "What is your name?"

"Anna."

"That is a beautiful name. Thank you for hiding me from Javier the day I was hurt."

She appeared to shiver but nodded. "It is a good hiding place."

"Are you cold?"

"It is always cold."

Armando waved his hand and a thick blanket covered her.

"Can you make anything?" she asked with wide eyes.

Armando laughed softly. "Not everything." He suddenly noticed she did not have the doll. "Where is the toy I made for you?"

Anna pointed toward another girl sleeping a few feet away. "Elizabeth needed it more than me. She misses her mommy."

His heart swelled at the compassion this child demonstrated. "Where are your parents?"

"I never knew them."

Armando waved his hand once more and another doll materialized next to Anna. As she smiled again, the SongMaker touched her cheek with affection and then slipped out of the room.

Over the next year, Anna was Armando's escape from Javier. He loathed each time he was forced to sing at the wizard's elaborate balls and he continued to hate the addiction of unreal emotions being fed to him. But Anna gave him something to hope for. As a psychic, she held the possibility to be a Carpathian. If he was able to return her to the prince, Armando may even be able to recognize her future lifemate.

Whenever possible, he began to teach her, encouraging her to use her psychic ability. He made sure she and the other children were also given enough food and clothes. They were still afraid of him, but also grateful. He ensured that each child had at least one toy they could easily hide from Javier. In the winter, one of the boys was stricken with what appeared to be measles. It was Armando who pointed out to Javier that if he did not cure the child, the disease would rapidly spread to all those in the household. The town doctor could not understand how the boy miraculously recovered, but Anna knew it had been Armando.

One evening, Armando found himself frustrated as Javier had an unexpected guest drop by before they were able to go out for the evening. Worse, the SongMaker had not fed the night before, and his thirst for blood was wearing on him. He was never allowed out into the night without Javier. The few times he'd tried, the wizard immediately sensed his departure and the emotion would once more be completely withdrawn. Like an addict, he was forced to return to due to the horrible pain.

As Javier laughed with his guest in the adjoining room, Armando's hunger increased. He could be dangerous in such a state, so he reluctantly decided to use one of the servants. As they were forced to serve Javier like himself, he hated using them in any way. He caught the eye of a pretty housemaid who had been known to give him smoldering stares. Armando had no interest in her sexually, but he wanted her blood. Sending her a call, she willingly came to him. He was careful to ensure she felt no pain, just a seductive feeling that he was kissing her neck. He took just enough blood to sustain his needs. But when he lifted his head from the young girl who was smiling, Armando found Anna standing nearby, staring at them. Armando sent the housemaid away and faced Anna.

"What were you doing?"

"Kissing her neck," lied Armando.

"Because she was hurt?"

"Why do you think she was hurt?"

The child rubbed her eyes as she was sleepy. "Because you bit her."

Armando stiffened. He instantly reached out to her mind, trying to change any image she saw of him taking the woman's blood. But Anna's mind was surprisingly strong.

"You have funny teeth."

Armando sighed. He walked over to the little girl and crouched down next to her. "I am sorry you had to see that."

"But why did you bite her?"

"It is the way I…feed."

"Oh."

He waited for more questions. When she didn't ask anything else, he spoke softly. "Are you afraid of me now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Anna shrugged. "She looked like she liked it."

The SongMaker nodded. "Because I make sure they never feel it. I am able to capture their minds so they do not know what I am doing."

"Can you do that to Javier?"

"No. He…has a power over me. I cannot capture his mind without him hurting me first." Anna actually looked at him with sympathy which made his heart swell. "But I will never let him hurt you."

"Can I see your teeth?"

Armando hesitated.

Anna pulled up the sleeve of her night dress to show him what appeared to be a birth mark on her arm. "Sometimes the others make fun of my dragon."

His heart beating fast, Armando captured her small arm. Indeed, the shape was similar to that of a dragon. The child was somehow the offspring of a DragonSeeker. Because she was still human, he could not tell who was her father.

Anna whispered. "See? So now you can show me your teeth. I will not laugh. I promise."

Slowly, Armando opened his mouth, widening his lips so she could see his incisors.

"They look sharp."

He closed his mouth.

"But I still like you."

Armando laughed softly. "Thank you."

"Why do you have to feed on blood?"

"I am different. I am what is called Carpathian."

"Are there others?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Will they come to get you?"

"No."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"It is meant to be," replied Armando. "I cannot explain why events happen, but it is sometimes the way things should be for a reason."

"What reason would we have for being with Javier?"

"That is a good question. Perhaps it is to make us stronger."

"Will I be stronger?" she asked.

"Without a doubt. Anna, you are destined to become like me."

Her eyes widened. "I am going to be a Carp?"

Armando could not help himself and burst out laughing. "Not a carp. That sounds like a type of fish. We are called Carpathian."

She was smiling and her little cheeks were red. "Oh." Anna giggled. "Yes, I guess I would rather be a Carpath…ian…, and not a fish."

Something stirred in the air and Armando quickly stood.

"What is it?" Anna whispered. She clung to his side, suddenly afraid.

Armando shuddered.

Vampire.

There was one on the grounds somewhere. Worse, it was a master vampire as he could feel the immense power even from a distance. Anna squeezed his hand and he looked down at her. She was trembling and he knew with her psychic ability she sensed the vampire was nearby.

Javier's voice was suddenly traveling down the hall, chatting absently with his guest. Armando lightly pushed Anna away from him. "Go and find a hiding place."

She nodded and ran just before Javier entered the room. The wizard looked at him and scowled. "There you are. I was thinking you had tried once more to do something foolish rather than wait for me."

Armando eyed the guest Javier had with him. He was some wealthy aristocrat and not a wizard. The SongMaker looked at Javier and spoke in a serious voice. "I must talk with you in private."

The wizard scoffed. "You are being quite rude in front of our guest."

Armando glared at him. "There is an intruder on your property."

The visitor actually had the nerve to laugh. "Well, you are head of Javier's security. Go after him."

But the wizard grew quiet, obviously aware why Armando had made the statement. Any insignificant human was certainly no threat and Armando would not have even bothered to say anything. He cleared his throat and looked at the guest. "I believe this intruder poses a larger threat. It is important that you safely leave."

"What? Well, then I should probably just stay here…"

"Amos!" Javier called out to the butler. When he appeared, Javier ushered the guest towards the servant. "Take Charles and gather the rest of the servants. Implement the evacuation plan I discussed with you."

The butler widened his eyes. "Sir?"

"Do as I say."

The butler immediately went into action and hurried Charles into another room. Javier turned and looked at Armando. "Is this a master vampire?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. The ones we encountered in Europe I expected to be much older. But here? I am surprised a master has traveled so far away from the Carpathian mountains."

"Much has changed in the last fifty years."

"Yes, it has. Fine. We better go investigate. I do not need some damn vampire destroying everything that I created here. Not to mention if he starts killing off the local town people it will be a little hard to explain what is happening. If there is one thing the wizards and Carpathians have in common, it is to destroy these damn vampires."

"It is definitely the only thing we have in common," replied Armando in a low voice as they walked out the door.

It was a clear night with a half moon shining in the sky. The cold made Javier shiver and pull his cloak tightly around himself. The property was several wooded acres. The servants by now had escaped through underground tunnels, a plan Javier implemented after losing an entire household to a vampire in Europe. During that time, his property and many precious assets had been destroyed before Armando had finally been able to destroy the vampire. It was the first time Javier had encountered a so called master vampire and he would not forget the encounter. A master vampire was nothing in comparison to some of the lesser ones they'd faced before.

"It may be wise to call your peers," said Armando as they walked toward the barn. The structure was too quiet, possibly indicating the animals inside had been slaughtered.

"I don't have the ability to just call them telepathically like a Carpathian," snapped Javier. "If I send up any flare or signal, it will alert the vampire to our position."

"True. Which is why I should feed from one of your peers and this would be much easier in the future."

"Ha! And let you use one of them against me? I think not."

Armando sighed. "Yes, well right now it is just the two of us against him."

"We have done it before."

"Barely," pointed out the SongMaker. "It depends on the age of this vampire."

"I have grown in my strength and power."

"Have you?" asked Armando with heavy sarcasm. "I only sense you growing older."

The wizard turned and glared at him. "Just remember, old friend, although my body may grow older, my mind and power as a wizard become stronger."

"Your mortality will eventually take your mind."

"Unless Xavier finds a way. I hear he is very close to a solution."

Armando smirked. "Not likely he will share it with you."

"Ah, but I think he will. I still hold more of what can control you. He may find it more than enough of a payment."

The clouds moved in and both of them grew still. As the wind began to pick up, Javier cursed. He muttered a spell and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "Go into the barn on the opposite side. I will strike if he comes out this way."

Armando practically rolled his eyes. The wizard was a coward when it came to vampires and certainly wasn't about to go in first. Although he was not a born warrior, the SongMaker still possessed the same inherit traits to use such skills when necessary. He headed toward the barn and walked calmly around to the far side. The wind made the structure creak and groan. When he opened the door, Armando knew immediately all the animals were dead from the smell of blood. His fangs automatically elongated at the scent and he regretted not taking more blood from the housemaid.

Anger spread throughout his gut and he knew Javier was building the emotion within him. Armando whole heartedly accepted it, hoping somehow when this was over maybe Javier would be injured enough that he might find a way to be free. In fact, the thought came to him that perhaps he should direct the vampire directly toward Javier. Rather than immediately trying to destroy it, maybe there was some way Armando could use the vampire to his advantage.

The attack came from the left in the air. Armando took a blow to the chest and stumbled back. But before the vampire could strike again, the SongMaker turned and went after him. He struck the vampire's face hard and it spit blood. He smiled at Armando.

"Why do you care what I do here? This is my newest territory so I suggest you leave while you still can."

Armando circled to the right, facing off with the vampire while trying to steer him towards the other door where Javier stood. "It is my right to bring you to justice on behalf of our people."

The vampire snorted. "Justice! For what? Being what we were made to be? These humans are nothing! Why should you even care when we can rule them?"

"Why kill your prey when there is no need?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" asked the vampire with a menacing voice. "Killing gives me great pleasure and I have no intention of giving that up."

"Because it is the only feeling you have left," replied Armando as he inched closer.

"Nothing wrong with that as long as I like it." He launched himself into the air and caught Armando by the throat.

The SongMaker struck the vampire again in the face but too late he found himself thrown to the ground. This vampire's strength was more powerful than any he had ever encountered before and he felt its teeth ripping into his neck. Blood gushed and the vampire feasted on him. Armando managed to grab a nearby hatchet left in the barn and immediately buried it into the side of the vampire's head. Screaming, it immediately pulled back and Armando was now the one grabbing him by the throat. He threw the vampire through the side of the barn toward Javier. Armando held onto his neck, the blood still pouring out. He did his best to momentarily stop and heal himself, slowing the flow. But the damage was far greater than he anticipated.

He stumbled through the hole in the wall to find the vampire had managed to take the ax out of his head. Javier was backing away, readying the fireball he held in his hand. Armando growled as the wizard was taking too long. The coward he was, Javier was eying the ax and more worried the vampire would throw it at him.

"Destroy him!" hissed Armando.

The vampire launched himself at the wizard and easily anticipated Javier's fireball. He dodged it at the last minute and Javier screamed as the vampire caught him. He held Javier up in the air, the vampire's fingers tightening around his throat. Javier gasped while he looked to Armando for help.

The SongMaker backed away, hoping to watch the wizard finally die. If the vampire destroyed him after Javier was dead, so be it.

Javier turned his gaze back down on the vampire. "I…can…give…you…feeling."

"You already are giving me feeling," laughed the vampire.

"Not…just what you…feel…now."

The vampire narrowed his eyes. "You lie."

"No," Javier choked. "Put…me down…I will show…you."

Armando growled. "Do not listen to him. He means to control you!"

The vampire glanced over at Armando. "Something tells me you are hoping I kill him. If he is powerful, maybe he could be some use to me."

"He will use you." Armando suddenly had to shut his eyes. Javier was trying was last attempt to free himself by building the feeling of rage within Armando. An uncontrollable feeling of fury was engulfing him, influencing him to kill the vampire. The SongMaker opened his eyes and struggled to speak. "Do not…put him…down."

The vampire hesitated but then roared with laughter. "What harm could this insignificant wizard do to me?" He dropped Javier to the ground and in that instant, the wizard unleashed his full power over Armando. The SongMaker was helpless to stop himself and attacked the vampire. A bloody battle followed. Armando, already weak from the loss of blood, held on only because of the overpowering emotions that ruled him. Lightening struck overhead and Armando called it down to strike the vampire in the chest. The vampire screamed while his heart was incinerated and Armando fell to the ground.

He was beyond weak. This time he was dying. Moments later, a foot kicked him and he looked up to find Javier standing over him.

"Get up. Now!"

"I…am too weak."

"Dawn will be approaching. You think I will leave you here to burn?"

Armando momentarily closed his eyes. "I can only hope for such a thing."

The wizard began to pace. "I should! You planned for that vampire to come after me!"

"Then…let me…die."

"Never!" screamed Javier. "You are mine! Do you understand?" The wizard reached down and began to drag Armando's body toward the house. Once inside, Javier continued to pull him into Armando's room. The SongMaker did nothing. No amount of soil was going to make him recover. Blood was the only thing that would save him now.

Armando gave way to a smile. "You have no choice. Either you give me your blood…or I will die."

"I see," replied the wizard in a low voice. "Give you my blood so you can then find a way to control and kill me." Javier cursed loudly. All the servants had been evacuated. There was no one else…

There was the sound of movement under the floor which caught Javier's attention. Walking over, he lifted up the door that led to Armando's bed of soil.

And then the wizard began to laugh.

Armando went cold. Someone was crawling out from under the floor.

_Anna._

"Why look at this! I found something for you to feed on!" exclaimed Javier.

_Oh God, no. _He had told her to run and hide. What he hadn't realized was she chose to hide in his room under the floor. She had said it was a good place to hide from Javier. As a result, Anna had stayed behind and was not with the other servants who had safely made it out of the house.

The wizard grabbed the girl. Anna didn't struggle and looked at Armando with wide eyes. Javier pushed the little girl toward him. "Feed on her."

Armando shook his head. "Never."

"You will feed from her or I will slice her open myself!" screamed Javier. "I know your weakness for children! You would never let someone harm a child!"

Armando hissed. "I will not feed from her!"

"You will do as I say! You are mine! Do you hear me? I will never let you go!"

"I will never take a child's blood. Nothing you can do to me or even her will make me do such a thing."

Javier grew calm. "No?"

And then Armando felt something horrifying, stirring within him. He had accepted the hunger and pain until this point. His resolve was to die. But the hunger was growing, a pain like he had never known. His stomach twisted, his gut creating agonizing pain. He felt the darkness within him rising and he knew his eyes were beginning to glow red. Nothing mattered, except satisfying his hunger.

Anna looked up at Javier. "You can let go of me. I will let him."

Armando became two different personalities. The demon within him roared for release, ready to drain the child dry. But the SongMaker still existed, screaming for this to stop. He tried to warn the little girl. "Anna…no."

She crept closer and he cringed as he felt the demon ready to strike. Anna whispered to him. "I am not afraid. You will not hurt me like you told me."

Dear God, the child was remembering the housemaid from earlier. She understood he needed blood and that he would make sure it would not hurt. What she did not understand was the amount of blood he needed to survive. She didn't understand how unattached Carpathian males could be dangerous as they could turn vampire.

_She didn't understand that he would drain her dry._

Armando tried to shake his head as she approached. But the demon within him roared and snatched the child. He dragged her to his mouth while Armando struggled for control. With his last ounce of strength, he calmed her mind so she could not know what was happening. The demon inside of him pierced her neck while Armando could hear Javier laughing.

Inside his head, Armando screamed and screamed as rich, sweet blood poured into his mouth. His body soaked it up immediately, demanding even more. The child became limp in his arms, her life beginning to fade.

_More, _said the dark voice.

_NO!_

_This is real feeling, _said the dark voice. _This is truly why you wanted children. Feel the power of such innocent pure blood…_

Armando fought himself and felt pure terror that he was lost. Through his red haze, he focused on Javier. The wizard suddenly realized Armando was now completely losing control. The reality that his Carpathian might turned into a vampire finally made Javier think twice about what he was doing. He lessened the hunger, backing off the overwhelming emotion Armando was forced to feel.

Slowly, Armando regained more control. He pushed the demon down and pulled himself back. He released Anna who slipped lifelessly from his arms to the floor. Frantic, Armando gathered her back into his arms, thinking desperately there might be a possibility to save her life if he fed her.

But it had been too late. Armando had drained the child of every drop of blood.

He cried out as he held her close to him. Tears of blood streaked down his face…blood that had been from her.

"The sun is rising," said Javier with impatience.

Armando swallowed hard and looked at the wizard with hatred. Within a flash, he attacked Javier head on, sparing the wizard nothing. As he slammed Javier against a nearby wall, Armando was about to go for the man's heart when once more, all emotion was pulled out of him. Despite the horrible pain, Armando held on longer than he ever had before. And for a moment, he saw true fear in Javier's eyes.

But in the end, Armando fell to the floor, writhing in agony from the withdrawal of the addictive emotions Javier had created. He crawled toward Anna and gathered her once more in his arms despite the agonizing convulsions. He then took her with him into the soil where he refused to let go of her during the entire day.

When evening finally came, Javier restored his emotion. Armando somberly carried Anna's body out of the room. By now, the house servants including the other children had returned. He heard everyone gasp as he made his way past all of them. Once outside, he chose a spot for her grave under a weeping willow. After burying her, he worked tirelessly to create an elaborate headstone for her.

Returning to the household, he found Javier in his study. The wizard did not look up from his desk. "Are you finished?" he asked. When Armando did not answer, Javier looked up at him. "It is unfortunate all Carpathian males have such a dark side, though I must say it came to my advantage last evening. Still, that demon within you was stronger than even I thought. And mixed with the emotions I give you, it is by far more dangerous than any vampire we have encountered. You should thank me for keeping it under control with the emotions I give you."

Armando leaned down and spoke in a soft, dangerous voice. "And one day, that same demon will come for you. Your fate…is tied to me."

Years later, Armando carried out that fate. The day finally came when Javier's mortality caught up with him. Old and tired, he eventually lost his power. Armando gave no mercy. The wizard's death should have been simple and quickly executed. But the memory of Anna gave only reason to ensure Javier suffered before finally being put to death.

xxxxxxxxx

Armando opened his eyes to find Janelle next to him. He was now in a new life, a new world. But nothing would ever make him forget Anna. He would never hurt another child again…because he would never be near another child ever again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Armando sat quietly in the sitting are of the guest bedroom. Janelle was in the shower and he knew it was an excuse for her to be alone for a while. He had no answers for her with the child she now carried. His aversion to children was absolute and there was no changing it. He sighed heavily as he felt like a monster for what he'd done in his past and now what he was doing to Janelle.

Gently, Armando reached out to her. _I know you wish to have time alone. Is it permissible if I leave to study the construction of our new home? Mikhail said they poured the foundation._

At first there was no reply. But after a few moments, she finally answered.

_Yes, I think that would be a good idea._

He winced slightly as it only confirmed she didn't want to be near him at the moment. Then again he couldn't blame her. Slowly, he stood and walked out of the bedroom. Up on the main level, he was about to leave when Raven appeared.

"I don't hate you," she said to him. Stunned, he could only look at her while frozen in place. She gave a small smile. "At first I didn't like you, it's true. But now that I know what happened…it explains a lot. And I know you and Janelle were meant to be together."

"Thank you," he replied softly.

She straightened. "But you cannot abandon your own child due to your fears."

Armando shook his head. "It is not abandonment. It is for her protection."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "No one believes you would hurt a child, Armando."

"Including Gregori?" When she hesitated, he nodded. "And he shouldn't trust me. That is his duty to you and the prince."

"Only because he doesn't know you," Raven protested. "He is always suspicious of new ancients with good reason. There are those who at one time wanted to overthrow Mikhail's father. You cannot blame Gregori for being so alert."

"Or perhaps it is also because he senses the darkness still within me."

"All Carpathian males have a darkness. But it is their lifemate that brings balance. You have Janelle now."

Armando gave her a sad smile. "Imagine if you will that your emotions are not your own. After I killed Javier, something lingered. There were times when I would be feeding and would feel…happiness. Or times when I was helping to save mortals from a vampire but instead of feeling honor…I felt hatred. It is as if my emotions for some time were still somehow wrong. I no longer trusted anything that I felt. Whatever Javier did to me, it had strange, lasting effects."

"But Janelle has changed that."

"I hope that is true." He sighed. "But when I see children…I still feel a hunger for them that is wrong. I vividly remember the taste of Anna. Each time I see a child I am once more living in the nightmare."

Raven pursed her lips. "What about before? Tell me about when you were a teacher."

Armando hesitated but did not want to ruin the delicate truce he now had with the lifemate of the prince. "I was proud of being the teacher of Carpathian children." He laughed softly. "I can even remember when I had my real feelings that my success with them built my ego more than I would like to admit. Parents were typically frustrated when they repeatedly failed in teaching or enhancing their child's power. But I always found a way to reach the child…to bring forth their best. Some of my students became the greatest hunters and artisans of my time."

"You could give so much to our children," pleaded Raven. "I cannot tell you how many times we have watched our children struggle. It has been so long for us to rebuild our people that we have lost touch with what is needed to raise the next generation."

Armando took a few steps back and bowed his head. "I am sorry. I am no longer the same Carpathian. You must look to others like Desari for your future."

"But she needs you as well. She shares your gift of song but still has much to learn from you."

"As she is not a child, I will think about being a mentor to her. But I make no promises."

Raven smiled. "It is a start."

The SongMaker tried not to protest. He bowed again and transformed into an owl. He flew out a nearby window into the night. It was getting colder, a sure sign that winter would soon be here. He flapped his wings hard, heading deep into the forest. He should be headed toward his new home under construction, but he wanted to be alone. Besides, he would soon need to head for the nearby town to feed as he'd not had the time to take blood the previous night. He flew until his wings finally grew tired and he descended into a small clearing. Transforming back into human form, he stood silently, listening to the sounds of the night. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cold air, trying to calm himself.

Until he heard a voice that had his heart racing.

"Hi!"

Armando was astonished to look down and see Emma, the adoptive child of Falcon and Sara. The small girl was smiling up at him. He swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?"

"Travis was being mean to me. So I decided to go for a walk."

A walk? It was the middle of the night. "Where are your parents?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Armando immediately reached out on the common Carpathian link. _Falcon, your daughter is in the forest. Did you know?_

There was a heartbeat of silence before a very concerned voice answered. _Emma? She is with you?_

_Yes. What is she doing out here by herself?_

Emma tugged on his sleeve. "Will you play with me?"

Falcon was now frantic. _How did she get out of the house without us knowing? Please stay with her. We are on our way. Where are you?_

When Armando told him, Falcon was clearly flabbergasted. _She is miles from home! How did she get there?_

"Emma," said Armando patiently, "how is it that you made it all the way out here?"

"Well, I walked a really long time."

"And now you are lost."

She looked down at her feet that were in some slippers and it was then Armando realized she was in her nightgown. "My feet are cold."

Armando waved his hand and made sure warm shoes and a long coat covered the child. "Falcon and Sara will be here soon to get you."

Emma looked up at him with trusting eyes. "Okay. Are they mad?"

"You should never leave without telling them."

"Why?"

"Because it is dangerous." Feeling uncomfortable that she was still touching his sleeve, Armando took a step back.

"I really liked your song."

"What?" he asked, distracted by his chest feeling tight. He was beginning to feel suffocated, an overwhelming feeling to get away from her was now setting in and he tried to hold himself together.

"You sang a song when we were at Uncle Mikhail's house."

"Uncle?"

"That's what we call him." She chattered on, not even noticing that he was almost terrified of her. "I liked that song. Travis said he could sing it too but he sounded terrible."

"I see," replied Armando. A wolf howled in the distance and the SongMaker looked into the sky. Something did not feel right in the air. "Come, we will begin to walk back to your home."

"But I'm too tired," she protested.

Armando considered transforming into a dragon to carry her. But he now knew another reason he wasn't feeling well. He'd gone too long without blood and was weak. The thought entered his mind that if he transformed into anything, he could drain his strength and…what if he was tempted to feed from the child?

_Falcon! _Armando called desperately._ Are you on your way?_

_I am waiting for Sara to return from Shea's home. I cannot leave the other children here unprotected. All of our human friends are asleep and not here. She shouldn't be much longer._

Wonderful. Armando gestured toward Emma. "We have to walk," he said firmly.

She frowned but began to walk with him as he turned to the north. He almost stopped walking when she suddenly reached out and held his hand. Her little fingers barely curled around his hand and Armando could not but help notice that his heart was about ready to come out of his chest.

A cloud passed over the moon and Armando looked up at the sky. He saw a glimpse of a shadow in the clouds. "Emma," he said in a soft voice, "you must do exactly as I command." He looked down at her, and for the first time in over a few hundred years, he used his power to connect as a teacher to the girl. She stared back at him as if mesmerized. "Do you understand?" he asked. "No matter what I ask, you must follow what I say so you can stay safe."

Just as she nodded, Armando felt the wind pick up and the ground shook. The SongMaker raised his head high to meet the eyes of the same master vampire that had taken Janelle's husband. Armando lowered his voice to Emma. "You will stay behind me. Do not look at him."

"So you are the SongMaker." The voice was rough and ragged. "Is it true you recognize every Carpathian's lineage once you look upon them?"

Armando lightly pushed Emma back and concentrated. "You were once Ricardo…son of Alberto who was a hunter."

The vampire lightly applauded. "Very good."

"He would be greatly disappointed in you."

Ricardo frowned. "I could care less about my father. Long has he been dead and there was never any pleasing him."

"I sense you turned at an early age. Why?" asked Armando hoping to buy some time. As he never fed from any other Carpathian, he had no private link. The vampire would hear any warning he tried to give to Falcon.

"The prince took all females from us. I had no lifemate and so it was best if I found my own."

"Did you know that all Carpathian males have a connection to their lifemate even when not bound? It is possible to feel your mate from across the world. Countless times I have seen when one did not know the other existed until something happened to cause one to reach out to the other."

The vampire moved smoothly to the right, trying to capture of a glimpse of Emma. "I believe you. I think at one time I felt such a thing."

"Did you try and reach out to her?"

"Hmm, yes, I tried. But she would not answer."

Armando backed away, making sure Emma stayed right behind him. "What of a name? There are times Carpathians can even connect with their name. Does she still exist?"

"She was far away. Too far. But yes, I remember…something."

Suddenly Falcon called out for his adoptive daughter. _Emma! I will be there soon. Are you okay?_

_You will not answer, _warned Armando, knowing Falcon could hear him. He hoped like hell that would send a clear message that something was very wrong.

"Emma…" The master vampire paused for a moment. "Yes…I now remember…it was like that name. But not Emma." Ricardo held his hand to his forehead, as if something suddenly hurt.

And it was then that Armando knew. For just a moment, Armando's saw the former Carpathian within the vampire. Not just in recognizing bloodline, but who he used to really be. That moment, Armando recognized who his lifemate had been.

"Anna," the SongMaker said softly.

The vampire froze for a moment and looked at him. "How did you know that name?"

Armando looked sadly at him. "You turned…long before she was even born."

He snarled. "As I said, the prince took all our females. We were left on our own to make our own lifemates."

"You cannot _make _a lifemate. You had an existing lifemate. Why did you not wait for her?" As he said this, Armando cursed himself. Now that he knew the truth, Anna never had a chance. Her lifemate had betrayed her long before she existed. This should have eased him, but it did not. He still took an innocent life of a child and he would never forgive himself.

The vampire eyed Armando closely. "And just how is it that you know of all this?"

"I…knew her."

Ricardo hissed. "I knew there was something…you took her for yourself!"

"No…"

"No? And who is the little one hiding behind your legs? Another Carpathian's lifemate you are stealing?"

Armando stepped back, pushing Emma with him. "Your mind is twisted. There is nothing I can say to make you understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly. You somehow took my lifemate. Do you deny it?"

Armando's chest hurt and although this was now an evil vampire, he had to give the admission. "I do not deny it," he replied softly.

Ricardo roared and attacked Armando head on with his claws going for the throat. The SongMaker blocked him, but the vampires claws still managed to scratch deep on his chest, ripping open his shirt. The vampire struck again, going deep into Armando's left arm, almost severing it above the elbow. Ignoring the pain, Armando managed to hit the vampire in the face with his right hand. As Ricardo was knocked off balance, Armando took advantage while he had it. He rammed into Ricardo, the two of them flying through the air into a nearby tree.

_Run Emma! _Armando called out to the child and she immediately obeyed.

But the vampire chanted something and Armando found himself being hurled through the air until his back slammed into the ground. Ricardo launched himself into the air and landed right on top of the SongMaker. But when the vampire saw Emma running away, he made a move to go after her. Armando grabbed the vampire's leg and sank his fangs into its skin. The vampire screamed and still managed to tear himself away from Armando. He then turned away and went after Emma.

The SongMaker launched himself into the air without hesitation. He grabbed onto the vampire before it had the chance to swoop down and grab her. Ricardo turned in midair and plunged one of his hands into Armando's chest.

The SongMaker faltered, as the pain was agonizing. He heard Janelle's scream in his mind as he and the vampire fell to the ground. Armando grabbed hold of Ricardo's arm, struggling to prevent him from breaking through his rib cage to get to his heart. The vampire hissed and then bit into Armando's neck.

"Stop it!"

_Emma, no! _The child had stopped running and was staring in horror at them. Armando sent a strong command. _Run now and do not look back._

But the vampire suddenly released Armando and once more went after Emma. The SongMaker stumbled to his feet. At this point, he was covered in blood and growing weak. He felt Janelle's terror at what was happening and so he cut off all feeling from her. Armando heard Emma scream and knew Ricardo caught her. He once more took to the air and flew after them. Ricardo was on the ground, holding Emma by the throat as he leaned in to feed from her.

Armando slammed into the vampire, knocking Emma out of his arms. She rolled and Armando's heart stopped as she fell off the side of a cliff. He moved with lightening speed and landed on his stomach while grabbing her arm. She was now barely holding on, dangling as she looked down and cried out at the sight of the ground so far below.

The vampire laughed and landed on Armando's back. "You've lost a slight amount of blood," he said sarcastically.

The SongMaker grit his teeth. He felt his heart slowing down, his body growing fatigued from being so weak. His fangs elongated as the need for blood was now a primal instinct. Sensing Armando's weakness, Ricardo leaned down and licked the blood pouring out of his neck.

"You could be so useful to me," the vampire said softly. "You are no hunter. Come, take the child's blood and join me in the true feeling of what power can be."

From a distance, Falcon raced to reach Emma and Armando. Mikhail and Gregori flanked him on both sides as he'd sent the call for help when the SongMaker instructed Emma not to speak. As they approached where Armando had told him where they were, Falcon's heart pounded. With their keen eyesight, Carpathians could see from a few miles away. And the sight they saw was Armando desperately trying to hold onto Emma off a cliff while a vampire was attacking him. The SongMaker was severely injured and the vampire was moving in for the kill.

Armando struggled to speak in response to Ricardo's invitation. "I…would rather…die…first."

"Pity," replied Ricardo. He bent down and savagely bit into Armando's injured arm. The SongMaker roared in pain and Emma began to cry. Armando looked down at her. She had what he needed. Even if he just took a slight amount of blood…it might be enough. And the taste…

_That is not you, _said Janelle in a sudden calm voice.

Armando answered. _Yes it is. The demon is still inside of me._

_Which is why I am with you. You will not listen to the darkness as I see your true soul. Armando, you are the protector and teacher of all Carpathian children. And if that means you will die first before taking blood from a child to survive, I will follow you._

Armando was suddenly filled with a warm feeling…it was Janelle. She instinctively knew how to send waves of assurance and love to him. For a moment, he closed his eyes, feeling her love pour into him. And then with a great cry, Armando had a burst of strength, pulling Emma up and suddenly twisting on his back. He threw Emma to the safe ground next to him while he met Ricardo's angry stare.

"I am always a hunter when it comes to the dead!" Before the vampire could react, Armando used his good arm to punch through its chest. Ricardo screamed and tried to twist away but it was too late. Armando extracted the heart. The vampire fell lifeless to the ground although Armando knew it was not dead. But he did not have enough strength to call down the lightening. He collapsed onto his back but managed to throw the heart far enough away from himself and the child.

There was a light tug on his sleeve and Armando suddenly found himself looking up into the eyes of Emma. She spoke in a soft voice. "I knew you would protect me. Thank you."

She threw her arms around his neck. Armando hesitated, fearing for a moment that with her neck so close to him now that surely he would strike. He was in horrible need of blood, his hunger ravenous. But to his shock, Armando still did not want to feed from her. There was no dark voice telling him what to do. There was only his own thoughts and feelings…which wanted this child to live.

Armando broke down at that moment, wrapping his arms around the girl and holding her close. He wept as she squeezed him even tighter. It was as if she knew he needed her.

"Armando," came a soft voice.

With blood red tears streaking down his face, the SongMaker raised his head to see Mikhail standing over him.

"Emma!" exclaimed Falcon upon seeing blood on her.

She immediately recognized his voice and broke loose from Armando. "Falcon!"

Emma ran to him and he swooped her up. He hugged her for a moment and then set her down to look over every inch of her. "I was so worried!"

"Teacher protected me."

Falcon froze. "Who?"

She turned and pointed at Armando.

There was a flash of lightening and a horrible stench. Gregori had disintegrated the heart and was now turning his attention to the vampire's body.

Falcon picked up Emma and looked down at the SongMaker. "Thank you…there are no words…nothing…to thank you for her life."

Mikhail extended his hand and Armando grabbed on. He shakily got to his feet and Mikhail caught him as he swayed with weariness. "You are in desperate need of blood," said the Prince.

Armando shook his head. "I…need my…lifemate."

Gregori finished with destroying the vampire's body. He turned his head and spoke in a low voice. "I have sent a call for Darius to bring her. Will you allow me to heal you?"

Armando nodded and within moments, he felt the warm touch of the healer in his body. He remained still as Gregori healed what he could of his arm, chest, and throat. Gregori disengaged as Armando saw two owls descend before them and Armando immediately knew the small white bird.

After she transformed into human, she rushed forward to embrace him. But he caught her face and held it within his hands. Bowing his head, he touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. _I love you._

"I love you too," she whispered.

Mikhail placed his hand on Armando's shoulder. "I knew you would never harm any of our children."

The SongMaker shuddered and refused to look back at him. He felt a flood of emotions. He was relieved that Emma was safe but felt sorrow for Ricardo and what could have been. And Anna…his heart still broke for what he'd done to Anna. "I need time…alone," he choked.

Mikhail simply nodded and backed away.

Armando took Janelle's hand and led her deep into the woods where no one would see them. Once hidden, he took Janelle's blood and made love to her.

After they were done, Janelle held him while he wept once more with both sadness and relief.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Over two weeks had passed since Armando had saved Emma. And yet the SongMaker continued to be reclusive. The prince hoped the incident would give Armando more confidence, and not just in his ability to protect children, but to also become more accepting of his purpose to serve the Carpathian people with his gifts. And Mikhail still did not understand the message that was sent by his father. Why did prince Vlad forbid the SongMaker to take blood from other Carpathians?

Mikhail absently touched the trees as he made his way to one of the nearby guest homes he owned. Thinking Armando wanted more space, the prince offered it to the couple until their new home was completed. It was now early evening and he sighed as he spotted the cottage. At least he now had a reason to visit the SongMaker. But that reason did not mean Armando would engage in the situation.

The prince felt the SongMaker's scan, making sure to protect Janelle should there be a need. Upon recognition that it was the Mikhail, Armando allowed Janelle to answer the door.

"Good evening," greeted Mikhail as he elegantly bowed before her, "I hope I am not disturbing you."

Janelle gave a shy smile. "No, of course not. Please come in." As the prince stepped inside the entryway, she briefly touched his arm. "I want to thank you for giving us this cottage. It's beautiful."

"You are most welcome. How are you feeling?" he asked, referring to her pregnancy.

"Good. Well, sometimes I feel a little sick, but nothing that isn't normal according to Armando."

Mikhail hid his concern. Although Xavier's evil could be beaten, the Carpathian women still had problems carrying their children to full term. "I am sure everything is fine. But if you ever do have any problems, Gregori can assist if needed. He is our greatest healer."

"And your bodyguard," Janelle said with a slight laugh.

"That too. While there are times he can be quite intimidating, he always shows great compassion for the welfare of our people."

"Well, thanks. But I think everything is okay."

Armando had still not greeted him. The prince arched his eyebrows. "Really?"

She dropped her eyes for a moment and drew a deep breath. "He is taking some time to recover. I think he knows now that everyone was right in the fact he would never hurt a child, especially now that I'm with him. But children in general are still a painful reminder of what happened in the past. It will take some time." She suddenly gave a wide smile. "But he has agreed to let me design the baby's room in our new home."

Mikhail returned her smile. "That is very good news. I'm glad to hear he is taking the first step in accepting he will be a father."

Janelle touched her stomach protectively. "He's going to be a wonderful father. We just need to give him that confidence."

The prince nodded. "He might be able to help me with something. May I speak with him?"

"Of course. He's in the study."

The prince thanked her and walked down the hall before standing in the doorway of the study. He found the SongMaker sitting in an overstuffed chair with a book in his hands. Upon seeing him, Armando slowly stood and formally bowed.

Mikhail held up his hand. "As always, you are too formal."

The SongMaker straightened. "I cannot change what has shaped me over the last few thousand years."

"Then perhaps you can change was has tried to shape you in the last few hundred years," Mikhail said in a gentle tone as he referred to the SongMaker's captivity.

"Perhaps," replied Armando softly.

"How are you?"

The SongMaker gave no expression. "It is still difficult for me."

"I was hoping you would come with me. I'm on my way to visit Gabriel."

"Of course."

Mikhail gave way to a slight smile. "You only agree because I am the prince."

Armando shrugged. "I would never refuse the prince of our people."

"I'd prefer for it to be on your own free will but I admit in this situation, I'll use it to my advantage."

Within moments they were flying as owls in the night sky. The SongMaker asked no questions and continued to be silent. The prince pointed them in the direction of Gabriel's home and soon they landed in a nearby clearing. As they shifted into human form, Mikhail spotted a large wolf that was trying to hide in the distance.

"You haven't met Skyler," murmured the prince. When the SongMaker shook his head, Mikhail looked at the wolf in the distance. "It is known that Dimitri is her lifemate. But she has been too young for him to claim." He noted Armando turned his head and looked at the wolf briefly. "Unfortunately, things have been difficult. He was somewhat successful at courting her, but she is now less than a year away in turning eighteen."

Armando looked at him. "You allow females to unite with their life mate at eighteen?"

Mikhail sensed the disapproval in his tone. "You need to remember, we have been in a desperate situation. Although there is more hope than ever before, our males are still losing their battle against their own darkness. The birth rate of our race is in jeopardy. If we do not accelerate the pairings we know exist, more males will turn as they lose hope. The Carpathian people will continue to head toward extinction."

The SongMaker looked back at the wolf.

"Dimitri is a strong warrior, but he can only hold on for so long. He spent much of his life protecting the wolves in what he considered his Russian homeland. He suffered greatly when he lost most of them to hunters. But that was nothing compared to when he suddenly felt the horrors his lifemate endured as a child. She was rescued by Gabriel and Francesca who became her guardians." The prince paused as he looked up at the bright moon. "Dimitri is distressed that she is being forced to be with him. Deep down, she knows they are meant to be, but it is too much for her to accept due to her traumatic childhood. Unconsciously, Skyler pulls away from him because of her past. He has tried to gain her trust, but it has been challenging. He has made the decision to leave and give her time which has left Skyler relieved yet also devastated. We fear she if by far more vulnerable than she realizes; her emptiness has consumed her faster than any other female I have known who was unclaimed."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Mikhail sighed. "Skyler is still technically a child. I was hoping you would be able to somehow connect with her."

Armando clenched his jaw. "Because I am the teacher."

"Yes. You have more experience than any other Carpathian who lives today. I'm sure time and time again you encountered new challenges. Perhaps you can help ease the situation."

"I make no promises," sighed the SongMaker.

Mikhail clapped him on the shoulder and the two of them made their way to Gabriel's home where the ancient was waiting for them. Upon entering, Armando bowed deeply when Francesca came forward to greet them.

"Mikhail, Armando," she said with a pleasant voice. "Thank you for coming."

The prince nodded. "How is she?"

Gabriel's face tightened. "Not well. At times, she is even physically ill. She will not accept that the reason may be Dimitri's decision to leave. She pretends to be grateful that Dimitri has given her what she thinks is unlimited time." He reached out and held Francesca's hand. "But we know she is on the brink of crying all the time. The alternative for her to accept him as her mate is equally terrifying."

"And Dimitri?"

Francesca answered. "He spends almost all of his time in the shape of a wolf. He seeks solitude most of the time these days."

Mikhail nodded. "When does he plan to leave?"

"In a few days."

A door opened from down the hall and everyone became silent. Armando turned to see a young, dark haired girl walk toward them. Francesca smiled at her. "Skyler, I don't believe you've met Armando."

Before Armando could bow, the girl reached out to shake his hand. Surprised, but not wanting to offend her greeting, he reached out to take her hand…

As soon as he came into contact with her, the images that sliced through his mind struck him hard. Although she knew some of her past, much of it had been blurred or covered up by Gabriel to spare her from further pain. But despite the fact she was still human, Armando's power seemed to flare from the touch of her hand and he saw every vulgar act the child was forced to do by evil men. The images nearly brought Armando to his knees and he fought to show no emotion.

"It's nice to meet you," Skyler said in a soft voice.

As soon as she spoke, the last of the hidden images from her mind came barreling down on Armando and it actually made his stomach churn. These were memories even Gabriel could not see as she herself kept them hidden from birth. Armando silently wept for Razavan who he now knew was her true father. Like himself, Razavan did a wizard's bidding and Skyler was the result. Unable to hold back, Armando looked past Skyler and glared at Mikhail. The SongMaker was too disgusted by what he saw to even return Skyler's greeting and he abruptly released her hand. Without a word, he turned away and walked to a nearby window where he found himself starting out into the night. The wolf was still there, sitting silently among the trees.

Mikhail cleared his throat as Skyler looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Please, forgive him…he is somewhat…tired." The prince tilted his head at her. "I understand Dimitri is leaving."

Skyler's expression faltered for a moment and the SongMaker could feel her sadness and fear at the same time. The past that was hidden from her made her emotions even more confusing.

_You could help her_, whispered Janelle in his mind.

Skyler's voice shook as she answered Mikhail. "It's his decision. He wants to give me time. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Do you want him to go?" asked the prince.

"It's not about what I want. It's up to him."

Armando watched as the wolf in the distance appeared to hang his head.

_He wants her acceptance, _replied Armando to Janelle.

_I know her past is buried._

Armando blinked with surprise. _You are seeing even more into my mind than ever before._

_Am I not your lifemate? Help them. I know you can release her memories._

The prince was now using a diplomatic tone. "Skyler, you must give him more time."

"It's not my decision!"

"But you are making that decision for him. Convince him to stay. Do you not care for him at all?"

Her voice grew tight. "Of course I do! But isn't it also his duty to see to my happiness?"

"And that happiness is for him to allow you freedom," murmured Mikhail.

"Of course. What's wrong with that?"

Armando felt the emptiness inside the girl. The prince was right. It was consuming her even though she did not understand what was happening. He raised his head as he continued to stare out the window and began to sing…

Everyone in the room became silent. The wolf perked up his ears. And when Armando turned his head to look at Skyler, a ghost-like image of Dimitri appeared in front of her. It was a past memory from Dimitri when he was a boy. He was running free through the woods with the wolves. The song's lyrics were from him, speaking of a boy who grew into a man and how color turn into shades of grey.

Stunned, Skyler stumbled back and sat down on a couch behind her. The SongMaker advanced, pulling more recent memories from her, making her re-live confusing moments in the hospital and the brief joy of Gabriel and Francesca finding her.

But as the song grew in intensity, Armando's eyes became a white light, and Skyler's memories that Gabriel buried came to surface. Suddenly, horrific images of men committing terrible acts against the girl appeared.

Gabriel hissed and launched himself at the SongMaker. But to his shock, Mikhail held him back. The prince looked at Gabriel and spoke in a strong voice. "Let him do this."

Francesca closed her eyes and tears slid down her cheeks while Gabriel growled. Outside, Dimitri screamed inside his mind within the wolf's body. But he was frozen in place as something was holding him down, preventing him from trying to stop Armando.

Skyler's eyes grew wide as her memories came flooding back to her. And then everyone in the room gasped as she was taken back to the ice caves, images of Razavan and Xavier emerging. Evil filled the room as memories of Xavier taking possession of Razavan transpired. They saw Skyler's real mother being raped. They saw her give birth to Skyler and then a few years later she achieved a terrifying escape.

Skyler's childhood tormented Dimitri. Every rape and humiliation he barely endured. Skyler watched as she saw images of Dimitri taking his anger out on the human hunters that murdered his wolves, how he fearlessly fought vampires time and time again. She realized that some of them were even close friends that turned and he had no choice but to destroy them. Each time he felt Skyler's pain, Dimitri was brought to his knees. He was completely helpless to stop what was happening to her and he had no idea where to find her. She saw images of their first meeting, how he held her in his arms and vowed to always protect her while seeing to her happiness…something Skyler now realized was almost impossible for him to achieve. She was afraid of men for reasons she now understood. And yet he was the most honored male she'd ever known.

The song finally faded with Armando turning away and looking back out the window. The wolf stared back at him, his eyes full of hatred but Armando also sensed a flare of hope. Dimitri wanted to protect Skyler and yet he also wanted her to understand her own past as well as his pain.

The SongMaker offered no words of comfort to Skyler as he knew it was useless during this moment. As he expected, she became overwhelmed with everything she'd just seen and remembered. She fled the room and he heard her slam her bedroom door.

"You had no right to do such a thing!" hissed Gabriel. Before Mikhail could stop him, Gabriel was next to Armando in an instant. "Skyler is _my _ward. She is like a daughter to me!"

Armando's voice was very deep. "If one cannot remember," he said as he ever so slowly turned his head and looked at Gabriel with piercing eyes, "one cannot heal…Gabriel."

Gabriel was stunned. No one had spoken to him, an ancient in such a commanding way since…

"Since you were a child," came Armando's mesmerizing voice. When Gabriel looked at him in surprise, the SongMaker smiled a little. "Oh yes, I remember you and your brother. The Dark Twins. Powerful even when you were innocent children. But how quickly you have forgotten what I taught you."

"I did not forget," mumbled Gabriel. "But she is my child."

Armando turned away to gaze once more out the window. "Parents often forget when it comes to their own children. But it is sometimes the short-term pain that can bring long-term healing and allow them to succeed."

Down the hall, the door suddenly opened and eventually Skyler once more appeared. Francesca rushed forward. "Oh baby! Are you okay?"

But surprisingly, Skyler brushed her aside and continue to approach Armando, staring at him. Gabriel frowned. "Skyler, I'm sure you have many questions."

She abruptly spoke in a quiet voice but not to Gabriel. She spoke to Armando. "I heard you are the oldest Carpathian."

Armando continued to stare at the wolf outside. "I am the oldest known alive, yes."

"So…at one time…did females…get to, you know, have more…say in when they were mated?"

Armando slowly turned his head and looked down at her. "Indeed."

"How so?"

"At one time, females were a few hundred years of age before they were mated."

"You mean before the male just claimed her."

"Before the female consented."

Skyler blinked. "They had a choice?"

"It is true the male can force a female to be bound to him. But back when our population was maintained, this was unnecessary. It was the male who waited for her to finally agree."

"So…he didn't pursue her?"

Armando laughed softly. "Oh, he would try, I assure you. But back then, no male wanted the wrath of his lifemate if he spoke the words too soon."

"Oh. So…was there a ceremony?"

"For the mating?"

Skyler's cheeks turned pink. "Um, as in like a wedding. Like…a human wedding."

Armando nodded. "Yes. I'm sure many have forgotten but at one time, the entire village would gather when a female decided it was time to be claimed by her known lifemate. Her family would invite everyone in celebration of the time when she was ready and the male would speak the words openly in front of everyone."

Skyler was silent for a moment. "But the population today is such that males are too close to turning by the time they even find their lifemate."

"Unfortunately, yes. It is their survival instinct that takes over and acts without thinking."

"But Dimitri knew I was too young."

Armando looked directly into her eyes. "Among other things."

"You mean, he knew my past."

"Some of it, yes."

"The bad parts. He…saw and felt what happened."

Armando slowly nodded. "He was helpless. As a male, he felt ashamed that he could not help his lifemate."

She bit her lower lip for a moment. "And you uncovered some of my past that even Gabriel couldn't see. I just recently found out that I am Razavan's daughter. But…I never remembered until…now." She swallowed hard and turned to face Gabriel. "As long as I can give consent to Dimitri when I'm ready, then I want him to stay."

The front door burst open and Dimitri was soon standing before her. His face was filled with concern and relief at the same time. "Truly?" he whispered. "You want me to stay?"

Skyler wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes, as long as you promise that I can have a ceremony and only when I say I'm ready. I know you might not be able to wait as soon as I turn eighteen…"

"I'll wait as long as it takes," he said breathlessly. "I swear. I knew you wanted space and time to figure things out."

"But then you said you were going to leave."

"I thought that was what you wanted. I thought you wanted time away from me. You never said you wanted me to stay."

She sighed. "I had no idea the pain you also went through when those things…happened to me. I guess we both have a lot to face with my past."

"Touch him," said Armando in a soft voice.

Skyler looked at the SongMaker in question.

He gave her a gentle smile. "You are the one who must be given control in your physical relationship. You will lead him, show him when it is time. And that first step must begin with your touch."

She swallowed hard again and looked at Dimitri. He shook his head. "If you do not want to touch me, then you do not have to do so. No matter what he says."

"No," she said in a small voice. "He's right. I need to do this. I need to begin trusting you in other ways." Hesitantly, she took a step toward him. And then she reached out and took his hand. Dimitri didn't move as he tried to control his breathing. She smiled at him. "Maybe we can go for a walk?"

As the two of them turned to walk outside hand in hand, Mikhail clapped Armando on the back and spoke in a quiet voice. "I believe our Teacher has once more returned to us."

_Author's note: Happy Halloween everyone! The song that inspired this Chapter for the SongMaker was February Song by Josh Groban. The lyrics are almost perfect like he's singing to Skyler from Dimitri's heart. Okay, maybe that sounds cheesey but I have a long commute every day to and from work! -Anne_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day, Armando hoped to spend a quiet day with Janelle. The snow had begun to fall and he'd made a cozy fire in the cottage. She was extremely pleased about what he did for Skyler, but she wasn't pleased that he was still being very quiet. Armando continued to have mixed emotions about himself and he knew she was frustrated as to why he would not completely accept that he should once more be the Carpathian teacher.

It was hard to explain to himself. Now he knew he would not hurt another child. He knew now that he could help others with his powerful gifts of extracting hidden memories. And yet for some reason, he still did not feel complete. Armando did not understand why something was missing. He had Janelle. He had everything. So what was wrong?

A knock at the front door startled him and he snapped at Janelle. "Wait! Do not answer. You must always scan first." She shot him a look of puzzlement and he cursed under his breath. "I apologize. I just want to protect you and I'm irritated at myself for being caught off guard."

"It's Jacques."

Armando froze. "You knew?"

"We met him before and I did that scanning thing you just said."

"How did you learn to do that?"

"From you of course."

Armando touched her face. "You never cease to amaze me with how much you can see into my mind." She kissed his hand and smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat. He drew a deep breath and walked over to the door. Opening it, Jacques stood before him, something obviously urgent on his mind.

"Is it true?" he asked in a graveled voice. "Is it true you can uncover memories buried deep within?"

The SongMaker slowly nodded.

"And me?"

Armando sighed. "Come inside, Jacques." He escorted the prince's brother to a nearby room and gestured for him to sit. The SongMaker sat across from him in a nearby chair and looked at him with serious eyes. "Your memories are, in a way, not only lost, but damaged."

Jacque's face fell. "You cannot help me."

"I did not say that." Before Jacques could look too hopeful, Armando held up his hand. "But it will be extremely difficult. It will take several sessions for me to bring everything back. And I will need Mikhail to help fill in some of the missing pieces of your childhood. It will take time."

The prince's brother nodded. "I understand."

"And it will be emotionally painful."

Jacques smiled. "As if pain would stop me with all I've been through?"

The SongMaker smiled slightly in return. "That is true. But this will be a different kind of pain. It will be of what once was and of what was lost to you."

There was a pause. "But it will eventually help to heal me."

"In the long-term, yes."

"I cannot continue on like this. My lifemate needs to care for our son and I depend on her too much to hold me, my sanity, together. It is unfair to her and my son."

"Then I will try."

"Gregori is our greatest healer and even he could only help me to some extent."

"He is a healer of the body," replied Armando. "I am a healer of the mind."

"Is it true you created healing chants and songs?"

"Some of them, yes."

"Then I don't understand why you say only a healer of the mind."

Armando laughed softly. "Just because one creates the instrument, does not mean that same one is the best at using it. We all have different gifts."

"When can we try?"

Jacques hopeful eyes looked at him, making Armando give in. "Today. Tell Mikhail I will meet with both of you in a few hours."

Janelle smiled and whispered into his mind. _Thank you._

_For what? For helping him. I'm just grateful, that's all._

Armando sent her a mischievous look. _How grateful?_

Janelle laughed, making Jacques arch an eyebrow. She answered in a seductive voice that made Armando tremble. _Maybe I'll show you._

Hours later, Armando found himself in Jacques and Shea's home. What he had not anticipated was a very heated Gregori who confronted him.

"You do not make decisions on behalf of the prince," the healer hissed.

Armando raised his eyebrows. "I do not recall making any such decision for Mikhail. Jacques has the right to choose if he wishes an attempt to heal his mind."

"But it also involves Mikhail for this attempt." Gregori crossed his arms over his chest. "You do not risk the mind of our prince without consulting with me."

The SongMaker tried to be patient. Gregori had every right to question him when it came to the prince. "There is no danger to Mikhail. I would only be pulling memories from him where I am unsuccessful in uncovering some of what Jacques has lost."

"_Pulling _from his memory is not without risk."

"It is when I do it."

Gregori took a step forward. "You questioned yourself from the effects Javier had on you. Allowing you access to the mind of our prince is not something to be decided upon so carelessly."

"Are you saying I would harm our prince?" demanded Armando as his temper flared. He was suddenly glad he insisted Janelle stay at home. She wouldn't be too happy if he saw what might happen as a result of Gregori questioning his loyalty.

_Stop,_ whispered Janelle. _He doesn't understand all of your power yet._

_He is questioning my allegiance to the prince, _growled Armando.

A mist swirled into the room and Mikhail shimmered into view. "What is going on here?" he demanded as he glared at both Carpathian males who were about ready to attack each other.

"Apparently your second in command is questioning if you would be safe with me."

Gregori bared his fangs. "I have the right to question anything when it comes to our prince. Javier controlled your mind and you even questioned what lasting effects there may have been."

Mikhail, in his peaceful nature, calmly looked at his second in command. "I trust him. My father trusted him. And he has recently proven himself with Falcon's daughter."

"I didn't say he would do anything wrong on purpose," said Gregori flatly. "I'm just being cautious with the fact that a certain wizard controlled him."

"I understand. But I trust him." The prince looked at the SongMaker. "Where do you want us?"

Armando ignored Gregori who shot him a glare. "Down below in the lowest level. It is closest to the soil."

"Should we go to the healing cave instead?"

"No, it is not necessary. I only need the feel of earth around us."

As they descended the steps, Gregori leaned over to Armando while Jacques and Mikhail were ahead of them. "This is not finished."

Armando tried not to roll his eyes. "You are confident in _your_ power. Let me be confident in mine."

Jacques was standing in the middle of the room, the lights down low. He smiled reassuringly at Shea who was sitting in a nearby chair. He looked at the SongMaker. "Do you want Mikhail next to me?" When the SongMaker nodded, the prince quickly moved to stand by his brother's side. "What now?" asked Jacques.

Armando gave him a small smile. "Patience, Jacques. I need you to be at ease. Your mind and your body must relax. Mikhail, the same must be for you."

Gregori made an annoyed sound. "Yes, let's relax him before we risk destroying his memories."

Mikhail sighed. "Enough. Let's do this."

Armando nodded. "Close your eyes, Jacques." The SongMaker drew a deep breath. The song slowly drifted into the room, the notes like sweet crystal glasses chiming together. And when Armando began to sing, Jacques and the prince found themselves immersed in a swirl of emotion and memories. When both of them opened their eyes, they saw Jacques as a child with his parents. Mikhail's memories of spending time with his younger brother soon emerged. Then another ancient showing Jacques how to transform into a dragon.

Shea bit her lip when somber images of Jacques and Mikhail's parents found murdered appeared before them. Even Gregori clenched his jaw as they watched the brothers desperately try to unite what was left of the Carpathians.

But soon Armando began to sway with weariness. The power it took to uncover such memories and then fill in missing ones from Mikhail was taking its toll. As a result, the images began to fade as Armando's voice became weak.

"Enough," said Gregori in a gruff tone.

Armando stopped and bowed his head in regret toward Jacques. He staggered to a nearby chair and sat down. The SongMaker tried to gather his voice. "I am sorry Jacques. I should have fed from the nearby village. I fed well earlier but underestimated the amount of blood needed for the recovery of your mind. It will take more time. Do not lose hope."

Jacques stepped forward. "Hope?" He broke into a wide smile. "I have nothing but hope now!" He looked at Shea with excitement. "For the first time…I remember some things I could not. And although some of it may have been sad memories, the relief I feel is indescribable. Thank you."

"Truly amazing," murmured Mikhail. The prince placed a hand on the SongMaker's shoulder. "Thank you for helping my brother."

"The work is far from done," replied Armando warily. He momentarily held his head as the room was spinning.

"I would offer, but I know you will not take my blood," said Mikhail in a quiet voice.

"Prince Vlad forbid me to feed from other Carpathians until I know the right time."

Gregori let out a huff of air. "You _do_ know Mikhail is now the prince."

Armando glared at him and was about to say something but Mikhail shook his head and sighed.

"I can tell it's going to be difficult to have both of you ever in the same room." The prince smiled at Armando. "Raven and I are having a gathering tomorrow. Christmas is less than a month away and Raven has already decorated the entire house. Falcon's children will be there and I'm sure they are anxious to see you."

"As you wish."

Mikhail continued to smile. "Maybe someday it will be your wish, not mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following evening, Armando arrived at Mikhail's home with Janelle. She smiled up at him as he removed a coat he insisted she wear. The weather was growing colder and he found himself even more protective of her as their child began to grow stronger within her. Janelle was simply happy he was beginning to accept they would have a child.

Raven greeted them and before long, Janelle was talking easily to her and Shea. This time the women seemed to know smaller groups might be an easier transition for Janelle. Armando glanced around the room and noted Falcon hadn't arrived yet, which was fine. Despite the fact that he'd saved a child, he still felt nervous around children. There were times he wondered if he'd ever be the same Carpathian that loved to be around them. Perhaps it would just take time.

The air seemed to change and Armando turned his head in time to see Jacques grab Janelle's arm, spinning her away from where she was standing at a counter. A surge of power flowed from Armando, making the entire room crackle with energy. Within seconds he was there next to Janelle and he hissed at Jacques, barely holding himself back from attacking the prince's brother.

Jacques immediately backed off and raised his hands. "Wait! You do not understand. She was about to eat human food!"

Armando turned to see some pastries on the counter, apparently left out for some human guests. He looked down at Janelle who in turn looked at him with confusion. Armando's hand immediately went to her stomach in a protective gesture of their child. He looked at Jacques and frowned.

"Surely you know she is with child," said Armando. But instead of this being an explanation that should have made sense, Armando was met with blank stares.

Jacques tilted his head. "Of course we know Janelle is with child. Which makes the situation all the more serious. She is fully Carpathian. She can only have blood."

Before Armando could become more confused himself, Shea placed a hand on her lifemate's arms. "Are you…saying that because she is pregnant…she can have food?"

Still frowning, Armando nodded.

"But, don't you get sick? You actually _eat _and digest the food?" Shea asked as she looked at Janelle.

Janelle hesitated. "I actually get sick if I don't eat."

Shea's voice became urgent. "How long have you been like this?"

"Ah…the last week or so. Armando said it was fine for me to eat. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong."

Raven touched Armando's arm. "Back when you served Mikhail's father. Did all the women eat while they were with child?"

"Yes," replied Armando still confused. "It is normal for our females to eat real food when with child. Are you saying this does not happen today?"

Shea shook her head. "No. In fact, if we were to eat, we would get violently ill. The smell of food alone made me nauseous when I was pregnant. I even experimented at one point and couldn't stomach it."

"You didn't tell me that," said Jacques.

"I was testing out a theory. Why can't we feed our own children after birth. They have to eat real food and cannot immediately sleep in the ground. I thought there had to be some link."

"You shouldn't have placed yourself in danger," scolded Jacques.

Mikhail stepped forward. "But Janelle is not sick from food. Why?"

It was then it hit Armando. "Your father forbid me to feed from other Carpathians until I knew it was the right time. It must be something within the blood we have."

"You mean our blood, not yours," said Gregori interjecting. "Obviously something has happened over the last few thousand years to change our blood while yours remains like our ancient ancestors."

Shea looked at Janelle. "I need to test your blood."

"No," protested Armando. "You may test mine but not hers. The protection of our child comes first."

Janelle's heart fluttered. _Thank you._

_I know I am still getting used to the idea of being a father. But I will let nothing happen to you or our child. _He looked at Gregori. "Besides, I know you are more than eager to take a stab at me."

"Yes," the healer agreed, "we'll need more than a few samples…maybe a few thousand."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Stop. Armando, this could be wonderful news that could really lead us to something. Fighting Xavier's evil is only half of our battle. Our children need to survive after birth and we need to find a way to help them in every way possible."

"Yet you still do not know the moment in time Prince Vlad predicted you can finally feed from other Carpathians," said Gregori in a low voice.

"No," replied Armando with a shrug. "But it at least reinforces that Prince Vlad knew there was an important reason for me not to take the blood of our people."

"Teacher!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Emma ran into the room and immediately embraced Armando.

The SongMaker swallowed hard and pulled away. He managed to smile down at her. "It is good to see you again, and this time with shoes on those little feet."

"Do you like them?" she asked showing off what appeared to be pink boots.

"Yes, they are very good for snow."

"Do you think it will snow even more?"

"Perhaps."

"How much?" she asked with bright eyes.

Falcon laughed. "Emma, enough. Armando, I once again thank you for my daughter's life," he said as he clasped forearms with the SongMaker.

"And my eternal gratitude as well," said Sara as she leaned forward and kissed Armando on the cheek.

Emma giggled as several other children now swarmed around him. She took Armando's hand. "Come sit with us."

When the SongMaker hesitated, Emma looked at him with pleading eyes. Reluctantly, he allowed the children to pull him into an adjoining room.

"Sit here," demanded a small boy as he pointed to a what appeared to be colorful round balls.

"On the floor?" asked Armando.

"No the bean bags."

"What is a bean bag?"

Emma giggled. "It's like a squishy chair! Go on! Sit in one."

Knowing the children were leading him into some type of trap, he decided it would be best to humor them. He selected the largest bean bag that was bright red. When he sat down, his entire body seemed to quickly sink down, the chair giving out a huff of air. The children broke into laughter and Armando caught Janelle's smiling expression from across the room, making his heart lighter. He gave her a wink and then gave the children a fake scowl.

"What?" demanded an older boy with dark long hair. "Don't tell me you've never sat in a bean bag chair before?"

"Actually, no," answered Armando.

"Do you like it?" asked Emma.

"It is…different. I am uncertain if I will be able to get out of it."

"Good!" she exclaimed.

"That means we get to keep you here," said another small girl.

Armando raised his eyebrows. "And do what?"

"Sing?" asked Emma.

The SongMaker pushed away his instant reaction of nervousness. Janelle was immediately in his mind and he felt her reassurance.

"Please?"

Armando drew a deep breath. "What would you like me to sing?"

"A Christmas song!" exclaimed the small boy.

"Jingle Bells!" said another girl.

"No, sing the rum tum tum song," said the small boy.

The older boy with dark long hair snorted. "You mean The Little Drummer Boy, dummy."

"Jacob is not a dummy, Travis," shot back Emma.

"What is the drummer song?" asked another girl.

Armando looked at her. "Have you never heard of the story of the Little Drummer Boy?" She shook her head. "Then that is the song I will sing."

The song began softly, Armando willing himself to sing for them. From across the room, more Carpathians had arrived including Desari. As the children sat mesmerized around the SongMaker, she looked at Mikhail. "Why does he seem hesitant? He is singing so softly."

"He needs time," explained the prince. "He still does not trust himself around children even though he knows he now has proof that he would not harm them. The heart wants to obey but the mind is remembering his past."

Desari listened for a few moments longer and then slowly approached the group of children. Crouching down on the floor next to Emma, she began to sing, echoing Armando's words. As her beautiful voice blended with the musical notes, Armando looked over at her for a moment. As her voice grew stronger, so did his.

And then it happened.

Armando let go of his fears and once more felt his purpose pouring through him. He closed his eyes, and his power surged. The Carpathians in the room froze as suddenly images of camels carrying riders walked past them and into the room.

Emma squealed with delight. "It's the three kings!"

"Look, there are the shepherds!"

"Look at the donkey!"

Mikhail blinked, simply astonished as the room filled with what appeared to be a line of traveling animals and people. And as the music grew louder, images of an ancient nativity scene appeared with the virgin Mary, Joseph, and the baby Jesus.

"Beautiful," whispered Raven next to him.

Bright light filled the room and as the song ended, the figures flew into the sky, fading into a northern bright star before finally disappearing into the night.

The children applauded and Emma hugged Armando. "Again?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

The SongMaker gave a light laugh. "Doing such a thing takes a great deal of energy," he explained as he tried to catch his breath.

Falcon joined them. "And I thought some certain children wanted to make cookies before being sent to bed."

A unified 'yes!' was exclaimed from the children and within moments they were hurrying into the kitchen. Yet each child politely thanked Armando before leaving, each of them reaching out to touch him in some way. After Emma gave him yet another hug, Falcon smiled as he watched her disappear into the kitchen.

"They are certainly intrigued with you. You have so much you could teach them."

As the children were now gone, Armando used the strength in his legs to elegantly stand up in one motion from the bean bag chair. "Yes, well I believe I was the student tonight." Janelle smiled again at him from across the room and he had an urge to kiss her.

The prince walked up to him. "The images we saw during your song," said the prince. "I thought you said they were created from memories."

Armando focused on Janelle but politely answered. "Yes."

"Who was it that had those memories?"

He glanced at Mikhail before moving toward Janelle. "Me."

The prince and Falcon looked at each other as the SongMaker walked away. "Amazing," murmured Falcon.

"That's an understatement."

As the evening passed, Falcon and Sara eventually said their goodbyes as it was time to put the children to bed. With only a few Carpathians remaining, Armando was just thinking about leaving so Janelle could get some rest when he overheard Mikhail talking to Raven.

"Ask him."

"No, he's probably tired."

Mikhail met Armando's eyes. "Ask him."

Armando approached the couple and Raven actually looked at him with a shy expression.

"Raven was wondering if you could sing a song," volunteered Mikhail for her.

She blushed. "You don't have to, of course. And truthfully, I don't even want any images. Just the song."

Armando gave Raven a formal, elegant bow. "It would be an honor to sing for the lifemate of our prince."

"It was a song I fondly remember with my family as a child. The Christmas song…What Child Is This? I love that song."

"Then I shall sing it for you." He looked for Janelle but realized she'd disappeared to use the bathroom.

_Some things do call for a little privacy! _

Armando smiled to himself and answered her. _Of course._

He glanced over at the bean bag chairs and was surprised to find Savannah happily sitting in one with her twin daughters. Gregori stood protectively over them, refusing to even think about sitting in one of them. Armando walked over and joined them, the twin girls immediately growing quiet and staring at him with wide eyes. To their delight, he sat down again in one of the chairs.

He began to sing, choosing an upbeat melody for the song and Raven beamed as she came closer. Mikhail took her hand and her smile grew wider as he drew her down to sit on the floor with him. Others soon joined and it reminded Armando of the gatherings he had in the village so long ago where Carpathians would sit on the ground for meetings.

Janelle appeared and as he paused before another verse in the song, Armando gently pulled her down into his arms so she was sitting in his lap. He kissed her neck and his hands went protectively over her stomach. He began to rock her in his arms, swaying to the music as he continued to sing.

And for a moment in time, Armando finally felt a sense of peace. While he did not understand what still lie ahead from Prince Vlad, the SongMaker indeed had returned.

_Author's note: Sorry everyone that it's been so long. I'm just so busy lately it's hard to find time to write. Hopefully I'll have more time over the holidays. There are still a few more chapters left in this story but we are getting there... -Anne_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Armando felt like a lost man as he followed Janelle around what was called a store to look for baby items. Apparently, things had changed quite extensively in the last few hundred years and now one had to buy an endless amount of materials to care for an infant. He silently watched as Janelle chatted with a sales person in the store about some type of contraption that held the child and had wheels.

"Are you sure you don't have any other questions?" asked the woman who had a name tag that read "Nora" on it. She was slightly younger than Janelle and he could tell she was by far more interested in him than Janelle. Nora tilted her head at him. "You're awfully quiet for a new father. Usually, they do pipe up when it comes to the stroller. Your the ones that end up folding it and packing it away in the car." She laughed suddenly. "Or at least at first. Then the husband usually stops helping entirely and us women figure it out."

Janelle smiled politely, but Armando frowned. "Whatever the future mother of my child needs, I shall provide," he said in a deep voice.

Nora's expression faltered. "Oh…ah, I didn't mean any offense. Anyway, do you have any questions about the strollers?"

"Why do you need one?"

Nora looked puzzled. "Why do I need a question from you?"

"No, why does an infant need a stroller?"

Janelle cleared her throat as Nora now had a shocked expression on her face. "He, um, didn't have some of the same traditions where he grew up."

The girl practically snorted. "I would hardly call a stroller part of a tradition. It's a necessity!"

"Why?" asked Armando. "What's wrong with carrying the child in our arms?"

"A baby can get really heavy after a while!" exclaimed Nora who looked at him like he was completely crazy. "Women can't just carry them everywhere, especially when we're shopping!"

"Then I shall carry the child for her," Armando simply replied.

Nora looked at him incredulously. "You, a _man_, will go shopping with her?"

"Is that wrong?"

Janelle laughed inside his mind. _No, it's completely normal._

_Hmm, I can see after this little shopping adventure why men may not want to repeat the process._

Nora shook her head. "Well, just let me know if you have any…logical questions."

"Um, thanks," said Janelle. As the woman walked away, Janelle tried not to laugh even more. "I think you definitely confused her."

"Well," he replied defensively, "why do we need all these things?"

"Because we do. Look, you have to trust me on some of this."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I have a far too much to learn in this time period. You will need to be patient with me." Armando glanced at the stroller. "On the other hand, I hope you also understand that some of the basics are what matter most. A child needs to constantly be held."

"I heard you could spoil a child if you held them all the time."

"Have I mentioned that I used to begin teaching children even as young as infants? You will have to trust me on some things as well."

She sighed. "Fair enough. Let's put this stroller on the baby shower list and then I need something to eat."

Later, Armando stood in a line and watched Janelle order what she called fast food. It was indeed fast as within minutes her food appeared on a tray and he carried it to a nearby table. He was amazed still at how far society had evolved. Within the wizards home, it would take the servants a full day to prepare fresh, cooked meat. Here it seemed humans could now do most things almost instantly. He'd spent so much time in the ground that he'd missed everything that happened. Janelle had mentioned to him that he needed to spend time on something call the Internet on a computer. It was a much faster way to learn than reading books.

As Janelle practically inhaled her sandwich, she noticed him being quiet. "What's wrong?"

He gave her that half smile which seemed to make her heart flip. "Nothing. How is your sandwich?"

"It's a cheeseburger and it's fantastic. I wish I could eat food all the time."

Armando grinned. "Then perhaps you will want to be pregnant all the time."

She laughed. "I'm not so sure about that. I haven't really experienced everything quite yet. Although I am starting to gain weight from all this food."

"You will still need blood as well."

She made a face at him. "Can we not talk about that while I'm eating?"

"Sorry. But it's important for the health of the child."

Janelle took a drink and paused. "Why do you think you're blood is different than any of the Carpathians?"

"Shea believes somewhere along history, the Carpathian population picked up something that changed our blood. It could have something to even do with the wizard Xavier who infected many Carpathians with parasites from the soil we sleep in. It is my understanding they still have to fight this today as they continue to be infected."

"But we sleep in the same soil. So why not us?"

"Perhaps something made their blood vulnerable to the parasites where as mine blocks them. I am certain that is why Shea is so interested in my blood."

"And somehow it affected a woman's need for food during pregnancy."

"Carpathian infants are should be born with the human ability to first feed from their mothers but also can sleep underground. They at first are a mix of both human and Carpathian abilities. This helps them gain weight quicker and then eventually the need for food decreases until there is only an urge for blood as they slowly evolve into becoming full Carpathian. It is my understanding the infants born today cannot sleep in the ground. They are more human in that way."

"Like their wires are crossed."

Armando cocked his head at her. "Wires crossed? I have to get used to some of these phrases you use."

"You need to watch more television. You'd probably learn way too much!"

"Television. The box that shows images."

She laughed. "Yes. It shows news or real life events that are happening. Other things are stories acted out. Probably like a theater…or a play," Janelle said as she tried to think of similar items from his time period.

Armando's voice grew quiet. "And did you watch a lot of television during your days while married?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes," she answered, fiddling with a napkin.

"What would you want to do?" He reached out and held her hand. "Janelle, I may tease you about being pregnant all the time, but I do not want you unhappy. I do not expect you to just be a wife and mother unless that is what you want."

She was silent for a moment. "So, I could be a hunter too?"

Surprised, Armando almost lost his voice. "This is what you want?"

Janelle gave way to a wide smile. "No, but I wanted to see if you really would allow me to do anything."

He laughed softly. "I admit it that as we are going to have a child, it does worry me. But yes, I would support you." Armando squeezed her hand.

"I'd actually like to get my master's degree. I hear you can do this now online so I would be able to stay at home."

"What would you be a master of?"

"It's like further education through book learning," she explained. "And I'd study law. Maybe then I can somehow use it to help the Carpathians."

Armando kissed her hand. "I am certain you would be very valuable to them."

"I'd like to somehow be useful."

He nodded. "I understand. I am grateful that you are looking ahead."

"You know, sometimes I think about what my life used to be like…with Randy." As Armando stiffened, she sighed. "You've really opened my eyes to a new life. It's still hard sometimes, but I'm also excited. I mean, now I'm doing things I've always wanted. I get to be a mother and maybe have a job again."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

Armando swallowed hard. "Am I who you want?"

"Of course! I know that wasn't the case at first. I'm sorry that I didn't-"

Armando quickly silenced her. "Do not ever apologize for not accepting me. I took you against your will."

"Well, let's just say you seduced me."

"I wish there could have been some other way."

Janelle shrugged. "I've grown to accept what's happened. I'm not happy Randy's life was taken because that's just the way I am. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy now."

He froze. "You're happy? Truly?"

Janelle blushed. "Yes."

Armando sat back with relief. He was beyond pleased. It felt as if everything was finally coming together. Although he was still getting used to being a teacher again, the thought no longer terrified him as it used to when it came to children. True, he was still somewhat uncomfortable. But like Janelle, he was finally moving forward.

"When will you try again with Jacques?" asked Janelle, changing the subject.

"In a few days. He needs time to absorb the memories I gave back to him. Although he feels better, he will also experience some emotional pain."

"Like two steps forward, one step back."

"Something like that, yes."

Suddenly, Gregori's voice broke into their minds. _The prince wishes for you to come to my home._

A wave of amusement washed over Armando. _The prince. Not you._

_Did I say otherwise?_

Janelle smiled and shook her head as Armando answered. _What is the issue as to why I am summoned to your home, healer?_

_Mikhail has some further questions as to the experiments we are beginning to carry out on your blood._

_Not you?_

Gregori almost growled in response. _Do not test me, SongMaker._

_Am I testing you? _

_My patience, yes. If the prince summons you, do not question it._

Before Armando could snap at Gregori, Janelle spoke up. "Stop. You are both just needling each other. What is it with you two?"

"I believe he is just territorial around Mikhail. He is not used to his prince being so intrigued with one particular Carpathian."

She actually giggled. "Oh. So he's jealous."

"In the days of Mikhail's father, I was accepted as an advisor to the prince. Gregori's father was his protector. My absence forced Gregori to take on both roles. He is not used to the thought that there is an ancient with more knowledge."

"But there are other ancients older than him. I don't understand."

Armando crossed his arms over his chest. "Gregori, although always honorable in the end with his intentions, broke many laws in his youth. He experimented and meddled with things best left alone in the dark world. His silver eyes are a reminder of that time. But those actions also brought him more knowledge than any other Carpathian known to exist. Until I emerged, Gregori was unquestioned with his experience over the last few hundred years."

"He's not used to sharing power."

"No. But he is a great Carpathian. There is no question he is the best for his role as second in command to the prince." He winked at her. "But never tell him I said that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Armando watched as Shea placed some of his blood under a microscope. They were in Gregori's laboratory and she'd asked numerous questions. Armando gave the female credit for obviously being a talented scientist. But they were no closer to solving exactly why Armando's blood was different. Still, it was a start. They may not find the answer or a cure for years. But at least progress was being made and there was excitement around this latest discovery with his blood.

For the most part, Gregori ignored him, obviously more intrigued with Shea's thoughts than anything Armando had to offer. The SongMaker kept his patience, especially as Mikhail was present. There was also another male in the room by the name of Gary. Armando was somewhat surprised that Gregori not only tolerated this human, but seemed to even treat him as a friend. Armando sensed Jaguar blood within the human so it appeared he was a descendant of an ancient bloodline.

As dawn approached, Shea finally relented to Jacques calling her to return home. A female Carpathian by the name of Gabrielle Sanders came into the lab and began talking to Gary. Armando noted Gregori did not appear pleased that the two seemed to be somewhat intimate. Mikhail also seemed to be unusually quiet as the couple continued to talk for a few moments.

"So, we'll be back tomorrow night," said Gary as he and Gabrielle began to take their leave. Gregori glanced down at the couple's hands, linked together. "I think you may want to consider getting more rest before you return. You have to watch over some of the children during the day."

He shrugged. "I went to sleep in the early evening. It's convenient now with the winter hours and the sun going down so quickly now. So don't worry, I'm still getting at least five to six hours of sleep."

"That's not enough," scolded Gregori. "I entrust you with the care of my daughters. While my safeguards are in place during the day, I need you diligent."

The human pulled Gabrielle close to him. "I understand. But…I need some personal time too."

Mikhail pointedly looked at some of the notes from Shea, avoiding any input to this conversation.

Gregori seem to sigh and finally gave a nod to Gary. "Be careful going home. I need that mind of yours to be untouched so we can solve some of these questions."

Gary grinned. "You know me. Nothing can keep me from the exciting world of research. I'll be back tomorrow night." He turned to Armando. "It was a pleasure meeting with you. I'm sure I'll have a lot more questions for you in the coming months."

After saying their goodbyes, Mikhail eyed Gregori after the couple left. "I thought you were going to talk with him."

The healer grimaced. "I did. The two of them think they are in love, Mikhail. I've tried to explain the issue before us with them being a couple. But they will not listen."

Armando tilted his head. "Why is it a problem?"

Both of them looked at the SongMaker with surprise. "He is a human. She is Carpathian," answered Gregori.

"So?"

The healer became annoyed. "What do the Carpathian males think? She could be a lifemate to any of them. There are already whispers among the unattached males that Mikhail is not being strong enough in this situation; that he should separate them and introduce Gabrielle formally to all available males. It is a difficult situation."

There was silence for a moment as Armando stood there, somewhat puzzled. He finally spoke. "But why would there be any other male for her? They are lifemates. Why has she not turned him?"

Both men looked at him with shock. Mikhail spoke in a sharp tone. "They are lifemates?"

"Impossible," snapped Gregori. "He is human."

Armando stared at the healer for a heartbeat and then began to softly laugh.

"I do not see what is so amusing," snapped Gregori.

"So…in your mind, it is obviously fine to turn a female human to Carpathian, but not a male." Armando continued to smile as Gregori's eyes narrowed. "Can you simply be that ignorant or is it arrogant? Why would it not be possible for him to turn Carpathian? It is no different than my joining with Janelle or Mikhail joining with Raven. You assume because he is a human male that it cannot be done."

"He has a point, Gregori," said Mikhail in a soft voice.

"You are certain of this?" hissed Gregori. "You know for sure they are lifemates? Why did Gabrielle not know?"

"Males know, especially when they lose color. She has not been Carpathian long, or at least that is what I sense. How would she know other than the fact she has feelings for him?"

"And they are truly lifemates," repeated Gregori.

"It is my gift. I recognize the lifemate of any Carpathian should they be nearby."

Mikhail placed a hand on Gregori's shoulder. "You do not want him to be wrong as you fear they will be hurt."

"A human male has never turned to Carpathian in our lifetime," said Gregori. He looked at Armando and obviously made an effort to speak in a respectful tone. "Will the process be worse for him? What might happen?"

The SongMaker spoke in a gentle voice. "No worse than any of the females. He will suffer physically, but he should be fine. His jaguar blood may cause more pain than usual, but she will help him through it."

"This means she has to feed him; she has to have at least three blood exchanges. She has an aversion to blood now and has to be placed in a trance to feed. I'm uncertain she will be able to do this on her own with Gary."

Armando nodded. "I will instruct her."

Gregori appeared to be somewhat relieved. "Very well. I will speak with them myself tomorrow evening and a meeting can be arranged with you."

Mikhail suddenly stilled and Gregori sharply looked at him. The prince frowned. "The other night…when you sang that Christmas song. Your power, your voice, at one point should have reached all Carpathians, yes?"

"Yes," agreed Armando somewhat confused. "When I allow it to do so, all Carpathians can hear when I sing. It helps to soothe and calm our people, especially those unattached males who grow tired. Why do you ask?"

"A few months ago, we were made aware of a new Carpathian couple. The female was discovered not far from the Carpathian mountains by one of our hunters who turned out to be her lifemate. Oddly enough, she had no real memory of her childhood. I had been meaning to ask you that after your sessions with Jacques were complete, that perhaps you could help her as well."

"Of course," replied Armando with a slight bow of his head.

"But now I know there is something else. Her lifemate has just admitted to me that she could not hear you sing."

Armando sharply inhaled. How was that possible? "She is fully Carpathian?"

"Yes. In fact, she was never human although when she was found, she did not know she was one of us. How is it that she would not be able to hear you when you reach out to all of us with your gift?"

"I do not know," replied Armando. "But I would like to meet her and find out more."

_Author's note: Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone. And Happy Thanksgiving! -Anne_


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note: So first, I apologize for being so late with this chapter. To be blunt, work has been hell the last few weeks as I try to cram in four weeks worth into two so I can take time off for the holidays.  
So hopefully, I'll be writing more soon. As for the mysterious female Carpathian in this chapter, I decided to go with someone completely unknown. I don't want to tread too much on Ms. Feehan's storylines. I'll leave more of the known characters up to her for some of the real stories! -Anne_

Chapter 22

Armando stood quietly on the porch of a beautiful log home. Although rustic, it also had the look of a more modern home with enormous windows, most likely giving a beautiful view with it being nestled high in the mountains. Mikhail and Gregori flanked him on both sides, each of them meeting here early in the evening. Given the mystery of a female Carpathian who could not hear his voice, Armando agreed to meet with this new couple in person. It was possible that the female's loss of memory could be impacting some of her abilities. Yet the SongMaker was still puzzled as to why she would not be able to hear him. Perhaps she was not completely Carpathian and some other ancient bloodline was interfering.

A tall male answered the door, his long dark hair flowing freely down past his shoulders. He appeared to have hazel eyes that shimmered as he greeted them. Armando came forward first and clasped forearms with him.

"Adrik, son of Antonio of the Faustin family line," said Armando. "It is good to see your family has continued."

Adrik raised an eyebrow. "I do not know of many that are left. But it is comforting to know someone still has memories of them." He released Armando's arm and turned to greet Gregori and Mikhail. "Please, come inside our home."

"Thank you," said Mikhail after they both greeted Adrik in the same warrior greeting.

As they entered the foyer, Armando saw a large staircase that curved up to the second floor where several bedroom doors could be seen from an open balcony. "Your home is beautiful," said the SongMaker.

Adrik nodded. "I built it several years ago." He grinned. "I think it was to keep my hope alive in finding a lifemate; that someday this home would be for her."

Mikhail smiled in return. "Obviously it worked."

"I'll get her. Wait just a moment."

As Adrik disappeared, Armando turned to Mikhail. "Tell me how he found her."

The prince frowned. "She was living in Hungary, in a remote part of our Carpathian mountains. She did not understand that she was one of us. She only knew she was different and kept her secret hidden for years."

Gregori nodded. "She was ashamed that she craved blood, thinking that she should be like other humans. Because she never grew old, we know she would move from time to time to keep others from becoming suspicious of her."

"How long was she like this?" asked Armando.

"We don't know as she has no memory of even how she came to be. I have searched her mind to no avail. It's as if there is something completely missing; as if her mind was actually erased."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked the SongMaker. "Is there evidence of Xavier?"

"Not that we can tell, but the thought has certainly crossed our minds," replied Mikhail. "My hope is that with your gift in identifying Carpathians, you will be able to tell us more about her family line. Or, maybe even assist her like Jacques."

Armando remained silent. None of this explained why she wouldn't be able to hear him sing with his power. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Adrik holding hands with a tall, lean woman. She appeared to have blonde hair, a color that was not as common in the Carpathian species. But he could not get a good look at her as she stood slightly behind Adrik who began to formally introduce her.

"My lifemate-"

Armando held up his hand before he could reveal her name. "If you do not mind, let me look upon her closely first." He smiled reassuringly at the woman who peeked around Adrik. He gave her an elegant bow. "I am Armando."

"The SongMaker," she murmured.

"Yes, that is what some call me."

"But I can't hear you. Adrik heard you the other night. But I heard nothing. Why?"

"Of that, I am uncertain," answered Armando. "Please, let me look upon you. I promise I will not harm you." Adrik gently pulled her out from behind him. Slowly, she reluctantly looked up at Armando.

For a moment, the SongMaker was even more puzzled. "Come closer…please," he added as she stiffened. Cautiously, she approached from across the room, lessening the distance between them. But when Armando inhaled sharply, she stopped.

"Well?" asked Mikhail. "Do you recognize her or her family line?"

Armando stared at the woman for a few more moments before finally answering. "There is…nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. I…feel nothing. I cannot recognize her." He turned to Mikhail. "This female is completely unknown to me."

The woman stepped back, only to find that Adrik had come up behind her. He circled his arms around her in reassurance.

"Is she not fully Carpathian?" asked Gregori. "Do you sense something else in her bloodline?"

Armando looked down at her. "No, I sense no other bloodline. She is completely Carpathian."

"Then why can you not recognize her?"

"Am I defective?" she whispered.

"Of course not," retorted Adrik. "You are perfect."

"But why can't I hear him?" asked the woman with tears in her eyes. "And I thought you told me he could recognize any Carpathian. Why doesn't her recognize me?"

Armando's heart sank, as he felt helpless. "I am sorry. I do not…" He suddenly froze.

"Armando?" asked Mikhail. "What is it?"

The SongMaker blindly reached out to Janelle who immediately responded to him.

_Do what you must, _she said in his mind.

Armando sharply looked at Mikhail. "It is time."

"Excuse me?" asked Adrik. "Time for what?"

Armando swallowed hard as he looked at the prince.

Mikhail shook his head. "No, your blood is too important to us."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Adrik.

Gregori answered in a low voice. "Prince Vlad ordered Armando not to take any Carpathian's blood until he knew the right time." He looked at the SongMaker. "Apparently he is indicating that time is now."

Adrik tightened his hold on his lifemate. "What? Why?"

Armando tried to speak in a calm voice and cleared his throat. "I cannot explain it. Only that she is unknown to me and everything I know, everything I have sacrificed to live until this moment, compels me to take her blood. I believe in doing so, I will understand who she is and why Prince Vlad said I would know the time."

Gregori protested. "Your blood may have the answers we seek to the future of our children. If you take her blood, you may have little protection against whatever infects us."

Armando nodded. "You have more than enough samples to continue your research. I have no doubt you and Shea will find the solution."

"What of your unborn child?" asked Mikhail softly.

The SongMaker hesitated, but then was filled with Janelle's warmth. "Janelle understands and feels what I feel. She agrees. This is more important."

"How?" demanded the healer. "How do you know this female is more important than your own child? Or your own race, for that matter? Perhaps if you do this, it will ruin everything you've worked so hard to recover."

Armando calmly looked at Gregori, holding the healer's level stare. "This is my purpose. I must obey my prince."

"_Mikhail _is now your prince," snapped Gregori.

"Stop," commanded Mikhail. He looked at the SongMaker. "And if I asked you not to take her blood?"

Armando's chest tightened, but he answered. "You are the Prince of our people, Mikhail. I will always follow your decision. But I ask that you consider what your father commanded of me."

Mikhail was quiet, most likely communicating privately with Greogri.

The SongMaker waited.

The prince turned to Adrik. "Will you allow the SongMaker to take your lifemate's blood?"

Adrik clenched his jaw.

A hiss escaped Gregori. "You should honor any request of the prince. He should nor have to command you."

Mikhail held up his hand.. "Any tied male would feel the same way. But I also trust the SongMaker. Adrik, he may be able to help your lifemate. Let him take her blood."

Adrik raised his life mate's wrist and scored it with his own teeth. She was breathing heavily at this point, but allowed her lifemate to hold it out to Armando.

The SongMaker bowed his head in respect to her and then gently took her wrist into his own hands. Bending down, Armando's tasted the blood at her wrist…

The shockwave he felt was indescribable. In an instant, wave after wave of images and emotions hit him hard. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Faces of children flashed through his mind and their emotions swamped him. Fear, anger, confusion, helplessness and hunger ripped through him as he felt every single one of them cry out. When the sensation faded, Armando found himself opening his eyes and was shocked to realize he was flat on his back.

Mikhail was kneeling over him with worried eyes. "How do you feel?" Armando tried to sit up, but the prince shook his head. "Easy. You fell unconscious and Gregori is checking you over for injuries."

Indeed, Armando felt a warmth spreading through him, as the healer sent himself seeking out any damage within Armando's body. The SongMaker lay still, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. But something was very different in his mind.

Gregori returned to his body. "Who are you speaking to?"

Armando slowly sat up. "No one."

"While I was examining you, there were voices."

Armando closed his eyes. The images, the sounds, the emotions were all still there. Blindly, he attempted to reach out to the voices, but none would directly answer him. "They are lost," Armando said in a shaking voice.

"Who is lost?"

"The children."

Mikhail tilted his head. "What children?"

Armando looked up at Adrik's lifemate and spoke in a clear, firm voice. "You are Eva, daughter of Aliz and Vitez of the Ambrus family line."

"You know her now?" asked Mikhail.

Amrando slowly got to his feet, hoping the emotions that were swirling within him from the unknown children would lessen.

It didn't work.

He closed his eyes, trying to sort out the voices.

"Armando?"

He hadn't answered Mikahil's question. "Yes, I now recognize her," replied Armando as he opened his eyes, trying to desperately concentrate. He was completely distracted by the emotions and voices.

"What is happening?" asked Gregori.

"The children," repeated Armando. "Some are related to Eva I believe. Others are not."

"Where are they?" asked Eva as she clung to Adrik. "I don't remember anything."

Armando held his head with one of his hands. "You somehow escaped. And when you did, the price you paid was your memory."

"A spell?" hissed Gregori.

"I believe so, yes."

"So where are they?" asked Eva with a desperate voice.

Armando tried to push down the voices and emotions. It was nearly impossible. "I…do not know." He looked sharply at Mikhail. "They are somehow trapped."

"Someone is holding them?"

"Not just as in a physical prison." He swayed with the effort to remain composed.

"Explain!" snapped Greogri. "Focus!"

His irritation at Gregori brought Armando back into place. "They are trapped in time. It is hard to explain. I believe they are being held in a place where time stands still. I…cannot see where they are." He held his head once more. "I think I need to sit down." Adrik led him over to a chair and Armando sat down in exhaustion.

Gregori was there in an instant, attempting once more to check him. He entered the SongMaker's mind and this time experienced the full extent of what Armando was trying to describe. The healer pulled out and staggered back. Mikhail steadied him and Gregori caught his breath. "What he says is true. Somehow, he is sensing and connected to a number of children who have been hidden from us. I do not know how long they have been there. When the SongMaker took Eva's blood, his gift to recognize Carpathians was unleashed with her hidden connection to them. He is somehow the key to their freedom."

Mikhail clenched his jaw. "Assemble the council. We have work to do. Every warrior will be told. We must find more answers and bring these children home."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Armando?"

The SongMaker opened his eyes to find Janelle standing over him. He blinked, realizing he was in a soft chair within the cottage. "I am sorry. Did you say something?"

"You fell asleep again. You're exhausted."

He struggled to sit up. "As are you."

"I'm pregnant. That's natural."

"No, Janelle. You touch my mind constantly. You can hear them, too."

She sighed. "It's hard. I don't know how you can stand it."

That was an understatement. Ever since his encounter with Eva, the SongMaker could not stop the voices in his head. It was hard to estimate how many children there were. But whenever they thought or spoke, he heard everything. Several days had passed and all attempts he made to have just one of them communicate directly with him had failed.

So instead, he constantly listened. Most of the children were afraid and there were few moments of any happy feelings. They were awake during the daylight hours which was odd if they were full-blooded Carpathian children. Or perhaps someone was keeping them awake when they would normally be asleep. Regardless, this meant multiple thoughts and chatter while Armando tried to sleep in the ground. Their voices reached Armando even in the deepest Carpathian sleep.

"I can never understand what they are saying," said Janelle. "Have you made out anything that can help them?"

"No," replied Armando. "It seems as if they are very careful not to reveal anything about where they are or who is holding them. They ignore me completely. It's as if someone is telling them not to acknowledge me."

"And Mikhail hasn't found any answers yet."

"No. He has all of our people searching."

"But if they are trapped in time, how can anyone see them? How can anyone find them?"

Armando reached out and held her hand. "They cannot. But we are still looking none the less. There has to be more information or something that can lead us in the right direction."

"Such as vampires?"

"It is a possibility."

"Do you think it's a vampire that's holding them?"

He released her hand and stood up. "I do not know."

"What about-"

"Janelle, stop. You and our child need rest. I know it is hard, but you must only touch my mind enough to feel our bond and not listen to them."

"But what about you? You can't escape them."

She was certainly right about that. Armando was beginning to wonder if he could hold onto his sanity from the lack of sleep and the constant voices. How long would he have to live like this? He bent down to give Janelle a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're going outside again, aren't you." She made it a statement, knowing he couldn't help himself every night with what he felt like he had to do.

"I won't be long. Dawn is approaching."

She watched as he went out the back door. Janelle touched her stomach. "I guess it's time to feed you anyway." And then she felt something move within her. Janelle touched her lower belly again and was excited to feel the baby move again. She was about to call out to Armando when there was a knock at the door. She froze and scanned outside. To her relief, it was only Mikhail. When she answered the door, Janelle gave a shy smile as he greeted her with a formal bow.

"Forgive me for coming by unannounced," he said as he straightened.

"You are always welcome, Mikhail."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. I can feel the baby moving now!"

Mikhail smiled. "That is wonderful news. I look forward to the day we hold the naming ceremony once the babe is born" He glanced past her. "Where is Armando?"

Janelle looked down at the floor. "Outside, in the garden."

"And how is he?"

She bit he lip for a moment before looking back up at the Prince. "Not well. The children…he always hears them. And yet they won't talk with him."

A beautiful voice singing a lullaby broke through the air. The prince walked toward one of the windows in the back of the cottage. He saw Armando standing on a small hill, his head held high as he sang out into the night.

"It soothes them," said Janelle softly.

"I thought you said they don't respond to him."

"It's almost dawn, about the time when they begin to wake and he must leave them. Well, again, he always hears them, but when he goes into the ground I think they sense it. His voice appears to quiet them. I can't explain it, but even though they won't communicate with him, I think they secretly like his voice. He sings to them every night now."

Mikhail nodded and opened the back door. As he approached the SongMaker, Mikhail himself felt the power of the notes flow through him. The ancient lullaby was beautiful. It seemed the words were selected for their meaning in reassuring the children he was leaving the night with a heavy heart, but that he would also find them.

When the notes faded, the SongMaker remained still, as if hoping to hear something in return.

"They will not answer?" asked Mikhail softly.

Armando did not turn around and continued to stare out into the night sky. "No," he replied. "There is nothing. Not one of them will reach out to me. How can I be the key to their future freedom when I know nothing about them? I have no idea where they are and what I should do." He finally turned around and looked at the prince. "I do know they have been trapped in time longer than we could even comprehend. Their bodies nor their minds have aged. They are as exactly as they were the day they were taken. Unless I find a way to free them, they will remain trapped forever in constant fear."

The SongMaker looked so defeated that the prince reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is hope, Armando. Razavan found a trail of past links to Xavier. There are still some who live today who knew of him."

"Knew of him," repeated Armando, "but did not actually lay eyes upon him. Xavier may have been one of the last wizards. For all we know, they have all died out."

"There are still descendants of those wizard bloodlines we once knew. Razavan has memories directly from Xavier. We think he has found one of them." Mikhail released his shoulder and smiled as the SongMaker gave him a doubtful look. "Please, come to my home tomorrow evening. Razavan insists this is someone we should meet."

Armando sighed. "I trust Razavan as he suffered greatly under Xavier's control. We share an unfortunate link with our past. But I admit in being skeptical of finding anyone who will be able to give us the information we need. What mortal would know of something that may have occurred hundreds of years ago?"

Mikhail tried to hide his shock. "Do you really believe they have been held that long?"

"From what I can make out, they are oblivious to any of today's advances. And yet they also do not comprehend how much time has passed. A few hundred years to us may only seem like a few months to them."

"Because they are somehow frozen in time," murmured Mikhail. "Gregori's brother Darius escaped with his sister and other children long ago when the villages were attacked. Perhaps these are children from that time. But if that is the case, I would have thought to know more about them. We knew most of the children that were taken or killed during that time period."

Armando frowned. "That is what puzzles me even more. These children…it's as if they do not seem to understand they are part of our society. If they were taken from our village, they should be excited that a Carpathian finally found them and is trying to communicate."

"And my father didn't indicate any of this to you?"

"No."

Mikhail paused. "The song you sang for me when you first arrived were my father's words. He spoke of how time can be transcended. Think on the words more, Armando. See if you can find more answers that he may have hidden. This challenge before us is something he may have known through his visions."

"It is like nothing I have ever encountered." Armando absently rubbed the back of his neck. "Dawn is approaching, Mikhail. You should return home before Gregori has yet another reason to snap at me."

"He doesn't need a reason," chuckled the prince.

Armando gave him a brief smile. "Which is why he is fit to be second in command."

Mikhail shook his head. "Both of you dislike one another, and yet you also respect each other. It is a challenging balance to maintain."

"As advisor to the prince, I can say it is a balance that will serve you well in the future. For you to be leader of our people, you must always have opposite viewpoints to aid you when making any decision."

"So, you were the advisor, but not second in command?"

Armando bowed his head briefly at the prince. "Gregori's father was second in command as was the right of his family line. In my absence, he filled the void and had to step in as both advisor and protector. The same was with Gregori, although he did not know I was the missing link."

"Gregori has always provided me with great insight. There have been many times I've relied heavily upon him for judgment."

"And you shall continue to do so. My place is to eventually be a teacher once more to the Carpathian people, and God willing, to these missing children. But I also hold the knowledge of all the ancients, including the origin of our people."

"Which is why you were considered the advisor. It is learning from our past which makes it possible to move forward."

Armando's eyes glowed with approval. "Spoken like the true prince of our people. It is that wisdom which gives you the right to lead us."

Mikhail realized for the first time, some of the stress and weight he felt as being the prince was slightly lifted from having this conversation. Armando would indeed provide much balance to him in the future. "No matter what happens with the children, I am thankful I made the right decision in keeping you with us."

"Janelle is truly a miracle to me. No words can express my gratitude."

The prince bid him farewell, but not without ensuring that Armando would visit his home the following evening. The SongMaker knew it would be safe with so many warriors present, but he felt uncomfortable about the situation. Hopefully Janelle would understand his reasons not to bring her with him. Pregnant with their child, he found himself being even more protective of her.

After Mikhail left, Armando turned to head back to the cottage. So preoccupied with thoughts of his conversation with the prince, he was completely taken off guard when a child's voice broke through his mind.

_Who are you?_

Armando froze. Did one of the children just speak directly to him?

_I like your singing, _said the child's voice.

His heart beating hard, Armando tried to calm himself. She sounded no more than four or five years of age. _Thank you. What is your name?_

_I cannot tell you.._

_Why not? _

The little girl whispered into his mind. _He will punish us._

_Who? _

_I have to go now._

Armando desperately tried to reach her. _You must tell me how to get to you. Tell me and I will make sure he never punishes you._

_Nikolai says it is not safe and I should not be talking to you._

_He is the one who punishes you? _

_No, we follow Nikolai. He helps us. But he is getting angry at me right now. I have to go._

_No! Wait! _Armando tried again and again. But she would not answer. Instead, his mind was filled with the same chatter of thoughts from multiple children as they continued to rise for the day. The sun was rising, and Armando could feel his skin beginning to burn.

Janelle's voice came to him. _Armando! What are you still doing outside? The sun is rising!_

He swallowed hard, not intending to worry his lifemate. _I am coming. _

The SongMaker turned away from the rising sun and headed back to the cottage. Tomorrow, he would try again.

_Author's note: Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Happy Holidays!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Armando woke abruptly, still in the ground.

Screams.

He could hear the children screaming.

Something or someone was frightening them. Armando swore under his breath as the sun was still high. He was trapped and so were the children. After a few moments, everything went deathly silent.

But he could still feel their fear.

Blindly, he reached out once more, hoping to connect with the little girl. _Tell me what is happening. _He listened for a few moments, but there was no response. He tried again. _Please, tell me why you are so afraid. Let me help you._

_No one can help us._

Armando grew tense at the sound of an older boy's voice. _How do you know?_

_Go away and leave us alone. You are making things worse._

_Never. It is my sworn duty to protect our children._

The boy's voice grew hard. _We belong to no one. One day we will find our own freedom. We will not be owned by anyone and certainly not by you!_

_Who owns you now? _

_Stop talking to us, vampire._

Armando swallowed hard. _I am not vampire. I am Carpathian. Surely you know the difference._

_You lie. We are the last of the Carpathian people. _

_No! There are more of us._

_You only think you are Carpathian when you are really a vampire. I will not listen to you anymore._

The voice seemed to disappear into thin air. Armando repeatedly tried to make contact, but the children ignored him. Someone was telling them they were the last of the Carpathians. Was it Nikolai who was speaking to him just now? Or was Nikolai some dark wizard that still existed?

The remaining hours of the day were agonizing as Armando could do nothing. Sleep evaded him. Several times he checked on Janelle to make sure she was still under his command. She and their child needed as much rest as possible, especially as he was unsure if his blood was now infected with whatever may impact the health of the fetus. For now, she continued to eat human food and pregnancy appeared to be progressing as expected. But for how long?

When the sun finally set, Armando burst from the ground. He transformed into an owl and flew high into the sky. Flapping his wings, he soared through the air, trying to ease his restlessness from the entire ordeal. He finally returned to the cottage and brought Janelle to the surface. Placing her on the bed, he issued the command and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Armando?"

He bent down and gave her a soft kiss. "I am right here."

"I dreamed of the children."

Armando frowned. "Carpathians do not dream in their sleep."

"Then I was hearing your mind even while I slept. I heard a boy talking to you."

He let out a long breath. "I am sorry. You connection to me is so strong, any thoughts of the children are reaching you as well." Armando paused. If this was the case, could Janelle be in danger? What if the one holding the children found her through him?

"Um, Armando? Your hand is hurting me."

He realized he was squeezing her arm and he quickly loosened his grip. "I am sorry."

She sighed and slowly sat up in the bed. "I'm part of you, Armando. I'd rather feel and hear everything you do than be kept in the dark."

He gently reached out and touched her swollen belly, his fingers. "There are times I wish I still could not feel." Armando sighed. "Because all I feel is fear that I may lose you. These children are controlled by someone who could be very dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you and our own child."

Janelle placed her hand on top of his. "But what is the alternative? I would rather die in knowing we tried to save these children. Armando, they are being held in fear and pain. Everything inside of me demands we do anything we can to protect them."

"Even if risking the life of our own child?"

She bit her lip. "I don't want anything to happen to our child. But I also cannot live every day in knowing someone is hurting these children."

Mikhail's voice broke into their minds. _Armando, our visitor will be here soon. I would like you to be here._

_Of course. _Armando looked at Janelle. "I want you to stay."

"I know. I hope this is someone who can bring us information."

"So do I." He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Do you need to feed?"

"Yes, but I will find someone in the village. I know you wish to eat and I do not want to spoil your appetite."

She frowned. "Do you ever feed from any women?"

"And if I said yes?"

"Then I'd be upset."

Armando chuckled. "For some reason, it pleases me to hear you say that. Perhaps it is because at one time you did not even care." He kissed her with infinite tenderness and whispered against her lips. "No other woman could ever satisfy me, and certainly not when it comes to feeding. I only want you." She began to kiss him passionately after that, and Armando was easily aroused.

At least until the voices returned.

Children seemed to be chattering again, making Armando's head actually hurt. He pulled away and Janelle looked at him with sympathy. She gave a deep sigh. "And here I thought the intimacy stopped after the child was born."

Armando rubbed his temples. "I am sorry. It is not usually an issue and I highly doubt our child would stop me in that regard."

She rubbed his arm. "Of course not, silly. I'm just worried about you with so little sleep. Is there anything Gregori can do to help you?"

"You did not just say that."

She giggled. "Sorry."

Armando snorted. "I will ask the healer for help when I am good and ready."

Her fingers trailed down his chest. "Well, hopefully your ego won't get in the way too long. There are other things I have on my mind aside from sleep."

Armando kissed her again, a growl escaping from his throat as he pulled her close. His body tightened at the need to take her.

_Armando, have you left?_

Damn. The prince knew exactly what was keeping him.

_Forgive me, _he answered to the prince. Mikhail gave a light laugh, obviously understanding the challenges in having a lifemate.

Within minutes, Armando was once more flying through the sky in the body of an owl. The wind was extremely cold, causing him to make sure he regulated his body temperature. This winter appeared to be a harsh one, with snow continuing to fall almost daily.

Reaching the home of the prince, Armando landed on the railing of the outer balcony. The chatter in his head from the children had softened as some of them were drifting to sleep. If their routine continued on like this, Armando would have to eventually resort to following the same schedule and sleeping when it was dark. He laughed lightly to himself as he wasn't sure if that would even be possible.

But he'd still try it first before asking Gregori for any assistance.

_I heard that,_ said Janelle.

He transformed into human form and found Mikhail waiting for him just inside the main entry way. Gregori was right by his side, obviously standing by protectively in anticipation of this unknown visitor. His arms were crossed over his chest and he gave a curt nod to Armando.

The SongMaker bowed fully before Mikhail, a habit he would never be able to break given his old world allegiance to the prince. Mikhail shook his head and motioned him to straighten.

"Thank you for being here," the prince said as he clasped forearms with the SongMaker.

"Of course, Mikhail."

Gregori eyed him carefully. "Do you still hear their voices?"

"Every night," replied Armando with a hint of weariness. "I have made contact with a little girl and an older boy. But both refuse to speak with me after the first encounter. I woke in the ground after I heard the children screaming, Mikhail."

The prince widened his eyes. "They were in pain?"

"Someone was either hurting or scaring them," Armando replied. "The boy told me nothing other than he believes me to be a vampire while the children are the last of the Carpathians."

Gregori raised an eyebrow. "Then they somehow believe all of their families were killed."

"Perhaps. But it is still odd. He obviously knew what a vampire was."

"So it could therefore be a vampire holding them," said the prince.

The SongMaker frowned. "I cannot give a vampire enough credit to be successful in creating a way to trap children in time."

"You still fear a wizard?" asked Gregori.

"I think it is the likely answer, yes."

Mikhail led them into an enormous room and Armando found himself hesitating.

Gregori narrowed his eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," muttered Armando as the room reminded him too much of the ballrooms he dreaded in his past. He scanned the room and reminded himself only Carpathians were here. A crowd of warriors, some with lifemates were waiting for Razavan.

Savannah and Raven greeted Armando warmly, each giving him a hug. Gregori promptly pulled Savannah back to him, securing his arm around her. The SongMaker gave a light laugh. "I am surprised at you, healer. An unexpected guest and yet your lifemate is here."

Savannah turned and kissed the tip of Gregori's nose. "I pointed out to him the room is full of warriors. Where could I be safer?"

"At home," said Gregori under his breath.

Savannah rubbed his chin affectionately. "I have to have some escape from our twin daughters!" She grinned at Armando. "It was either this or drag him to go shopping with me."

The SongMaker gave a respectful nod to Gregori. "Then I completely understand why she is here."

Raven laughed. "Don't tell me you've already been worn out by Janelle in shopping for the baby."

"That is an understatement," replied Armando. "Life was much simpler in raising children during my time period."

Gabriel appeared and hit Gregori on the shoulder. "True. Nothing was better than two older brother smacking their sibling around to stay in place."

"I would love to see you try now," said Gregori.

Gabriel clapped Armando on the back. "I would rather see Armando train your daughters to become warriors."

"That will never happen," snapped the healer.

Savannah laughed, the sound echoing like chiming bells as she touched Armando's hand. "I think that sounds like a brilliant idea."

Gregori hauled her back. "I think not. There are some things I simply do not find amusing, Savannah." He glared at Armando. "You may be a teacher to our children in the future, but you will never train my daughters to be warriors."

Armando was about to respond with some light hearted remark when the voice of the little girl broke through his mind.

_Where are you?_

The SongMaker immediately withdrew from those around him. _What is wrong?_

_We are scared he is going to hurt one of us again. Can you really help us?_

_Tell me where you are and I will help you._

"Armando?" asked Mikhail. "What is it?"

The little girl answered. _I do not know. _She was now crying and Armando sharply inhaled.

_Describe what is around you._

_It is dark, like we are in the ground. There are a lot of rocks._

_A cave?_

_Yes, I think it is a cave. But there are many rooms. _She suddenly gave a soft cry. _I have to go._

_No! Tell me more! _Once again, he tried in vein to reach her but she was gone. Mikhail touched his shoulder and Armando jerked away. He stumbled, his back hitting a wall.

Gregori was there in an instant, obviously pushing aside any of their differences in an effort to reach out and help. "Tell me what is happening."

The SongMaker could barely find his voice. "The little girl…she reached out to me again. She says someone is going to hurt them again." He swallowed hard. "She has hope that I will save her." By now, his exhaustion was taking its toll. Armando felt weak in the knees and realized he still hadn't fed.

Gregori scored his wrist and held it out to him. "Take what I offer." Armando hesitated and the healer shook his head. "I know you have not slept for days. You need to be strong and at sound mind should we need you when Razavan arrives with his visitor."

Armando shakily took Gregori's wrist and warily looked at him.

The healer dropped his voice an octave. "The race needs you as do these children. You have already taken the blood of one of us. Now take mine and be at full strength."

_Please, _whispered Janelle.

Armando lowered his head and took what was offered. The power in Gregori's blood hit him like nothing he'd expected. He gripped the healer's wrist as he suddenly took greedy pulls. Gregori never once protested, even as he began to eventually sway. Mikhail placed a gentle hand on Armando and stopped him. Gabriel offered a wrist to his brother while Armando leaned back against the wall, absorbing the healer's blood.

The warriors in the room suddenly became alert. Gregori immediately stopped feeding from Gabriel and lifted his head. The doors opened and Razavan appeared. He walked up to Mikhail and inclined his head.

"Where is your guest?" asked the prince.

"He will be here any moment. He insisted on being driven here."

"Even though he knows what we are?"

Razavan hesitated. "Yes, he knows. There were several names I knew from Xavier's memories and this one appears to be a descendant of one of the wizard family lines. I will warn you, Mikhail, he is extremely old."

"How old?" asked Gabriel.

"He won't say and I can't read his mind."

Gregori frowned. "Then he must be a direct descendant if he knows how to block us from his mind."

"And you believe he has information we can use?" asked Aiden who walked closer.

"He seems quite confident. What little I told him about the situation, he seemed to know exactly what we were looking for."

"Do you trust him?"

Razavan scoffed. "I think you are asking the wrong person that question, given my history with wizards."

Mikhail smiled. "Fair enough."

"Oh, and one more thing," began Razavan.

A high pitched voice from outside the room pierced the air. "Oh! Look at this place! It's so beautiful!" A tall, thin young woman suddenly appeared in the room. She looked behind her. "Baby! You need to look at this room!"

Razavan shifted in place. "Ah…he brought someone with him."

"His granddaughter?" asked Jacques who joined them. He eyed what looked like the shortest dress he'd ever seen on a woman.

"No, his girlfriend."

The woman seemed to squeal with delight as she spotted a gold statue on a table nearby. "Look at that! Is it real?" she asked the group of them as they stared at her.

Before Mikhail could answer, an old man;s voice caught their attention. "Marla, darling, come here."

The woman actually giggled and soon led what appeared to be a very old man into the room. He was bent over and walked with a cane. He had little hair on his head but a full white moustache with a small pointed beard. He was so short, Marla looked like a giant in comparison. She leaned down and kissed him on the head. Her long, curly blonde hair fell between them, creating almost a veil around his head. She then leaned down and kissed him repeatedly on the lips.

Jacques choked with laughter and then began to cough when Aiden elbowed him to keep quiet as the old man shuffled toward them.

"Ah," said the man, "you must be Mikhail."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr…?"

"You may call me Pallando."

Byron came up behind Jacques. "Like from J.R.R. Tolkien."

"Who?" asked Joseph, a young Carpathian male next to him.

Byron rolled his eyes. "The author who wrote The Lord of the Rings."

"Oh yeah, cool movie. Wait, I don't remember anyone named Pallando."

Pallando chuckled. "Only movies these days. Gone are the days of books, it seems. Oh, forgive my manners. May I introduce you to Marla Bonet."

Mikhail gave a formal bow to her, causing Marla to squeal in delight. "Oh! So are you a real prince?"

He straightened and gave his best smile. "Yes. Thank you for coming. Would you like something to drink? Wine?"

Jacques leaned over to Byron and whispered. "Is she old enough?"

"I think being a child is her normal personality," he whispered back.

"Maybe the alcohol will help," said Jacques under his breath.

Gregori shot a glare at the two and they immediately went silent.

"I don't like wine," replied Marla to Mikhail. "Unless they are like wine coolers. I like fruity things."

Jacques and Byron had to turn away in an effort to control their laughter. As Gregori continued to glare at them, they cleared their throats, trying to compose themselves.

"I'm sure we can find something for you," said Mikhail in a pleasant tone.. "And you?" he asked Pallando.

"No thank you. I would like to sit."

"Of course." He gestured to some nearby arm chairs. But as Mikhail moved aside, Pallando froze when he saw Armando.

"Oh…my."

"Is something wrong?" asked Mikhail.

Pallando ignored the prince and instead walked closer to Armando. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing that after all this time, you are still here."

Armando tilted his head, confused. "Do I know you?"

"You never really knew me. Oh, but _you_ were very well known…SongMaker."

Armando's heart began to race.

Mikhail stared at Pallando. "Armando has been in the ground for most of the last few hundred years. You could not have known him."

Pallando began to softly laugh. "Ah, but I do remember him in my youth. See into my mind, SongMaker. I welcome the memory to be shared."

There was complete silence in the room as Armando narrowed his eyes at the old man. Concentrating, he touched Pallando's mind and was taken back to that time in the United States where Javier held one of his elaborate balls. There were numerous guests including…a very young Pallando.

Armando clenched his jaw. "Impossible."

Pallando chuckled. "After living for over three hundred years, anything is possible."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The room was deathly silent as Armando stared at Pallando.

"That's impossible," said Mikhail. "Are you actually saying you met Armando a few hundred years ago?"

"Indeed," chuckled Pallando. He moved closer to the SongMaker and smiled up at him. "The oldest Carpathian held captive by a wizard."

Mikhail spoke in a low voice. "Javier is dead. Armando carried out his sentence as was his right. Javier betrayed and controlled one of us."

Pallando did not take his eyes off the SongMaker. "Oh, I never said _I _would do such a thing. One _asks_ for death in trying to hold a full fledged Carpathian male." He paused, looking at Armando with a thoughtful expression. "Still, it was indeed a triumph for the wizards."

"I'm not sure that's the wisest choice of words in a room filled with hunters," said Aiden in a low voice.

Mikhail tried to regain a diplomatic tone. "How is it you survived all these years?"

Pallando finally turned and looked at the prince with a gleam in his eyes. "Ah, yes. I benefit from something which many wizards only hoped to obtain." He walked toward the armchairs. "A longer life," he said in a louder voice that echoed throughout the enormous room. With his cane, Pallando steadied himself and slowly sat down.

Mikhail approached him, causing every hunter in the room to also advance in the event he needed protection. The prince glanced at them and gestured with his hand to back off. While they stopped, every Carpathian male stood their ground, ready to strike the moment anything went wrong.

Armando, however, did not move. He remained by the wall as his head was spinning due to the turn of events. This old man represented something in his past he longed to forget.

"How?" repeated Mikhail.

Pallando raised his head, looking past Mikhail. "Marla, darling, do not touch."

The prince turned to find the woman quickly dropping her hands from the gold statue. He narrowed his eyes at her while she innocently smiled back at him.

"Come here," said Pallando patting the arm chair next to him. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and obediently went to him. Sitting, she reached out and held his hand. Pallando turned his attention back to Mikhail. "Do you like stories?"

"Excuse me?" asked Mikhail.

"Stories. I know of a very good one."

Julian growled from across the room. "We are not children, old man."

Mikhail felt the tension in the room from the other Carpathians and tried to ease the situation. "Tell us your story."

Pallando grinned. "Long ago, when I was young, I watched as the wizards squabbled over finding a way to gain immortality. Being young, I did not care about such things until my guardian, who was my mentor, secretly discovered a way to prolong his life. Unfortunately, he was too ill by the time he created it." Pallando's expression was sad. "The very man who made such a discovery could not even benefit from it."

"You were a wizard, then?"

"I still am today of course."

Gregori shifted in place, a subtle move near Mikhail indicating he would be the first to strike should Pallando decide to demonstrate any such power.

The wizard ignored the healer and continued. "Faustus was the one who saved me after my parents were murdered by a vampire when I was a young child. I can see their horrific death in my mind even now. Faustus came upon me just when the vampire was thinking of using me as a snack. I had never seen a master of magic more powerful than he. Honor was a code he thought all wizards should follow. He respected the Carpathians for their power."

"Wise of him," spoke up a hunter from somewhere in the room.

Pallando laughed but then went into a fit of coughing. Marla patted him on the back.

"Do you need water?" asked Mikhail.

As Pallando coughed, he shook his head. "No," he rasped, "just give me a moment." When he finally settled down,, he took a few deep breaths.

The prince tilted his head. "In my time, wizards condemned the Carpathians for not finding way to share our gift of immortality."

"Yes, I know. But Faustus saw you differently. He felt the Carpathians demonstrated an extraordinary amount of power in your compassion for mortals. Your respect for life was what he admired the most, including the fact that you must hunt your own kind when they have turned to vampire."

Mikhail crossed his arms over his chest. "Apparently your mentor did not influence the rest of the wizard community on this subject."

Pallando coughed again. "No, but he came up with a different solution to ensure only honorable wizards would eventually survive."

"You have not answered my question as to how you have lived so long."

"And _I _did not finish my story_," _Pallando suddenly snapped in a dark voice that made the room vibrate.

Gregori took an aggressive step forward. "You do _not _talk to the prince in that tone."

Pallando simply leaned back in his chair. "Then allow me to finish."

Mikhail placed a hand on Gregori's shoulder. The healer frowned and stepped back while continuing to closely watch the wizard. The prince called on his patience and nodded at Pallando. "Please, continue."

"Of course, of course. You just need to be quiet and listen."

Gregori and a few of the warriors grew even more agitated. While this wizard was not like some of the other evil ones they'd encountered in their past, he was just as egotistical and treated Carpathians as if they were beneath him.

Marla curled up her legs in the armchair and leaned over to give Pallando a kiss. He smiled at her and stroked her hair. "There are some things still worth living for, of course. Look at this beautiful creature. So perfect in youth. It is understandable why the wizards wanted to find what gave Carpathians their long gift of life. Faustus discovered a way to live a longer life. He passed on the information to someone he thought could be trusted."

"And the name of the wizard he trusted?"

"Argile was his cousin and a close friend. But Faustus underestimated what that kind of power would do to him. However, Argile was disappointed the solution did not provide true immortality. It delays our aging but lasts for two to three hundred years at the most."

"Obviously," said Joseph. He leaned over to Byron and lowered his voice. "That girl probably knows he hasn't got much longer and is hoping to get all his money."

Unfortunately, Pallando heard and glared at him.

Byron smacked Joseph on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It's not polite to comment on someone's age," muttered Byron, even though he had a few words he wanted to share on the situation.

Pallando shook his head. "Faustus did agree, however, that you Carpathians are always so arrogant. I can see that remains true. I deserve more respect." He looked at the prince. "You should be more in control of your hunters."

Before anyone could rebuke the comment, Mikhail held up his hand in a peaceful gesture. "My apologies. Please continue."

Gregori bristled that Mikhail would even apologize.

_The children,_ Mikhail reminded him in a gentle tone on their private path.

_No one commands my prince without answering to me._

Mikhail ignored him and urged Pallando to continue. "Tell me more about Argile."

"He was a brilliant chemist, known for his numerous potions. He later claimed that he was the one who gave Faustus the idea which created the solution for our longer lives."

"May I ask if there are other wizards still alive today because of this…solution?"

Pallando chuckled. "Yes, you may ask me. That was much more polite, thank you."

Gregori curled his hands into fists.

"There are a few, yes," continued Pallando. "And their generations live on because of the same formula."

"So it is a potion."

"Indeed. It prolongs our life."

"Is Argile still alive?"

"Oh no, his thirst for power ruined him. He became careless and I had to kill him."

Mikhail raised his eyebrows. "Really."

Pallando sighed. "Yes, quite unfortunate. But, he began to let too many of the wizards know about it. It was too risky given what we had to do to make the formula."

Armando, who had been listening, suddenly had a terrible gut feeling. He spoke softly, but everyone, including Pallando, hear him. "Carpathian blood." All heads turned to look at him. "You could not create the formula without it."

Pallando shifted in his chair. "Yes."

"And just how did you get this Carpathian blood?" asked Gabriel in a low voice.

"I am tired of such horrible manners. I thought I was telling a story. May I remind all of you that I was the one invited here."

"You do realize you are surrounded," snapped Vikirnoff.

Pallando scoffed. "I do not have to tell you anything."

"We could beat it out of him," suggested Julian who was growing more annoyed by the moment.

Mikhail rose to his full height. "Enough! One more outburst and I will clear this room." After a few moments of silence, Mikhail nodded at Pallando. "Now, you were saying?"

"Thank you. At least the prince of the Carpathian people has some manners."

Marla began to giggle at the remark. To everyone's surprise, Pallando slapped her across the face. Despite the fact that he appeared so weak, the blow was enough to leave a red mark on her face. She held her cheek with one hand and trembled.

"Oh now, darling, do not cry. I told you I would punish you the next time you were rude."

"But how was I rude?" she squeaked.

"We do not laugh at anyone. That was not very nice, was it?"

She shook her head.

_He is extremely unstable, Mikhail,_ said Gregori on their private link.

_Unstable and very unpredictable, _agreed Mikhail. _He speaks of a respect for honor and yet he continually seems to contradict himself. He is very odd._

Pallando patted Marla's hand once more. "Good girl. Now, where was? Oh yes, I killed Argile after he began to share our secret. We did not need wizards running around trying to capture Carpathians. Although everyone was in awe of the fact that Javier was the first to successfully capture and hold one of you, we knew it was by far too dangerous. Xavier soon followed with his own solution of breeding Carpathians for children. He had the right idea, but it was far too risky." Pallando glanced over at Razavan who was rigid. "The instinct to find your direct born children with the knowledge that they have been taken is just too strong. Faustus did not need every Carpathian looking for him. And drinking Carpathian blood works, but it doesn't provide extend life as long as the potion Faustus created."

"So if he didn't capture Carpathians, how did he obtain the blood?" asked Mikhail.

"He created the children himself."

"Excuse me?" asked Mikhail, as he wasn't sure he heard correctly.

Pallando laughed. "He was well ahead of science and the genetic code back then. He simply used the friendship we once had with the Carpathians to collect your DNA."

"What?" asked Jacques who couldn't help himself. "How did he collect this DNA?"

The wizard shrugged. "A flake of skin, a few strands of hair…it was fairly easy."

"Are you saying you cloned us?"

"Oh heavens, no! He simply took the elements needed from various strands to create what he wanted."

"Where are these children?" asked Mikhail.

But Pallando only shrugged. "I do not know."

The prince had enough. "You do not know," he repeated in a low voice. "Your mentor created them!"

"Oh, he never told me where he kept them. He placed a secret guardian in charge of the children who makes the potion. Argile said he knew where the children were, but once he began to tell too many wizards about the potion, I killed him to ensure the wishes of Faustus remained intact. Only a few honorable wizards and their family lines would continue to be selected to receive the potion."

"_Where are they?_" demanded Mikhail.

"I do not know. In fact, I am uncertain if they are even still children of course. As I said, very hard to keep a grown Carpathian with full powers."

"They are still children," confirmed the prince. "Armando hears them."

"Really?" asked Pallando. "Razavan told me one escaped but was a young woman. I thought maybe she told you some information."

"She cannot remember," said Julian.

"Hmm, well Faustus was brilliant. I'm sure he put some powerful spell in place for anyone who escaped. Still, if the SongMaker hears children, maybe the guardian simply kills them when they become too old and replaces them with new ones."

Raven gasped. "How could anyone kill innocent children? Armando, I thought you indicated they are trapped in time!"

Pallando looked past Mikhail at the SongMaker. "Oh my. I suppose that is possible. Faustus was so far ahead of his time. Such a shame he is not here today."

"So you've said," muttered Mikhail. "There must be a way to find these children."

Pallando gave the prince a slow smile. "Oh, I'm sure I could find out. Yes, I could help you…for a price."

Mikhail frowned. "What do you want?"

Pallando took his cane and struggled to stand. Slowly, he walked closer to the prince, and a few growls erupted from some of the hunters. Gregori stepped in front of Mikhail, blocking Pallando's path.

But the wizard walked right past them. To Armando's dismay, Pallando approached him. The old man smiled. "A song."

The room actually grew cold as Mikhail's eyes blazed. "He is _not_ for your entertainment," hissed Mikhail in a voice that actually made the walls vibrate.

"Oh come now," said Pallando in an amusing tone, "is not the SongMaker's purpose to ease even the most lost hunter's soul? All I ask is for his power to soothe my tired spirit." He took another few steps, causing Armando to visibly stiffen. "But I want to _feel_ what I used to be when I was the young wizard you saw in my mind."

Armando was frozen in place. The wizard was telling him that he would have to recreate that memory from so long ago when Javier held him. And not only would he have to re-live the horror of being Javier's puppet, he would also have to show it to all those in the room.

The humiliation was overwhelming.

"Why?" asked Mikhail. "Why would you even help us? Why would you give up your resource for the potion?"

Pallando's gave a soft, cackling laugh. "Look at me. Do you really think this is living? Oh, perhaps if I could stay younger for a longer period of time like you do, than yes, I may want to live longer. But even you must admit life can grow weary after too long. Death is just a transition to what must be natural."

"And what of the other wizards?"

Pallando snorted. "Not many left are worth living in my opinion. But as I was the only named benefactor to Faustus, I demanded a rather large supply of the potion. For years I have stocked it, and transactions for it are made through me. I have plenty to sustain only a few worthy I have chosen for their generations to come."

"But who sends it to you?" demanded Mikhail. "If you receive the potion, you must know."

"Oh please, I told you Faustus was a great wizard. He thought he could trust Argile who betrayed him."

"Yes, you told me," said Mikhail as grew impatient. "Why did you not get him to reveal where the children were?"

"And I told you, Faustus had placed a secret guardian of the children. That guardian is the one who leaves the potion in various agreed places for my staff to find and deliver to me. Argile said he knew where the children were but it did not matter to me as I still regularly received my agreed shipment."

Gregori shook his head. _He is indeed odd. How do we even know he can obtain the information we need?_

_We cannot._

Pallando smiled. "And now, my price has increased." He looked at Armando. "I want_ two _songs."

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Hope all had a good holiday! -Anne_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Armando could not breathe.

Mikhail, on the other hand, had no issues with ensuring his voice was heard. "We do not have _any_ agreement to even sing one song," said the prince in a dark tone.

"And I do not have to volunteer any further information." Pallando used his cane to turn back toward Mikhail. "I will give you a few moments to decide. Then I must be on my way."

Although he had no private link to the SongMaker, Mikhail still believed it would be far better to communicate on the common Carpathian link than allow the wizard to hear everything. He looked at Armando who was as still as a statue.

_You do not have to do this._

Armando closed his eyes for a moment. _I have no choice._

_There is always a choice._

_Not for the children, Mikhail. _

Gregori joined in. _You do not even know if he is telling the truth! I can find another way._

Armando looked at the healer and shook his head. _This wizard has not lived this long by making himself a target. I do not think even you can extract the location of the children without his help. I must do this._

_No, _said Mikhail, _you are not his to control._

Armando could feel the growing humiliation of the situation. He was the oldest Carpathian, one whose power was by far more developed than any other. Yet a wizard held him captive. He tried to push the feelings of inferiority aside, but he felt defeated.

The little girl's voice broke into Armando's mind. _Why are you upset?_

The SongMaker held his breath, astonished that she would reach out to him and was listening to his thoughts._ Someone is trying to make me do something I do not want to do,_ the SongMaker explained.

_Will it hurt you?_

_It is…painful. But not in the way you are thinking. I do not like the memories I have to remember._

Pallando grew impatient. "Amazing that a decision on just a few songs would take so long."

"We do not need to follow your instruction," snapped Mikhail.

"No?" Pallando shrugged. "Makes no difference to me, of course. However, if you are the leader of your people, I would think you'd care more about them."

"What did you say?" growled Lucian as the room began to fill with even more tension.

"Well, I mean after all, your males are turning vampire every day." The wizard tilted his head. "I know how precious children are to solving your problem."

Armando hesitated. _Mikhail, what if he can find the information we need?_

_You are not for his amusement, _commanded the prince.

The little girl once more reached out to him. _Are you going to find us? I do not want you to get hurt._

The child's compassion was so much like Anna. Even if this old wizard was lying, he had to try anything in an effort to save the children. _I will find you_, replied Armando in a firm voice.

Pallando grumbled. "I've had enough. Come Marla, we are leaving." The young woman got up from the chair and took his arm as Mikhail narrowed his eyes at both of them.

But as they were about to leave, Armando spoke in a low growl. "What. Song." It was a statement, not a question.

Janelle reached out to him, her voice trembling. _No! Wait for me! You need me there with you if you are going to do this!_

Pallando slowly turned and smiled. "I believe I said _two_ songs."

Mikhail clenched his jaw. _Armando, I do not like this._

_He is not in control of you, _agreed Gregori.

_Let us help you, _said Lucian.

Other hunter voices chimed in unison, all protesting what he was about to do. To make matters worse, Janelle was still trying to reach Armando and he began to pick up the chatter of the children. Armando had enough.

He raised his head and let out a loud growl that sucked the air out of the room. Every Carpathian hunter grew still, suddenly aware of Armando's dangerous state. The SongMaker looked at Mikhail. "If you command me, I will obey without question."

Pallando frowned. "I believe I told you the deal was-"

"I was _not _talking to you, wizard." Armando's voice was so deep, even Pallando closed his mouth at the amount of power that was felt in the room. The SongMaker bowed his head toward the prince. _I cannot hold out much longer, Mikhail. My mind cannot continue on like this. _

Mikhail's eyes softened. _I am not just your prince, I am also your friend. And I trust in you. My only command is for you to also trust in yourself. The decision is yours._

The SongMaker turned back to the wizard. "One song now. One song after you give us information that leads us to recover the children."

A slow smile appeared on Pallando's face. "Ah, yes, so like a Carpathian to negotiate. I could refuse of course, but I will be of good humor and allow it. Very well, SongMaker. I accept your…deposit, so to speak."

"What. Song."

When the wizard told him, Armando closed his eyes in pain.

The wizard chuckled. "Oh come now, it's a wonderful song. In fact, I believe Javier liked it so well, he made you sing it at most of his gatherings in the ballroom."

Not most, but every single one. Of all the songs, he detested this one more than any other. _Back away,_ Armando commanded to the Carpathians. Although hesitant, all of them obeyed, moving until they were against the walls.

Mikhail, however, stayed close to the wizard with Gregori right behind them. Pallando chuckled and returned to the armchair. Taking a seat once more with Marla next to him, the old wizard motioned toward Mikhail who followed him. "Sit, prince of Carpathians. You will want to see this."

Mikhail folded his arms across his broad chest. "I prefer to stand."

Pallando shrugged and nodded at Armando. "You may begin."

Janelle was frantic, desperate to reach him. _Wait for me!_

Armando whispered how much he loved her and then completely blocked her out of his mind. He began to sing softly, the sound of violins and other instruments beginning to emerge. The song was in Spanish and his words were accented perfectly. But although he sang to perfection, there was no emotion from him.

After a few moments, Pallando frowned and tapped his cane expectantly. The gesture made Armando stiffen before he reminded himself that he was doing this for the children.

He closed his eyes and raised his voice.

Savannah moved closer to Gregori when the room began to change. Chandeliers with glowing candles appeared. The walls seemed to change and were accented by ornate gold trim. The draperies on the windows turned into elaborate lace while the floor glistened in appearance. And then transparent images of men wearing formal high-cut coats complete with tails emerged near the doorways.

_What is moving? _asked Savannah as she reached for Gregori's hand.

His expression was grim as ghostly images began to move about the floor in front of Armando. _This is a ball at the home of Javier, _he answered.

The transparent images solidified into men and women dancing to Armando's song. The women, dressed in silk ballroom gowns, curtsied and twirled with their partners. As the SongMaker's voice reached beautiful heights, an enormous, long table appeared. Over thirty guests sat at the table and to everyone's astonishment, Pallando's armchair transformed into one of the dining room chairs. His youth returned and he sat smiling as a young man with the other guests.

And at the head of the table was Javier.

He sat with a smug look on his face as he watched the SongMaker. The wizard enjoyed the reaction from his guests in seeing a true a Carpathian held by him. Fine wine was served by servants and the sound of crystal chiming could be heard as those at the table toasted to Javier's success.

Through it all, Armando found himself having a harder time with re-creating this memory when he'd agreed to sing for Pallando. Although he appeared emotionless, his chest was burning with humiliation like he'd never known. Janelle had brought him true emotion. Armando found it ironic how he would give anything to have emotions spoon fed to him from Javier. Because now he realized with his own true emotions, he could hardly stand the situation. He had immense power and for hundreds of years had the respect of the Carpathian community. But in this moment of time, Armando felt like nothing more than a puppet to the wizards. He was treated as inferior. He was treated like nothing more than a slave.

Gregori stood silent as he felt the wave of emotion going through Armando. As the only Carpathian who had shared blood with the SongMaker, the healer experienced not only the images before him, but also his humiliation. He grit his teeth as he watched Armando sing for the wizard's entertainment.

Mikhail could feel the growing hate for the wizard among the hunters in the room. He prayed the song would be over soon as he was uncertain how much longer he would be able to keep them from attacking Pallando. And he certainly understood their aggressive feelings as Armando was made out to be nothing more than a victory for the wizards. His jaw clenched as Javier himself raised a glass during the song to Armando as the song finally was ending. The SongMaker's voice held the last note perfectly while the music faded away as did the images. The dancers disappeared first, followed by the table of wizards. Then the last servants in the room slowly dissolved except for one.

A small girl wearing a plain dress with an apron and bonnet was left standing near a column. She folded her hands in front of her, watching the SongMaker before slowly disappearing as his voice drifted off and became silent. Mikhail's chest grew tight at the knowledge that the image had to be the small child Armando killed.

The sound of a single person clapping echoed throughout the room. Pallando was once more in his old, frail state but was smiling as he applauded. Marla joined in and giggled. It took everything in Mikhail not to strangle both of them.

Pallando struggled to stand and began to approach Armando who was now staring at the floor. The SongMaker's head was down, as he could not meet the eyes of anyone in the room. Just as Mikhail was about to order Pallando to stop, the double doors to the room burst open and Janelle ran into the room.

In a flash, Armando moved in a blur of speed, shoving her behind his back. He growled as Pallando came before him.

The wizard tried to peer around him. "Oh! Is this the lovely creature who saved you, SongMaker?"

"You will not even _look _at her!" hissed Armando as he kept Janelle securely behind him.

Pallando rolled his eyes. "Always so protective of your females! Oh, well. My dear, you will have to excuse his manners. It would have been nice to meet you."

_Do not answer, _snapped Armando. He knew he was being overbearing as hell but didn't give a damn. No wizard would even lay eyes upon his lifemate if he could help it.

"I suggest you leave while you still can," said Mikhail in a low voice. The hunters were moving forward and Pallando glanced at them, most likely sensing he pushed things too far.

The wizard gave a wide smile. "Of course, of course. Come, Marla, we are leaving."

"But I wanted another song! Can't you make him sing the second one now?"

As the room dropped in temperature from violent emotions rising, Pallando wisely shook his head. "No, no. It is time to go. We shall hear him again after I provide some information they need."

Gregori moved forward, ready to escort him out the door. His silver eyes marked Pallando. "And if you do not, your next visit will not be by invitation."

As soon as Pallando was out the door, Armando turned around and held Janelle's face. She embraced him, clinging to his broad shoulders. But he pulled away and bowed his head, touching his forehead to hers. Closing his eyes, the SongMaker tried to focus only on her, bringing himself back to reality and away from his past. He then flinched as he felt every pair of eyes in the room on him. When Armando raised his head, his stomach turned as every hunter looked at him with what he felt was pity.

Unable to bear the humiliation any longer, Armando transformed into an owl and flew to a nearby window. He called out to Janelle as she glanced uncomfortably around the room. Within moments she also transformed and the pair took off into the night sky.

The room erupted into a number of conversations with more than a few curses in anger being heard. Gregori turned to Mikhail. "He won't give us anything. He simply used Armando to gain his own pleasure."

"Perhaps," replied the prince softly as he watched the owls disappear into the night, "but I understood why he had to try." Mikhail gave a long sigh as sadness swept through him. "Armando was just beginning to make progress in his recovery before all of this happened. We cannot lose him. He is the key for those children to be in our future."

_Author's note: Inspired by Josh Groban singing Un Dia Llegara._


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's note: Wow, apparently I have a group who would love to kill Pallando. Hmm, maybe I should take a vote on how to kill him...if he dies...lol._

Chapter 27

Once Armando returned to the cottage, he stood in the entryway like a lost man. Janelle's heart broke for him. She was angry at what the wizard Pallando made him do and yet she understood why Armando allowed it.

_You were not under his control, _she reminded him gently. _It was you who made the choice for the children. There is a difference. _When he gave no response, she took his hand and led him into the bedroom. There, she pulled him down on the bed and held him.

Armando was silent while Janelle's gentle fingers stroked his hair as he laid his head against her chest. The gesture soothed him as did the beating of her heart. The children were quiet now that it was well into the evening hours and most of them were asleep. But soon the sun would rise and their voices would begin to fill his head once more. So he would take advantage of this moment in time while he still had the chance.

He nuzzled against her chest, his fingers suddenly reaching for the buttons of her blouse. Opening it, he found her wearing a lace bra and he could not resist kissing the swells of her breasts. Armando heard her inhale deeply as her fingers tightened in her hair. He turned and raised himself above her, taking his time to kiss and explore her mouth while he waved his hand, leaving her completely naked beneath him.

Janelle gave no protest as he kissed her until she was burning with desire. She understood what he needed: Armando wanted to do something beautiful and right. He wanted to be in control and bring pleasure as a result of his actions. He wanted to forget that moment in time when someone else controlled him, and when he was forced to break his most sacred vow to protect a child.

Janelle felt his fingers trail down her stomach, until they reached her inner thighs. She gasped while she arched into him, desperately wanting him to touch her core. Instead, he refrained and teased her without mercy, trailing his fingertip to the outer edges of her most sensitive area. Armando bent his head down to kiss her neck, his lips lingering near her pulse. She moaned with an increasing urge for him to penetrate her in more than one way. She had the urge to feel his fangs in her neck while his body took hers. She wanted to give herself completely into his care.

Armando reached over and took her hand within his own. Bringing it to his chest, he mad sure she felt how their hearts were now beating exactly the same. Looking into her eyes, he whispered into her mind how they were one. He positioned himself above her and his clothes disappeared. Once more he kissed her lips with infinite tenderness that brought tears to her eyes. He pressed into her, the whole time holding her hand against his chest.

Janelle felt his breathing become her own, their hearts increasing in speed as she felt the pleasure of their bodies joining together. She withdrew her hand from his and held his face, causing him to shudder with a message that she not only held his heart, but also his mind. No matter what horrors he held, she completely accepted him. To her, he was the most powerful and respected Carpathian. Even with Javier, Armando held onto his honor in place by fighting the entire time. He never gave up hope of freeing himself and delivering justice on behalf of the Carpathian people, including Anna.

He moved inside her with more powerful strokes, his urgency increasing to have her reach the height of her passion. Her hands moved to his wide shoulders, gripping them hard as she gasped and shuddered. Armando bent his head and sank his teeth into her neck, causing her to cry out in undeniable pleasure. He fed long and deep while his body repeatedly took her until she was becoming exhausted. After a moment, he licked the wound closed and raised over her.

_Janelle…_

She knew what he was asking of her and despite her discomfort with the thought of drinking blood, she loved him too much to deny his need. Concentrating on the pleasure he continued to bring her, Janelle shut off her mind and reached for her new place in life. She felt her fangs elongate and she bit into his chest.

Armando gave a hoarse yell and cradled her head against him. This woman had changed everything for him and he would never let anyone harm her again. She was his life. As he groaned in release, the thought went through his mind that it was Janelle who would be his strength to find a way in reaching the lost children.

Slowly, he pulled back and allowed her to stop feeding. She sealed the wound closed, causing him to smile when she looked up at him. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I know you needed me."

"I will always need you." Armando slowly turned over on his back, taking her with him so she now laid against his chest. As his heart returned to normal, the SongMaker closed his eyes. They stayed that way for a long time, sated and relaxed.

It was Janelle who finally spoke again. "So…this doesn't hurt the baby or anything."

"No," he assured her. "I sense she is doing very well. The passion we feel actually soothes her."

Janelle sharply inhaled. "It's a girl?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"I would love a little girl."

"Good, because that is what we are getting."

Janelle looked up at him. "What about our house?"

Armando felt relief in talking about normal things. "It is getting closer to being done. Have you selected all the decorations for the baby's room?"

"Yes!" she answered excitedly. "I know everything I want."

"Then you shall have it."

"Well, I hope you like it, too."

He sensed the disappoint in her voice. "I am sorry. I assumed the female would be the one to select everything. I did not intend to be uninterested when you have been shopping on the computer."

"Well, you've been distracted for a good reason," she said with a sigh.

He frowned in response. "Speaking of which, I need to go to ground early. The children will be awake soon."

Janelle snuggled into him. "I know you won't go in the ground without me, so let's just get it done and put me out so I don't remember anything as usual."

Armando kissed her forehead. "Maybe someday you will not be so frightened of what is actually natural for us." He whispered a forceful command and she was immediately asleep. Carefully, he carried her to the secret door within the floor where he opened it with his mind. He settled into the rich soil with her and wove safeguards in place to protect them during the day. As he held Janelle's nude body against his, he gave thanks that she brought him the confidence he needed to keep going with this life.

Hours later, the little girl's voice woke him.

_Are you asleep?_

_Not anymore, _he answered warily. _Does the one who holds you wake you at this time every day? _Armando knew the real reason for getting the children up during the daylight was to keep them weak. It all made sense now. If someone was taking their blood for creation of a youth serum, the children had to be in a weakened state to make things easier. Some Carpathian children had gifts at a very early age and Armando could see the possibility of them rising up against their captor if strong enough.

_No, Nikolai wakes us every day. He is busy getting the others up right now._

_Is Nikolai older than you?_

_Yes. He helps us._

Of this, Armando was uncertain. For all he knew. this Nikolai was helping the secret guardian hold the children and make sure they obeyed. Regardless, Armando needed to learn as much as he could from this little one who decided to take a risk in reaching out to him.

Armando's tone was gentle. _How did you come to live in the cave?_

_I have always been here._

Armando grimaced. This meant once the children were somehow born, they were raised there. _Have you ever been outside?_

_No._

_Truly? You have never seen the stars or the moon?_

_Nikolai tells us stories about the night sky. He saw it a long time ago._

_Have you ever tried to escape?_

The little girl's voice grew more faint. _One time. Nikolai will not let us try anymore until he is sure he can do it first._

Again, was this just a way to keep the children in place? Nikolai may be convincing the children he was trying to protect them when the reality was making sure they never found escape.

_Tell me what happened when you tried to escape._

_I am sorry, I have to go. Nikolai is coming. He will be mad at me if he knows I am talking to you._

_Wait! Tell me your name. _But Armando received no answer and instead his head was filled with the chatter of children once more. The voices kept him awake for the remainder of the day. When the sun finally set, Armando barely had the strength to lift Janelle out of the ground and onto their bed. Ensuring she was safe, he stumbled out into the night until he found one of the local villagers to feed. But he found himself struggling to concentrate. Without deep sleep in the ground, Armando worried he would eventually lose his mind if he continued on like this. He wanted Janelle to look at their new home, but he was just too damn exhausted.

Once he returned to the cottage, Armando woke her to make sure she also fed. Then he retreated to the study area and warily sat down. He absently picked up a book he had been reading and flipped the pages. Normally, he could read one book in just seconds. But now, he found himself trying to even comprehend the words on the pages.

_You need rest, SongMaker._

At the sound of Gregori's voice, Armando would usually stiffen or prepare himself for some tension from the healer. Instead, he gave a heavy sigh as he was too drained to communicate back with some remark.

"You cannot continue on like this," came Gregori's voice from the doorway.

Armando, not even sensing Gregori had come into the cottage, snapped his head up to meet the silver gaze that narrowed at him. Knowing he was about to be reprimanded, Armando simply sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, not saying a word.

Gregori's voice grew soft. "Your lifemate and unborn child were unprotected. You must rest."

Armando opened his eyes and stared down at the book in his hands. "I cannot rest until the children are found."

The healer leaned against a nearby wall as he folded his arms over his chest. "Allow me to help you when the dawn approaches. I have a blood connection to you now."

The SongMaker gave way to a faint smile. "In other words, allow you to have command over me to place me in a deeper sleep."

"Rest will help you think more on how to solve the situation. How does one find these children trapped in time? We need you to be strong to assist in finding them."

Armando absently rubbed the back of his neck. "Careful, healer. One might think you are beginning to show your feelings."

Gregori snorted. "Healing you has benefit for the Carpathian people, nothing more."

A soft laugh came from Armando. "Ah, now there is the second in command I know so well. I cannot stand to think you would pity me, so I welcome your usual remarks."

Gregori was silent for a moment and then walked over to a nearby window. Gazing out into the night with his arms still folded across his chest, he spoke in a tight voice. "Pity is not the word I would use to describe what I experienced last night when you sang for Pallando."

Armando was so tired, he closed his eyes again. "No?"

"No," replied Gregori in a gruff voice. "It was the realization of the prison once created for you. After sharing blood with Razavan, I did not see how your experience could even compare. The fact that Razavan was viewed as a traitor by our people, that he knowingly was forced to hurt the ones he loved…"

"And therefore, how bad could it be singing songs for a wizard?" responded Armando softly.

"It is not the extent of the actions they forced you or Razavan to do, but the betrayal and control these wizards had upon us. It is a feeling of pride, Armando. No living being should ever be seen as beneath another and treated as such."

Armando felt Janelle's touch within his mind and knew she was agreeing with Gregori. Without opening his eyes, he sighed as he spoke. "Sundown, healer. I will await for your command at that time."

"And I will double your safeguards upon this home to ensure you are well protected." He turned to leave but stopped when Armando's voice followed him.

"You have yet to ask me."

Gregori did not turn around. "Excuse me?"

"The question you want to know."

Gregori hands were now at his sides and they clenched into fists. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"I know the law you broke with Savannah."

Swallowing hard, the healer stiffened. Like it or not, the SongMaker was the oldest Carpathian with far more knowledge not only about the laws of their people, but most likely he was there when those same laws were created for good reasons.

"Gregori, look at me."

When he slowly turned around, the SongMaker was gazing at him with eyes that knew far too much. This was his worst fear and the ancient knew it. Gritting his teeth, it took everything inside of Gregori to ask the words. "Is she?" He did not need to detail the question as to if Savannah was really meant for him.

"She is your true lifemate."

Gregori exhaled, not realizing he'd been holding his breath.

The SongMaker warily shifted in his chair. "The law against conversing with a child within the womb was not created for the reasons you think."

"I do not understand."

"Mikhail has said our race has been in desperate times with our males. It is natural for this particular law to be seen as a way to somehow tie an unborn female to any male. But back when it was created, our males were not in such desperation. In truth, the law was created to ensure that only the parents speak with the child, giving them a start in parenting with a loving bond. At one time, there were so many existing family members excited about a new child…it was overwhelming to the unborn and their parents."

Gregori turned around and narrowed his eyes. "That sounds…"

"Too simple? Like common sense?" Armando's tired face gave way to a small smile. "Life was simpler in those times."

Gregori crossed his arms over his chest once more. "Which only proves perhaps some laws are meant to be broken. Savannah would not have survived if I had not healed her with my blood while still in Raven's womb. Laws are made for a purpose, but they must also be living and change as needed."

"And yet deep down inside of you, the fear was still there that you broke the law and manipulated your bond," pointed out Armando. "You only needed to ask me."

"Just as you asked me for help in resting?"

The SongMaker softly laughed again. "Perhaps we are even for now."

Gregori raised an eyebrow. "Keep telling yourself that." Within moments he transformed into mist and disappeared as Armando closed his eyes while still smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Armando bowed elegantly before Ivory as she stood next to her lifemate Razavan. He had been invited into their home, a rare honor from what he understood as the couple rarely had visitors. Given that the location was mostly underground, it was well hidden from even other Carpathians. Razavan stepped forward and clasped his forearm in a warrior greeting. To ensure he had not offended Ivory as an experienced hunter, Armando gave her the same greeting. She had a strong grip and the SongMaker nodded at her with respect.

As he stepped back, Armando found numerous eyes in the shadows of the underground lair watching him. Ivory's wolves were more than protective of her, especially as they shared Carpathian blood. As he met their gaze, none of them made a sound which he took as a positive sign. Armando had the feeling most visitors were greeted with bared teeth.

"They are part of our family," said Ivory as if reading his thoughts.

"You are having an easier time of acceptance meeting with them for the first time than I did," laughed Razavan.

Armando gave way to a small smile. "Animals have always responded well to me."

"Of course," said Razavan with a nod. "Like the pied piper. Animals and children follow you everywhere."

Ivory tried to hide her smile. "Razavan…"

"I admit to liking the name SongMaker better than Pied Piper," replied Armando with a slight chuckle. Physically, he was feeling better as Gregori had placed him a deep sleep. While he would only use the healer once in a while, Armando had to admit he now had a feeling that he could continue his quest to find the children. "Thank you for the invitation to your home."

"We wanted to show you something," said Razavan as he motioned for Armando to follow him into another room.

They entered a room in what appeared to be a part library and science lab. The walls were lined with bookcases while various tables held a number of ongoing experiments. Flasks of different sizes filled with colorful liquids were neatly displayed, some even bubbling from whatever chemical reaction was taking place.

"Here," said Ivory walking over to a large wooden stand that held an enormous book. "When Razavan was held captive by Xavier, he heard all of his spells. Slowly, we have been recording them down to document what is needed to reverse them."

Armando reached out and flipped through some of the pages. The detail that recorded on the pages was simply astonishing. "Razavan, you remembered all of this?"

"It is highly unlikely I could ever forget," he replied softly.

Armando nodded in complete understanding and turned to face him. "Although it is hard to hear, everything is meant to be. Everything has a purpose. Evil will always be balanced by something good."

Ivory moved closer to her lifemate for support. "My daughters Lara and Skyler came as a result of what happened. And although they are sometimes a painful reminder of my past, I am grateful they exist and have lifemates today."

"Exactly. That very evil led to the birth of beautiful children and saved two of our Carpathian males from turning." His gaze returned to the book. "These are spells not only created by Xavier, but some known widely by all wizards."

"Do you recognize some of them?"

"Yes," replied Armando in a quiet voice. His fingers trailed down one of the pages that held some of the same spells he'd seen in the days of his own captivity.

"I've worked with some of them," said Ivory. "I trained for a time under Xavier."

"Something I am sure will prove useful in our future," agreed Armando.

Razavan sighed. "Yes, but there is nothing that I can recall that dealt with time frozen in place. However, I know where Pallando lives."

Armando arched an eyebrow. "Did you notice anything unusual?"

"He lives like any rich mortal with no signs of anything from the wizarding world which is why I wasn't exactly sure if he was in fact a wizard himself. I thought he was just a descendant in his bloodline. But now that we know the truth, there has to be a hidden room somewhere in that house."

"And you want me to go with you."

"If there is a spell book like this one, it may be difficult to simply steal. Ivory and I can recognize spells, but if there are new ones we do not know, it may be challenging to determine if any of them have to do with the children."

"And Pallando may have inherited some of the spells Faustus created," said Armando softly.

"Exactly. What if there is a spell that can reverse what has been done to these children?"

"Yet we do not know where they are," pointed out Armando.

Razavan grinned. "Some of our most ancient hunters have already been tracking Pallando. He is arrogant enough that he thinks he can detect if he or any of his servants are being watched. Many of our ancients have grown in their power and stealth is something that already comes natural to us."

Ivory nodded. "If Pallando is actually involved with holding the children, we will know. So far, the information we are receiving is that he has made an arrangement for someone to visit him. They only refer to him as 'the one' who will be bringing something to Pallando."

"And when does this visit take place?"

"Tomorrow night. However, I want you to come with us this evening. Pallando made arrangements to be out at dinner. If we discover a book of spells, we may need your help to quickly find what we are looking for when it comes to freeing the children."

Armando shook his head. "I do not know spells very well. You would be far more the expert than I."

"Mikhail's father sent you with Javier for a purpose," said Ivory in a firm voice. "He somehow knew you were needed for our future. The song you sang when you first arrived spoke of how time could be transcended."

This was true. Armando had thought about the words more than a few times. Prince Vlad had indicated something with time would come through. For a moment, he closed his eyes and placed himself back to that fateful day…

_"You cannot be lost to us, Armando," said Prince Vlad standing in his hut. "I know it is difficult, but you are needed for the future."_

_The SongMaker looked at the prince with lifeless eyes. "My time is fading. I teach the children but can no longer feel the emotion needed to encourage them. It is my time."_

_"No," replied the prince, "Time is what we need as our race will face challenges like never before. You must last beyond what you think you can endure. The time will come when my newborn son will have his own son. That will be when you must once more emerge and deliver the message I will give you. Mikhail will need you to turn the past into the future."_

_"I do not understand."_

_The prince smiled. "I can only tell you that our future will be dependent upon your gift which can transcend time. Your voice, Armando. I may have the gift to see into the future, but you have the gift to bring the past to life. You will go with Javier to find if there is a way for you to hold on until the light can be found to your darkness. Your gift is too important to our race. And another SongMaker will not be born until the next generation which will be too late by the time she is ready to own such power."_

Armando opened his eyes, coming back to the present. The light to his darkness was Janelle. Prince Vlad knew the only way for Armando not to turn vampire or face the dawn before Janelle was born, was to be with Javier. The next SongMaker was Deserai. But Prince Vlad had also been right that she would not be ready as she was still learning her gift. He now knew what must be done.

"A song," said Armando in a soft voice.

"What?" asked Razavan.

"It is a song. My voice brings forward memories of the past. If the children are trapped in time, it is my voice that will release them."

Ivory looked at him with excitement in her eyes. "Then there is a spell that can be translated into a song. We must find it."

"Then we go now," said Razavan.

Within moments they were flying through the night sky. By the time they reached Pallando's home, Armando realized time was going to be tight. "How long will Pallando be gone?"

Razavan frowned as they stood on a hill overlooking the wizard's home. "We have only a few hours. If we do not find it this evening before he returns, we will have to try again another night."

"And tomorrow this unknown visitor will arrive," said Ivory.

"Do you believe it is the secret guardian of the children?" asked Armando.

"We don't know, but yes, we were thinking the same."

She turned into mist, followed by her lifemate. Armando followed and they were soon inside the mansion. All three of them turned into mice and disappeared into the air ducts. They scurried along, knowing one of the ducts could eventually lead to a secret room. Razavan, who had already been in the home, led the way as he moved from one room to the next. With the mansion so enormous, Armando was just thinking about suggesting they split up when Razavan came to an abrupt halt.

The three mice poked their heads up through one of the air vents. The room they were in was dark, but small shards of glass on a table were dimly lit with different colors.

They transformed into human form. Razavan waved his hand and candles in the room immediately came to life, the soft glow illuminating the room. What was revealed was thousands of scrolls and books, along with ancient artifacts of every kind. Armando was at first relieved to find that a secret room existed. But the daunting task of searching through such an enormous area was almost overwhelming. Even at their highly skilled speed, it may take weeks to search through everything that was here. Some items were valuable while others were items just carelessly tossed into the room.

Razavan cursed as he picked up what looked to be like an old tin coffee cup. "Leave it to a wizard to make sure nothing is ever thrown out."

Ivory began searching through the numerous books. "We have to start somewhere. Armando, search the bookshelves. I'll search the piles of books on the tables. Razavan, you search the stacks of books on the floor."

"Always at your feet, just where you like me," teased Razavan as he got down on his knees. She practically blushed and Armando made a point to look the other way.

The SongMaker searched a number of shelves and found most of the books had no titles which mean he had to open up every one. Most were about history and literature. Some of them detailed ancient geographic territories of the wizards. As he pulled out yet another book, Armando paused as the children suddenly began to chatter in his head.

Why were they awake now? Something was not right. He reached out to the little girl.

What is happening?

I can't talk to you right now.

Why are you awake?

There was a pause before she finally answered. The one who holds us has left. Nikolai wants us to watch for when he might return. He is trying to find a way to escape.

Was he? Or was Nikolai just once more trying to convince the children he was on their side? When did the man who holds you leave?

A short time ago.

Where was he going?

I don't know. He said something about seeing an old friend.

A chill went down Armando's spine. He turned to Ivory and Razavan. "We have to leave. Now."

"What?" asked Razavan. "Why? We still have maybe at least another hour or so."

"I think-"

There were voices behind one of the walls.

Razavan stiffened. _There is a secret door somewhere_.

Ivory drew one of her weapons. _Someone is here._

_No Ivory!_ commanded Armando. _It is unwise to fight._

_They are here_, hissed Razavan who drew his own sword.

There was a click from the wall on the other side of the room. Armando stepped in front of Ivory and Razavan just as the wall began to open.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Armando grew tense as the secret door swung open and he purposefully placed himself in front of Ivory and Razavan. He was surprised when he saw Marla, the young girlfriend of Pallando. It was obvious she had been crying, as her eye make up was smudged from wiping her eyes. She looked up and gasped when she saw the three of them.

Armando seized the moment just when he knew Ivory and Razavan had thoughts of making sure to keep her quiet in their own way. To their shock, the SongMaker bowed elegantly to her.

"Miss Marla," Armando said in a voice that dropped an octave.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"I had intended to surprise the wizard Pallando by delivering his song early. But now I realize I was really hoping to see you."

Marla wiped another tear away with the back of her hand. "You wanted to see _me_?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. I know how cruelly he treats you. Why do you stay with him?"

She sniffled. "I don't know. I thought he loved me."

"Did you have an argument?"

"Yeah. After we went to dinner, he was angry at me for not cooperating." She looked down at her feet. "I…shouldn't be talking to you. If he found out you were even here…"

Armando spoke in a soothing, mesmerizing tone. "Little one, if he loved you, then would you be so afraid? Tell me what he wanted you to do."

Her eyes glossed over as she wanted to keep listening to his voice. "He wanted me to do something really bad."

_Oh, for heaven's sake, _grumbled Razavan, _just reach into that weak, little mind and control it._

_No, I want her to trust me on her own. _Armando continued with a gentle voice. "If you help us, I will protect you from him."

Her eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"I am Carpathian. I will not break my word. Now tell me what happened."

Marla wrung her hands. "When we went to dinner, a man met us there."

"And his name?"

"I don't know," she said with a tremor in her voice. "But he's not as old as Pallando. He looked more like my age."

_So what is that? Twelve? _asked Razavan.

"What was this man like?" asked Armando, ignoring Razavan.

"He wasn't very nice. He kept wanting to touch me. He said he doesn't get to see anyone very much."

That had Ivory and Razavan paying more attention to Marla. "Why is that?" asked Ivory.

Marla frowned at Ivory. "Who are you?"

"They are just friends," explained Armando.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

As Razavan stiffened, the SongMaker smiled and shook his head. "No, as I said, she is just a friend."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

Razavan tried not to roll his eyes. His patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Of course not," said Armando, "you are by far more beautiful." For a moment he was worried what was Janelle was thinking but then he heard his lifemate laugh in his mind.

_I know exactly what you are doing._

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course. And as I said, I would protect you from him. But we do not have much time. Pallando is home, yes?" When she nodded, Armando continued. "The man you saw at dinner, what else did he talk about?"

"I'm not sure. I was confused."

_What a surprise, _drawled Razavan. Ivory poked him but she also bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Tell me," said Armando gently.

"They kept talking about how they hadn't actually seen each other in a long time," Marla volunteered. "Pallando was asking about how the man's family was doing. I guess he has a big family because the man referred to how much money it cost to keep all of them."

_It must be the children_, said Ivory.

"What did he say that confused you?"

Marla crossed her arms. "They kept talking about how things were going to get better when the new medicine would work. I tried to ask what that meant but Pallando yelled at me to keep quiet. Then the man kept talking about how his family would soon need to die because he wouldn't need them anymore. Doesn't that sound awful?"

"It does," agreed Armando. "Do you know why he wouldn't need them?"

She shook her head. "No. That's when Pallando looked over at me and said I had to sleep with him."

"Excuse me?" asked Armando as if he hadn't quite heard right.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Pallando said since the man didn't get out very often that I needed to…to be with him. That he is our guest and we should give him whatever he wants."

"And he wants you."

Marla sniffed. "Yes! But I don't want him! I don't care how rich he is, he gives me the creeps."

"What does he look like?"

"He has greasy brown hair that's long. His eyes don't match his hair…they are black. I mean, _really_ black. They looked like lifeless eyes. I felt icky every time he looked at me."

_A wizard?_

_Possibly, _answered Armando. He nodded at Marla. "And why are you here?"

She blinked. "I live here."

Razavan groaned. _Oh for the love of…_

"But why are you here in this room?" asked Armando in a patient tone.

"He sent me here to get some wine."

"Wine?" asked Ivory. "I don't see any wine."

Marla gave her a look of distaste. "That's because there's another compartment." She marched across the room to one of the bookcases. She tapped on the wall next to it, and the entire bookcase swung open to reveal another hidden room. She clicked on a light and they saw not only cases of wine, but a very large marble stand, holding an enormous book.

_That must be it! said Ivory._

Armando reached out and touched Marla's shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He smiled. "For trusting me." Armando looked directly into her eyes. "You will retrieve the wine Pallando wanted, but you will not give us away. There is nothing he can say or do which will make you say we were here." He continued to whisper soothing words in her mind, calming her so she felt at ease. "Go now," he said to her as he dropped his voice an octave once more. "You will be calm an unafraid."

Marla appeared to relax and slowly turned away. Once she left the room, the three of them quickly went to work. Ivory opened the heavy book to the first page and all of them coughed as a swirl of dust came at them.

"How long has it been since this book was even touched?" choked Razavan.

"Probably not since the children were first trapped," answered Ivory who began to turn the pages. They were silent for a moment as they realized thousands of spells were written down as she turned page after page. "We need to take this book back with us."

Armando shook his head. "There is no time with our unexpected guest here this evening."

Razavan grimaced. "Yes, apparently they've been guessing at the fact we've been watching them. They successfully made it sound as if their visitor would be arriving tomorrow evening."

"Meaning any of this could be a trap," sighed Ivory as she continued to turn the pages.

Armando's hand shot out and stopped her before she turned to the next page.

"What is it?" asked Razavan as he stepped closer.

"This one is different."

Ivory studied the handwritten spells written on the page. "How? It speaks of the sun setting…it looks like a spell that casts darkness onto the living."

The SongMaker gently pushed Ivory aside and ran his fingers down the page. "Exactly. The living are no longer in the light."

Razavan's eyes lit up with excitement. "And here it speaks of memories. But it seems to end at the bottom…" He turned the page. "This is a new spell. Where is the rest of the one we were reading?"

Armando turned the page back and flicked his fingers into the air. The dust left the page, swirling until Ivory gasped as they saw words form. The SongMaker nodded. "It is a song."

Razavan quickly studied the words. "I have it memorized. I will not forget it."

"But there are not notes," Ivory protested. "How do you know the actual music?"

Armando frowned. "I will have to experiment with the words. It may take time."

Suddenly voices could be heard and Ivory quickly closed the book. The there of them stepped outside the secret compartment an immediately closed the door. Just as the far room wall opened, they transformed back into mice. Scampering across the floor, they disappeared into the air duct and made their way out of the house and into the night.

_Author's note: Not a long chapter but I've been swamped at work lately. I will try to work on this every chance I get. We are getting closer to the ending. Although I do already have another mini-story in mind with other characters that eventually have appearances from Armando and others. -Anne_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Janelle bit her lower lip as she listened to Armando pace in the study. Ever since her lifemate had returned last evening from secretly entering the wizard's home, he'd been working on notes to the spell that was intended to be a song. How he could figure out the actual music to the words seemed impossible to her. But if anyone could, it was certainly him.

She also knew he was now even more determined than ever to free the children. She found out that one of them tried to escape when the guardian had left them. Janelle cringed as she recalled hearing the children scream when the older boy named Nikolai was caught by their captor. He was beaten severely while many of the children watched in fear. Janelle knew Armando continued to wonder if this was all an act to keep the children in place. He pointed out to her that children are easily scared and he was unsure if the older boy was really hurt. Janelle wasn't sure what to believe. She only knew that somehow, they had to help these lost children.

A knock at the door made her jump.

_Forgive me for not warning you, _said Armando, _it is Gregori. I must leave with him to see Mikhail. _

She timidly answered the door and the healer gave her an elegant bow. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good, thank you. Armando is in the study."

"And the child?" He didn't seem to be in any hurry to find the SongMaker.

Her lifemate chuckled in her mind. _And this surprises you?_

Janelle placed a protective hand over her belly. She wasn't showing a lot yet but definitely had a small bump. "She's doing fine. I think Armando wants to see you."

Gregori cocked an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. And there is no need to fear me. As a healer, I am always protective of our unborn children. Are you still able to eat human food?"

"Um, yes. Well, I don't get as hungry as I used to be. So I think there has been some impact since Armando took Carpathian blood."

Gregori nodded. "It is not a surprise given that Prince Vlad commanded Armando not to feed until the right time. I'm sure he was trying to give your unborn child every opportunity to become as strong as possible, before he had to do such a thing."

"And there is nothing to worry about," assured Armando as he entered the room. He pulled Janelle close to him and kissed the top of her head. "You and our child are still very healthy."

"I am sure everything will be fine," agreed Gregori. But the healer sent Armando a warning. _Should she show any signs of rejection, you must call me at once. Ivory and Razavan may have to go through the same ritual now performed at the birth of our children to protect them from further harm._

Armando gave a brief nod to Gregori and looked down at Janelle. "I will try not to be gone long."

"Promise?"

The SongMaker sensed her fear. As their child grew, she was beginning to be afraid of being left alone. He lifted her chin with his fingers. "I promise. And to be certain you are well protected, I will even ask Gregori to double the safeguards."

That made her smile. "You must _really_ love me, then."

"Without a doubt." He glared at Gregori. "Much to your satisfaction, I'm sure."

"There is nothing wrong with asking for added protection," replied the healer. Janelle swore Gregori then gave her a small wink. "And it's especially best when he asks it from me."

Armando gave a huff. "I suggest we get going before I change my mind." He nuzzled Janelle's cheek for a moment and kissed her one last time.

Gregori transformed into a large owl and flew to the windowsill. He gave an impatient flutter of his wings while he waited for the SongMaker. Armando finally let go of his lifemate and joined Gregori, flying out into the night.

_So, _said Gregori on their private link, _have you made progress on the spell?_

_More than you can imagine._

_Meaning?_

The SongMaker gave a light laugh in Gregori's mind. _Meaning you will have to wait until we see Mikhail._

Armando felt the healer's annoyance. _I think you just enjoy knowing something I do not._

_Indeed, _replied the SongMaker. He flapped his wings faster and sped ahead, swooping down to Mikhail's balcony. He transformed into human form when he landed with Gregori not far behind. Once they entered Mikhail's home, he found the meeting room filled with hunters including Ivory and Razavan to retell the events of what happened the night before.

"How are you?" asked the prince as he greeted the SongMaker.

"Tired," he admitted, "but I have more hope now."

"Because of the spell from Pallando's home. Have you made the connection through your gift of song?"

"Yes," answered Armando. He looked at Razavan. "I have little doubt that Pallando has already contacted you, inferring he is about to give you news of the location."

Razavan frowned. "Yes, he contacted me just hours ago. He is on his way now."

Armando nodded. "As I expected. However, even if he gives us the location, I will need assistance."

"What do you need?" asked Ivory. "Do we need to speak with Desari to combine her voice with yours?" As she said this, Julian visibly stiffened.

"I am afraid I will need far more than just Desari." He looked directly at Gregori, knowing what the healer's reaction was going to be. "Once we know the location, I must have every available Carpathian female come with us."

"_What?" _hissed Gregori.

"It will not work unless they are present."

"And why is that?" snapped Dimitri who stepped forward. A few of the other hunters also added a few protests under their breath.

"The children are afraid," Armando explained. "I need our females for their maternal instinct of old magic. That is what will make the spell work in unison with my voice."

"And what if this is nothing more than a trap?" snarled Gregori. "What if he knew you were looking for the spell?"

Jacques nodded. "I agree. This entire discovery may have been planned all along. Pallando may have even ensured the book and spell were planted on purpose for us to discover."

Gregori folded his arms across his chest. "We cannot risk our females."

Ivory stepped forward. "I don't need anyone to speak for me."

Destiny joined her. "I agree. Some of us women do not _need_ any protection."

"A few women who are hunters will not be enough," said Armando with regret in his voice.

Gabriel frowned. "Even I must concede the circumstances are suspicious. There is too much at risk here."

"Once we know the location, Janelle will come with me."

The shock among the hunters was obvious. "Are you insane?" snapped Julian. "She is with child!"

Armando spoke in a very calm voice. "Then I have made my point. I cannot explain it any further other than I know what must be done."

"And you are willing to sacrifice your lifemate and your unborn daughter?" challenged Gregori.

"Yes," replied the SongMaker.

"You are mad!" snapped Vikirnoff. The other hunters began to agree, their voices beginning to fill the room.

Mikhail held up his hand and it grew quiet once more. He faced Armando with a grim expression. "What you are asking is by far more than even I can easily accept. While I trust in you and my father, I must also protect what we have left of our race. We have come too far to risk so much."

The hunters began to talk again, all of them agreeing with Mikhail.

Armando drew himself up to his full height, his extreme power causing the room to actually vibrate. He looked at all of them, his eyes briefly flashing to bright white, as he reminded everyone that he was the oldest ancient.

"I am here for a reason," he reminded them. To ensure he was respectful of Mikhail, Armando bowed his head toward the prince. "You are Vlad's son. I came before you with the decision to end my life or take my lifemate. You chose life and placed your trust in me. You did not hesitate to trust me with the lives of children. And I am now asking you to trust me once more, Mikhail. Everything inside of me demands that I do this. I was born for a purpose to not only teach our future generation, but to help save it!"

He turned and looked around at all the hunters. "_I_ am the SongMaker. Your parents and grandparents trusted in me. Mikhail's father trusted in me. And now I am asking the same of each of you. What is the alternative? Our race has more hope than ever before but there are still not enough of us to save the unattached males. Our population has grown by only a dozen matches in the last several years. I would rather risk dying now, than watch our race slowly die out in the years to come. With or without you, I am taking my lifemate to see if I can finally free these children."

For a moment, there was complete silence. Armando held his breath while Janelle filled him with warmth from her love. She knew whatever their decision, it made no difference to her and Armando. No one was experiencing what they felt night after night with these children. If necessary, they would die trying to free them.

The prince finally spoke in a low voice. "I will be the first to volunteer with Raven to go with you."

Gregori actually growled. "Mikhail, you and Raven are far too important!"

"Exactly," replied the prince in an oddly confident tone, "I am the prince of our people. Armando is right that we must move forward. While we have made progress, it is not enough. These children are Carpathian and may give us the momentum we need for our future. And besides," he said as he turned to face all of the hunters in the room, "these are Carpathian children. These are _our _children and we must protect them. We have all suffered much in our lives, many of you facing unspeakable suffering when you were children yourselves. We cannot abandon them."

The room was uncomfortably quiet as each hunter tried to weigh the consequences of the situation. Julian shook his head. "Why not send in a group of hunters to assess the situation first? If there is a trap, we will find out to make certain it is safe."

The SongMaker sighed as he looked at Mikhail. "Do you remember when I first arrived and sang you the song from your father?"

"Of course."

Armando repeated a verse "_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly. It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun. _Tomorrow night the planets Jupiter and Venus will merge with the current crescent moon. They will appear to make one star, the brightest light in the night sky which will only fade once the sun rises. It is no coincidence that I have returned during this event."

Lucian frowned. "And you think this spell…this song will only work during such a time."

The SongMaker tilted his head. "Pallando does not know that Prince Vlad gave me the final key into making the spell work. Everything must be in alignment: myself, the women, and the night sky with the brightest star."

Razavan clenched his fists. "Marla made mention of the guardian no longer needing his family when there was new medicine."

"Because we are walking into a trap!" hissed Julian.

Armando remained calm. "Of that, I have no doubt. I am certain they have found a way to utilize the blood from a fully grown Carpathian male which will yield by far longer lasting results than what they can obtain from children. But this also means they must find a way to not only capture some of us, but to also hide us where we can never be found."

"Trapped in time," agreed Mikhail. "Like the children."

"But Pallando and the guardian are underestimating that I now have the knowledge of how and when the spell will work. No doubt they are thinking we will send a small group of hunters as Julian suggested. It is logical to think we would be suspicious and send a small group in advance, especially as Pallando may know I understand females are needed. As we are so protective of them, we would not dare risk such a thing without making sure it is safe first."

"I'm still not sure we should take such a risk," grumbled Darius.

Suddenly Gregori became more alert. "Someone is arriving."

Razavan looked at Ivory. "It is Pallando."

Several hunters transformed and took flight to encircle the house, ensuring the prince was well protected should there be a need. Gregori stepped closer to Mikhail while other warriors purposefully placed themselves closer to the doorway.

Armando remained impassive. "Pallando still owes us information in exchange for a final song."

Aiden drew a deep breath. "Yet we actually know he and this guardian are responsible for keeping the children hidden."

"Not necessarily," replied the SongMaker. "It was indicated that the two had not seen each other in a very long time. I am uncertain if Pallando originally knew where the children were being held. But chances are, he had regular contact with this guardian. No doubt once he found out that a new, more powerful potion could be achieved, Pallando wanted to be involved. If there is one thing for certain about wizards, it is the fact that their ego far outweighs anything else."

"In other words," said Jacques, "Pallando wants to be the one to take credit for such a feat."

_He is here, warned Aiden._

The door swung open and every hunter visibly stiffened as Pallando stepped into the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Pallando entered the room, looking small and frail. He wore a royal black velvet cape which almost touched the floor. The old man glanced around the room and smiled. "Ah, everyone is here I see."

Razavan frowned and stepped forward. "Tell us the information you have."

The wizard chuckled and looked at Armando. "Oh now, where are you manners? Why, should we not chat about the weather first before getting to my purpose here?"

Julian narrowed his eyes. "As you can see, we are in no mood for pleasantries."

Pallando shook his head. "Shame. I would have thought manners would have evolved with your race, but apparently not." He turned to Armando "And are you ready for the location? Tell me, Songmaker, did you manage to turn the spell into a song?" When Armando did not answer, Pallando almost rolled his eyes. "Oh please, my dear ancient Carpathian. Do you think I did not know you crept into my home and found it?"

_Not good, _hissed Razavan on the common Carpathian link to those in the room. He folded his arms across his broad chest before speaking out loud. "Care to tell us why you did not volunteer that particular piece of information in the first place?"

"Well, the deal was a song exchange for the location of the children." His eyes actually seemed to shimmer. "As you Carpathians are _so_ wise and knowledgeable above us wizards, I was certain you would find the information for the song."

"You will show some respect," said Gregori in a low voice..

_Armando, did he know we came to his home because of Marla? Did he tap into her mind? _asked Razavan.

Armando mentally shook his head. _The hold I had on her mind was too strong. He guessed at such a thing and we confirmed it._

_How do you know? _asked Gregori as he glared at the SongMaker.

_I am certain of it. _

"Please stop talking among yourselves," huffed Pallando. "Really, it's quite rude."

Mikhail sighed. "Do you really know the location of the children?"

"Of course I do. I met with the guardian last evening. I had never met him but had some communication with him over the last fifty years. He was more than eager to meet with me. Unfortunately, there is a problem."

"Oh _really_?" asked Byron with heavy sarcasm.

"Yes, apparently he wanted to meet with me as he knew I would be able to bait you into finding the children."

Some of the hunters in the room stiffened. Gregori shot Mikhail a look of warning. _What is he playing at?_

_It is as if he is now trying to take credit for making sure we know we would be walking into a trap, _agreed Ivory.

Jacques spoke in a quiet, mocking tone. "So tell us. What is the danger we face?"

"A new potion is being created for eternal youth. So unfortunately for you, there must be an experiment conducted with an ancient's blood."

"What exactly are you saying?" snapped Aiden. "That we are to sacrifice one of us for the children?"

"Perhaps," replied Pallando in a thoughtful tone. When the room was deathly silent, the wizard smiled. "Oh come now! And here I thought the Carpathian race was known for its nobility! Is it not worth the sacrifice of one to save so many innocent children?"

Before anyone in the room could once more snap at the wizard, Mikhail's spoke in a hard voice. "The sacrifice of any Carpathian is not taken lightly. You have not told us any location, nor in general have you proven that you are even trustworthy."

Pallando had the nerve to look surprised. "I have just told you that the guardian is planning to take one of you! What more do you want when it comes to proving trust?"

Gregori had enough. "You spoon feed us information like we are children. We are no longer in need of you or any of your information."

The wizard snorted. "Our deal is not yet finished." He pulled out a small scroll from underneath his cloak and held it out to the prince. "Here is the location." Pallando smiled at the SongMaker. "And now I want my song."

Mikhail calmly took the scroll. "The agreement is not finished until we have located the children."

Instead of the expected negative response, the wizard simply nodded with a smile. "Of course, of course."

"And exactly when do you think we should go to this location?" asked the prince, waiting to see if he avoided the next evening with the alignment of stars.

Pallando shrugged. "It matters little to me."

"Excuse me?" Julian hissed. "I thought just a moment ago you were taking credit for warning us that the guardian wanted to experiment on our blood! Don't tell me you have no idea when he will be waiting for us!"

"He will be ready for you whenever you choose to go to the location."

"You mean whenever we go to the trap you and he arranged."

The wizard gave a cackled laugh. "My dear boy, do you honestly think I have any motive for letting him trap you?"

Annoyed, Darius shook his head. "I grow tired of this charade."

"And what charade is that?"

"Oh for God's sake!" snapped Vikirnoff as he looked at Mikhail. _Can't we just kill him now? _he asked on their private link.

The prince looked coolly at Pallando. "So you are saying you lied to the guardian? That you led him to believe you were on his side, when really you could care less if we walked into such a trap or not?"

"Indeed."

The prince arched an eyebrow. "And you think we would believe this? Why would you even go to this extent for just a song?"

For the first time, Armando spoke out loud. "I believe him."

All eyes went to the SongMaker and Pallando's smile faded. "What did you say?"

Armando looked down at the wizard. "I believe what you are saying is true."

"What?" asked Julian. "You actually think this old wizard is telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Pallando's eyes sparkled. "Apparently, you are not only the most ancient, but also the wisest."

"It is because you are bored."

The wizard blinked. "Bored?"

"You play a game," said Armando softly. "You truly do not care who wins in this situation. Life has little meaning for you anymore."

"Excuse me?" asked Pallando in a gruff voice.

"You speak constantly in contradiction, enjoying the attention you are receiving not only from us, but now the guardian. Even in the days of Javier, you were of no real importance. You were a follower, nothing more."

Pallando narrowed his eyes. "How dare you! I was part of an elite society."

Armando remained calm. "But you never invented anything on your own. You were only known because of your mentor. Oh yes, I remember you. Faustus was the one who was seen as brilliant. You were nothing but a wide-eyed youth who worshipped him. The only reason you were even present at Javier's ball was because of his place in society. Faustus took you under his wing and then provided the very excitement in your life you crave today."

"I will have you know that-"

"And so this is why I believe you," continued Armando without allowing Pallando to continue. "You resent all other wizards and that is the true reason you do not care to help them."

Pallando snorted. "If that were the case, SongMaker, then I would certainly take a greater interest in such a potion. Then I would have all wizards desperate for my company!"

"But they would still know it was not you who had the idea nor the creativity to develop such a powerful, eternal youth potion. No, you would not gain their respect and you know it. In fact, chances are you would be in constant fear of what harm may befall you as more than a few would come after you for control of the potion." Armando's voice became deep. "By ensuring the guardian is still in control, you have the perfect entertainment to watch what will happen."

Pallando stepped back and smirked. "Ah, but I do care as to what happens to you, SongMaker. For it is you who bring me entertainment as well. Go, find your children and then sing me my song."

Julian shook his head. "Why is a song so damn important to you?"

"Because he craves his past," Mikhail replied softly as he looked at the wizard. "Youth will not give him what he seeks. He craves even a glimpse of Faustus and that time in his life." The prince narrowed his eyes. "And I suspect he hopes to find a way to make Armando his own."

The SongMaker stiffened. "The guardian…I am the bait."

Pallando gave a fake laugh. "Of course not…"

Gregori moved so fast, the wizard had no warning when the healer grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air. "I am tired of your lies. Tell us what awaits."

Pallando choked for air and clawed at Gregori's hand. "Put…me…down…."

Mikhail placed a hand on Gregori's shoulder. "Stop."

The wizard was released and almost fell to the ground. Gasping, he leaned against a nearby wall. "There is…nothing….else." Pallando swallowed and coughed.

"Get out while you still have the chance," snarled Vikirnoff.

Pallando looked coolly at Armando. "Regardless of whatever outcome, you still owe me a song. Your honor demands it." He hobbled out the door, slamming it behind him.

Darius growled. "He has just confirmed we are walking into a trap."

Razavan tilted his head. "But he did not indicate that he knew tomorrow evening had any significance."

"It's too risky," said Julian. "How can we possibly risk taking all of our females to something like this?"

"Where is the location?" asked Gregori.

Mikhail carefully opened the scroll and frowned. "Amazingly it is still within the Carpathian Mountains, but it will still take some time just to travel there."

The healer took the map and scanned the page. "Which makes this by far more dangerous," he said in a gruff tone, "as by the time we reach this place, who is to say we will have enough time to defeat this guardian before the sun rises?"

"And how do we know the guardian is even alone?" asked another hunter.

"Armando may even be the prize for Pallando's information to this guardian," said Darius.

All the hunters began to speak at once and Armando withdrew to a nearby window. Staring out at the moon, a feeling of warmth overcame him. He gave a small smile. _Have you been listening the entire time?_

_Of course, _answered Janelle.

_How is our daughter?_

_Strong. And every day that she grows reminds me of how these lost children will never mature as she does. They are trapped and confused. I don't care what Mikhail says in his decision._

_I know._

_Are you afraid?_

Armando wanted to deny it, but no mated Carpathian could truly lie to his life mate. _The thought terrifies me that this guardian could trap me like Javier. Or worse, cause harm to you._

_You would follow me if anything happened. They would not kill me without risk to you._

Armando's chest tightened. _Which is exactly how they could trap me…by using you._

_I would rather take all this risk then continue to hear these children day after day suffer for the rest of our lives._

Armando sighed. _Then it is settled. _He turned back toward the conversation in the room and spoke in a loud voice. "Janelle and I leave tomorrow evening."

Gregori whipped his head toward him. "The prince has not yet given any approval."

Mikhail's eyes studied Armando. "He will go against me no matter what I decide."

"And risk his honor?" challenged Gregori as he glared at Armando.

Mikhail calmly stepped toward the SongMaker. "It is his honor to carry out his designated purpose not only as teacher but to obey my father."

"You are the prince now Mikhail," replied the healer in an angry tone.

"And yet there is wisdom in what my father wished for Armando to do." Mikhail looked at Darius and Razavan. "You will act as scouts to search the location tonight and send us what you see."

"And our women?"

Mikhail drew a deep breath. "I will consider what Razavan and Darius find. But my decision as of right now is that…we all go together, including our females."

"You have to stay behind," insisted Julian. "If this is your decision, our prince must stay protected."

Mikhail grinned at Gregori who gave no smile in return. "Of course I will stay protected. When Raven and I travel with all available Carpathians tomorrow evening, my number two will have to prove his worth to me."

Gregori clenched his jaw. "I should just take you out now for your own good."

"I'd like to see you try."

Armando interceded. "Mikhail, I ask no risk to yourself. While I admit I need both hunters and women for this, I will not ask you to travel with us."

"Listen to him," urged Gregori. "You won't listen to me, so listen to your advisor."

Mikhail looked thoughtful. "You must be deadly serious to admit that."

"I would do anything for my prince and the survival of our people. It is _my _purpose."

The prince clapped him on the back. "Then your purpose will be strongly tested tomorrow evening. Raven and I are coming with all of you."

_Author's note: Sorry everyone but life is extremely hectic right now. I'm in the middle of colorguard competitions with my daughters on the weekend and promised to make their year end videos (behind the scenes with music showing the season, etc.) Then I get to do more travel for work on top of everything else. i will try to write when I can, but wanted to give everyone a reason as to why things are slowing down the chapters...and when we are so close to the end of the story, darn it! I won't abandon this story, but it may take some time. -Anne_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The night sky was extremely cold as a number of owls flew silently above the forest. The largest owl swooped in and out of the formation, constantly watching for signs of danger. The smaller owls flew together, completely surrounded by the males.

_I'm amazed I can even fly with them pressing in so close, _joked Raven.

_We probably should have just let them carry us over one of their shoulders like caveman, _added Shea. They couldn't help but laugh when the males turned their heads to give them a glare.

Further back, the SongMaker also flew protectively close to Janelle. The small snow white owl was struggling to keep up, and Armando signaled to Mikhail that she needed to rest.

_We cannot stop, _snapped Gregori. _We have little time as it is. _

Mikhail slowed in his pace. _Razavan and Darius secured shelter for us not far from the location. _

_It will take us half the night to get there at this pace, _replied Gregori as he made sure to fall back to protect Mikhail.

_The SongMaker is too important and he needs his lifemate._

Armando and Janelle landed in a tree. _I will give her blood and then transform into a larger hawk to carry her._

_I think not, _grumbled Gregori as he turned around and headed toward them. _You will need much of your strength for the task you are to perform. _

_So nice of you care, _shot back Armando with a hint of sarcasm.

Gregori gave a snort. _What I do is for my prince, SongMaker. _The healer transformed into an enormous hawk, swooped down on Janelle who braced herself. To her surprise, Gregori was extremely gentle and lifted her in the air. Armando quickly took off once more, following close behind.

The mountains appeared to become more rocky as fewer trees could be seen. When the owls finally descended, Armando saw the moon reflecting in an enormous lake at the bottom of a mountain. The winter had already frozen most of it, but some parts were still wide open with water.

Gregori gently set Janelle down on a large stone covered with snow. He transformed into human and waved his hand toward her as Armando landed. The SongMaker frowned once he was in his human form and Janelle stood before him. "Are you warm enough?"

"I think Gregori dressed me in five layers of clothes," laughed Janelle as she glanced down at the thick cloak that now covered her.

"Your unborn infant must keep warm," interjected Gregori as he made his way toward Mikhail.

"I don't need your advice on my child," replied Armando.

Janelle rolled her eyes as Mikhail smiled at her. "At least someone else has to deal with their constant bickering."

The healer's silver eyes narrowed. "Enough of this! Darius, show us the secret entrance as indicated on the map from the wizard."

Darius led the group toward one of the mountains. "Perhaps we first only send in the hunters."

"Agreed," said Gregori.

Mikhail signaled some of his most trusted warriors and the women followed Razavan to a more secure location. Ivory and Destiny remained with the hunters and the group moved cautiously toward the mountain Darius indicated.

Gregori grew still and the group stopped. "Listen."

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. There is nothing. No sounds of life at all. With our hearing, we can hear sounds from animals miles away. Yet there is only silence."

"Not good," muttered Julian.

Gabriel and Lucian moved closer to Mikhail. The prince glared at them. "I am not a child and this was my choice."

"All the more reason we are staying right by you," replied Lucian.

The wind picked up, slowly at first and then a fierce gust whipped around them. The group was knocked off their balance. They immediately turned to mist, avoiding rocks that began to roll down the mountain. But when the wind did not die down, Gregori hissed.

_This is no ordinary wind storm. It's a spell._

Ivory chanted her own spell to counter the wind, but nothing worked. The air suddenly grew frigid to the point where mist became impossible. They tried to climb higher into the sky, yet the coldness began to freeze them. None of them expected something like this that had such a powerful force which seemed impossible to overcome.

_Go into the ground, instructed Gregori. _

Armando sensed it immediately…this was the trap. It forced them into the ground. He raced past all of the group so that he was the first to dive deep into the ground. The wind abruptly stopped and the ground solidified, looking like a concrete slab had been placed over top.

_Armando! _

Janelle's cry could be heard in all of their minds. Mikhail shifted into human form and anxiously bent down to the ground. Gregori was there in an instant, touching the strange seal before Mikhail had the chance.

"He sacrificed himself," murmured Lucian as he landed next to the prince. "He somehow knew and put himself before all of us."

_No! I can still feel him, _said Janelle. _He cannot communicate with me, but he's alive!_

Mikhail paced around the area, searching for a way to get into the earth. "This was a trap to capture one of us."

Gregori slowly stood and looked up into the sky. The stars were in alignment and he grimaced. "I did not come all this way for nothing." He knelt down again, studying the edges of the slab closely.

Julian transformed into a mole and dug his way down. Within a few moments, he resurfaced and changed back to human form. "Whatever this is, it goes far deep into the ground. Armando is in a tomb."

"Get back!" snapped Gabriel. All of them including Gregori moved away as they knew Gabriel was going to call down the lightening. There was a brilliant flash followed by a loud crack. But when the smoke cleared, the solidified ground remained untouched.

"Someone will surely release him," said Jacques. "If it was a trap to capture one of us for our blood, this guardian will eventually show himself."

"Yes, but when?" asked Aiden. "The alignment of the stars is only this night. We have to find a way to free him."

"Wait," said Gregori in a deep voice. He knelt down once more, his hands meticulously checking the edges. "There is a weaker spot right here." He looked to the sky and another bolt of lightening came down. This time it shattered the area Gregori found.

Just when they were about to break open the ground even further, they heard someone speak in a low voice. "You will not touch my prize."

Mikhail whipped his head around to see a very thin, young man standing several feet away from them. Gregori instantly moved closer to the prince for protection as did the others. Mikhail drew on his patience and kept his tone neutral as he spoke. "You must be the guardian."

"And you must be the prince of the Carpathian people," replied the man as he took a few steps closer. Although young looking, his skin and hair were white.

_He looks like an albino, _said Lucian.

_Most likely it is a side effect from one of the types of potions he makes to keep himself so young, _agreed Gregori on their private link.

"He is not yours to have," said Mikhail in a soft voice.

"He is the oldest. I need him…I need his blood."

A low hiss escaped from Gregori. "Never. We will die before you take him."

The guardian smiled. "So be it." He raised his head to the sky and shouted a magical chant. Once more the wind picked up, this time actually lifting up nearby rocks that had fallen from the mountain. They flew through the air so fast that one hit Julian in the head. Another hit Gabriel so hard in the chest, he fell to the ground. As blood poured from Julian's temple, the golden warrior never hesitated to place himself even closer to Mikhail, shielding him.

"Enough of this," growled Gregori. Lightening once more came down from the sky, aimed at the guardian who continued to chant his spell. But an invisible shield seemed to block the bolt, leaving the albino untouched. With enormous strength, Gregori launched himself into the air against the wind.

The guardian faltered for a moment in his chant, startled that one of the Carpathians could actually overcome his spell. As a result, his shield dropped, giving Gregori enough time to grab the albino by the neck. The rocks that were flying through the air fell to the ground and the wind ceased. The guardian choked as Gregori's hands closed around his throat.

Mikhail approached with narrowed eyes. "Where are the children," he asked making it more of a command than a question.

Surprisingly, the albino smiled despite his inability to breathe. Before Gregori could register what the reaction meant, the group was attacked from all sides.

_Vampires._

And not just a few, but several. Ivory had her hands full with one that had launched himself at her throat while Aiden fought off another which had already clawed his face. Mikhail launched himself into the air just in time before one of the vampires hit him. Gregori quickly dropped the albino and slammed into the prince's attacker. In the chaos that ensued, the guardian took off running. A few of the Carpathians tried to follow him, but the battle was too fierce and none would leave Mikhail without protection.

_Razavan! _called Lucian, _the Guardian may be headed in your direction. Ensure you and the females are not seen!_

_I see him but he will not find us, _assured Razavan.

The fighting was intense and although it took a great deal of time and injury, the last vampire finally had its heart extracted. Gregori didn't hesitate in calling down the lightening to incinerate the heart and the remaining bodies. Cursing, he glared at Mikhail. "That was far too close."

"I never had any doubt in you," the prince replied with a hint of humor. He turned his attention to the solidified ground. "Stand back, I will be the one to free the SongMaker."

The lightening once more flashed and cracked the remaining pieces of the tomb. Armando burst from the ground, flying high to get himself out into the night sky. He circled back and landed in front of Mikhail. "Thank you," he said as he bowed his head.

"It is we who should be thanking you," said the prince. "If not for you, I might have been the one who had fallen into that trap."

"You were the one who released me."

Mikhail grinned. "Not really. Gregori was the one who found its weakness." When Armando said nothing, the prince tilted his head. "Not going to thank him?"

The SongMaker crossed his arms over his chest. "Thank him for not warning you in time about such a trap? I think not."

Gregori narrowed his eyes while the others slightly laughed despite the pain from their injuries. The healer immediately took charge of the situation, examining those who were more seriously wounded.

_Razavan? _

_Yes, Mikhail, we are still safe._

Armando nodded and headed toward the mountain.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" snapped Gregori.

"To free the children."

"We have to secure this location. How do you know there are not more vampires waiting for us?"

Armando looked back at him. "Then finish what you are dong, healer. And come with me."

Gregori gave him a scowl but soon followed as did the others. They approached the side of the mountain cautiously, searching for any signs of additional traps. A large rock formation was smooth like a wall near the base of the mountain. After a few trials and errors, Ivory managed to find the spell and the wall opened.

They slowly entered an enormous cave and were simply stunned to find themselves in what appeared to be a round room. There were two stories that could be visibly seen as the top level had been carved out of the stone like a balcony that encircled the room.

Gregori prowled the lower area, searching for any hidden signs of danger.

"Do you hear it?" asked the SongMaker suddenly in a quiet voice.

"Hear what?" asked Aiden.

"Do you hear the children?" asked Julian. "I can't hear them."

"_I _can," said Armando in a deep voice. He looked intently at Mikhail. "Bring the females to this room. It is time."

_Author's note: Okay sorry everyone - finally got color guard done and now trying to get back to some writing. However next week I have to go on a business trip so we'll see...I'm hoping to finish up this story soon. But I have another story in mind that will bring back glimpses of the SongMaker._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Armando stood silently in the middle of the large cave as he waited for the women. The males were on edge, filled with their strong protective instinct to keep the women away but Armando also sensed they had a flare of hope. He had gained credibility with his gesture to sacrifice himself for the sake of protecting the prince from the Guardian. Then again, for all Armando knew, the Guardian wanted him and not the prince. For now, they had defeated this new enemy and would regroup in the future to find him once more. Most likely he would hide for quite some time as he had more than enough resources from wealth to keep him going until he hatched a new plan.

The children's voices were growing louder in the SongMaker's head. They were filled with fear and confusion with the presence of the male Carpathians.

_Be quiet!_

It was the sound of the boy, Nikolai, quieting the children. Could they see him? Armando reached out to them in a calm, soothing voice. _Do not fear. We are here to free you. _When he received only silence in return, Armando tried again. _Little female, do you hear me?_

_Stop talking to us, vampire, _said Nikolai.

_We are not vampire. We are Carpathian and we have chased away the Guardian._

The little girl's voice echoed through his head. _What if it's true?_

_Hush! _snapped Nikolai.

"Do you still hear them?" asked Jacques.

Armando nodded. "They are afraid."

_You wish._

The SongMaker frowned. The boy was going to be a challenge, especially if he controlled the children and was loyal to the Guardian.

"Armando?"

He turned to find Janelle looking at him with concern. She ran to him and Armando quickly embraced her, burying his face in her hair as he lifted her up off her feet.

"I was so worried about you!"

Armando kissed her. "I am fine," he said, gently setting her down. His hand immediately went to her belly. "How is our daughter?"

"Fine. Well, I don't think you getting trapped in that tomb helped her heart any better than mine."

Armando hugged her once more. "Everything is going to be okay."

Gregori's deep voice broke in. "I can only _hope_ you know what you're doing with our females."

The SongMaker shot him a glare. "I will remind you, the prince entrusted his belief in me."

"The prince, not me."

"Ah, so you admit then that you have no trust in your prince."

"Do not test my loyalty, SongMaker."

Mikhail entered the cave with Raven and held up his hand at the two of them. "Stop." He sighed and looked down at Raven. "Gregori was more than enough. Now I have two of them that are going to be the death of me."

As she softly laughed, the healer growled. "_Never_ compare me to him."

Armando smirked at Gregori. "At least we know how to exasperate our prince."

"That's true. And I'm sure we can use it to our advantage when needed."

Mikhail folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "But the two of you just agreed on something in front of me. Perhaps there is hope yet." When they both hissed at the same time, the prince chuckled as they once more realized they agreed yet again.

Desari stepped forward with the rest of the women following. She looked at Armando with hopeful eyes. "Where do you want me?"

He gave her a gentle smile. "In a circle…all the women will stand around me holding hands."

"But…"

Armando shook his head. "Not this time, Desari. Soon enough, you will discover the full power within your voice. But you are too young and cannot assist me in this task."

Although clearly disappointed, she nodded and joined the rest of the women who were now forming a circle and linking hands. Janelle kissed Armando one more time and then made her way to stand next to Raven and Shea who made room for her.

Armando motioned to the males. "Stand back."

"I am not leaving my lifemate," said Julian.

"I did not ask for you to leave," replied Armando as he called on his patience with the males who were still clearly on edge. "Stand near the outer walls which will give us the space and protection we need."

"Are you saying you will need protection?" asked Aiden.

Darius grew tense. "Most likely there are additional traps set."

"More vampires," agreed Jacques.

The males all began to talk at once, their protective instinct spilling over into the SongMaker's concentration.

Armando's power flared, causing the walls to vibrate. "Enough! You will remain silent or I will have all of you leave."

Gregori was about to snap at him when Mikhail quickly intervened. "Let him serve his purpose."

The cave became silent and Armando fully bowed to Mikhail. After he straightened, he addressed the women. "We have little time as in just a few hours dawn will be approaching. The opportunity to open the portal is now. I want all of you to concentrate on only my voice. Block out all other thoughts from your mind."

Armando gathered himself and closed his eyes. Now everything was silent, even the children. But the air was filled with energy and he drew it in. As the notes began to form, Armando recognized he had now come full circle in his life. For so long, the wizard Javier had fed him fake emotions and what he at first hoped was a way to save his people. Now he realized only Janelle brought him what was needed. The truth was only in reality, and no amount of magic could create what was needed. The children would give them hope once more.

The women around him brought out even more of his power, for they held the key to grow life in this world. He connected with each female, his mind reaching out to unify all of them together to reach through time and free the children. Armando began to sing…

His voice rose to heights even he did not think possible. The power within him was unleashed, and he kept his eyes closed as he felt the cave begin to shake.

Raven never took her mind off of what Armando was singing, even through she did not understand the words. She felt energy flowing all around them. As Shea and Janelle tightened their hold on her hands, Raven sent reassurance to Mikhail who stood nervously against one of the walls. She did not know why, but there was no doubt in her mind that the SongMaker was going to find the children. When his voice reached impossible heights, Raven looked up and let out a gasp.

Ghostly images of children were coming into view. They were all on the second balcony-like floor of the cave staring down at them. Raven was completely stunned when at least thirty children were now revealed. Overwhelmed with emotion, she broke the circle and covered her mouth before she could cry out. For a moment she was scared about breaking the circle, but as Armando's song now faded, the children were now completely real. Raven sank to her knees, the tears she could no longer hold back now falling down her cheeks.

The other women had similar reactions, even Ivory and other female warriors were overcome by what they were seeing. With the exception of some of the women trying to hold back their tears, there was only silence. The children did not react. nor did they move.

Armando slowly opened his eyes, already knowing what he was about to see. But no amount of knowledge still prepared him for the sight of numerous boys and girls looking down at him with wide eyes. Many were no more than five or six years of age. Some were even toddlers, barely able to peek over the stone railing to look down at him.

"They can see us!" came a loud whisper.

"Hush!" snapped a voice that Armando recognized as Nikolai. The SongMaker scanned the upper area for an older child could not find him.

Mikhail slowly moved forward to the center of the room. "Yes, we can now see and hear you," he called out. "There is nothing to fear from us."

"_Liar,"_ said Nikolai in a low voice. All of them turned to find a tall, thin boy no more than twelve years of age glaring at them. He had dark hair with piercing eyes and a strong jaw. He was at the bottom of what they could now see was a staircase that led to the second level.

As soon as Armando saw the boy, he straightened. He recognized the bloodline and immediately knew he had been wrong. Nikolai was loyal to the children, not the guardian.

"I do not lie," said Mikhail quietly.

"All vampires lie."

Gregori stepped forward and spoke in a firm voice. "This is Mikhail Dubrinsky, Prince of the Carpathians. He is your prince."

"He's not _my_ prince," said Nikolai in a disgusted tone. "We answer to no one."

Mikhail mentally shook his head at Gregori. _Somehow I don't think introducing my lineage exactly puts the situation at ease._

_The boy needs to understand the difference between Carpathian and vampire._

_He has been fed lies most likely for many years, _answered Mikhail. The prince took a few steps back, indicating a peaceful gesture. "We only intend to set you free."

The boy's hands curled into fists and he quickly crossed his arms over his chest. "Then leave."

"We will not leave you without protection."

Nikolai's eyebrows shot up. "Then you are really lying. If you truly wanted to set us free, you'd leave as I'm ordering you to do so."

Gregori bit his tongue. No one ordered the prince to do anything and Mikhail was offering protection.

_He does not understand our ways, _said Mikhail in a patient voice. _Raven, see if you have any effect on the boy._

She slowly stood and wiped away her tears. For a moment, Nikolai looked at her in puzzlement, as if he was trying to figure out what she was doing and why she had been crying. Raven tried to use her most gentle voice. "Please, we only wish to help you. We want all of you to come home with us."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "We will not fall for your tricks. Leave us alone."

"And how will you survive?" asked Gregori. "My guess is the Guardian brought you nourishment somehow to keep you alive. Do you plan to lead these children out into the night with no where to go? What will you do when the sun rises in just a few hours?"

"We are stronger than you think," snapped the boy. "Back away or there will be consequences!"

Gregori stepped closer to Mikhail. "You are standing before Carpathians who are hundreds, even thousands of years old. I would think carefully before you threaten us with consequences."

"You think I can't defend myself?" demanded Nikolai.

"I have little doubt that you in fact can defend yourself. My brother Darius was even younger than you when he saved other children from one of our villages long ago. Our power runs deep, even when we are children."

"Then back away!"

"But the children need help," pleaded Shea. "Some of them may even need a healer. Please, let me at least look at them."

Nikolai was clearly becoming more agitated and the children seemed to immediately sense it as well. To the dismay of everyone, most of the boys and girls began to hide from their view, disappearing behind the balcony wall. The eldest boy looked at Shea with narrowed eyes. "You are only making things worse and I'm growing tired of all of you."

The ground suddenly shook. Caught off guard, most of the male steadied themselves against the wall, surprised that a young boy had such power. Gregori took a threatening step forward, but Mikhail held him back. He looked toward Armando. "Any suggestions, SongMaker?"

Before Armando could respond, a little girl's voice broke in. "You are the one who was singing to us?"

Nikolai hissed as he looked down at a small child around the age of six who peered around him. She had incredibly beautiful blonde hair with wide, green eyes. She was so striking, for a moment he didn't register what she asked.

"Are you?"

Armando cleared his throat. "Yes."

"And they call you the SongMaker?"

Nikolai hissed again and stepped in front of her. "Elana, get back!"

Armando took the advantage while he had it. He bowed elegantly to the little girl who was still trying to peek around Nikolai. "Elana, it is an honor to finally meet you."

"Stop it," snarled the boy. "She is an innocent child. I will not let you take advantage of her."

Armando straightened, dropped his voice an octave, and met the boy in the eye. "I am the teacher of the Carpathian children. By my own power, I would die before I would purposefully harm a child."

"You sang me songs," whispered Elana.

"Elana…" said Nikolai in a desperate voice as if pleading with her to be quiet.

"Indeed I did," answered Armando softly.

"I did not understand what you were singing."

The SongMaker smiled. "Most were lullaby's in our ancient language," he explained.

"Well, I didn't understand any of them."

"But did you like listening to the melodies?"

Elana looked at him with a shy expression. "Yes."

He nodded at the child. "Would you like me to sing again? Something you will understand?"

"No!" snapped Nikolai.

"Please?" whispered Elana.

Nikolai looked down at her and for a moment, Armando saw the boy waiver in his willpower. He obviously cared for the children, especially her. Elana was obviously weak and Armando knew his songs had given her hope and eased her pain. The SongMaker spoke in a neutral tone. "Trust is fragile, Nikolai. You must take a step to find the path before you."

"And if it's the wrong path?" muttered Nikolai.

"Then at least you will know."

The boy's jaw clenched. "If you hurt even one strand of hair on her head with your power…"

"Never," replied Armando.

"Fine," grumbled Nikolai. "Sing a song for her. But this still does not mean we are coming with you."

Before the boy could change his mind, Armando began to softly sing. The children began to peek out at them once more, curios as to what was happening. As the notes floated through the air, Armando brought forth his power and penetrated the minds of the mated Carpathians. He focused his concentration this time on their feelings from happy memories. The grey rock soon changed into beautiful hues of pink and purple as the emotion swept through the cave. The children were in complete awe of what was happening and many of them began to surge forward to get a better look. Some began to descend the staircase, then hid behind Nikolai.

And then Elana ran to Armando. He didn't hesitate and knelt down to embrace the little girl. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she was so overcome with the happy emotions in the room. "Don't leave me," she whispered. "I don't want to lose this feeling. If you leave, it will go away!"

The Songmaker slowly let the emotion drift away, the cave turning once more dark and grey. But before she could panic, he lifted Elana's chin with his fingers so she would look at him. "The feeling is within you, Elana. You just need to find it." He smiled at her while brushing away the tears on her cheeks. "And I will help you find your true feelings."

She sniffed. "Happy feelings?"

"And more."

With that, the children broke forward, the remaining children rushing down the stairs. But they stopped behind Nikolai who was frowning.

"Let them come to me, Nikolai."

The boy hesitated. "Trust…"

"You took one step. Allow me to take another for you," said Armando. He looked down at Elana. "You are DragonSeeker. Your mother's name was Rima." The SongMaker focused on a small boy standing next to Nikolai. "You father was from the De La Cruz family. Your mother was of the Von Schnieder line."

"What about me?" asked another small girl.

"And me?" asked a boy.

Before long, every child was asking for information on their family. Although none of the children actually knew their parents, Armando could now sense each of their bloodlines. The Guardian had clearly stolen DNA from countless Carpathians over the last few hundred years, producing various children to satisfy whatever experiments needed in their quest for a youth serum. Hidden for years, the SongMaker had no way of even knowing their existence until he finally connected through their blood.

The Carpathian women and hunters in the room stepped forward to claim their family. Nikolai reluctantly let each of them go, for even he could not deny there was a need for each child to be raised by their bloodline.

The only time Gregori protested was when Armando identified a small girl with dark brown hair as part of the Borya family. There were no known existing members left of that bloodline, so Armando motioned for an unattached male by the name of Viktor to care for her.

_He is on the edge of turning, _hissed Gregori.

Viktor came forward, but stopped short in front of Armando. "I cannot."

The SongMaker's eyes for a split second flashed in gold. "Yes, you can."

"I know nothing of children."

"She will teach you."

Viktor looked down at the little girl who looked back up at him. "She is…so small."

"She is no more than five years of age," agreed Armando.

The hunter was silent for a moment. He slowly reached out and touched the girl's hair. "You are trying to give me a purpose," he murmured.

Armando gave way to a slight smile. "Indeed. She will help you hold on until you find your lifemate."

Viktor held out his hand to the girl and she stepped forward to take it. "What is your name, little one?" he asked politely.

"They call me Anya."

He bowed his head to her. "Anya, it would be an honor for me to watch over you."

As he led the little girl away, Gregori glared at Armando. _She may give him a purpose to hold on…or to turn._

_He will not turn. Not now._

The healer drew in a sharp breath. _She is his future lifemate._

_Yes. And although the road will be long, he will not harm her. He will hold on and know who she is when the time is right._

_Can you recognize other lifemates with these children?_

_Yes, but even you recognize that revealing them at this time is unwise. Not just because they are so young, but what of the males or the children who have no lifemates? Some have yet to still be found out in the world. The children need time to grow and their existence gives new hope to our males._

After the last few children were finally claimed, Nikolai stood alone…waiting. Armando stepped closer to him. "I know who you are," he said softly.

Nikolai grew tense. "Am I of the Guardian bloodline?"

"No."

The boy's shoulders seemed to ease. "Who then?"

The room grew quiet, waiting to hear what Armando would reveal. The SongMaker took a step back and raised his voice. "You are Nikolai, of the Dubrinsky bloodline."

.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After Armando had pronounced Nikolai's bloodline, the cave became silent. Mikhail looked at the boy with shock while Gregori glared at the SongMaker.

"Who is the boy's father?" the healer hissed.

Armando sighed. "Before I reveal that piece of information, I think it best to tell you the boy's mother is an ancient Carpathian line no longer known to any of you."

"And why should that matter?"

"The DNA from the Dubrinsky line was taken from…Draven."

Mikhail briefly closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. Jacques came up behind him, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. The prince looked again at Nikolai and spoke in a soft voice. "You are my nephew."

Nikolai shifted in place. "I am…related to you?"

"Indeed," said the SongMaker. "Which explains why it was natural of you to lead and protect the children."

Mikhail stepped forward and addressed Nikolai. "We thank you for all that you have done in protecting these children." The prince then nodded at Armando. "And to you SongMaker, for freeing them."

Armando shook his head. "It was my destiny and my purpose. If not for you, Mikhail, I would not be here today."

Gregori connected to Mikhail on his private link. The boy's father was Draven…

I know, Gregori. But we do not know anything yet. Perhaps it is possible he will not have the same sickness. He had a different mother of another bloodline. That is why Armando first told us that information.. He knows exactly what we are thinking.

That your nephew could be your undoing?

Mikhail ignored his second in command and addressed Nikolai. "Come forward."

The boy hesitated, clearly unsure of what Mikhail was going to do.

The prince held out his hands in a peaceful gesture. "You are still needed with us."

"No, no one needs me now," said Nikolai in a somewhat defeated tone. "The children all have their own families now. And the SongMaker is their teacher." He paused and then looked down. "And you are their prince."

Mikhail stepped closer and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Nikolai, you led these children for so long. Now I need you to help me guide them. In a way, you will always be seen as someone they will look to for direction. As for the children, yes, each having a family. But what about you?" The boy raised his head and looked at him as the prince smiled. "You are part of _my_ family."

Nikolai watched as a man looking similar to the prince approached and then a young woman.

Mikhail nodded. "This is my brother Jacques and my daughter Savannah."

Savannah gave him a warm smile. "You are my cousin."

Jacques winked at him. "And I will be your _favorite_ uncle," he said nudging Mikhail.

Nikolai couldn't help but give a small smile as his two uncles lightly pushed each other. Entrapped by the Guardian, having fun was something that rarely happened.

He tried whenever possible to give the children any moment of happiness. But usually that meant just providing the basic necessities and trying to protect them from the Guardian's temper. Every day the children had to give him blood. If the Guardian arrived to find them still asleep, the man would go into such a rage that he would give severe beatings as punishments. With the children too young to defend themselves, Nikolai was their only protection. Avoiding the Guardian's temper was sometimes his best defense for them. He would force himself to wake early in order to ensure every child was ready before the Guardian arrived. For a Carpathian, this was no easy task as their instinct told them to sleep during what he knew must be the daytime hours. Nikolai sensed the sun even though he could not see it. He was the first of the children to be born, even though he did not understand how he came to be. What he did know was he remembered a time when he loved the night sky and looking at the moon. But that all changed when the Guardian wanted to produce his formula in larger quantities and his blood would no longer be enough.

The original Guardian moved him into this large cave. An unknown wizard came and created some type of spell that trapped him. As he saw the original Guardian grow older, Nikolai did not change and stayed in his boyhood state. Even his mind did not seem to develop further to that of a full grown Carpathian male. Logically, he knew he should have been able to think beyond his basic instincts, but the spell blocked him from developing any further. One day the original Guardian was gone and replaced by a new, younger one. But his temper was the same, if not worse. The children were somehow created, one by one presented as infants to Nikolai in the cave. The unknown wizard would place the strange spell on each of them once they grew to a certain height and weight…just the right size needed to obtain the amount of blood, while ensuring the child did not grow to be too dangerous with their power.

With his limited powers, Nikolai still found ways to shield the children from some pain when the Guardian forcefully stabbed their arms with needles and took far too much blood from each of them. For a boy, he was remarkably strong in his abilities which made the original guardian concerned about making more children from his bloodline. Now Nikolai understood his blood was that of the Dubrinsky line. He'd heard stories from the original Guardian that there was a Prince of the Carpathian race, yet the population had all but died out. Any surviving Carpathians had turned vampire.

Nikolai had tried a number of times to escape, even succeeding at one point. But the strange spell seemed to stay with him, and the Guardian was there in an instant, beating him so severely that he thought he'd never walk again. He vowed never to give up and to somehow find a way to free the children.

When another young woman came forward, Nikolai amazingly recognized her. She looked older than him, but the reality was he remembered her when she was only an infant. "Eva?"

She trembled as large male encircled her with his arms. "You know me?"

Nikolai felt his chest grow tight, feeling a mixture of emotions from relief to regret. "Yes, I raised you here. But before the Guardian could bring the wizard to place you under the spell, I found a way for you to escape. I knew the Guardian would find me if I went with you." He paused, swallowing hard at the most difficult decision he had to make in that moment of time. "I forced you to leave. I wiped your mind the best I could and sent you out of the cave." After Eva, the Guardian found a way to partner with the vampires, guarding the parimeter outside the cave. There was no way Nikolai could ever send another small child away, as he knew the vampires would immediately attack him or her.

Tears ran down Eva's face. "I don't remember very much. But I'm okay now. Adrik found me. He is my lifemate."

Adrik let go of her and came forward. To Nikolai's surprise, he clasped the boy's forearm. "Thank you Nikolai. If you had not made that decision and given me Eva, I may not be standing here today."

"Nor would any of us," said Mikhail softly. "The SongMaker's power has a connection to every Carpathian. But for some reason, he could not sense any of you. Eva's blood opened his mind to find and connect with all of you."

Nikolai let go of Adrik and backed away. "And now what happens?"

Mikhail straightened. "You will come home with me." Gregori's jaw clenched in response, but the healer said nothing, knowing this was Mikhail's decision. "Unless…you would rather stay somewhere else?"

"You are giving me a choice?"

"There is always a choice, Nikolai. I will not take that from you."

The boy was quiet and Mikhail held his breath. If Nikolai wanted to live on his own, he would have to find a way to let him do so. He'd worry constantly about the boy, but this was also the only way to gain his trust.

Elana suddenly ran to Nikolai. "You're coming with us, right?"

Another boy ran up to him. "Are you coming?"

"You can't stay here!" called out another little girl.

"If he doesn't come with us, I won't go either!"

All the children began to talk at once. The adults tried to quiet them down but it was clear they were upset at the thought of being without Nikolai. He was the only one they'd ever known as a parent or big brother. Some of the children were even beginning to cry.

The SongMaker drew a deep breath and spoke in his ancient tongue in a sharp voice. Even though none of them understood what he said, they immediately became silent. Armando looked around at all of them. "Little ones," he said in a deep voice, "this is Nikolai making a decision about what he wants. When did he ever decide anything for himself? All of his decisions were made for you. Do you want him to be happy?" All of them nodded. "Then let him decide."

The prince looked at the boy.

"If I come with you," said Nikolai in a quiet voice, "what will you make me do?"

"Do?" asked Mikhail.

"How do I earn my keep?"

The prince smiled. "By learning, as well as teaching, Nikolai. The SongMaker will need your help with the children. And you have yet to learn the full extent of your own powers, especially as you now will grow into a full fledged Carpathian male."

Elana looked up at him with a hopeful face. Nikolai grimaced. While he knew the Carpathians were giving him a choice, he felt as if his only choice was to ensure the children would still be protected. He did not know any of these people or if they really could be trusted. Yet for the first time in his life, Nikolai had real hope for the children. His heart wanted to continue to watch over them.

"I will go with you," Nikolai said in a soft voice. The children immediately shouted with delight and the adults hugged them. But as soon as Elana ran back to her new family, Nikolai motioned to Mikhail who bent down to him. "Hear me now, Prince of the Carpathians, do not mistake this for me accepting any of this. My duty is first and foremost to the children. If I even think for one moment that any of them are being harmed, I will take them away from you. And even you will not stop me."

While the other adults were too busy with the children to hear what Nikolai said, Gregori did not miss any of it. He was next to Mikhail in an instant, his silver eyes boring into the boy. "Your duty is to the children and our prince. Without Mikhail, none of us would survive."

Mikhail patiently stepped in front of Gregori, blocking him from Nikolai who was now glaring at the healer. "Trust takes time and I would make the same statement if I were in your shoes."

The boy's eyes widened. "You would?"

"Of course," replied Mikhail in an even tone. "You love each of these children as your own. Why would you not do anything to protect them?"

Nikolai bit his lip, but gave a curt nod. He was extremely conscious of the Carpathian male with silver eyes still watching him closely. It was obvious trust was going to have to be created on both sides.

_Author's note: Okay, so, I actually only have one more chapter to this story. So no, all loose ends will not be immediately tied up. But before you get upset, there's another Carpathian story I've already started working on that will eventually lead back to appearnces by the SongMaker and Nikolai. But, fair warning this next story will be very mature and may not be everyone's cup of tea. So as soon as I finish up this next chapter, a new story called "Dark Solutions" will appear. Some are also waiting for my story "The Time to Love" to also continue (Phantom fanfic) and I hope to return to that as well...but my muse (and finding time to write) rule me. So my apologies in advance for not pleasing everyone!_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

With only a few hours left before morning, the Carpathians had little choice but to spend the day within the cave. Although Gregori was clearly unhappy about the situation, he knew they had no other option. As a result, he spent a great deal of time weaving extremely strong safeguards in place around the outside of the cave.

Fortunately, there were no additional attacks by vampires. And for the first time, the children were allowed to sleep during their normal instinctive daylight hours. Armando was extremely pleased that all of them looked even stronger when awakened. They were also hungry and he quickly found out all of the children eagerly accepted blood offered to them.

"We've never seen children this young take blood so easily and sleep in the ground," murmured Mikhail as he watched Anya accept Viktor's wrist.

"This is a very positive sign," answered Armando. "Their blood is not infected and with the exception of the wizard's spell, they grew as they should in regard to sleeping within the ground and accepting blood after being weaned."

"Weaned?"

Armando smiled. "Mothers would breastfeed their children after birth but also give blood. It was a mixture of nourishment which is why our females should naturally crave food while pregnant. The mother's blood provided the Carpathian traits to allow them to sleep in the ground. Eventually, the children would outgrow their need for food once they grew to a certain size. Their hunger for blood gradually increased."

Anya stopped feeding from Viktor and looked up at his face. "Thank you," she said in a small voice.

He nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

She stared at him. "Where will I live?"

"I will need to create a suitable home for you. I will start as soon as we return."

"Where are we going?"

"To another part of the Carpathian Mountains. It will be a long journey, but I will help you."

"Is it pretty?"

Viktor blinked. "I have not thought of it as pretty, but yes, I suppose it is."

"But it makes you feel good…when you are there."

"I do not feel."

Anya looked at him with confusion. "You can't feel anything?"

"Not older Carpathian males. We lose our emotions."

"That's sad. Does it make you sad?"

"If I cannot feel, then it cannot make me sad."

"What about laughing. Do you ever laugh?"

"No."

"But you can still smile, right?"

Viktor sighed and glanced at the SongMaker who was watching them with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Viktor was unused to so many questions. Or speaking to a small child for that matter. Why did Armando give Anya to him? What if he turned vampire and harmed her? His answer of course was his honor. Viktor would serve and protect this child until she found her lifemate. It gave him a purpose, and the SongMaker knew it.

He turned his attention back to Anya to answer her question, but she'd already lost interest and ran to greet one of the other children. He watched as she beamed at the other little girl, his blood making her even stronger. She would definitely be a handful, but she may also give him hope.

Gregori approached Mikhail and Armando, a clear look of purpose on his face. "It is time to go," he said firmly. "We should try to leave in the earliest hours of the evening, in the event there could be any additional vampires hoping to target us."

"Agreed," said Mikhail with a nod. He called out to the hunters to ready themselves. As the journey was long, they would first start out by flight with carrying the children. But eventually as they were closer to a safer territory, the children would walk so that the hunters could preserve their strength should there be a need to still defend against any attack.

Slowly, they led the children for their first time outside of the cave. Their silence was obvious as they stared into the night sky. Elana tugged on the SongMaker's sleeve. "Is that the moon?" she whispered.

"It is," replied Armando with a smile. "And those are stars."

"That one is really bright!" spoke up a small boy.

"Those look like an animal!" exclaimed another.

Within moments, they were chattering away and pointing at the sky. Then to their delight, a few of the hunters transformed into enormous dragons. As soon as they were secured on the beasts, the children laughed, excited about the journey ahead of them.

Nikolai, however, did not join them. He instead looked at Mikhail. "How will you be traveling?"

"I will transform into an owl." When the boy was quiet, the prince spoke in a quiet voice. "Can you transform as well?"

"I did it once," he said. "But…it didn't work out too well." Actually, he'd managed to get the wings right, but not the feet. Regardless, he tried to use it for escape long ago before he was forced into the cave. But weakened from blood loss, he could never manage to completely transform.

"If you will let me, I will help you." Mikhail knew the boy was extremely reluctant to ask for any help. Nikolai was obviously a male with a great deal of pride. "I only need to show you once," he assured. "I am certain after I do so, you won't need any additional help."

This appeared to appease Nikolai and he nodded. Mikhail held the image for him and the children squealed with excitement as Nikolai for the first time, completely transformed into a small brown owl. He took off, surprised at how easy it was to lift himself into the air. A burst of joy flowed through him, and he swooped down and back up again as the children applauded.

The remaining male Carpathians transformed into owls and hawks, forming a tight circle around the females and the dragons carrying the children. They took off into the night sky, the children shrieking too loudly with excitement.

_Quiet, little ones, _commanded Armando. Mikhail thought for sure they would not listen, but something in the SongMaker's voice made the children instantly silent. They listened to him without hesitation.

_Why do I get the feeling you will end up having more control over these children than their families, _laughed Mikhail to Armando. The SongMaker did not respond, but the prince knew he was smiling inside the shape of his owl.

Viktor stayed close to Anya as she was on the back of a Julian who'd turned into a deep red dragon. For some reason, Viktor didn't like that he wasn't the one carrying her. It made sense, as she was with other children; he and the others could fly around and protect them. But for some odd reason, Viktor found himself thinking he should be the one to carry her. He shook his head, trying to focus on logic.

_She will be fine, _assured the SongMaker.

Irritated that Armando knew he what he was thinking, Viktor flapped his wings hard and rose above Anya, protectively watching for any signs of an attack.

The journey went relatively smoothly and after hours of silently flying through the mountains, Gregori finally signaled for the group to land in a clearing. From here they would walk, although a few of the hunters still remained in the sky as owls, making sure to keep watch.

The children were allowed to talk now, and Mikhail's heart was lightened as he heard various conversations. As the children had never seen the forest or mountains, they were filled with questions and the group had their hands full answering everything. But every Carpathian, even the hunters closest to turning, were filled with more hope than ever before.

Armando advanced ahead of the group, slowly climbing a large hill. He exhaled deeply at the sight of an enormous moon and one very bright star. Staring at it, he bowed his head and gave thanks to Prince Vlad.

He began to sing, softly at first and then his voice carried through the wind to the group now approaching the hill. They stopped and looked up at him as his heart swelled at the sight of all the children. Armando unleashed his full power, sharing his joy with every Carpathian around the world, soothing even the most distant hunter. He sang in the Carpathian language of how each of them came from different countries, different bloodlines, and yet they would always be one.

Desarai joined in, adding her melodic voice to Armando. Before long, all the Carpathians were singing with him, the words naturally coming to them from the SongMaker. And for one moment in time, they all felt a peace they'd never known before. When the song ended, the children applauded and the chatter soon began once more. They made their way over the hill and down the valley toward Mikhail's home.

But a voice interrupted all of them.

"SongMaker."

Armando stopped dead to find Pallando smiling at him from a distance. The children, sensing the familiarity of a wizard's power, were immediately silent.

Anya trembled as she held Viktor's hand. He stepped in front of her, blocking her from Pallando's view. _I will not let him harm you._

_Promise?_

He was shocked that she communicated on a private connection through his blood with him, but he answered with confidence. _I would die first._

_You're going to die? _she asked in a panicked voice.

_No, _he said, trying to make sure his voice was a soothing tone. _I was just trying to reassure that I will protect you no matter what. We are many and can easily defeat him._

She nodded, but still remained hidden behind him.

Mikhail stepped next to Armando. "What do you want?"

Pallando smiled even more. "My song, of course."

A few of the hunters hissed, angry that the wizard would ruin this moment of success for Armando. But Pallando only laughed.

"You owe me one song."

"And what if he doesn't sing for you?" asked Gregori who was now standing slightly in front of Mikhail.

Pallando snorted. "His honor demands it."

Julian crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Go ahead, Armando. And as soon as you are finished, we will finish with _him_."

The wizard looked coolly at Julian. "I think not." He suddenly waved his hand in the air and Marla appeared. She was completely bound and gagged. "I know your laws. You would never allow an innocent human to be harmed. Therefore, no harm will come to her as long as no harm comes to me."

Mikhail was about to speak, but Armando stopped him. The SongMaker took a few steps forward, leaving the protection of Mikhail and Gregori. There was protest among all the Carpathians, surprisingly, even the children joining in.

Armando ignored all of them and prepared himself. He froze when Janelle suddenly walked up next to him.

_Do you remember the actual promise you made? _she asked.

He stared at her for a heartbeat, at first not understanding what she meant.

And then he smiled. Turning back toward the wizard, he spoke in a clear voice. "I will sing a song for you."

"Of course you will. Now, the song I want is-"

"I did not promise to sing the song _you _wanted."

Pallando blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The original promise," continued Armando in a smooth voice, "I promised you two songs. I gave you the luxury of choosing the first song. But I never promised you could do so. The deal was for two songs, but not specific by name."

Pallando was obviously furious, and he glared at the SongMaker. "How dare you! Your very honor is at stake!"

"And what honor does he break?" asked Mikhail with a smile. "We all heard his agreement to you. But you never said what specific songs when the deal was struck."

Armando tilted his head at the wizard. "Or are you afraid of the song I will sing?"

Pallando scoffed. "Of course not! It's just a song!"

"Then you will not mind the song I have selected." Armando raised his head and began to sing. The song was about a wizard of course. One that was old and bored. To Pallando's shock and humiliation, Armando pulled visions from him that showed a young wizard in awe of his mentor, while being shunned by the rest of the wizarding world. He showed Pallando as weak, growing old in his false sense of pretending he was far greater than the unskilled wizard he had always been.

Pallando broke through the song with a curse. He glared at Marla and muttered a spell. She gasped under the gag, her face turning red as she began to choke for air.

Armando stopped singing and the images faded. "Let her go," he said softly.

"No. You will sing a song _I _want or she will die."

The hunters were beginning to close in, prepared to stop the wizard if Armando did not.

But Armando was calm. "Unfortunately for you, I made another agreement…with Marla. And to protect my honor, means I must now fulfill that promise." Armando raise his head once more and began to sing, his voice so deep the ground shook. The children screamed and grabbed onto each other. But the adults remained calm, most of them reaching out to touch the children and reassure them.

Pallando was knocked to the ground and Armando moved in the blink of an eye, pulling Marla away from the wizard. Before Pallando could recover, the SongMaker looked to the sky. The flash of lightening was immediate, a loud crack echoing, and Pallando was struck down. Armando then slowly approached the wizard as he lay dying on the ground.

Gasping for breath, the wizard gave one last smile as he looked up at Armando. "I still made you…sing…for me." He gasped again and again. "It was…me. I am…powerful."

"You were never powerful," said Gregori who was now beside Armando. The healer didn't even hesitate and brought one more lightning bolt down on the wizard, finishing him once and for all.

The women and hunters were still shielding the children for protection, also making sure none of them saw what happened. While Gregori took care of the wizard's remains, Armando turned and looked at Janelle.

She calmly approached him. _You are the one who is the most powerful._

He laughed and touched her face. _I am nothing without you. _He then turned to the children. "Little ones, do not be afraid." Some of them peeked out from behind the women. Armando smiled at them. "The wizard is gone."

"Forever?" asked Anya.

"Forever," Armando assured her.

Nikolai, who had been the only child to watch everything, looked up at the SongMaker. "You protected us."

"Yes and I always will."

"But…why?"

Armando's eyes glittered, changing colors and causing the children to be mesmerized. "Search your deepest blood connection to us, Nikolai. You are one of us. And we will always protect each other. No wizard will ever rule you again."

Slowly, the children emerged and one by one, smiles began to appear on their faces. Anya tugged on Viktor and when he bent down to listen, she suddenly hugged him. Despite his surprise, he did not pull away. She laughed and looked at him for a moment. Then he watched her with curiosity as she ran and hugged the other children.

Mikhail clapped Armando's shoulder. "Our SongMaker has indeed returned."

* * *

Weeks later, Mikhail found himself smiling as he arrived at the local Inn that had been turned into a Christmas Eve gathering for everyone. A large stage had been set up and there was ample seating as Carpathians and local friends gathered for a small concert. Armando had been teaching the children for the last few weeks Christmas songs, and everyone was eager to hear them.

Hunters and lifemates greeted him. Many were now new parents, adopting the children into their family. Most were acting nervous and excited about the event. Mikhail politely listened to the latest stories of the endless accidents and challenges the new parents faced. Apparently one boy had already gotten in trouble with breaking into a fight with one of Falcon's children over a video game. Another girl was found to have suddenly plunged into a nearby icy lake, citing she didn't understand the concept of ice until it had been too late, and others had to come to her rescue.

Mikhail in the meantime, had his own challenge with Nikolai. The prince sympathized that Nikolai had been known as a strong leader for the children. But now in this new world, Nikolai found himself a mere boy in the presence of so many adult Carpathians who were far stronger than him. On the advice of the SongMaker, Mikhail continuously tried to give the boy confidence in his abilities. But there were many days where Nikolai would tend to withdraw, finding it hard to adapt to his new surroundings. It helped that Nikolai assisted Armando at the new school that had been created. The children would still listen to him…until the SongMaker disagreed. Armando treaded cautiously with the boy, careful whenever possible not to undermine Nikolai's credibility with the children. Yet there were times Nikolai needed help as he himself had much to learn. This was hard on Nikolai's ego, and while he respected Armando, the boy sometimes found the children running to their new teacher rather than him. Gregori was constantly watchful of the matter, making sure to remind Mikhail of the possibility that things may not end well, given the boy's father was Draven. The prince was soothed by Armando's advice that nothing could be determined at such an early age, and only time would tell if the boy had the same sickness.

Mikhail put aside his thoughts and gave a warrior greeting to Viktor who had just arrived. "How are you?" asked the prince as he clasped forearms with him.

"I am learning I have no skill as an adoptive parent," he replied in a low voice.

Byron clapped Viktor on the back and gave a laugh. "Aren't we all? I don't think I ever knew a child would ever ask so many questions. Jenna won't leave us alone for one second!"

Viktor frowned. "Questions, while numerous, I can handle. What I cannot handle is hair."

Mikhail raised an eyebrow. "Hair?"

"Specifically, girl's hair," said Viktor with a sigh. "Apparently it needed to be done with the right amount of curl for this concert. Anya has told me repeatedly that I do not understand, even though I follow her instructions to make her hair the way she wants."

Raven laughed. "I fear you are in a lot of trouble."

"Give me a vampire over a girl's hair any day," muttered Viktor. "Why is this so important?"

"Because," said Jacques who joined them, "she is a _girl. _They are always trouble. Ow!" He faked a grimaced as Shea poked him the ribs. "What? I didn't say _women_ are trouble. And your hair is always beautiful."

Raven began to laugh again. "I can tell you've spent more time with the SongMaker in those healing sessions, Jacques. You exhibit the same amount of mischief I used to know."

"It's time to be seated," announced Falcon to everyone.

Mikhail was seated in the front row and Gregori purposefully sat right behind him. Raven sat one side of Mikhail while Jacques was on the other. When the children began to appear on the stage, everyone applauded. The little girls and boys beamed, some of them waving to their adoptive parents in the audience. But when they began to giggle, the SongMaker appeared and gave them a simple look with his eyes.

They immediately became silent and stood obediently before him.

"How does he _do _that?" whispered Jacques in annoyance. Mikhail chuckled and sat back to listen to the first song.

Armando stepped into the middle of the stage and scanned the audience until he spotted Janelle who gave him a warm smile. As always she brought the confidence he needed. Her belly was beginning to swell, and Armando was now truly excited with the anticipation of becoming a father, especially after being with the children these last few weeks.

The enormous grandfather clock struck midnight, and he began to sing Holy Night. After the first part of the song, he backed away and the children took over the lyrics, letting the parents smile in delight as they listened to their sweet, innocent voices carry through the air. When they hit one of the high notes that sometimes sounded a little off key, Armando joined in, adding the power of his voice.

Mikhail was simply astounded at what he was hearing; Armando's voice and the children together was the most powerful thing he'd ever heard. And for a moment, the SongMaker's eyes were golden from the power it created. But before Mikhail could worry about what unwanted attention it could create, the SongMaker focused and brought the power under his control. Beautiful was hardly a word that could describe the music now before all of them.

After several more songs, including a shocking surprise solo by Joseph that had nothing to do with rap, the audience burst into applause. Mikhail was the first to start the standing ovation, with him and Raven completely full of pride for the SongMaker and the children.

Afterwards, Armando accepted the various congratulations and thank yous from the numerous parents. Elana ran over and gave him a hug, as did several of the other children. He then gathered Janelle close and they left the Inn, traveling to Mikhail's home for a small celebration with all the other parents and children.

He couldn't help himself, however, and took a detour to show Janelle the progress made on their new home. There were times he was impatient that the building process was taking so long, but he understood Mikhail's need for the town people to have work. While the outside of the home was nearly finished, the inside had much left to be completed. But Armando was able to finish one secret area of the home: their new underground bedroom.

Janelle gasped when she saw how beautiful it was, decorated tastefully and had a scent of lavender. He took full advantage of her joy by kissing her thoroughly, his hands roaming down her sides until she was filled with longing for him. Although they needed to be at Mikhail's home, Armando took his time making love to her. He wanted to remember this moment forever, a time that he felt as if everything finally was right in his world.

"I love you," he whispered as he joined them together.

She sighed in complete content. "I love you too," she whispered back. The two of them were soon moving together, their passion rising and growing more heated, until Armando had no choice but to give them both the release they needed.

When they finally arrived at Mikhail's home, Armando entered the ballroom area and was dismayed to see the sight before him: Children were running everywhere, not just playing, but even behaving badly while the adults seemed to be making feeble attempts to get them under control.

Jacques grinned as he approached. "Apparently, we need more practice at discipline."

"That is an understatement," muttered Armando as he watched a small boy named Jacob wrestle one of Falcon's boys to the ground. Another girl named Aliesa was wrapping up a boy with a string of garland. Then there was Stephen who was running away from girls trying to catch him as he'd taken the star from the top of the Christmas tree.

Nikolai was the only child not dong anything, but he wasn't helping to get the situation under control either. He stood in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest, a look of annoyance on his face.

When the girls chasing Stephen caught him and screamed so loudly that the sound echoed throughout the room, Armando had enough. He cursed under his breath before speaking in such a deep voice, the whole room vibrated. He spoke in the ancient Carpathian language, and although most of the children still did not understand his words, they immediately stopped.

He drew a deep breath to calm himself, but glared at the adults who looked at him with guilty faces. "Is this the way we behave in the home of our prince?" asked Armando to the children. Most bit their lip and shook their head. "No, it is not. It is disrespectful not only to him, but your families."

All of the children bowed their heads, looking at their feet.

Except Nikolai who simply watched the SongMaker's lecture.

"Now," said Armando in a lighter tone, "I believe we have one more song for the Prince, yes?" The children looked up at him and nodded. "Then, let's get ready shall we? And then it is time for bed." When the children protested, he gave them one look and all of them were immediately silent again.

Mikhail chuckled and sat down, followed by the other parents. The song they performed was "Santa Clause is Coming to Town," sung not only by the children, but also Armando. The piece was lively and happy, and there was even a section where the children danced in unison.

At the end of the song, the children jumped onto Armando, bringing him down to the floor. As they hugged him, Armando could not help but laugh. He looked up at Janelle who was beaming at him.

_I knew you could do this, _she said to him.

_I love you, Janelle. I will never be able to take back the death of Anna, nor being unable to find you before you were married. But I promise I will spend the rest of eternity in my lifetime doing what I can to earn forgiveness. _

Janelle bent down and kissed him, causing some of the children to squeal while others made faces. "Do you kiss all the time?" asked Stephen with a wrinkled nose.

"If she would let me, yes I would do it all the time," answered Armando brightly.

Anya tugged on his shirt. "Will someone want to kiss me like that?"

Armando smiled as Viktor unconsciously stiffened nearby. "Someday, yes."

"Gross," said Stephen. "I don't want to kiss a girl. That will never happen to me."

The SongMaker laughed and touched Janelle's face. "You will be surprised at what changes life brings," he said with a smile as the children continued to press around him. "My life, is not unlike what yours will be. Time will bring challenges, but will also teach you what you need to know. And in the end, that will bring you love…in a song."

-End-

_Author's note: Well, this has been a great experience for me in writing my first Carpathian Fan fic. Lots of stories can branch off of this one. The next story will be posted soon and as I mentioned before, it will be primarily about different characters but will eventually circle back to encounters with the SongMaker. Thanks everyone so much for reading an all your reviews. I had no idea I'd end up having over 50 people following this story! -Anne_


	36. Note

Dark Solutions is now being posted.

-Anne


End file.
